


Sincerely Yours x

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anxiety, Blow Job, DBZ, Dragonball - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Real Life Problems, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, dragonball au, gayfic, goku - Freeform, kakavege, mental health, relationship, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 96,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: ***BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC- without causing spoilers, there are hints in the book. It may not be to your taste as briefly mentions sex with someone for a favour...damn I’m not good at explaining, I’m not wanting to spoil it for other readers. Basically, I will have warning/note on that chapter so it would be under your discretion to read on. Not all my works have such subjects, in fact I mostly enjoy writing comedy. Please give my other work a read if this one isn’t to your taste, you do not have to read it. :) ****Goku did not expect to meet the one person who bullied him throughout school. In fact, Vegeta was the last person he ever expected to meet in the adult industry. Later on, Goku finds out Vegeta has some personal struggles of his own. The two end up going through an emotional journey in attempts to help Vegeta overcome his struggles...***Contains smut*****Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of the characters. All rights are all owned by Toei Animation, shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.**
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

~*~

Footsteps echoed on the marbled floor down the eerie corridor, usually there'd be a cacophony of students bleeding through his eardrums. But it was more quiet than usual, Goku had stayed behind to help his friend with their project. Approaching the double doors, he felt a tug pulling him back and pinning against the wall. He glared at the small group of teenage boys who now had him cornered. 

"So,you like kissing boys now?" Lewis inquired with a grin. The rest of the group exchanging looks whilst pulling faces at Goku.Lewis was a scrawny kid, yet many found him so intimidating. The group were known to slack off school, and Goku was always one of their main targets, thanks to one of their ring leaders.

"That was a-" He was cut off by another one of the group members.

"He's not denying it," Tiarnan who stood taller than the rest of the group snorted. 

"You all know it is a rumour, because one of you started it." Goku glared directly at Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall opposite, his arms crossed with a smug look. Vegeta seemed to always target him, and if he ever fought back he'd be teamed up against by the group with Vegeta watching in the distance.

Vegeta snorted, and leaned off the wall. "I don't know why you are looking over at me for?"

"You know exactly why. You've always had a problem with me!"

Lewis pressed his forearm against Goku's neck firmly, his face close enough that they could smell the others breath. "Wow now, don't be running your mouth like that."

"Just fuck off," Goku pushed Lewis off him and glared over at Vegeta.

"Again. You are looking over at me?" Vegeta wrinkled his face up at him. "You got a crush on me now?"

"I think he does," Tiarnan laughed.

"Disgusting," Vegeta gave Goku a disgusted look, whilst the rest of the group made some homophobic slurs.

"I wouldn't have a crush on you, even if you were the last being on earth. Besides, I am not gay so stop with these rumours!"

"In denial are we? Is it cos you know what we'd do to people like you?" Lewis gave Goku a tight lipped smile.

Ignoring the rest of the group, Goku averted all his attention on Vegeta. He gripped Vegeta by his top and pulled him into his face. "You're a piece of shit Vegeta! You think you can keep picking on me acting all tough in front of your friends?!" He snarled with teeth on show. He was pulled back by the group as they broke Vegeta free from his grip. They pinned him down to the ground, Vegeta now hovering above him with a menacing smile. 

"You're going to regret threatening me, clearly you want to fuck my ass so bad. I don't swing that way such disgusting act," he spat on Goku's face and started to kick him whilst he was pinned.

"Stop!" A voice echoed down the corridor that caused Vegeta to pause, he turned to see it was his step sister Bulma. He folded his arms watching her pull his friends off Goku. "Just stop it!" She hissed at Vegeta whilst helping Goku up. Vegeta clenched his fists watching as his friends started to run away. Bulma shook her head at him. "Will you just leave him alone? everyday you find a reason to pick on him."

"So?" he shrugged raising his brow at her with a slight smirk.

"You can be such a prick, I regret our parents ever getting together!" She chided. Her mother married his father when she and Vegeta were 8 years old, they resented their parents. They never got along, when their parents first started dating. Bulma had seen how cruel Vegeta was to Goku, so she had befriended Goku and always done her best to stick up for him against her step brother.

"Feelings mutual!"

"Come on, he is not worth any more of your time," Bulma linked arms with Goku, they both started to walk towards the double doors.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and started to storm behind them. "Can't hide behind my sister forever you know!" 

"Just shut up and go bother some other poor bastard," Bulma glared over her shoulder at him.

"What's the matter, Can't speak for yourself?" Vegeta asked Goku in a mocking tone ignoring Bulma's glares.

"Just leave him alone!"

"Bulma, it's fine. I'm just ignoring him," Goku gave Bulma a nonchalant smile.

"Naw, you are just a fucking pussy!" Vegeta laughed.

Goku quickly spun and lunged towards Vegeta and slammed him against the wall. "I can't wait till I finish school completely, so I don't ever need to see your fucking mug again!" He growled before throwing Vegeta towards the opposite side of the wall,and proceeded to follow Bulma out the building. He was relieved knowing they only had a few months left before they finish school, knowing he wouldn't have to deal with Vegeta again.

~*~

6 years later.

Goku sat on the sofa watching his fiancé Chichi on the phone. He jokingly tapped on the face of his watch with his index finger. Chichi rolled her eyes and smiled at him whilst continuing the conversation. "Of course, we will be more than happy to see you again!...hang on-" she leaned forward pulling the phone away from her ear. "Could you make me some coffee?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Goku with an innocent smile.

"Sure," he smiled planting a kiss on her forehead and headed towards the kitchen.

"No, no date yet. We been so busy with our work at the moment. But we have finally moved into our own place!" She beamed looking over at some of the boxes that were sat in their living room, still waiting to be unpacked. She started to walk around the room, looking around, and quickly adjusted one of the pictures hung on the wall. "Yeah, the neighbours don't seem so bad and-" she paused as Goku handed her a coffee. "Thank you babe," she smiled and gave him a peck his lips, before continuing on her phone conversation. "You know you don't have to ask to come down, we will always have the guest room ready for you," she walked into another room still chatting away on the phone.

Goku sat down on the sofa again, he smiled to himself life was looking up for him. And yet, he still felt as though something was missing in his life. He chewed on his bottom lip, and glanced at the time. It was almost time for his work, he was doing a temporary job as a security guard. The pay wasn't too bad, but it was Chichi's job that brought in most of the income. Chichi walked back in after ending the call, she smiled over at him and joined him on the sofa with her cup of coffee.

"Take it Bulma will be visiting soon?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He met Chichi through Bulma during a night out.Chichi and Bulma had worked together in a local bar before Chichi started working for her father.

"Did you know she hasn't been in contact with her family? Not since her step father passed away."

"Oh," he sighed. Bulma never really mentioned about her family, especially one particular family member who he never got along with.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem too upset about it though."

"I don't think she ever was that close to her family to begin with, she never invited any of us to hers as she was embarrassed."

"Didn't her step brother give you hassle in school?"

"He was just a waste of space, I doubt he's doing anything interesting with his life now." He leaned in cupping his hand side of Chichi's face and kissed her lips passionately. His hand started to move up her inside thigh, he grunted hearing her phone ring

"Oh, I have to take this," she pushed his hand out the way to grab her phone.

"I'm sure they will call again if it's important," he whispered in her ear and playfully nibbled on her earlobe.

"No, it's my work," she frowned and pushed him back as she answered her phone. "Hello?" She furrowed her brows at Goku who leaned into her again, planting kisses down the side of her neck. She quickly pulled her phone away and glared at him. "Babe, stop it!" She shoved him off again and rose to her feet walking away whilst continuing the phone conversation. "sorry, was just dealing with a pest. What time tomorrow you need me in?"

Goku sighed and glanced at the time, he wasn't due to leave till another half hour. Looking back at Chichi still on the phone, then over at the boxes needing unpacking. He walked over to Chichi and wrapped his hands around her waist, she huffed at him pushing him back before ending the call.

"I'm off to work now," he smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she pulled him in for a quick kiss, before sitting back down on the sofa and turning the television on.

Goku smiled over at her before he started to head out. Usually, he'd feel an electric pulse whenever he kissed her. However, he no longer felt that, perhaps it's because they been together for a couple of years now? He never felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach, which he never questioned it till recently. He tried to make more time for them both, but even then it didn't feel quite right. After a short walk around the street to clear his thoughts, he headed straight to work. 

Walking into one of tired looking buildings, he headed up to the first level and quickly put his stuff away in his locker. He followed one of his coworkers into the brightly lit room, a bed in the centre with spotlights and cameras around. Goku sighed, he was hired as a security guard for a porn industry. Very rarely did he have to escort people out the building, he was also given the task to help the rest of the crew clean the set up afterwards. This wasn't the kind of environment he wanted to work in, it had been a real eye opener for him, and not for the right reasons. He realised just how fake pornography is, and just how tired the pornstars get. 

"We've got some newcomers from our competition, I managed to offer them a better pay." The director had the crew members in a circle, he glanced over at Goku who was fumbling with his badge. "Oh, could you give the stars their bottled water please?"

"Where's the one that usually does that?" He frowned.

"She's off with the flu," the director handed Goku the box of bottled water before going back to talking to the crew.

Goku huffed as he carried the box into the changing rooms, placing bottled water on top of the dressing tables. The stars were busy getting themselves ready to even notice he was there. He approached the last dresser, and heard a familiar name being called out. A lump started to form inside his throat, perhaps he's just hallucinating? The name was called out again. Slowly, he looked over seeing the one person who made his life in school a living hell walk past him. He gulped as Vegeta had noticed him also, the pair exchanged an uncomfortable look before Vegeta was called out again. Goku hesitantly walked back towards the set, he cleared his throat seeing one of the females on the bed with Vegeta. This was certainly a very awkward encounter for the pair, Goku never thought he'd see Vegeta again, and there they were in the same room neither knew how to react properly and had to remain professional.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts trundled through his brain like a through train, with no intention of stopping. Thoughts that brought long buried emotions, stirring what had settled. Of all people he'd bump into, in such unlikely circumstances, it had to be the one person he hoped to of never see again. When Bulma and her family had moved shortly after they finished school, he was relieved knowing he wouldn't see Vegeta again. After his brisk shower, he trudged towards the kitchen, Chichi turned to face him looking a little annoyed; a clear sign she had tried to wake him up earlier to no avail.

"About time you got out of bed!" Chichi rested her hand on her hip staring at the bleary eyed Goku.

"sorry,"he stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his eyelids.

"Was it a long shift in work?" Bulma questioned before taking a sip of coffee. 

He looked over at Chichi who gave him a certain look. He had told Chichi about seeing Vegeta in work. He was tempted to tell Bulma; however, Chichi didn't want her or anyone to find out where he worked for she found it embarrassing. 

Goku smiled back at Bulma who was raising a brow at the short silence between them. "Yeah, just one of those typical shifts really. How's things been?"

She clicked her tongue and chuckled a little before looking directly at the couple. "Well, I had to deal with some family problems and can't get hold of either brothers. One of them owes my mom some money, but has fucked off and no one has heard from him in months.Not that I care," she shrugged. 

"Thought you hadn't spoken to any of your family in a while?" Chichi furrowed her brows. 

"Oh get this right, my mother calls me up out of the blue as she's in huge amount of debt from helping out my step brother.It's a huge mess."

Chichi shook her head in disgust, she never met Vegeta however she wasn't impressed from the stories she had heard. "Well, where ever your step brother is, I hope he's having a hard time!" She glanced over at Goku who was staring blankly at his watch. "Are you okay?"

He tittered with a slight nod. "Yeah, just still tired you know?" 

"Have some coffee to wake yourself up," she sighed handing him a cup. "I've managed to get the day off work, if you fancy going out for some lunch?" She smiled over at Bulma.

"I'm up for that," She smiled back and looked over at Goku. "What about you?"

"Oh,uh ...I've got work."

"His boss wouldn't allow him to have the time off, he is in process of looking else where. The place he works is err..."

"Isn't exactly good pay," Goku finished her sentence.

"Exactly," she nodded in affirmation.

"You could always work with me? My manager is always looking for more staff." Bulma suggested.

Chichi pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Now, when I was working there the pay wasn't exactly that good, I don't want him leaving his job to another dead end paying job."

"Charming, how much an hour are you getting paid now?" She raised her brow over at Goku ignoring the the look of disapproval from Chichi. Goku cleared his throat, he looked over at Chichi and sighed as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, I'd rather he didn't work there anyway," Chichi huffed. 

Bulma watched as Goku started to take sips of his coffee, she could tell he wasn't happy wherever he was working, but also didn't want to get into a disagreement with his fiancé. "Fair enough," she said so abrupt.

-

After the awkward morning, Goku had remained silent knowing his fiancé was getting agitated with Bulma for offering him a job. As much as he hated his work, he was glad to escape from the tensed atmosphere. Now, stood behind the director during the filming. He mentally took note how long he had remaining of his shift. If it wasn't bad enough being in same room as someone who bullied him in school, it was having to remain professional as that person was performing a sex act with one of the female stars in front of him. 

"Stop, can you guys try to go at a different angle for our camera man to get in a good shot?" The director pinched the bridge of his nose, as Jenny glanced at him with a perplexed expression. They were already exhausted from having to do certain retakes. The director stepped over helping to reposition her, there was awkward eye contact between Vegeta and Goku whilst the director was directing Jenny. Neither knew where to look during such awkward moment.   
"Open your legs a little wider and arch your back up so the camera man can get a good angle from underneath!" The director stepped back and gave everyone the go ahead. "Moan louder really let the audience know how good it is!"

She gritted her teeth and pulled away from Vegeta. "You go and try fucking like that,see how easy it is!" She scoffed climbing off the bed, and throwing on her bathrobe.

"If you don't do it, you will be sacked, I've got plenty of girls who will take your place." The director clenched his fist as she scowled at him. She was about to lunge for him, and looked over at Goku stood behind him. With a pout she quickly stormed off set.

Massaging his temples, he looked over at Goku. "Mind following her?"

"No, I'll go." Vegeta glared over at Goku whilst putting on his bathrobe, he started to walk off in same direction as Jenny.

The director grabbed Goku by his shirt, pulling him into his face. "Follow them both, I don't want that bitch trashing my shit!" 

Goku gulped, breaking from the directors grip he started to hesitantly follow Vegeta towards the changing rooms. He peeped his head through the door seeing Jenny burying her face in her hands, whilst Vegeta was comforting her rubbing her back.

"He's so annoying!, the positions he wants us all to do is just not realistic. If I wasn't so desperate for the money I'd of fucking left by now." She slowly started to calm herself down and smiled as Vegeta offered her a tissue."Urgh, suppose we best go back out there?"

"Just take your time," He soothed. "We don't need to rush back on set." There was a knock on the door that caused them both to look over at Goku who was clearing his throat.

"What do you want?" Jenny huffed wiping away her tears.

"Just checking if you're okay?"

"She's fine," Vegeta glared over at him.

"I wasn't asking you." Goku returned the glare crossing his arms.

"As you can see she's clearly upset, and doesn't need you sticking your nose in where it's not wanted!"

"What is your problem?" Goku pulled a face at him.

"My problem? What the fuck is yours?!"

Jenny sighed watching the two men argue, she had noticed the two had been giving awkward glances during filming. "Guys, could you stop it please?"

"What the fuck is mine?" Goku continued on with the argument ignoring Jenny's pleas. "You have any idea the hell you put me through?!"

"Oh poor you, still like to play victim then? That was few years ago and you are still whinging about it?!" Vegeta chortled seeing Goku's agitated expression. Neither noticed Jenny had stormed off back on set.

Goku sighed. "Let's just go back to our jobs." 

"Agreed," Vegeta nodded in affirmation and started to walk on ahead. He paused grinning mischievously, and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and Kakarot, try not get too aroused seeing me naked." He snickered seeing Goku wrinkle his nose up at him.

"Fuck off, " he muttered under his breath whilst following Vegeta back onto the set.


	3. Chapter 3

Most people would look forward to heading back home after exhausting day at work. However, since not long moving back to his hometown, he was desperate for a place to stay; and moved into a worn down apartment with another lodger. The walls had patches of mould, broken off plaster, worn down furniture with mildew smell, kitchen cabinets almost off their hinges, rubbish from previous take outs strewn across the place. It wasn't an ideal place, but he wasn't in the position to be picky. He was slowly saving up his income to afford his own place, so he made most of the temporary accommodation. He dreaded heading back to the apartment. Being relatively new to the porn industry, he still wasn't bringing in as much money as he had hoped. Slowly opening the heavy door into the apartment, the smells would be the first thing that would hit him. It wasn't an overpowering smell as such, but it certainly wasn't a pleasant smell, it had a uncleanliness scent that stuck to any surface and linger. He sighed seeing Zayden who he shared the apartment with, lounging on the armchair in just his underwear. Zayden was a college student, who recently dropped out; he was very scruffy looking and didn't really care about his appearance. It was a shame, for if he actually tidied himself up a bit, he wasn't a bad looking person. 

"You are home later than usual, that's a good thing right?" He smiled over at Vegeta who looked half asleep, with dark circles forming under his eyes.

"I can only hope so," he turned a blind eye to the mess in front of him, whilst checking the time on his phone. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've been working all day," he rubbed his eye lids whilst making his way to the kitchen. 

"If I was working where you were, id not be looking as miserable as you." He admitted and watched as Vegeta chose to ignore his comment, wandering into the kitchen. He followed Vegeta into the kitchen, and noticed how half asleep he appeared. "You look tired?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth as Zayden had leaned against the door way keeping his stare on him. "That's because I am exhausted," he grunted as he reached for his painkillers that were inside the kitchen drawer.

"Oh right, guess sex does that," he shrugged with a chuckle, he quickly walked out the kitchen as Vegeta turned and glared at him. 

Vegeta groaned noticing the time, he was due to start his part time job. Regardless how sore and tired he felt, he was desperate for the money; he only had time for a quick shower before leaving again. His part time job was at a gas station that was across the road from him. 

Very little customers walk in during the night shift, allowing him time to consume caffeinated beverages to keep him awake. It wasn't an ideal situation to be in, he had hoped things would of picked up from now and he'd of at least been able to afford his own place. His body felt close to collapsing as he had remained standing behind the till, whilst he was fighting back his exhaustion. Just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse, a recognisable face stepped inside and looked over at Vegeta bewildered. 

"So, you've moved back here huh?" Bulma walked towards him, raising her brow seeing how pale and exhausted he looked. 

"Yes," he sighed and leaned on the counter to briefly stretch his legs. 

She slammed her change on the counter with a packet of chewing gum. "You owe our mother a lot of money!"

"She's not my mother," he slid the change off the counter to place in the till, avoiding eye contact.

"Regardless how you see her, she had practically raised you as her own."

"Did she now?" he arched his brow, they didn't have the best of upbringings and he never got along with his step mother. Regardless how many times Vegeta would argue with Bulma that her mother was a bitch to them, she always turned a blind eye to it whilst projecting hate towards him.

"Oh I'm not doing this now Vegeta, how long have you actually been back then?" 

"Not long, I'm surprised your certain friend didn't tell you he had seen me first," he grinned whilst reaching for a can of energy drink that he kept under the till.

Bulma pulled a face, she could see the smug expression as though he enjoyed to gloat the fact he knew something she didn't. "What?" 

"Yeah, turns out Kakarot works in the same place I do," he chuckled whilst opening the can and started to drink from it.

She looked around the room scrunching her brows."Huh, I've never seen him around here."

Vegeta shook his head with his eyes casted down to his feet whilst he grinned some more. It was obvious that Bulma had no clue where her friend worked. "You won't see him working here, this is my part time job." 

"He'd of said something to me if he saw you," she crossed her arms watching as he finished his can, and threw it into the small trash can by the side of him.

"Unless he's embarrassed," he smirked looking back at her perplexed expression. 

"Well I'd be embarrassed working with you too, you were always a bastard to him."

He pursed his lips and glared back at Bulma, he hated being reminded of his past, trying to move on from the stuff he had done was always difficult when Bulma liked to remind him. "Six years ago Bulma, six fucking years and the pair of you haven't dropped it?"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes whilst pulling her phone out from her handbag, she quickly glanced at her phone before looking back at Vegeta. "Anyways, what is this other job then, Hm?"

Vegeta chuckled, and leaned over the counter whilst looking at her dead in the eye. "How about you ask your friend where he seen me?"

"I'm asking you, unless you are bullshitting me?" She raised her brows whilst putting her phone away.

"Don't believe me as usual? That's fine, I been working in the porn industry for a few months and recently moved over to a different company where-"

Bulma cut in, blood drained from her face as she felt slight nausea. She wasn't sure if she even heard him correctly or not. "Hold on, porn industry?...doing what?!" 

"What do you think?" he raised a brow at her whilst leaning back. 

"Oh my- that explains why his fiancé was acting funny about his job..." she gasped whilst holding her hand against her cheek in shock.

"Fiancé huh?" he asked out of curiosity, he wasn't sure why he was even showing any form of interest.

"Yeah she's also a friend of mine, if you actually ever stayed in contact with me, you'd of known that!"

"Whatever, I had my reasons."

Bulma clicked her tongue before giving him a tight lipped smile. Despite how annoyed she was with him, she did still care about him and it hurt as he never really showed that much care in return. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. Would also be nice if you stay in touch, I mean you wouldn't have excuse now considering you've moved back here."

"If it's so you can keep that bitch you call mother in a loop with things, you can forget it!" He clenched his teeth at her, the last thing he needed was that family drama.

Bulma opened her mouth about to respond, but chose to leave it and spun on her heel to walk out. She glanced back at him before slamming the door behind her.

Vegeta clenched his fist and started to cuss at himself, before grabbing himself another can.

9 years earlier:

Walking to school with his half sister and brother. Usually their parents would of given them a lift, however his father had fallen ill and his step mother was already intoxicated early hours of the morning. The walk would take them over an hour to get there, a car pulled out in front of them which Bulma looked excited for she knew the driver. She was about to approach the drivers side before Vegeta pulled her back.

"what do you think you are doing?!" he shook his head at her.

"I know who they are Vegeta, they're my friends parents!" She shoved him off glaring at him.

"I don't care who they are, we are walking."

"But if we get a lift then we won't run the risk of turning up late?" Tarble sighed pushing Vegeta aside before following Bulma. 

"Are you coming?" Bulma raised a brow as she started to open the passenger door.

Vegeta pulled a face and glared over at Bardock. "I'm walking!"

"It's a bit of a far trek, I don't mind giving you all a lift, I'm sure your father would be grateful." Bardock raised a brow watching as Vegeta started to walk off. 

Bulma sighed as her and Tarble had fastened their seatbelts. "Just leave him, he's obviously not wanting to accept your offer."

"Yeah, just leave him he's an asshole to me in school anyway," Goku glared out the window watching Vegeta storm off in the distance.

Bardock tried calling Vegeta back to no avail, he sighed and started to drive off. 

Having arrived at school forty minutes late, Vegeta was given detention during break time, with a call to his parents. Not that he cared, his parents would still find something to yell at him for. Near the end of the school time, Vegeta caught Goku walking out of the toilets alone. He started to follow him along the corridor and tripped him up from behind, before Goku got the chance to get up Vegeta leaned into him, his shirt twisted in Vegeta's fist. 

"Big mistake walking down here alone!" He snarled raising his fist at him.

Goku managed to knee Vegeta between the legs causing him to keel over and fall to his side. "Wish you'd leave me the fuck alone," he got back up onto his feet adjusting his shirt and about to walk away again.

Vegeta slowly sat up on his knees glaring back at Goku. He hated him, hated how he had a better life than him, hated how his sister always defended him, and he hated the feelings he had for him that left him feeling scared- for he knew the group of friends he hung round with, wouldn't take kindly to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Finishing his coffee he groaned looking at the inclement weather through the kitchen window. The thought of having to leave the house to go to work in such weather, had set his mood low. The doorbell rang followed by persistent knocks. Goku ran and answered the door, he felt strong gale pushing the door open soon as he started to open it. Bulma rushed inside tidying her hair.

Goku raised a brow at her, as he pushed the door shut. He wasn't expecting a visit, not that he was aware of at least. "Hey, you've just missed her she's not long -"

"That's fine, I'm actually not planing to stay for long, I just wanted a quick word with you," she put her hand on her hip looking back at Goku.

"What about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw Vegeta?" she quirked a brow seeing his jaw drop and eyes widen. 

He held up his palms, his face near drained from shock that she knew about him seeing her brother. "Shit, I wanted to but um..." he began chewing on his lip whilst furrowing his brows. 

"You know I wouldn't judge you?"

"I know, you know what she's like ..."

"Yeah, then again I wouldn't exactly want to openly admit that my fiancé is filmed having sex with other women." She gave a half shrug.

He blinked as he screwed up his face seeing the serious expression on her face. "Wow, what?-oh god no, that's not what I do, I'm a-"

"Cameraman?" She cut in raising her brow in curiosity.

"No, They hired me as a security guard. I knew one of the crew members so that's how I got the job," he tittered whilst looking way from her, whilst his face reddened it wasn't something he'd openly admit to. Not just because of his fiancé being embarrassed about it, but because he'd expect the questions about certain things he wasn't comfortable on answering.

"Ohhh," her eyes gleamed and she started to giggle.

Scrunching his face up at her reaction, he then frowned crossing his arms. "What's funny?"

"I can just imagine what the pair of your facial reaction must of been like when you bumped into each other on the set. Oh, that's tickled me," she slowly composed herself wiping away a stray tear, a small puff of air escaped past her lips as she looked back at Goku.

"Thanks," he pursed his lips. He didn't find this situation funny at all, he dreaded going into work in case he'd see Vegeta there. So far he had been there during each of his shifts, it was if life was against him, or so he felt that way.

"He has a second job, I bumped into him in the local gas station. He didn't look too well though, looks like he's lost some weight too," her eyes casted to the ground. As much as he wound her up, she didn't want this kind of lifestyle for him. Her mother always said he'd amount to nothing, and it worried her that her mother maybe right.

"Karmas a bitch," he shrugged. 

She took in a deep breath looking back at her friend who showed no interest what so ever. The one grudge he's never shifted against her brother, she wasn't the least bit surprised by his reaction. "Goku-" she was about to say something but was abruptly cut off.

"I'm sorry, I'm struggling to feel bad for someone who was a prick to me in school."

"as much as that is true, he's still my step brother," she frowned.

"Who didn't keep in touch with you?" he snorted, and looked at Bulma's doleful expression before he let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"I know, but he's still family to me."

"So, did he say much else then?"

"No, not really. If you see him tonight, mind giving him my number?"

He glanced up at the ceiling, he didn't really want to speak to Vegeta if he could help it. He averted his attention back to Bulma, seeing the worry set on her face he exhaled. "I'll try."

"Thanks, just ask him to give a call or a text, I don't care about the whole situation with my mother...I just want to make sure he's okay." 

"okay," he forced a smile seeing as she was starting to smile in relief. 

"Thank you, I've got to get ready for my work later I'll see you both again." She beamed as she quickly rushed out, leaving Goku stood tight lipped.

-

Into the last hour of his work, Goku timed when it was the right time to approach Vegeta. A part of him really didn't want to approach him, whereas the other didn't want to upset his friend. He was debating if it would be worth lying to her, making up some excuse why he couldn't give her brother her number. He caught a glimpse of Vegeta walking off set. Goku quickly excused himself following Vegeta into the dressing room. He coughed whilst lightly tapping the door to grab Vegeta's attention.

Vegeta who was sat down taking small sips of water, raised a brow over at Goku who was stood against the door. He placed his water down wiping his mouth and glared over at him. "What do you want?"

He let out a sigh walking towards him handing a folded piece of paper. "Bulma wants me to give you her number so you can stay in touch," he started to walk out the room.

Vegeta scrunched his face up looking at the number written down on the paper, he pursed his lips and looked over at Goku who was approaching the door. "Wait."

reluctantly, he spun on his heel facing Vegeta. "What?"

"Did she give a particular reason why she wanted me to have her number?"

"She's just worried, she said she won't say anything to your mother," he gave a half shrug whilst studying Vegeta's toned figure, he could see how prominent his collarbone and cheekbones were. Perhaps he had lost some weight, he hadn't really paid much attention till Bulma mentioned it. 

"She isn't my mother," he wrinkled his nose and scoffed whilst placing the piece of paper on the dresser.

"Whatever, I don't really care," he gave a dismissive wave of his hand whilst storming out the room. 

Vegeta chewed on his bottom lip his eyes trailed down Goku's body as he was walking away from him. He hated himself for still having a crush, he shook his head and focused on Bulma's number written on the paper. 

Whilst the crew were packing up and leaving set, Goku was on the phone to Chichi, he sighed hearing the words he started to grow all too familiar with.

"Hey, I won't be home till later." 

"Again?" He sighed looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry."

"I take it you won't be wanting food later either?"

"Just sort yourself out, I'll try not to stay out too late, joys of my work."

"I mean I wouldn't complain if you were getting some overtime for it but-"

"Do I complain about the amount you bring home?"

"You do..." 

"Look, I'll be home later, bye,"

He let out an exasperated sigh whilst tucking his phone away. As he was about to leave the building he caught the corner of his eye Vegeta comforting one of the porn actresses. He paused watching how caring he seemed, this wasn't the same person he remembered from school. As the actress walked past him, he made an awkward eye contact with Vegeta before looking away. He looked back watching as Vegeta was starting to pack his stuff ready to leave, recalling what Bulma had told him earlier, he started to notice the exhaustion plastered on Vegeta's face. Slowly he edged himself forward, clearing his throat. He wasn't sure what it was he was doing exactly, for he still hated Vegeta, yet same time was growing a slight concern. 

"You're looking tired," he blurted as he was now stood just inches away from Vegeta.

Vegeta gave a mirthless laugh glancing back at Goku from over his shoulder. "No shit."

"Can't believe I'm asking this," he exhaled glancing up at the ceiling whilst shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you getting enough sleep?" He gulped as Vegeta spun on his heel with a glare.

"Excuse me?" 

He studied Vegeta more, he could see the dark circles under his eyes, the whites of his eyes slightly bloodshot. He didn't look very well in his opinion. "Bulma is right, you are not looking well."

He chuckled seeing the concerned look on Goku's face, never had he shown interest till now. "why are you acting like you give a shit about me?"

"I don't give a shit about you, but I do give a shit about your sister who is worried about you."

"Aw how cute, just like that time I caught you two making out before. You've always had a thing for her," he sneered. It hurt him when he had caught them both kissing on the school yard, and then he got so frustrated for allowing something like that to hurt. 

"For crying out loud, that was a dare, and secondly no, I'm happily engaged to someone."

"And yet, here you are talking to me to make my sister happy?" He frowned about to grab his bag, he groaned as the bag slipped out of his hands.

"I've got it," Goku picked the bag up and glanced at the pill box on the floor, he quickly threw them back in the bag avoiding eye contact.

Vegeta snatched the bag from Goku whilst scrunching his face up. "Thanks," the pair walked towards same direction out of the building.

Goku paused seeing the gloomy weather outside and seeing that Vegeta wasn't wearing an appropriate coat. He clicked his tongue looking over at Vegeta who was stumbling towards the exit. "I'm going to hate myself for this,"he muttered under his breath before running towards Vegeta and jumping in front of him. "You're not walking out in the rain."

Vegeta scoffed. "Watch me,"he tried to push past Goku and snarled as Goku grabbed him by the arm."Don't you fucking touch me," he shoved him off whilst scowling at him.

"Listen here you arrogant bastard, you are not walking out in that I'll give you a lift!"

Vegeta was near opening the door, his mouth opened he slowly glanced over at Goku's stern look. "What did you just call me?"

"Just get in the car, I can tell you don't really want to be walking out in that," he pointed out at the heavy rain pour outside.

Vegeta pursed his lips looking outside, he wasn't really wanting to get drenched especially as he felt exhausted and sore. He huffed looking back at Goku. "Tch, only this once though!"

"Fine by me, you're lucky I chose to even take the car into work today anyway." He offered Vegeta his coat and rolled his eyes as Vegeta pulled a face at him.

The car journey was silent, the two doing their best to avoid making eye contact. Goku had made the occasional glance at Vegeta, and would quickly look away whenever Vegeta had noticed. He pulled up outside a worn building, the place looked very tattered and looked barely inhabitable. 

"You live there?" He furrowed his brows, his eyes darted at the pile of rubbish hurdled into a corner of the place. As much as he stated he didn't care about Vegeta, he wouldn't even wish such living arrangements on his enemies.

Vegeta climbed out the car, his eyes watered as his face filled with crimson. He glared at Goku whilst carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Anything else you want to pick holes at? Just seem to love either throwing in about the past, or rubbing it in that your life is better than mine!" He snarled.

A bit taken back from what Vegeta had said, he blinked in bewilderment glancing back at Vegeta. "W-what?" He watched as Vegeta clicked his tongue with a mirthless laugh before storming off. "you're welcome by the way!" He retorted before stretching to close the passenger door that Vegeta had left wide open.

Vegeta looked back at Goku who was shaking his head at him. "I didn't fucking ask for a lift, you kind of forced it on me!" He exclaimed before continuing to head back into his worn down apartment.

Goku sighed, part of him wanted to get out the car to collect Vegeta's stuff and give him a place to stay. He sat tight lipped watching as Vegeta entered the building, he wasn't sure why he was even caring now, considering the hell Vegeta had put him through in school. This was his karma, yet it still didn't sit right with him, reluctantly he drove back to an empty house for his fiancé was out still working. Thoughts trundled his mind again, thoughts that he wasn't sure on. He hated to admit but after seeing the way Vegeta was and where he was living, he was starting to worry; and he wasn't quite sure why he was having these feelings all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

7 years ago:

Following his friends towards the male changing room, they had been following one of the new school boy around, seeing him as an easy target. The teen didn't speak much and seemed very much a loner. So when they caught him heading towards the changing room, that's where they saw their opportunity. Vegeta was reluctant to follow, seeing the fear set on the persons face when they crowded him during break. Usually he wouldn't care, it was one way he kept safe sticking with the group of friends. It was hard enough trying to come to terms with his feelings that he was too afraid to express, let alone his private life he had to deal with. He did feel envious of those who seemed to have a better life than him, of course he didn't admit to that. As they approached the changing room, Vegeta felt a hard lump form in his throat, he pulled at one of his friends arm.

"Maybe we should just leave it?" Vegeta suggested as he tried to swallow down the hard lump, guilt was already creeping into his system. A nervous bead of sweat formed above his brow, he knew his friends didn't approve when ever questioned about such harsh attacks.

"You gone soft or somethin'?" his friend knitted his brows at him,whilst crossing his arms against his chest.

"Tch, no I just-"

"Just what?" his friend cut in as he inched forward glaring at Vegeta.

"What's going on?" Tiarnan glared at the two as they were stood outside the changing room. The others were ready for the signal to go in.

"Vegeta here is having second thoughts," Lewis jerked his thumb towards Vegeta with a bitter laugh.

Tiarnan took in a sharp breath and lunged forward pinning Vegeta against the wall, his face inches away from Vegeta's. "Look if you don't want to join in, then you can stand here on look out," he let go of Vegeta stepping back, and raised a brow as Vegeta looked down the corridor tightlipped. "Well?!"

Vegeta let out a sigh, he rolled his eyes and folded his arms leaning his side against the wall. He knew if he refused it would be him getting beaten up. "Fine." 

"Come on then, just give us a call if you see anyone headin' this way," Tiarnan signalled the rest of the group to follow him into the changing room.

Vegeta rested his head against the wall, staring blankly down the empty corridor; whilst he could hear cries for help ringing through his ears. He done his best to blank it, as he heard the person coughing and gasping for air whilst repetitive thuds heard hitting against the body. He chewed on his lip, his face blanched hearing the piercing screams of agony as his friends continued to attack them. He watched as his friends started to run out laughing. 

"I think you broke his nose," Lewis chuckled looking at Tiarnan as the rest of the gang ran on ahead.

"You coming?" Tiarnan looked over his shoulder at Vegeta who remained leaning against the wall.

"I'll catch up, I need to use the bathroom," he faked a smile and started to rush to the bathroom that was just opposite from him. His body trembled as he felt waves of nausea, he leaned against the sink quickly splashing cold water against his face. Glancing at his reflection, his eyes swam with tears, his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. He felt so guilty, and afraid at the same time. Afraid to tell on his friends, and guilt for not doing anything else to stop the attack. He was already having battles with himself, as he felt afraid of his sexuality, seeing how his friends treated others it struck fear on him. Quickly wiping his tears, to slowly try to compose himself, he caught Goku glancing over at him from the mirrors reflection. He screwed up his face glaring at Goku through the reflection. "Like what you see or something?!"

"You tell me? You're the one crying at your reflection," his brows drew together studying Vegeta's face, it was the first time he had actually seen Vegeta so vulnerable like that.

Vegeta gave a mirthless laugh as he pivoted away from the sink and glared at Goku. "Fuck off," he shoved Goku against the cubicle before running out the bathroom.  
———————————————————————————  
Present time.

Vegeta spent his day off work by visiting the bar, he preferred being there than spending it in the worn down apartment. Sat by the bar watching tv whilst taking sips of his drink, a familiar face had caught his glance. He sighed looking back with disdain, he hadn't seen this person in ages and never really thought much of him during their time together in school. Lewis waved over at him, before walking over to sit next to him. 

"Where have you been?" Lewis gave Vegeta a scrutinised look with a lopsided grin. 

"I've been busy working," he gave a half shrug whilst downing the rest of his drink.

"You had moved out of town for a bit, you didn't stay in contact," he frowned, Vegeta had just left one day without telling anyone, no one knowing the reason as to why. 

"My bad," he studied the now empty glass that was clutched in his hand.

"So, anything new with you?"

"Not really, how about you?" He sighed and hung his head, he really didn't want to have such conversation. Preferring the time alone to unwind from his hectic life.

"Well, my girlfriend recently cheated on me, I haven't stayed in touch with the others," he scratched his chin before taking a drink from his pint.

Vegeta tapped the empty glass on the bar with a sigh, before grabbing his jacket. He feared if he didn't start leaving now, he'd be stuck playing catch up with someone he'd rather forget. "I need to start heading off now," he forced a smile as he swung off the stool, carrying his jacket over his shoulder, whilst tucking his hand in his jean pocket.

"Wow, we just started catching up," Lewis drew his brows together as he turned to face Vegeta who was heading out the place.

"I've got work," he lied as he continued to walk ahead ignoring Lewis calling him back.

As he ambled towards his apartment, he screwed up his face seeing Bulma stood outside the building. She was stood glancing at her phone, unaware Vegeta was now stood in front of her. Vegeta felt aggravated knowing Goku had probably told her something, he didn't want his family knowing where he lived; particularly his step mother.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He sneered causing her to flinch and gape at him.

"I could ask you the same thing? You could of told me you know?" she rested her hand on her hip, and darted her eyes around the strewn rubbish outside the building. Lack of care shown around the dismal area, she studied her brothers worn out appearance and frowned.

"Why? So you could tell your mother?!" He hissed as he walked past her to go inside. 

"No! So I could help you," she folded her arms pulling a face at the rubbish by her feet, as she proceeded to follow Vegeta inside the building.

Vegeta spun on his heel with a glare. "Stop following me!"

"Look I can see if my housemate doesn't mind you staying for a few nights, till we can find you somewhere decent and-" she paused and frowned as Vegeta gave her a mirthless laugh.

"I don't need your help!" He snapped, he sighed looking at her doleful expression. "Let me guess, Kakarot told you where I lived?" He chuckled seeing her stood tight lipped avoiding his eye contact. "thought as much, just leave!" He opened the door to his apartment only enough for him to quickly enter without her nosing. 

Bulma leaned to the side to have a quick glance inside the apartment. "Vegeta, will you just-" the door slammed in her face before she had the chance to finish her sentence. She clenched her jaw and kicked the door in annoyance. "fine, be like that!" She spat as she stormed off.

Zayden peeped his head over the sofa as he was laid across reading a book. "Who was that?"

"None of your fucking business!" Vegeta snarled whilst hanging his jacket up, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment as Bulma had seen where he lived. He clicked his tongue and headed straight towards his bedroom.

"Where you going?"

"Bed," Vegeta blew out his cheeks as he opened his bedroom door, ignoring his house mates glance.

"It's only five o'clock?"

"I have work tomorrow," he slammed the door shut behind him, and stripped down to his briefs before crawling into bed. Laying still staring blankly at the ceiling, mental images of Goku started to invade his thoughts. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes trying to clear his mind. But the image became more clear of the masculine body, his first crush, the person he can't have and yet his body craved so much for. Trying to fight against himself, he hated these feelings, they grew stronger since seeing him again. In his mind he believed that Goku would mock him for such feelings, considering the hypocrisy, and the fact he was an arsehole to him in school. His cock now hard and aching to be touched, he bit down on his lip squinting his eyes shut, focusing on his breathing, just anything than such desires. No longer able to fight back, he caved in sliding his briefs down and palming his hardened cock. He drew in a long breath, the images of Goku's face, his body so vividly clear in his mind. His heart rate increasing. With one slow, firm stroke of his cock, his lips pressed together. He titled his head back against the pillows, and stroked again, letting the sensation shiver down his spine, and prickle his skin. With long, firm strokes he done slight twisting motion on the head before gliding his hand firmly down the shaft. His vision of Goku touching his body, causing him to thrust his hips into his fist. His breathing started to pick up, syncopating the rhythm of his hand on his cock. The vision so crystal clear in his mind, his body writhe as he quickened the strokes, feeling himself building up, warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. He let out a hiss of satisfaction as he felt his seed spurt out covering his hand and splattered between his thighs. Resting his forearm across his brow as he caught his breath, the vision slowly fading from his thoughts; he cussed at himself for allowing such feelings to get the best of him. Grabbing the box of tissues from the side of his bed he quickly cleaned himself up, before curling under the duvet lost in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

After dealing with his fiancé snapping at him for asking when they were going to spend more time together. The last place he wanted to be was in his work. Chichi had been busier than usual, and whenever he tried to get intimate she quickly declined his advances. He stood next to the director with his arms wrapped around himself, he felt uneasy watching Vegeta perform sex acts in front of him. Doing his best to distract his attention away from what was happening on set, he chewed on his lip hearing the over exaggerated moans. One in particular that seemed to ripple through his body, causing the small hairs on the back of his neck to rise, was hearing Vegeta. He started to rock back and forth slightly on his feet, trying to look around for a distraction. Feeling hot under the collar as his eyes darted back to the set, seeing Vegeta's face and slick body, he didn't pay attention to the woman, he chewed on his lip more it was getting near unbearable for him. He was grateful Vegeta hadn't noticed that his eyes had practically wandered all over his body, quickly he pried his eyes off him and excused himself to get some coffee. 

Goku cleared his thoughts from what he had witnessed, usually he'd be able to blank it out. He stepped inside the coffee shop, one of the barista who usually served him started to prep the coffee without him even having to ask. 

"Oh, um-could I have another cup to go please?" He smiled over at them as they placed a lid on the paper cup.

They raised a brow handing Goku the cup before starting to make another. "You tired or something?" They chuckled.

"It's for a work colleague," he smiled rubbing his shoulder. He had seen how tired Vegeta had been, and thought offering a kind gesture, may help with when he needed to talk to him later.

"Ah, they sent you down with an order did they?" they smiled back handing him the other cup of coffee.

"Not really," he sighed as he paid at the till. "Thanks," he nodded at them as he grabbed the coffee's and started to walk out with them. He noticed the confused look on the barista's face, they probably assumed that he was in fact going to drink two coffee's in one sitting.

Walking back towards the set, Goku briskly headed into the changing room placing the spare cup of coffee on top of Vegeta's dresser. Before leaving he noticed a pen laying on the floor, he glanced up at the cup before averting his attention back on the pen. He quickly checked no one was around, as he picked the pen up and walked back to Vegeta's dresser. Placing his cup aside as he picked up the spare cup of coffee, he wrote on the side of the paper cup- 'you're still an asshole, and you're welcome.' He chuckled to himself placing the cup down, and walked back onto the set whilst taking sips of his coffee. He raised a brow at Vegeta who gave him side eye as he walked off the set, he kept a straight face watching as Vegeta headed towards his dresser. Slowly he edged himself forward so he could watch from a distance Vegeta's reaction to the coffee. He grinned watching Vegeta wrinkle his nose up glancing at the cup fighting back a smile. Goku found the face Vegeta pulled rather cute, he could tell Vegeta was fighting back a chuckle and secretly appreciated the coffee.

After the filming had finished completely, Goku rubbed his hands together as he hesitantly approached Vegeta who had finished packing his bag. He coughed as Vegeta looked over at him quirking a brow in surprise. "Hey," he gave a half smile shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"I take it you're the one who got me coffee?" Vegeta raised his brows and leaned his foot against the dresser. 

"I did," he nodded in affirmation.

"Now when you hate someone, you don't usually go out your way to get them coffee. I take it my sister has spoken to you again?" He chuckled and clicked his tongue leaning off the dresser, he could see the slight guilt look set on Goku's face. "I can read the pair of you like a fucking book, so predictable," he grabbed his pills emptying a couple on his hand and swallowed them down. 

"She's worried about you, and the place where you are staying isn't exactly ideal," his brows knitted in a frown seeing Vegeta starting to get irked. 

"Why do you care?"he glowered.

"I don't, but-"

Vegeta cut in with a small mirthless laugh, he shook his head and scowled at Goku. "Then stay out of my business!"

"I'm offering you somewhere to stay temporary, it's much better than that shit hole you're staying in now."

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to decline," he screwed up his face at Goku's concerned look. 

Goku took in a sharp breath whilst looking up at the ceiling, he could feel himself getting wound up trying to help someone who wasn't willing to help themselves. "I'm doing this for your sister."

"And what's that darling fiancé going to say about me being there then, Hm?"

"She'll be fine with it, she's friends with your sister too and we've seen how worried she has been."

"You are the last person I'll ever accept help from, even then I'd decline it!" He scoffed shoving Goku out the way as he swung his bag over his shoulder, he started to storm off and noticed Goku slowly following behind. He clenched his jaw whilst glaring over his shoulder at him. "Don't you dare follow me!"

"I'm needing to head this way too," he sighed as he kept walking in the same distance, it was an awkward tension felt between them both avoiding eye contact. Goku paused as he watched Vegeta open the door to exit the building. "Vegeta," he sighed as Vegeta glared back at him holding the door open. "The offer is still there for you- if you change your mind."

"Get fucked," he gave him the finger as he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Charming as always," he rolled his eyes whilst heading towards the door to walk the opposite direction.

On arriving home feeling slightly disgruntled with Vegeta, he raised his brows in surprise seeing Chichi in the living room. He wasn't used to seeing her at this time, and was a little taken back from it.

"Well this is a surprise, you're actually home," he beamed as he leaned over the sofa planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You know I've been working hard," she raised a brow at him.

"I know," he soothed and planted delicate kisses down the side of her neck, he frowned as she pushed him off.

"Babe, not right now I'm waiting for a call to come through."

Goku sighed whilst taking his shoes off, he glanced over at Chichi who was browsing on her phone than paying attention to what was on tv. He chewed on his lip as he sat next to her placing a hand on her knee to grab her attention. "So I've spoken to Vegeta, I've offered him to stay here temporarily. He's turned it down, but I can see him accepting it soon." He shrugged recalling how Bulma explained how Vegeta wouldn't like the idea at first, but judging how unhappy he seemed he'd more than likely take him up on the offer.

"Why would you do that?!" She scrunched up her face tapping his hand away.

"You were here when Bulma was in tears, her house mate isn't willing to help, we are her friends so I assumed it would be okay?"

"Didn't he bully you in school?!"

"Yes?"

"Why the fuck would you want someone so nasty to be under the same roof as us?"

"It's only temporarily," he leaned in planting delicate kiss down side of her neck again. "it won't be-" he planted a firm kiss on her nape. "For long," he cupped his hand under her chin planting a firm kiss on her soft lips. He was eager for the intimacy feeling again.

"Hn, well if he does accept the offer he has to respect the house rules," she crossed her arms.

"Of course," he smiled whilst leaning in to plant another kiss, he grunted as he heard ringtone from her phone.

"I've got to take this," she pushed Goku back before leaping off the sofa to answer her phone.

Goku sighed and leaned back on the sofa staring at the tv, he was starting to resent his fiancés job.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out his room with a disgruntled groan, he didn't have a decent night sleep. His subconscious mind playing through different scenarios if he accepted such help that had been offered to him. Each one leaving a rather troublesome thought. He had cut ties with certain family members, and he feared that doors were slowly opening allowing them to walk back into his life. Sluggishly he walked past Zayden with his shoulders hunched rubbing his heavy lidded eyes.

"Afternoon," Zayden propped his head up from the the sofa, glancing back at Vegeta who gave a half grunt as a response whilst heading into the kitchen.

Opening the kitchen cupboard he frowned as it came off its hinges, collapsing onto the floor in front of him. "For fuck sake!" He growled. 

"Ah yeah that happened to me, I just fixed it back in place," Zayden shrugged whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Vegeta let out a harsh breath glaring at the broken cupboard, a muscle twitched in his jaw as he observed the room. His eyes rolled skyward as he heard another door collapse from the side of him. Clenching his fist whilst his lips drew back in a snarl, he kicked the broken cupboard. "I'm sick of this shit hole!" 

"Wow, easy there," Zayden held out his hands trying to calm him.

Vegeta slapped Zayden's hands away giving him a glowering gaze. "Back the fuck off!" 

"Just focus on your job today, it should relax you afterwards," he nudged with a wink before helping himself to some snacks.

"I'm not working today!" He rubbed his temples studying the worn down place and his unkempt housemate who waggled his brows at him. He sighed crossing his arms at Zayden's suggestive look. "Don't be so absurd it's a job not some place to seek gratification-has the word actor in it for a reason!"

"Don't be silly, you can't act out sex," Zayden wrinkled his nose at him, before stuffing his face with some of the chips from the bottom of the bag.

He quirked a brow clicking his tongue before giving his housemate a dumbfounded look. "You are the reason the gene pool needs a lifeguard," he shook his head dusting his hands together, and stormed out the kitchen towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Zayden frowned whilst following Vegeta towards the door.

Vegeta opened the door with a bitter laugh. "I'm going to see a man about a dog," he said whilst looking in direction of the murky corridor ahead, he scrunched his face and slammed the door behind him.

"We ain't allowed pets in here?" Zayden furrowed his brows at the door. "Fucking weirdo," he scoffed whilst scratching between his legs and stumbled back towards the kitchen.

Vegeta wasn't sure where it was he was going, but the place was cluttering his thoughts. He trudged along the pavements at a sedate pace, his mind focused on the gentle footsteps that tapped through his ears. He rubbed his palms together whilst pursing his lips, as he paused looking back at his apartment. Voices from his past echoing in his mind as his step mother sneered he would amount to nothing. Gritting his teeth, he hated to admit that she was right no matter how hard he tried to prove her otherwise. He spent over an hour just trundling the streets, deep in his thoughts, unaware that he had naturally headed towards his work place. Pressing his lips together, he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall outside the building. A few minutes had passed and he glanced down at his foot as he rested the other against the wall. Crossing his arms against his chest, he let out an inaudible sigh. He was going to do something that he may regret, his eye darted over at the door as he heard it swing open. There he was, the person he was adamant he'd never turn to for help; Goku started to walk in opposite direction unaware of Vegeta's presence. Hesitantly he started to follow and let out a cough, watching as Goku stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

Goku turned to face Vegeta. "isn't it your day off or something?" he asked raising his brows in surprise.

"It is," he acceded whilst scuffing his foot on the path way avoiding eye contact. "you still offering a place to stay?"

"Changed your mind?" he smiled and inched forward to him.

"Just answer my question," he sighed rolling his eyes whilst wrapping his arms around himself.

"Of course it is."

"When could I," he cleared his throat slowly averting his eyes onto Goku's. "how soon can I move in?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed back of his neck, "Desperate to leave that place I take it?"

"Just-"he exhaled whilst tucking his hands in his pockets. "Just answer my question," he pulled his glance away from Goku.

"Today if you like?" He raised a brow watching as Vegeta looked back whilst chewing on his lip. He could tell Vegeta was going through a mental debate with himself before he trailed his eyes back on Goku with a slight nod.

"I'm only doing this for my sister." he gave Goku a glare before the two slowly started to walk towards the car.

Sitting in the car he leaned against the passenger door, occasionally he'd glance over at Goku. An odd sensation poured over his body being so close to him, he felt some comfort and relaxed in his presence. Strong silage of his body spray quilted his nostrils, he didn't really pay attention to anything Goku had asked to try breaking the silence between the two. Whenever Goku had caught his glance, he'd pull a face and look out the window, there he was in a car with one of his first crush, who was unaware of his feelings. He hated that he still found him so attractive, that made this whole situation even more awkward for him. 

As they pulled over at his apartment, he gave Goku a sharp look. "You stay in the car when I collect my stuff!"

"Alright," he shrugged. "I'll wait here for you," he chuckled as Vegeta scrunched his face up at him and stormed off.

Vegeta stormed back into the apartment, he rolled his eyes seeing Zayden sat half dressed eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey, hows that man and dog doing?" He chuckled and furrowed his brows watching Vegeta storming into his room rustling through his wardrobe. "what you doing?" He scratched the side of his head following Vegeta into his room.

"I'm leaving," he grunted whilst throwing his clothes into a bag.

"Leaving where?"

"None of your business, here-"he pulled his wallet from his back pocket taking out some notes and shoving them in Zayden's hand. "That should cover rent this month."

"So, you're leaving here for good?"

Vegeta sighed after throwing in a few more essentials before lugging the bag over his shoulder. "I'll be back to collect the rest of my stuff tomorrow," he pushed Zayden out his way.

"Need a hand?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he briskly left the building slamming the door shut before Zayden had a chance to follow him.

He rushed towards Goku's car, and climbed into the passenger seat.

Goku glanced at the bag and looked back at Vegeta who had fastened his belt and stared directly ahead. "Is there anything else you want to pack for tonight?"

"I've got everything I need the now," he said assuringly whilst avoiding looking over at Goku's glance.

"Okay," he gave a half smile.

On arriving at the house, Vegeta gaped at the modern looking home. The cream coloured home was nestled in the corner of the estate, it seemed to have a larger garden compared to the other homes in the area. As they slowly walked inside they were led down a well lit corridor, shoes neatly lined up against the wall just before approaching into the open living space. The wooden floors reflected the natural light that shone through the narrow windows either side of the front door. Fresh clean linen aroma traveled throughout the open space. Everything so pristine looking, Vegeta couldn't help but observe his surroundings in bewilderment. 

Chichi strolled out the kitchen, she raised her brows over at Vegeta before darting her eyes at Goku who smiled over at her nervously. "Oh...you brought him?"

Vegeta snapped his attention onto Chichi who was glaring at him. He quirked a brow at Goku who was now stood next to him. "I thought you said she'd be fine with me being here?"

"She is, I'll take you to the spare room," he smiled slightly extending his arm out in direction to the room. They both paused as Chichi let out a cough and folded her arms.

"I'm taking it he'll be eating dinner with us too?" She huffed.

"Could you make it any more obvious that you are not happy with me being here?" Vegeta returned the glare, Goku stood mouth gaped unsure how to respond as the two folded their arms glaring at one another.

"Sorry, just from what I've heard you are an arsehole and don't deserve such kindness given to you, specially stealing from your mother."

Vegeta chuckled and rested his hand on his hip. "She's not even my mother, but whatever. I take it you are one of those bitches who takes such delight hearing gossip of others, when you probably aren't a saint yourself?"

"Vegeta," Goku whined gently nudging him as he felt the daggers from Chichi's glare.

"You know, I'm only going to get along with you because I am very good friends with your sister," she pouted at Vegeta before returning her glare back on Goku.

Goku gulped smiling nervously as he nudged Vegeta to step forward. "Come on I'll take you to the room now," he sighed as Vegeta started to walk alongside him crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I don't plan to stay here for long," he scoffed as they entered the spare room.

"That's fine."

"I can already sense tension with your darling fiancé," he quirked a brow at Goku's tittering laugh.

"Look, she's just um....well you know..." he rubbed his palms together as he chuckled slightly whilst looking to the floor.

"Well whatever, sooner I get my own place the better," he scoffed whilst dumping his bag on the bed.

"I'm going back downstairs, feel free to give us a shout if you need anything," he gave Vegeta a half smile before leaving the room. 

Vegeta bit his lip and laid back on the soft quilted bed, glancing up at the ceiling as flashbacks of his past started to haunt him again.

7 years ago.

Gathered round the table eating their meal, Vegeta would avoid his step mothers glances towards him. There was awkward tension felt in the room, his father still very poorly and had been arguing with his wife often. Bulma and Tarble seemed unaware of the tension as they continued to talk about what they done in school. 

Their step mother looked around the room before tapping her glass causing everyone to freeze, and draw attention on her. "so, I've got news Id like to share, I am pregnant!" She beamed.

Bulma almost leaped out her chair and smiled widely at her mother, oblivious to her step fathers glare. "oh my gosh, I could have a baby brother or sister! I'm so happy for you!"

"it's not mine," their father blurted whilst keeping a glare on his wife.

"Why would you say that?" his wife gasped at him.

"how many weeks are you?"

"why?" She folded her arms returning the glare on him.

Bulma exchanged looks with her siblings as the atmosphere got more tensed, she furrowed her brows watching as colour had drawn from Vegeta's face whilst their parents continued to glare at one another.

"How many weeks?!" their father snarled slamming the cutlery on the table.

"Six," she shrugged.

"So you conceived whilst I was in hospital?!"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Who else have you slept with?!"

"Dad!" Bulma frowned over at him as her brothers sat in silence.

"It's fine, he's just off his meds," she stuck her nose up at him.

Vegeta swallowed hard as nervous bead of sweat formed from side of his head, he looked over at his dad's annoyed expression. "Dad...I-" he was cut in by his step mother who gave him a warning glare.

"Not now Vegeta, your father is not in a fit state to listen to whatever nonsense you may say!"

Vegeta looked back at his father who avoided his eye contact, he shoved his plate out the way and left the table.


	8. Chapter 8

"I take it you would like to order another for your colleague too?" the barista raised a brow over at Goku who simply nodded in response. "Anything interesting going on in work today?"

"Nope," he yawned whilst rubbing his eyes. He had been up most of the night having a disagreement with Chichi, she had been working a lot recently so there was already tension between them. She was not happy about Vegeta staying over, even though she allowed it she still made her thoughts on it known.

"Well here's your two coffee's to go," the barista smiled gleefully as she handed him the beverages.

"Thanks,"he smiled back at her handing her the change before grabbing the drinks.

He ambled back into work and placed the coffee he bought for Vegeta on top of the dresser. Before he started to write something on the cup he could hear squabbling going on from the set. With a slight sigh, he placed the pen back blowing out his cheeks as he hesitantly made his way to the source of where the squabbling was coming from. 

"Why are you allowing this other person on set when they didn't even show their paperwork?!" Vegeta glared at the director who was busy glancing at the bundle of notes he had placed on his lap.

The director averted his eyes up at Vegeta and shook his head at him. "I don't have to tell you shit, just make sure to keep yourself hard for the next scene yeah?"

"I thought it was in agreement without proof of clear STI results that we were not allowed on set. So we do have every rights to know if the person we are performing with is clear or not!" he balled his fists as the director started to chuckle.

"First you bitch about your pay, when I made a suggestion on how to get more and you declined that, now you are bitching about fucking paperwork?" he raised his brows over at Goku who was stood just inches away from them. "Could you get him away from me please?" he directed at Goku.

Vegeta pressed his lips together and glanced over his shoulder at Goku, then glanced back at the director with a disgusted look."Oh fuck off," he stormed off to his dresser with Goku following behind, he smiled slightly seeing the coffee placed on top of his dresser. "Thanks," he sighed as he sat down cupping his hands around the warm cup.

"You really aren't happy here," Goku frowned and leaned against the wall opposite Vegeta.

"No shit, I was hoping to make more money than what I'm actually making, it's fucking shit."

"When you complained about the money, he said he had offered you a suggestion, what was it?"

"Doesn't matter because I'm not doing it, shouldn't be listening into people's conversations anyway." Vegeta scoffed at him whilst sipping down his coffee. 

Goku pursed his lips glancing at the door, and glanced sideways at Vegeta with a grin. He had seen some strange things since he started his work, one particular that had baffled him was what he caught the crew members doing to their coffee whilst busy awaiting to start the photo shoots."Did you see the guys using the fake cum in their coffee's?" he chuckled shaking his head, granted it was only icing sugar; but it was still comical to see them squeeze the tube into their coffee's behind the directors back. Quickly, he cleared his throat noticing Vegeta wasn't really paying attention. He narrowed his eyes at the pills Vegeta took "what are those for?"

"Why the fuck are you showing so much interest on what I'm doing now? I've accepted your help with the whole living arrangement, you said it yourself, I made your life hell in school," Vegeta scrunched his face up at Goku's inquisitive look.

"True, but I-"

"Just fuck off," he cut in whilst giving a dismissive wave of his hand.

Goku gave a tight lipped smile and walked out the room with his hands in his pockets. Joining the rest of the crew back on set, he noticed the director complaining about certain shots that he was wanting them redone, one of the actresses was close to tears at this point. He furrowed his brows and trailed his eyes down to his feet, whilst trying to blank out the director snarling at the cast. He wasn't keen on the director and seen him as a narcissist recalling the times where he'd even perform on some scenes, particularly the ones that looked highly abusive to the women. 

After work the two arrived back at home, Goku trudged into the kitchen with Vegeta not far behind. They were both exhausted from their work and were glad to finally get away from that place. Goku furrowed his brows at a note left on the fridge.

Vegeta quickly scanned the note over and quirked a brow at Goku's frown. "You don't look too happy about that," he pointed at the note that Goku was still studying.

"Hm?"

"The note," he pulled the note from the fridge door and waved it in his face.

he let out a small groan grasping the note from Vegeta and scrunched it up in his hand."She works hard," he faked a smile and opened the fridge. "She's left some pasta bake in the fridge for us."

"Oh how kind of her, that makes it okay with her hardly being here then?" he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard you both bickering about it last night," he raised his brows at Goku's astonished look.

"That isn't any of your business," he folded his arms whilst shaking his head at him.

"Hello hypocrite," he waved his hand with a mirthless laugh. He sighed as Goku furrowed his brows at him with his mouth slightly opened in response. "Whatever, we heating this thing up or what?" he queried whilst pointing at the pasta bake.

On finishing their meal, the two sat on the sofa engrossed on a programme on the tv whilst drinking a few can of beers between them. As soon as a commercial came on Vegeta let out a sigh whilst Goku started to laugh. Slightly bewildered on Goku's amusement, he quirked a brow over at him as he caught his glance.

"Never would I thought I'd actually be willing to help someone who I hated," he chuckled shaking his head.

"Hated?"

he shrugged at Vegeta whilst taking a sip from the can. "Well, I still don't like you because you were a dick to me in school," he wiped his lips and looked away from him.

"Fair enough," he slouched and started to drink from his can whilst staring blankly at the tv.

Goku clicked his tongue whilst rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. With a short sigh he placed his can down and switched the tv off, and turned to face Vegeta who furrowed his brows at the blank screen before averting his attention away from Goku. "Why were you such an asshole to people?"

"Just felt like it,"he gave a half shrug and started to drink the rest of the beer.

"Oh so that's how it works huh? I'll just go kick the neighbours dog cos I feel like it then," he crossed his arms and frowned as Vegeta almost choked on his drink from laughter. "it's not funny Vegeta!"

"You really do like to hold a grudge," he chuckled wiping his mouth along his forearm.

"And you don't? I mean you get pissy if anyone mentions your step mother," raised a brow with a slight grin seeing Vegeta's smile fade.

"Let's not go there, I have my reasons," he looked away whilst rubbing his arm.

"As do I have my reasons for still holding a grudge against you."

"Why is that then?"

"Because it was always me you mostly targeted, and you went around allowing your so called friends to beat the crap into others, who you all believed were gay. What was your fucking problem?"

"Didn't have one," he carried on avoiding Goku's glances.

"So you were just a piece of shit who took great joy on other people's suffering?" he scrunched his face up with shaking his head, as he watched Vegeta look to the floor.

"No," he mumbled whilst crossing his arm, still staring at the floor.

"No?," he retorted with a mirthless laugh. "No?, you would stand there and watch and sometimes join in with a grin on your face!" he snarled unfolding his arms to clench onto the arm of the sofa out of frustration.

"Can we change the topic," he sighed.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Getting uncomfortable now? Don't like to be reminded just how much of a dick you actually were?!"

Vegeta clenched his teeth and slammed his fist onto the space between them both. "Just stop!"

"Not till you tell me why you always targeted me? what did I do to you?!"

"Just...I don't know!"

"Was it because I was close friends with your sister or-"

"No"

"Was it because I looked at you a certain way or something?...what was it?!"

"Nothing," he bit his lip glancing back at Goku before trailing his eyes elsewhere.

"Just nothing? That's great...you basically made my life-"

"Because I'm-"he cut in and paused feeling his chest tighten, his eyes started to water as he swallowed back the lump forming in the back of his throat. "Fuck!...I did it to protect myself," his voice trembled slightly.

Goku drew in a sharp breath, he glared at Vegeta who was started to get flustered."Bit of a coward thing to do." 

"You seen how they treated anyone who liked the same sex, I -"

"Wait, I don't understand," he cut in leaning forward, he could see how anxious Vegeta was starting to get.

"I had a crush on you," his cheeks turned red as he looked back at Goku with a doleful expression. "there-you happy?!" he leaned forwarded about to leave the sofa till he was pulled back, he grunted and glared back at Goku gave him a serene look. "What? You want to mock me for it then? Hm?" 

"No, I didn't know that you-"

"Of course you wouldn't know! I wasn't going to openly admit it was I?!" he gesticulated fighting back his tears.

"Do you still-"

"Have a crush on you?...no!" 

"Okay,"he cupped his hands together and locked his eyes onto Vegeta's as they both paused with a short sigh between them. 

Vegeta cleared his throat and looked away from Goku. "Perhaps it was cowardly of me, I feared of being attacked, even now I'm struggling to be open with it. I'd appreciate if you could keep this between us."

he tilted his head and furrowed his brows seeing how upset Vegeta was getting, this was a whole new side to him he never seen before. "Vegeta, no one is going to judge you if that's what you are fearful of?" he scooted himself closer resting his hand on Vegeta's lap to try grab his attention.

Vegeta squirmed slightly at the contact but didn't remove the hand, his face now crimson he kept his stare on the wall at the side of him. "Can we just change the topic now?"

"Hey, look at me Vegeta," he leaned in cupping his hand under Vegeta's chin swivelling him to face him "There's nothing to be ashamed of," their eyes locked in to the other, their pupils dilated as they continued to stare deeply, studying one another. In one brisk motion, Vegeta pressed his lips firmly against Goku's. he frowned as Goku quickly pushed him back wiping his mouth with his hand. "no-"

"Yeah, just what I thought!" he hissed, his bottom lip started to quiver his he tried to hold back his sobs.

"What?"

"Bet you getting a real kick now, having me open up to you like that and then have me kiss you!" he started to wipe his eyes trying to compose himself whilst Goku gave him a sorry look.

"It's...I'm engaged we can't," he held up his palms leaning back slightly as Vegeta scowled at him.

"So you have feelings for me?"

Goku gulped and started to rub the back of his neck. "I uh...it's getting late," he was about to rise to his feet till he felt a tug on his top pulling him back down.

"Don't changed the subject now! Do you have feelings for me?!" Vegeta leaned into him, his warm breath brushed against his face.

"I- um," he started to blush as he was now leaning on his elbow, as Vegeta had edged himself more towards him. "Always had," he gulped as Vegeta gaped at him.

"What?"

"But you were a dick to me, so I hated you at the same time of having these feelings I just-" he was cut off by soft lips pressed against his, this time he didn't fight it as he rested on his back allowing Vegeta to straddle on top. Their lips parted as they massaged their tongues together, letting out a moan as they grinded against each other whilst deepening their kiss. Goku slowly trailed his hands up Vegeta's body from under his top. the bitter taste from alcohol mingling in their kiss. Their lips parted to catch their breath before bruising their lips together for a rougher kiss. Goku slowly trailed his fingers all over Vegeta's warm toned body, tracing over every bump and crevices he could reach. His heart convulsing as their kissing continued, never would he of imagined doing this with someone who had bullied him in school. And yet, he had seen a different side to Vegeta, that he couldn't resist falling for.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to loud clapping that rung in his ears, he groaned slowly sitting himself up whilst rubbing his eyes. He glanced to the side of him seeing Goku slowly sitting up next to him with his shoulders hunched,and a small grumble under his breath. The two made a quick glance recalling last night, they exchanged a brief tight lipped smile before moving their glance over at Chichi; who was stood in front giving them a glowering look.

"So, I returned home last night to see you both in each others arms on the sofa, mind explaining to me what happened?" a line formed between her brows as she studied the pair, who were slouched over rubbing their eyes with the heel of their hands.

"We just had a couple of drinks and must of fallen asleep afterwards," Goku stretched and started to rub the back of his neck. He reluctantly made eye contact with her glare.

"What? with him lying on top of you?" she pointed at Vegeta whilst keeping her glare on Goku. "I've been stood here for what felt like five minutes clapping my hands to try and wake you both up!"

Goku exhaled sharply, he glanced at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes, seeing he was sat with his arms folded against his chest, staring away from the couple. He gave Chichi a half smile whilst resting his hands on his lap. "Sorry, what time did you arrive anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well you could of woken us up then?"

Vegeta let out a harsh breath whilst unfolding his arms, he couldn't cope with the tension between the couple. "It's too early for this sort of bullshit," he leaped onto his feet and started to head out the room.

Chichi cocked a brow at him, and rested her hand against her waist. "where do you think you are going?" 

"Well, I'm needing to shower as I slept in my clothes all night," he raised his brow at her in return before slowly moving his glance at Goku who had his head hung low. He let out a short sigh and spun on his heel towards the bathroom, whilst Chichi started to lecture Goku on allowing Vegeta to sleep next to him. There was a tension whenever Chichi was in the same room, just how his parents were- he could tell the two weren't happy with each other. 

As he entered the shower he listened to the steady stream as it crashed against the surface around his body, it fainted the bickering that he could subtly hear from the other room. His upper lip curled in disdain as he heard Chichi once again mention him, the rest of the conversation was mostly muffled out by the running water. His mind racked with guilt over last nights kiss. Bowing his head into his hands whilst the water massaged his exhausted body, he felt embarrassed on confessing to Goku his feelings. Struggling for years to confess such thing, that he had blurted out last night. After the shower, he had got dressed ready for work and chose to wait for Goku in the living room; there was still tension felt around the place. Even though Chichi wasn't in the room, he could still feel her presence around the area. He gave a subtle smile over at Goku as he had entered the room, the two unsure what to say as they headed to work together. They made an occasional glance and discussed the weather, neither willing to open up what had happened last night. Vegeta chewed on his inside cheek trying to hide his embarrassment whilst playing with the ends of his sleeve. They had approached their work and tried to open the door for each other, that caused them both to chuckle as they then tried to take a step back allowing the other one forward. Vegeta found himself subconsciously smiling with his eyes at Goku, he felt weak to his knees as Goku simply smiled back at him. Both blushing brightly whilst they both stepped inside the building together. Vegeta watched Goku walk on ahead, he frowned and exhaled sharply as he felt he didn't deserve this sort of attention Goku had given him.

7 years ago:

Vegeta took a step forward seeing Goku sat at the desk with his head down scribbling on a piece of paper, he glanced around seeing everyone else focused on their work. The teacher had their feet up on their desk whilst leaning back on the chair reading a book. He raised a brow back at his friends who whispered words of encouragement to carry on. Pursing his lips he shifted one foot in front of the other till he was right behind Goku. He made a quick glance around the room again, before smacking Goku's head into the desk whilst causally walking past. He felt a hard smack across the side of his face as Goku had lunged forward attacking him back. The pair ended up on the floor throwing fists into each other, the whole class crowded around them chanting, till the teacher stepped in breaking them apart and sending them straight to the principal's office. Whilst the two waited outside to be called in, they both leered at each other.

Goku snapped his eyes away from him and muttered under his breath, "Such an asshole."

Vegeta scrunched his face up whilst still leering at him. "Speak up, didn't hear you!"

"I said, you are an asshole!" Goku balled his fist as he glared over at Vegeta.

"Takes one to know one," he said out of a bitter laugh.

"Oh yeah, real mature," he rolled his eyes crossing his arms, from the corner of his eye he caught Vegeta jump from the chair picking it up and raising towards him. He rose to his feet crossing his arms chuckling at him. "Go on then, do your fucking worse!" The two froze as the principal opened the door and gave the two a disappointed look.

The principal stepped behind Vegeta folding his arms whilst glaring down at him. "Put.that.chair.down!"

"He started it!" Vegeta scoffed throwing the chair against the wall.

"Office, now!" The principal jerked his thumb towards the door glaring at the two.  
-

Vegeta bit his lip glancing at the floor recalling that day, he wasn't happy that they had called his step mother and Goku had seen the fear set on his face when the principal made the call in front of them both. He was grateful Goku hadn't brought it up nor mocked him, as he was in tears begging the principal not to call his step mother. It still didn't stop Vegeta bullying him even after that. Whenever the school called his step mother she'd slap him whilst insulting him. Then there were instances she'd be nice to him for short time periods, those were the times he knew he could ask her for money. Shaking his head to clear thoughts of his past as he was currently stood by the set with the director and other cast members. He cleared his throat and made eye contact with the director as they started talking.

"I'm so glad you all agreed to this early start as we are going to be spending all day filming," the director smiled clasping his hands together looking at them all.

"All day?" Vegeta furrowed his brows.

"You got a problem?"

"I have my part time job later, I need a rest between," he frowned at him.

"You'll be fine,"he said dismissively whilst continuing "okay, so we know there's a couple of scenes needing to be re-shot and-"

"You are taking the piss!" Vegeta shook his head whilst lowering his brows at him. Yesterday he found exhausting enough, to be told some were needing a re-take irked him.

"Excuse me?"

"You fucking heard me!"

"Just get your backside in the changing room and get yourself ready!"

"Fuck off!" 

"You starting on me now?" The corner of the directors mouth quirked up, whilst rest of the cast looked down not wanting to argue.

Vegeta let out a mirthless laugh looking around the room before averting his attention back on the director. "And what if I am?" He took a step forward, his hands tightening into fists.

Goku had noticed the commotion, he rushed over pulling Vegeta back. "Okay, that's enough," he looked back at the directors teeth barred at Vegeta. He had witnessed the director losing his temper on other members of staff if they chose to disagree with him before.

"Why you pulling me back for?!" Vegeta nudged Goku back with a scowl.

"Vegeta, you are taking this too far just go to the changing room and-" Goku sighed as Vegeta cut in.

"No!" He scoffed throwing his hands in the air. "I'm not doing this anymore, the pay is shit for starters-"

The director cackled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I told you where you'd make more money, I explained it's okay for you straight guys to do it, even offered you some muscle relaxers but you-"

"Fuck off! And whilst you've done that- fuck off some more!" Vegeta snarled whilst pointing his middle finger up at him.

"Get him out my face!" The director exclaimed directing at Goku whilst pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced at Goku from behind, before looking back at the director clicking his tongue. "I'm leaving,"he declared whilst storming off set kicking one of the camera's down.

"That'll be coming out of your pay!" The director yelled out whilst going through his notes.

Goku sighed, he rushed over to the changing room whilst the director wasn't looking and inched his way towards Vegeta who was sorting out his bag.

"Vegeta," he gave Vegeta a nonchalant look as he lightly tapped the door to grab his attention.

"No, don't you fucking start either!" He hissed wiping away his stray tears.

"I wasn't, I've come to check if you're okay," he held up his palms with a nervous smile.

Vegeta sighed at him and looked away. "I'm fine."

"Are you though?"

"No, I'm not," tears welled up in his eyes and began rolling down his cheeks like rivulets.

Goku pressed his lips together glancing back at the door, he slowly closed it behind him and looked back at Vegeta. "Is it -" he cleared his throat whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it about last night?"

Wiping the tears trickling down his cheeks, he looked to the floor and bit his lip avoiding Goku's glance.

"Vegeta," he knitted his brows together as he inched himself closer, he lightly cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin swivelling him to face him. Staring deeply into each other, tears shimmered in Vegeta's eyes. He cupped his other hand side of his face brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. Their hearts convulsing as their eyes studied each other, leaning in pressing their foreheads together, their warm breath brushing against their cheeks. Sensually, Goku brushed his lips against Vegeta's, he sucked and nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. 

Vegeta's breaths started to quicken, wrapping his arms around Goku pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He felt Goku push him back against the dresser, their arms wrapped around each other in a firm embrace as their tongues twirled and massaged against the other. As their lips parted staring deeply into each other's eyes, hands roamed down his sides exchanging a smile. Seeing Goku's eyes trail down to his neck, he tilted his head to the side allowing Goku to plant feather like kisses down the side of his neck. He rested his hand behind Goku's head, arching his back as he bit back a moan from the kisses. "Kakarot, please... don't stop," he rocked his hips wantonly against him.

Goku parted his lips, slowly averting his eyes back at Vegeta's. "We can't," he gave him a warming smile brushing the side of his face. "Not in here," he pressed his lips against Vegeta's before slowly parting them again. 

As Vegeta was about to say something in protest, the door opened causing them both to quickly compose themselves.

"I need you back here one of the other cast members is throwing a tantrum," the director raised a brow at Goku and jerked his thumb towards the door, he glared at Vegeta as Goku reluctantly walked out the room. "Have you calmed down?!"

"Fuck off, I'm still leaving," He returned the glare and grabbed his bag.

"Then get the fuck out!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing you dickhead!" 

The director stood slack jawed, he stepped aside allowing Vegeta to storm out. As he stood by the door he glanced over at Goku, the pair exchanged a smile as he started to walk out. 

Vegeta sighed as he made his way back to the house with his bag over his shoulder. he trudged along the pathway another flashback appeared in his thoughts, causing his chest to tighten. 

7 years ago:

Sat in the living room, Vegeta glanced over at his father who had fallen asleep on the armchair. His father had been in and out of hospital, he could see how ill his father was getting. Bulma sat next to him as he kept staring over at his father.

"He'll be okay," she smiled.

Vegeta let out a sigh, he looked at her and gave her a half smile. 

"It's just the meds that's making him sleepy," his step mother walked into the room glancing down at the two. She looked over at Tarble who was sat on the floor watching tv. She grabbed the remote turning the tv off and coughed to grab the three attention. "I thought you'd like to see the scan image I have of your new sibling," she smiled handing Bulma the scan. 

Bulma smiled widely as she tried to hand it to Vegeta to look at. She gasped as he shoved it away and stormed out the room.  
-

Arriving into the house, he rolled his eyes as Chichi was pacing the room whilst on the phone. He quirked a brow as he heard part of the conversation.

"Yeah I'll be free tonight, he's used to me being away anyway," she giggled tucking strand of hair behind her ear.

She hadn't noticed him stood there till he slammed the door shut causing her to glare at him.

"Do you mind, I'm on the phone!" She shook her head at him.

"Work I take it?" He raised his brow.

"Not that it is your business, but yes it is," she stuck a face at him before pacing out the room to continue the conversation.

Vegeta smirked as he headed towards his room whilst calling his boss at his part time job, he rolled his eyes as it went straight to voicemail. "Well, I tried to call you but it's gone straight to voicemail. I'm not going to be at work tonight, I'm Uh-" he done a fake cough "ill." He hung up, and dropped a text to Goku.

'How about we continue what we done earlier, tonight? Heard your fiancé is working till late again.'

He bit his lip with a slight smirk as he sent the text.


	10. Chapter 10

'How about we continue what we done earlier, tonight? Heard your fiancé is working till late again.'

Goku drew his lower lip between his teeth glancing down at the text, his stomach knotting itself. Guilt was slowly eating it's way through him, he gave into his impulses earlier. Now his subconscious mind was reprimanding him, his mind swirling in confusion, whilst his insides felt as though they were being twisted and pulled whilst being set a light. The guilt feeling was like gasoline being poured into his insides, igniting it through his whole system, painfully reminding and relaying what he done. Just the thought of that kiss, he loved it, he couldn't deny that as much as he had tried. That much was obvious as he had kissed him again, wanting to feel more. That spark of connection between them that he had forgotten how that felt with his fiancé. Strolling back into his home after a long six hour shift, he kept glancing at the text his heart convulsing as he hesitantly opened the front door. Whilst taking off his shoes and lining them up against the wall in the hall way, Vegeta stepped from around the corner glancing back at him.

Goku swallowed as his throat started to feel dry, his heart trembling as he glanced over at Vegeta. "Hi," he gave a half smile whilst walking past him.

"Did you get my text?" he quirked his brow whilst following Goku towards the stairs. Curious to know if he had received the text or not, as he had awaited for a reply.

Goku paused as he had taken one foot forward on the step. "I-I did," he stuttered as he gave Vegeta a quick glance over his shoulder.

"And?"

"Vegeta,"he sighed and took a step back to face him. "I like you, but at the same time I shouldn't be doing this because I'm engaged," he frowned whilst avoiding Vegeta's eye contact.

Vegeta smiled mirthlessly and folded his arms against his chest. "Do you love her?"

"Of course, which is why-what we are doing is wrong," he tugged at his collar of his top glancing down at his feet, feeling slightly hot and flustered with guilt.

"Look at me and tell me that you love her," he edged himself closer, keeping his stare on Goku, studying his body language.

"Why?"

"Because you can't even look at me right now as you mention her. Do you honestly believe for one second that she is genuinely working?"

"Who am I to doubt her?" He slowly trailed his eyes over at Vegeta.

"I can see it written all over your face, you have your doubts," his eyes wandered over the tensed body in front of him, before locking his eyes on Goku's.

"And what if I'm wrong?! I've made out with you twice behind her back, I shouldn't of done it, and I feel guilty for it!" he exclaimed, his body trembling slightly as he couldn't pull away from Vegeta's alluring gaze.

Vegeta smirked looming closer causing Goku to back up against the wall. "And yet- you want more," he splayed his hand against Goku's chest, keeping his gaze on him whilst feeling his heart quiver. "you enjoyed it just as much as I did, fuck- I hated you for causing these feelings. But now-" he snaked his hand down lower, as he leaned in inhaling the subtle musky scent mingled with spice from the aftershave. His smirk widened feeling Goku quiver as he leaned in more, his warm breath tickling against Goku's skin. "knowing you felt the same way-"he languidly trailed his tongue down Goku's neck, feeling it pulse against his tongue as he tasted the salty skin. "makes me crave you more," he hummed as he pressed his tongue against the most sensitive area of the neck, before lightly sucking and nipping it.

"Vegeta," he rasped feeling Vegeta's body pressed against his, his heart quivering as his breaths became more rapid.

"Shh-" Vegeta fluttered his eyes at him before pressing his lips firmly against Goku's. A small gasp passes his lips as firm hands roamed down to his sides and lifted him up, pinning him against the wall. Goku's body pressed against his whilst Goku sucked and kissed down his neck. Goku parted his lips, and slowly pulled back from Vegeta. Seeing him stood there furrowing his brows whilst glancing down at the floor, Vegeta sighed and cupped the side of Goku's face. "I know- just how much,you are craving this too."

"I-I shouldn't," he stuttered as his eyes met with Vegeta's in a lustful glare.

"Just give in, even for one night," Vegeta roamed his hands inside Goku's top, he reverently rubbed his fingers over the surface of the chiseled abs, that slightly flexed at his touch.

"I'm so confused," he confessed as his lips hovered above Vegeta's, their warm breaths mingling between; before locking their lips into a fiery kiss. In that kiss that connection surged through him, making him crave for more. 

They followed each other to the spare bedroom, his heart pounding though his chest watching as Vegeta started to take his clothes off whilst keeping his eyes on him. Not that it was the first time he had seen him naked, but this time it was more intimate, more up close. A warmth feeling pooled in his lower abdomen, seeing the beautiful body in front of him. He could happily lick every inch of such toned, slick body. His breath hitched feeling Vegeta's hands wander down to his trousers helping him take them off. His mind going haywire, feelings of Chichi were slowly being enveloped by these new feelings he had for the man in front of him. The person who he hated, but had a crush on at the same time, who made his time at school a living hell. And yet, he was having such burning desire for him. His thoughts were broken off as he felt a cool breeze brush against his now exposed body. The pair froze, drinking up the image of one another's bodies. They both exchanged a look as their breaths quickened, realisation flooding in on what they were about to do. Before Goku had a chance to speak, warm firm hand started to stroke his cock as soft delicate kisses were planted down his body. He let out a low moan, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"You have no idea-" Vegeta paused as he slowly went down to his knees, whilst trailing firm kisses down his body. "Just how bad-" he planted a kiss on the head of the cock whilst glancing up at Goku, who was now looking down;his body quivering at Vegeta's touches. "I've wanted to do this," he enveloped his mouth over the head, rubbing his tongue along the slit rewarding him with low moans from Goku.

Goku tilted his head back, small breathy moans erupted from his throat. His body quivering, feeling his cock being stroked and engulfed in Vegeta's wet heated mouth. Subconsciously he started to rock his hips pleadingly, his hands combed through and gripped onto Vegeta's hair as his cock was being sucked more firmly.

Vegeta moaned around the cock, his tongue rubbing against the shaft as he sunk his mouth down lower. His wet, reddened plumped lips meeting with his hand whilst continuing to stroke the now twitching cock. Averting his attention at Goku, his eyes burning with lust and pleasure; he swallowed around the cock watching Goku gape and moan at the sensation. With his other hand massaging the balls, his own cock twitching hearing Goku's moans. He wanted more of him, he's always wanted more of him. The two built a rhythm of thrusting and sucking, Vegeta hollowed his cheeks sucking more firmly whilst being fucked in the mouth. He loved hearing the moans and groans of pleasure above him, his heart pounding through his ears as he felt more and more aroused. He slipped the slick cock from his mouth. Thin rope of saliva connected from his lips and the head of the cock, it glistened and twisted in the natural light from the room before it snapped breaking the connection. 

Goku panted releasing his grip from Vegeta's hair. He watched as Vegeta rose to his feet wiping the corner of his mouth before giving him a seductive glare gesturing him to climb onto the bed with him. Without hesitation, he followed him onto the bed they locked lips wrapping their arms around each other. Their hearts beating against their chests, both panting between their kiss. Goku pressed Vegeta's body firmly against the mattress. His face hovered above Vegeta's, studying his face so beautifully alluring. "Vegeta, I-" he bit his lip feeling Vegeta's soft warm hand brush against his cheek. Piercing dark orbs glinted as they locked into his. All guilt washed away in that moment, as he bruised his lips against Vegeta's. He parted his lips, allowing Vegeta's tongue to explore inside his mouth, their tongues rubbed together in fiery passion. Slowly Goku pulled back staring deeply into Vegeta's eyes again. So much care and love felt from the connection, in comparison to how they were in school. Never would they of thought they'd ever get this close to each other's bodies on an intimate level. They both shared a smile, their pupils dilated so fixated on the other.

Vegeta writhed, his fingers trailing up Goku's back as he felt feather light kisses from his jaw, travel down his neck then across his collar bone. He let out a low moan feeling Goku nip and suck on his neck, whilst hands trailed slowly down his sides. He was already feeling intoxicated in Goku's touches. "To think-" he let out another low moan as the kisses started to travel down lower. "We couldn't stand being in - the same room together," he chuckled before another moan erupted from his throat. His cock was engulfed in Goku's mouth, whilst firm fingers rubbed against his entrance. He drew in a sharp breath feeling Goku's finger slowly enter him, he had quickly adjusted as he was more focused on the warm tingling feeling of his cock being sucked. Resting his head firmly against the pillow, one arm rested above his head, whilst the other stroked the back of Goku's head glancing down watching his cock disappear and reappear in the wet heated mouth. Goku's lips swollen and slick around his shaft. He rocked his hips in rhythm to Goku sinking his head down the throbbing cock. A low groan erupted from his throat as another finger slid inside him. He tilted his head back his brows scrunched together whilst his mouth gaped moaning out as the fingers slowly started to stretch him.

Goku hummed around the cock, sucking slow and firm whilst massaging Vegeta's inner walls. His own cock painfully hard and starting to throb hearing Vegeta's moans. He had heard Vegeta's moans before, however these moans were more needy, more wanting, more passionate, and more arousing. He pulled his mouth from the cock, allowing it to slip out his mouth. "You sound so beautiful," he blurted causing his cheeks to heat up crimson whilst he slid another finger in.

Vegeta smiled slightly with a small chuckle before another moan rippled through him. He rocked his hips wantonly against Goku's fingers, his legs opened wider, eager for more. "Kakarot, I'm needing to feel more of you," he panted, his body jolted feeling Goku rub against his erogenous zone invigorating his insides, tingling wave enveloping his body as he felt that area being rubbed more. "Please Kakarot-" he begged between a moan, "I want you, I need you, I-" his breath hitched as Goku's lips collided into his. His eyes closed whilst he moaned into their kiss.

Goku's lips parted, he slowly pulled his fingers out from the tight entrance. His body quivering slightly in anticipation as he looked down at Vegeta, who glanced back up at him. "I want you too," he whispered under his shaky breath. Their lips connected again in a more hungry kiss for one another, soft hands held onto the sides of his face pulling him in for a more deeper kiss.

"There's a packet- in my jean pocket," Vegeta whispered in between their kiss.

Goku furrowed his brows pulling back from the kiss. "A packet of what?" He frowned as Vegeta started to chuckle, he then started to redden as he realised what Vegeta meant. "Tsk, shut up," he chuckled a little tapping Vegeta on the arm before climbing off the bed. He quickly rummaged into Vegeta's jean pocket pulling out a condom and removing the wrapper. He glanced over at Vegeta the pair inhaled deeply whilst he slid the condom on and crawled back onto the bed between Vegeta's legs. A smile and a lustful gaze exchanged between the two as Goku slowly guided himself into the warm tight hole.

With an exhale of relief and pleasure, he felt the cock slowly fill him and throb inside. He smiled up as Goku who leaned into him, pressing their foreheads together looking deeply into each other's eyes. Vegeta's hands smoothed across Goku's back whilst they kissed each other deeply, before Goku started to slowly pull his cock out and thrust it back in again. "Kakarot," he whispered between their sloppy kiss as Goku started to find a steady rhythm of his thrusts. 

6 years ago:

Goku leaned against the school gates waiting for his group of friends. He glanced from the corner of his eye seeing Vegeta sat on the wall on his own. He clicked his tongue as he started to walk towards him, ready to confront him whilst on his own. Tired of the constant bullying, he knew the best way to confront Vegeta was when he was on his own.

"You enjoying gawking at me?" Vegeta arched a brow over at Goku as he approached him clenching his fists.

"What?" He scrunched his nose up at him, "why the fuck would I want to gawk at you for?!"

"Why else have you approached me then? I seen you looking over at me from the school gates."

Goku looked back at the school gates before glaring back at Vegeta. "Yeah cos I know you're on your own, and-" he gulped as Vegeta gripped him by his top.

"And what? -Thought you could jump me or something? Don't think I can fend for myself?!" His lips pulled back into a snarl as he pushed Goku onto the ground. "Oh Kakarot, you really think you can try to-" he yelped as he felt a tug on his ankle causing him to fall backwards.

"Only my family call me by my first name, you can fuck off!" He snarled as he jumped to his feet and about to kick him.

"Stop!" A familiar voice shrieked that caused the two to roll their eyes before glancing over at Bulma. "Goku, he isn't worth it," she pulled him back and shook her head at Vegeta.

"He came onto me!" Vegeta growled as he got back onto his feet dusting himself down.

"To be fair, you have always gone and attacked him for no reason, it's as if you're the one with a crush on him," Bulma shook her head with a glare on Vegeta before coaxing Goku away who glanced over at Vegeta with slight crimson cheeks.  
———————————————————————————-

Vegeta groaned and tilted his head back. Goku was hitting that perfect spot inside of him, the one that sent pleasure arcing through his body. He pulled Goku down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Goku's head and holding him close. Goku's hands were clenched tight on his hips, pulling him to meet each brutal thrust.

"Nngh, there, - fuck keep hitting there... haah..." vegeta panted heavily and moaned. His body quivering in reactions to each thrust.

Vegeta yelped as Goku's mouth clamped down on a nipple, back arching as he started to suck. He was falling apart, mind turning into mush under the skilled ministrations. His hands clung desperately to Goku's back, nails digging into the skin. Vegeta closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Goku's cock filling him with deep penetrative thrusts.

Their grunts and moans resonated between them, as they were closer to their edge. Vegeta hooked his legs around Goku's lower waist, he dug his heels in feeling the firm buttocks clenching and unclenching in each hard thrust. Vegeta arched his back and let out a loud moan, strong wave of pleasure rippled through him as spurts of his seed landed on his stomach. Goku quickened his thrusts feeling so close to his release, he leaned down kissing Vegeta roughly as he felt himself release. Their bodies slick in thin sheen of sweat. They panted pulling from the kiss with a widened smile, Goku slowly pulled out and climbed off the bed to dispose of the condom. 

Vegeta laid on the bed eyes heavy lidded as he slowly started to catch his breath. He smiled seeing Goku climbing back into the bed and laid next to him. The two laid on their sides facing one another, and started to kiss each other passionately again as their legs entwined together.

Five minutes of their sweet passionate embrace. Goku laid there stroking the side of Vegeta's face watching him slowly drift off to sleep. He studied Vegeta's face again, slowly planting a kiss on his forehead before quietly climbing out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Guilt started to engulf his body again, he glanced over at Vegeta asleep on the bed before he briskly left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Vegeta felt his skin tingle where Goku had touched him last night, he observed the way the couple were together. Stood in the kitchen watching Chichi wrap her arms around Goku whilst giving him tender kisses. His heart erratically beating against his chest whenever Goku caught his glances. He didn't want to be between a relationship, he had been through that before. Nonetheless, he was craving more and felt envious watching Chichi place her hands all over the man he first fell for. His eyes green with envy as Goku kissed her back. This was a sign he had to get his own place soon as possible, because he felt part of him slowly dying inside knowing he couldn't have that relationship. Too afraid of commitment, and afraid to be open with his feelings, this was something he'd never have.

"So, any luck finding your own place yet?" Chichi pulled back from Goku's embrace, and looked directly at Vegeta who had been subconsciously staring at the two.

"Not yet,"he darted his eyes away from her, on realising he had been staring at the two for some time.

Chichi clicked her tongue crossing her arms, she furrowed her brows at him in annoyance. "Have you even been looking?!"

"I will be," he looked back at her with a subtle glare, he couldn't understand what Goku seen in her. She always created an atmosphere whenever she was around, and he could tell she was clearly having an affair herself.

"Just don't get too comfortable staying here, I have a wedding to plan and don't need a freeloader around."

Vegeta rolled his eyes crossing his arms against his chest. "Sure thing," he sighed looking away as she started to hug Goku again.

"Anyway, I will see you later honey," she smiled at Goku,and kissed his cheek before pulling away from their embrace.

"You will be home early this time?" Goku raised his brows at her, she had promised him a handful of times she'd be home early; and hardly ever was she.

"I promise, I love you babe," she kissed him on the lips. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter whilst giving Vegeta a side eyed glare. With another kiss good bye on her fiancés cheek, she quickly left closing the front door loudly behind her.

Vegeta pressed his lips together watching Goku sort out the dishes. He scanned his eyes over Goku, his heart convulsing remembering last night and how amazing it felt. Feeling that toned muscular body between his legs, he could feel his body tingle some more just at the thought of it. The way he was in bed, made him question if he had slept with another man before. He cleared his throat soon as Goku turned to face him. "So, last night," he quirked his brow at him whilst wiping his sweaty palms along his jeans.

"Yeah..." his cheeks started to change a light shade of red, as he gave him a half smile and looked around the room rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not the first man you've slept with," he arched his brow at him, the corner of his mouth quirked too as Goku stood gaping at him.

"W-what makes you think that?!" He gulped avoiding Vegeta's eye contact.

"Oh, it's just a feeling I've got," his smirk widened as he tucked a hand in his jean pocket. He watched as Goku started to get flustered around the kitchen, looking for a distraction to avoid his glance.

"Anyway, I'm going to work shortly I'll leave you the spare house key in case you want to go out for a bit," he chuckled a little staring at the keys hanging up and slowly trailing his eyes over at Vegeta. 

Vegeta raised his brows at the sudden topic changed, he was curious but same time he didn't want to leave Goku feeling more uncomfortable. "Thanks, I'll be having lunch with my sister," he smiled a little before checking his phone. He had been messaging her recently, seeing how worried she had been he decided to put whatever differences they had regarding her mother aside.

"So you two are okay now?" Goku raised his brows over at Vegeta, with slight surprised tone in his voice. 

"So long as she doesn't break my trust and relay back to her mother, then we are fine," he shoved his phone back in his pocket, and smiled a little at Goku.

"Vegeta,"he paused and inhaled deeply whilst glancing over at Vegeta's inquisitive look. "We are both okay?" He rubbed his palms together, he couldn't believe he was asking such question. Since Chichi hadn't been around much he took comfort having Vegeta as company.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean -I know we never got along before, but I'd like to think we can put our differences aside and-"

Vegeta cut in with a light chuckle, he gave Goku a once over and licked his lip slowly. "We kind of did last night,"he grinned with a glint in his eye. "It's about time you stopped holding a grudge," he loomed closer to Goku, standing toe to toe he playfully shoved him backwards.

Goku smiled and wrinkled his nose, his heart stuttering at the sight and the subtle spice scent from Vegeta. "Fuck off," he playfully shoved him back.

"Right back at you," he winked edging himself closer. He trailed his fingers from Goku's crotch up to his nose with a light tap, before exiting the kitchen; looking over his shoulder chuckling at Goku's crimson face. He loved the cute expressions he'd pull, always made his heart tremor even when he seen Goku smile back at him. Everything about him he found so sexy, so captivating, just so alluring leaving his body quivering for more.

-  
Sat in one of the local cafe's, that had a homely feel to it. Perhaps due to it being a family run business, with some family portraits hung up on the wall. Colourful table cloths, with condiments neatly placed at the end of the tables,and fresh scent from home cooked food swirled around the room. Vegeta glanced around the room as he sat opposite Bulma, this was one place his father used to take them when they were children. It gave a nostalgia feeling, as everything appeared exactly as it was a few years ago. They used to go to this place as a treat occasionally his step mother would join, but she always stuck her nose up at the place. The meals were pretty cheap, yet filling and left a warm feeling inside few hours afterwards. It was like stepping into a welcoming family home, the atmosphere enveloping your soul in a warm comforting embrace.

"It's so nice that you and Goku are getting along," Bulma smiled over watching Vegeta taking in the scenery around him, knowing it would bring back some fond memories.

"Well, we are adults now," he smiled back at her and glanced at the meal she had ordered for him. He chuckled a little, it was his childhood favourite that he had always ordered from this place. Chilli and fries with cheese. It was spicy and messy to eat, yet he always devoured it. He wouldn't eat it anywhere else, only this place.

"So what's this about you quitting your job?" She asked whilst the two started to tuck into their meal.

"The pay was shit, the boss was a bullying arsehole, I couldn't take it anymore. I've still got my part time job... I take it Kakarot told you about it?" He raised a brow over at her. 

"Yeah he did, he's actually been worried about you too you know."

Vegeta wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin before scrunching it up in his hand, he leaned back raising his brows at her. "Are you close to Chichi as you are with Kakarot?" he was curious to know if she was close to Chichi, perhaps find out more about her job and why she was always working till late.

"Hm, not really we are good friends. We used to work together-oh speaking of which I can get you a job there!"

"At the club?" He scrunched his nose up at her whilst prodding at his meal that he was struggling to finish. How on Earth did the younger him enjoy it so much? It was already starting to feel heavy in his stomach.

"Hey, you might see some single women there," she winked, not often had she or his brother seen him dating anyone believing it was just his fear of settling down. 

5 years ago:

Whenever Vegeta had stress going on back at home, he'd usually end up going to one of the clubs for few drinks. He was sat at the bar downing some shots when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, a young man smiled noticing he was alone and offered to sit by him. A few more shots later Vegeta remembered being in this mans apartment. Kissing each other sloppily, so heavily intoxicated, they stripped off throwing their clothes across the room. It was his first time being intimate with the same sex. He felt nervous, but thanks to the alcohol flowing through his system, and the words of encouragement from the stranger, he had managed to relax relishing the new sensation going through his body.   
-

"You okay?" Bulma's voice echoed through the flashback drawing Vegeta back into the current environment. 

"Sorry, half asleep," he coughed and sat straight on his chair. 

"I have to say, you do look better since staying over Goku's," she smiled studying his face that no longer looked worn down. 

"Well I am sleeping better," he smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and took some pills from a small bottle.

"Vegeta, what are those pills?" She furrowed her brows studying the label, before looking back at him with concern. "Why are you taking them?"

"Doesn't matter."

"They are legal right? You not in any trouble or anything?"

Vegeta sighed placing the bottle back into his jacket pocket. "I have a panic disorder, they have been prescribed to me."

"Don't seem like someone who suffers panic disorder to me," she tapped her index against her chin whilst studying his body language.

Vegeta quirked a brow leaning back, while resting one leg over the other. "Tell me-how am I suppose to appear or act like then?"

"I-I don't know," she frowned cupping her hands together.

"Now you know what I take them for, I'd rather not talk about it," he gave her a stern look knowing she was eager to question further.

"If you ever do need to talk about it, I'm here," she reached her hand out resting it on top of his.

5 years ago.

After sleeping with him from when they first met in the club, they decided to form a relationship. They were both cuddled in bed, Vegeta entwined his fingers lovingly with his boyfriends. 

"When are we going to announce our relationship?" his boyfriend sighed glancing up at the ceiling.

"I don't feel comfortable about it," Vegeta gulped as he broke off their embrace and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Why? You ashamed of me?"

"No, I'm just- not comfortable about-"

"I'm getting sick of this, you won't kiss or hug me in public, and you keep telling me you are not ready to tell your family you are gay?" He scrunched his face up as Vegeta glanced down at the floor, he shook his head and started to throw his clothes on.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta frowned not able to give him eye contact.

"No, I'm sorry for wasting a whole two months on this relationship!"

"Where you going?!" 

"Vegeta, I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry but you've got a lot of shit you need to work out on your own! You'll never be happy if you keep living in denial for fear of judgement," he shook his head once more at Vegeta before storming out the room.

"Just fuck off then," Vegeta buried his face in his hands, tears flowing down his cheeks. He feared of judgment, particularly from his family, he kept it hidden throughout school to avoid getting attacked. And now, he couldn't even have a relationship as he feared being open about it to the public.

-  
After his meal out with Bulma, she gave him her boss's number before dropping him back at Goku's place. He wasn't sure how he was feeling as such as painful memories relayed back of his mind during his lunch out. He strolled into the kitchen and caught Goku quickly writing on a post it note by a take away cup.

"Hey," Goku smiled whilst putting the pen away, he stuck the note on the cup and passed it to Vegeta.

"You got me coffee from work?" He smiled raising a brow at him.

"It's still hot, I picked it up and drove back with it not long came back."

"You got a coffee machine there," he pointed over at the coffee machine and chuckled.

"I know, but I just fancied picking coffee up on my way back from work. I'm heading for a shower before Chichi gets back and uses up all the hot water," he chuckled a little glancing at the note that was facing him, he quickly rushed out the kitchen.

Vegeta furrowed his brows at how quick Goku just left the kitchen, he turned the cup so that he could read what Goku had wrote.

I hope you enjoy this coffee, as I enjoyed last night,

Vegeta raised a brow at the note with a light chuckle "better be fucking good coffee then," he smirked before taking a sip of the coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

7 years ago

Walking along the school yard, Bulma hadn't been in much of a sociable mood. She caught a glimpse of the group of friends Vegeta hung round with, wherever one of them were, the group were sure enough not far behind. She hated seeing them crowding around those they considered weak, and mocking others on their sexuality. She puffed out her cheeks and kicked a stone on the ground before turning to face Goku who hadn't said a word to her, knowing she wasn't in the mood to talk.  
"My step brother is such an insensitive bastard!" She exclaimed whilst clenching her fists.

"Which one?" Goku asked, although he could take a good guess who it was.

"Who'd ya think?" She arched a brow at him.

"Oh- that's not anything new," he sighed and leaned against the wall whilst Bulma started to pace back and forth in annoyance in front of him, he knew she was going to go off on one of her rants about her brother.

"My mother had a miscarriage, and he showed no sympathy, instead he's been more focused on my step dad who had been a jerk to her denying it was his to begin with," she shook her head glaring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry to-" before he could continue Bulma had cut in.

"No it's fine, my family is pretty broken anyway, it wouldn't of been fair to raise a baby in that environment."

"Do you think that's why Vegeta constantly picks on others then?"

"What?" She wrinkled her nose up at him with a slight mirthless smile. "Do you see me and Tarble picking on people?" She opened her arms glancing at herself then back at Goku who quickly shook his head.

"Well...no."

"Don't try to find excuses for him, the way he treats you and others is disgusting," she frowned glaring over at Vegeta, who was stood watching his friends crowd around another victim they enjoyed teasing.

Goku wandered his eyes over at who Bulma was glaring at, his heart leaped as Vegeta had caught his glance and scowled at him. He sighed quickly looking away, "that's -true."  
-

Beads of sweat trickled down his face, as he continued to thrust his cock into the warm tight entrance. His heart beat drumming and pulsing through his veins, he couldn't resist the beautiful body beneath him. It's wrong, so wrong for him to have these feelings for someone who had once made his life misery. Once he had a taste of him, he couldn't get enough, it's a craving he very much enjoyed to devour. Thoughts of his fiancé pushed back in his mind, his main focus was pleasuring the one who so badly craved his attention as he craved his. A low groan of ecstasy escaped past his plumped lips, feeling the tight velvet walls hugging his cock in each hard thrust he done. Strong sensation felt around him leaving him in a dizzy bliss, hearing pleading moans beneath him enjoying his cock buried deep inside them. Thin sheen of sweat slicked their bodies, their bodies glistening from the natural white light of the moon outside, that shone through the small gaps between the vertical blinds.Nothing but pleasure etched on their faces.

Every time Goku thrusts, Vegeta feels Goku's cock hit some place deep inside him, he feels his own cock rub against the bed beneath him and it leaves his body quivering for more. "Kakarot, harder, oh- my- fucking- god just do me harder!" his face flushed, his skin prickling in reaction to Goku's fervent fingers trailing down his back. "Kakarot," he moans out and pants out heavily, he continues to moan out Kakarot's name, at least he's trying to moan out his name, as his body trembles threatening to collapse from the pleasure. His fingers gripped tightly onto the sheets, feeling Goku's cock pulsing deep inside him.

Goku's thrusts became longer and harder, pressing Vegeta into the mattress. They're both panting heavily, until Goku starts to babble out Vegeta's name and reaches underneath to grip Vegeta's cock. He pumped it, as his hips stutter against Vegeta's and he holds him as close as physically possible. His vision fading to black, fire started to pool low in his abdomen, moans shattering through him. "Vegeta, f-fuck I'm-" his words devolve into moans as he releases, his body quivering against Vegeta as he buried his head into Vegeta's neck, planting fiery kisses down his neck as he moaned and released some more. Slowly he pulled away landing softly onto his back next to Vegeta. 

Vegeta rolled onto this back, his chest rising and dropping dramatically as he slowly catches his breath. He turned his head to the side of him smiling over at Goku who had sat up to dispose of the condom, before lying back down. "well that was a nice surprise to return from work to," he chuckled smoothing his hand down Goku's arm. His brow raised at Goku who's brows knitted together whilst he was staring up at the ceiling, as though he was pondering. "Take it you two had an another argument?" he let out a short sigh, it had been a month since he had moved in temporarily with them. Whenever the couple had argued, Goku would go to him for sex and would then lay there in silence lost in his own thoughts afterwards.

Goku pursed his lips resting his arm along his forehead, whilst still looking up at the ceiling. "So, my temporary job as a security guard is due to end, and I been debating to take Bulma up on her offer to work with the two of you-"

"And of course that went down like a lead balloon," he arched his brow at him. Vegeta hadn't long started working at the club, the pay wasn't exactly great but he preferred there than where he had been working before.

"Yeah, pretty much," he let out a small titter.

"Kakarot, can I ask you something?"

"Oh don't start this again," he sighed slowly sitting himself up.

"Start what again?"

"You are going to ask why am I staying with her if I'm not happy," he started to chew on his inside lip, guilt slowly seeping into his thoughts. He hadn't felt a connection in her touches, like they had at the beginning of their relationship; it was starting to feel very artificial. He mostly blamed the fact the two were always so caught up with work, however doubts were beginning to build. 

Vegeta sighed he sat up and leaned himself into Goku. He bit his lip just as their soft warm skin touched as he pressed himself against Goku's back, reminding him of what they had just done. "Well are you happy?"

"Yes...and no,"his expression dulled, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. 

"Want my opinion?" Vegeta leaned himself in more wrapping his arm around Goku's shoulder for support, his lips just hovering by Goku's ear.

"Not really," he swallowed hard, the small hairs on the back of his neck started to raise feeling Vegeta's warm breath tickle around his ear and tingle down his neck.

"Because you know what I'm going to say?"

Goku pulled himself away and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced back at Vegeta from the corner of his eye. "Vegeta, I know I shouldn't be sleeping with you, I shouldn't use you like this."

"But?" he raised his brow at him, the corner of his mouth slightly curled.

"Just- I should probably talk to her more, and work more on our relationship since we are getting married in a couple of months."

Vegeta shook his head looking up at the ceiling with a mirthless laugh, before averting his attention on Goku. "it's already a fucked up marriage from the start."

"What do you know?" He frowned and turned to face Vegeta who was folding his arms and quirking a brow. "Look, sooner you get a place of your own the better it's going to be. I do like you as a friend, and don't want to lose contact, but this-" he trailed his eyes back and forth over their naked bodies whilst gesticulating. "This needs to stop," he bit his lip quickly prying his eyes off Vegeta's body.

"You instigated this, I hadn't long got back from work and you were all over my cock."

"It-it doesn't matter who started what..." he frowned avoiding Vegeta's eye contact.

"Well- whatever, it's not my feelings that's getting hurt in all this," he gave a half shrug, he was about to crawl off the bed to get changed, till he glanced over his shoulder seeing Goku now sat at the edge of the bed burying his face in his hands. "Kakarot?" he furrowed his brows edging himself towards him.

Goku pulled his hands away and stared blankly at the blinds covering the window, bright white light escaping through the gaps,as the sky was pure dark with only the moon and stars glistening so brightly. Casting lined shadows around the room. "Vegeta, I- think I'm starting to like you a lot, and it's conflicting with my other feelings, I'm so confused with it all."

"Kakarot-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I should really be talking to Chichi how I really feel and-"

"Kakarot-"

"You know I just don't know how I feel any more? What are these feelings I have? I just don't -" his eyes widened as he was pulled backwards, his head rested on Vegeta's lap as Vegeta leaned over sealing their lips together. Soft warm hands cupped the side of his face as the kiss deepened, his heart plummeting feeling soft firm lips against his. Slowly he closed his eyes as their tongues massaged together, emotions entwined into their kiss. As though his breath was being taken from him,he panted between the passionate kiss. His eyes fluttered open as Vegeta slowly parted his lips from him, he gazed up at the piercing dark eyes that were looking down at him lustfully.

"What did you feel in that kiss?" He whispered, brushing his thumbs along Goku's flushed cheeks.

Goku wasn't sure how to answer, he couldn't describe exactly how he felt, other than he wanted more. He raised his hands cupping sides of Vegeta's face and brought him down for another kiss. A small moan erupted from him, as Vegeta's hands sensually glided down to his nipples and started to rub them between his fingers. Warmth coursing through their bodies as their kiss deepened, he wasn't sure what he was feeling other than he felt connected.

***********************


	13. Chapter 13

Whilst heading into the staff room, his mind was surging perplexity. He knew Goku wasn't happy in his current relationship. Vegeta's feelings left an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Not wanting a relationship himself, yet he hated witnessing someone else showing any forms of affection to Goku. He kept telling himself how he didn't ever want to date again. On watching people in the club showing some public displays of affection. It actually left him feeling uncomfortable, because it's something he deep down wanted, yet feared at the same time. During his shift, his mind kept going through the what ifs, what if he was open from the start, what if he hung around a different crowd in school; would his life turn out differently? His mind pulled back into the present as he entered the room for a quick break. His attention averted over to his manager, who was groping Bulma from behind whilst leaning in to check the rota on the board hung loosely on the wall. Vegeta cleared his throat whilst leaning against the small table that was uneven. Despite there being a cardboard wedged under one of the legs in attempts to make it more sturdy, Vegeta could feel the table tilting to one side. He quickly leaned off it as his manager made a quick glance over at him before walking out the room.

Bulma spun around to face Vegeta with slightly rosey cheeks that heated through her foundation. "I think he likes me," she smiled as her eyes darted to the direction of where the manager had left.

"I don't know what gave that away, unless he has a certain way of saying hello to his staff?" He pulled a face looking in the same direction as her.

"Okay, we been doing stuff together," she giggled to herself whilst twirling a stand of her hair around her finger.

"Doing stuff? Cool, I take it you mean playing snooker and that kind of stuff right?" he rolled his eyes,before looking directly back at her. "Just call it what it is Bulma, you two have been fucking," he arched his brow watching her blush more avoiding his stare.

"No need to be so crude!" 

"So that's how you managed to get me a job here?"

"What? -no, his dad runs this business it's him who makes the decisions who to employ, I been working here for a while now," her brows snapped together watching him let out a chuckle. She let out a puff of air crossing her arms together whilst glowering at him.

"Come on now, you want to get a pay rise you been sucking the wrong dick then," he grinned at her tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up!" She scoffed turning her nose up before breaking into a small giggle. "Besides, have you not noticed how one of the customers kept looking over at you?" She raised her brows with a slight curl from the corner of her mouth.

"She can keep looking over at me all she wants, I'm not interested," he contorted his face and ambled over towards the fridge to make himself a drink.

Curious at his reaction, she approached him and leaned against the side of the fridge. "Is it because you already have a love interest?"

"Nope, I just don't have the time for one right now," he gently pulled her away from the fridge to open it.

She quickly leaned back into the fridge closing the door shut, before he had a chance to grab the milk. "Is it because you are ashamed of your job prior to this one?"

he sighed looking back at her inquisitive look. "Yes, that is exactly it." He gave her a deadpan expression. 

"Aw, they wouldn't have to know unless they physically go searching online I guess?" she smiled whilst opening the fridge door for him.

"I see, because being in a relationship gives you a free pass to hide secrets, and lie to someone who you are suppose to trust, and expect to be trusted back?"

"Alright, I was just trying to help," she rolled her eyes upwards resting a hand on her hip. Watching as he started to make coffee with a slight grunt of annoyance at her.

"Well, you weren't helping," he glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"Maybe I can help make you a dating profile?" She giggled at his frown and started to wander off to start her next shift, leaving him stood gaping back at her in disgust.

-

Sat in the car waiting for his sister to finish talking to one of their colleagues. He glanced at the time seeing it had just turned 1am, a small sigh of impatience escaped past his lips. They had finished their shift half hour a go, and there Bulma was still chatting away to some people. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep in the body heat, as the coldness outside started to envelope him. He arched his brow watching as she strolled back towards the car, with a small grin plastered on her face.

"Vegeta, that lady over there has been asking for your number," she gestured at one of the ladies behind her with her thump.

"So?"

"Come on, she's so pretty you should give her a chance."

"I can't," he looked away whilst the women were all exchanging looks with Bulma.

"Of course you can, I can call her over if you like?" She smiled and turned about to wave them down. She felt a tug on the back of her coat causing her to fall back down onto the drivers seat.

"Please don't!" He pleaded, his body trembling slightly as his nerves took over.

Bulma studied Vegeta's saddened look, "You okay?" 

"Can you stop trying to hook me up with people, that's all you've done since I've started working here with you!"

"Sorry for trying to help your non existent love life!"

"So you should be," he folded his arms against his chest awaiting for her to say her goodbyes to her friends for the fifth time;before she started the ignition of the car.

Vegeta kept silent during the car journey, Bulma would make a comment about the shift,and she would simply be responded by a small grunt or groan from him. As they pulled up outside Goku's, Bulma sighed glancing back at Vegeta with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I just thought you'd like to start dating or something. You know-get yourself out more?" She knitted her brows watching as he stared blankly out the window, she could see his eyes starting to water. "Hey, what's the matter now?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and gingerly shook him.

"I am gay!" he blurted whilst slamming his palms against his lap. He avoided looking back at her, afraid to see her facial reaction to his confession. "I have no interest in women, okay? So please just stop trying to force them on me!" he wiped the tears forming in his eyes.

"Vegeta I didn't -"

"And don't you dare tell our family, it's not something I'm open about!"

Bulma wrinkled her nose, a little surprised by her brothers confession but also as realisation had hit her. "Wait, you picked on a lot of people accusing them of being gay, when in actual fact you are!" She shook her head at him as he still avoided her eye contact.

"You seen what they were like, and you seen how homophobic some of our family are, like fuck was I going to confess back then!"

She clicked her tongue, a little hurt the fact Vegeta had only now told her something like this. She also felt annoyed for the times he put her friend down in school. Accusing him of being something that her brother actually just confessed to being himself. "Does Goku know? Because I bet he'd not be as flexible with your current living arrangements?" She crossed her arms raising a brow at his mirthless smile. "Trust you not to care about his feelings, you know he's held this grudge for so long as you-"

"He knows," he blurted before she finished her sentence. 

"And?"

"It doesn't matter," he casted his eyes down to the floor whilst unbuckling his belt, hoping Bulma hadn't seen his cheeks starting to redden. 

"You have a crush on him!"

"No I don't!"

"Your face says otherwise," she cooed poking his cheek.

Vegeta shrugged her off him whilst she started to giggle and tease him. He bored his eyes into her causing her to quickly stop and look back at his serious expression. "Look, can we not talk about this again please? And don't tell anyone what I've told you," he looked at her pleadingly, whilst bile started to travel up at the back of his throat. 

"Why?"

"Just-"he exhaled wiping away more of the tears that were forming. "Please, don't say anything," he cupped his hands around hers, as he pleaded her.

Bulma glanced at his trembling hands cupping hers, slowly her eyes trailed back to his face. She could see the fear etched on his face, which saddened her. "Okay, I won't," she gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled his hands away.

"Thanks," he gave her a small smile before climbing out the car. He walked directly into the house, not looking back at Bulma knowing she felt sorry for him, which made him feel even more upset.

Taking his shoes off in the hallway, he could hear water running in the kitchen. He furrowed his brows and carefully trekked towards the kitchen. He peeped his head through the small gap of the door slowly pushing it to open wider to get a better look. He sighed in relief seeing it was Goku having a glass of water, catching Goku's glance he opened the door wider and stepped inwards.

"Hey," Goku gave a quick half smile before taking a sip of water.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

"I've not really slept much," he sighed whilst emptying the rest of the glass down the sink.

Vegeta knitted his brows together at the now empty glass, and averted his attention back on Goku. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. How about you?"

"Same," he lied whilst giving a half shrug. "I'm going to head off to bed now," he slowly turned on the ball of his foot to exit the kitchen.

"Vegeta," Goku called back causing Vegeta to pause. "I know it's pretty late, but uh... I'm thinking of ending it with Chichi."

Puffing out his cheeks, he slowly turned to face Goku who was stood biting his lip and fumbling his fingers. "Is this because of me?"

"I'm just not happy anymore, I'm lying to myself saying I am. She's been very distant with me."

"Kakarot-"

"I'm thinking...we could find a place together?"

"Or, you could actually work on your relationship?"

"Vegeta-" his forehead furrowed as Vegeta gave him a slight scowl, leaving him feeling slightly confused considering how they were last night. "I'd rather be with you, you even said that the relationship I have with her is a joke and-"

Vegeta jumped in with a mirthless laugh shaking his head at him,whilst slamming his hand against the door. "You hearing yourself right now? I've put you through hell, you said that yourself, and now you want to be with me?"

"I understand why you-"

"No, it's too late for this sort of conversation. I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same and then work on fixing your relationship." He spun on his heel ignoring Goku's confused glance back at him. He bit his lip running up the stairs as his eyes welled up. His heart plummeting into pit of disconsolate. Even if he wanted to, his anxieties would prevent him from displaying affection out in the open. He also didn't want to be seen as the one who ruined a relationship, he had dealt with that in the past, and it still ate its way through him to this day.


	14. Chapter 14

Whilst Chichi traipsed around the house on the phone to someone from work, Goku was stood in the kitchen making coffee. His conflicted feelings had disturbed his sleep, and he just couldn't shake off his desires for Vegeta. Chichi stepped into the kitchen as he made a long gratifying stretch, they both made a quick glance at one another, before looking away as she proceeded to continue her conversation whilst slicing a bagel for her breakfast. Goku frowned a little and stared at the coffee he had made for Vegeta. Since Vegeta had made a remark on his relationship with Chichi, the more he started to fixate on it, realising the relationship was at a dead end. 

He lifted the cup of coffee. "I'm going to check on Vegeta," he smiled over at Chichi who simply gave him a quick nod, whilst in mid conversation to someone on the phone.

He sighed knowing that she probably didn't even listen to what he had said. She was too engrossed in her conversation than to properly register what he had even been said to her. Approaching the spare bedroom, his heart started to drum at an unsteady rate. He lightly tapped the door before stepping inside, Vegeta had appeared upset earlier and had distance himself from him. Goku was weary that Vegeta may still be in a sombre mood, something had happened that had left him feeling such a way. He wasn't sure what had happened as such, but seeing Vegeta like that had left him feeling similar emotions. As though they were connected in some way through an invisible string. His forehead creased whilst giving Vegeta a scrutinised look. Vegeta was curled up in his underwear with one leg hanging over the duvet staring blankly into the distance, as though he was in some form of trance like state. With a sigh, Goku turned the bedroom light on causing Vegeta to scrunch his face up rubbing his eyes with a low groan. 

"I thought I'd bring you coffee in bed," he smiled at Vegeta whilst approaching the bed.

"Just leave me alone," Vegeta groaned feeling Goku rest his hand on him.

"You know, one minute I think you like me then next you are pushing me away." He sighed watching the steam from the coffee twist and twirl between them both, the bitter aroma quilting his nostrils; as he inhaled sharply. About to place the coffee on the bedside table to leave, he heard a subtle sniffling sound coming from Vegeta. He furrowed his brows watching Vegeta's bottom lip quiver, tears shimmered in his obsidian eyes. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" he soothed rubbing his hand up and down Vegeta's arm comfortingly.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes in attempts to stop hold back more tears, slowly he sat up hugging his knees against his chest. "I told Bulma that-" he choked back his tears, whilst rubbing the end of his nose. "I'm gay," he let pursed his lips feeing his eyes water again, he squinted them shut, inhaling deeply to try and suppress in his tears.

"Did she not take it well or something?" 

"She's fine, I think," he shrugged slowly lifting his long eyelashes, small droplets of tears fell onto his knees. He quickly dried his eyes with his hands, and looked over at Goku who gave him a worrying look. "I'm sorry," he frowned and hung his head down into his knees.

"Hey, there isn't anything to be sorry about," he cocked his head to the side with furrowed brows, and started to rub his hand along Vegeta's back in attempts to console him.

Vegeta gave a half suppressed laugh, and looked back at Goku. "Yes there is, I mocked you, attacked you, bullied you because I was afraid of being targeted..." 

Goku let out a short sigh. "Move up," he smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He chuckled as Vegeta raised his brows at him in confusion. "Just move up will you?" he nudged him to scoot over whilst handing him the cup of coffee. "You teased me for holding a grudge, and here you are talking about it yourself."

"I'm just going through these emotions at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm good," he took a sip of the coffee, and smiled feeling Goku wrap an arm from behind him.

"There isn't anything to be ashamed of," he soothed and placed a small peck on Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta sighed rolling his eyes up to the ceiling shaking his head slightly with a suppressed chuckle. "Tell my family that, and those bastards from our school, in fact tell the vast population who stick their nose up at it."

"Vegeta, not many people do genuinely care who-"

"As nice as it is of you trying to make me feel better and all, whatever you are going to say will not help me!" he frowned casting his eyes down to his coffee before taking another sip. He heard a light chuckle next to him causing him to puff out his cheeks, before glancing back at Goku shaking his head with a small grin. "I suppose I deserve you laughing at me."

"Oh no...it's not that. It's Uh-" he cheeks started to heat up, he rubbed the back of his neck looking back at Vegeta shyly. "Okay-do you remember when you chose to not wear your school uniform in the first year we started high School?" 

Vegeta almost chocked on his coffee that he was midway sipping down during Goku's question, he glanced back at Goku's nervous grin. He wiped the back of his hand along his mouth as he had dribbled some of the coffee. He hoped Goku hadn't noticed, although he could tell Goku was more preoccupied on the memory.

"You wore those tight jeans that really showed off your arse and-"

Vegeta quirked a brow as the corner of his lips started to curl. "Wow now, you are telling me you were perving on me back then?"

"Maybe,"he tittered whilst tugging at the collar of his top, he scanned his eyes around the room to avoid Vegeta's stare knowing it would make him blush more. "it confused me, my girlfriend at the time noticed my boner, and she was all like it's because of her so she'd brag to her friends about it. Honestly Vegeta, you were the first male I've crushed on."

"Curse those tight jeans," he tutted sarcastically.

"You didn't really call me or anyone else gay around then, it sort started later on. Did something happen between that time?"

Vegeta frowned casting his eyes down at the coffee before handing Goku the cup. "I can't remember."

Seeing the doleful expression, Goku placed the cup down on the bed side, and cleared his throat to grab Vegeta's attention. "Can I also confess to something else?" He smiled nervously, his whole face now crimson. "I was eyeing up your body in between those shoots in work... sorry," he tittered pointing his index together.

Vegeta glanced at him from the corners of his eyes and grinned. "I know, you weren't exactly subtle."

"Oh," he blinked and laughed slightly. His heart flickered seeing Vegeta smile and laugh alongside him, he drew in a deep breath to compose himself from the laughter. "How are you feeling now?" He smiled pulling Vegeta closer into him.

"I'm okay, besides you best head back downstairs before your fiancé gets suspicious," he sighed crossing his arms as he shrugged Goku off him.

"About that," he bit his lip cupping his hands together, he looked back at Vegeta and exhaled. "I'm going to find the right time to sit and talk with her. You were right what you told me before, it would be a fucked up marriage from the start."

"Sorry, I was just being selfish as I-"

"I want to be with you too," he cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin swivelling his head to face him. He leaned in more, staring deep into Vegeta's sharp onyx eyes that glistened into his.

"Kakarot, I can't give you what you deserve," tears began to roll down his cheeks like rivulets, as he held his hands around Goku's hand that was cupping his chin.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his brows at him, wiping the tears away with his free hand whilst still studying Vegeta's eyes.

"I mean-" he choked back his tears, his breathing became rapid as his heart felt as though it was tightening. He gazed so deeply into such caring eyes that were prying into his with such passion. "I can't be open like you see couples out in public, I can't be like that.I can't hold your hand, or show any public display of affections, I'd want to, but I can't...I just- just can't," he tried to push Goku away from him, but felt strong arms wrap around his lower back pulling him into a warm secure embrace.

"Then it's something that we will work on together," he smiled as Vegeta looked back at him, his eyes glistening from the tears. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's neck pulling him in, their lips brushed sensually against the others before they connected into a fiery kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

6 years ago :

Strolling into the house, he quirked his brow seeing Tarble sat dolefully on the bottom of the stairs. Their parents voices muffled in the background.

"Mom and dad are arguing again," Tarble frowned leaning his head against the banister.

Vegeta sighed storming into the kitchen, he opened the kitchen door and glared over at his step mother who was snarling at his father.

"I drink because it's better than to sit and listen to you!" She sneered and turned her attention to Vegeta, she clicked her tongue and folded her arms. "Oh look, your interfering son has come to join in to tell us off."

"If you don't like each other, then why the fuck are you staying together?" Vegeta scoffed at the pair who avoided his eye contact.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to but-"

"I'm talking to a stuck up bitch who gives no fucks about my father," a sharp sting was felt at the side of his face as she had slapped him. He gave her a glowering look whilst placing his hand on his cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You know you are a waste of space, who will amount to nothing!"

Vegeta glanced at his father and sighed as his father avoided his eye contact. He averted his attention back on his step mother. "And you are nothing but a desperate whore!"

With a light chuckle she lunges into him gripping him by his top, and pulling him into her face. "get the fuck out of this kitchen right now!"

"Or what?!"

"Son, do as you are told!" His dad groaned massaging his temples, still avoiding his sons eye contact.

"You are allowing her to speak to me like this?" He frowned at his dad as he shoved his step mother off him.

"You started it, now get the fuck out!" She snarled pointing towards the kitchen door.

Ignoring her demand, he clenched his fists glaring at his dad, "I've been defending you, I've also tried to tell you that I know who she's been sleeping with behind your back!" 

She let out a mocking laugh shaking her head at him, "you are delusional, your father knows I wouldn't cheat!"

"Oh, I'm the delusional one? You didn't say that when-" he gasped feeling her hand press firmly against his mouth, she pushed him against the door with a sharp glare.

"I suggest you choose your next words carefully before I slap you into next week for your disgusting attitude!"

Vegeta glanced at his father from the corner of his eye, he rolled his eyes seeing his father wasn't interested with whatever he had to say. He glared back at his step mother as she moved her hand away from his mouth and started to shove him out of the kitchen.

"Who has she been sleeping with?" Tarble asked as he started to follow his older brother up the stairs, "Vegeta, who is it?" He frowned as Vegeta ignored him.

"Doesn't matter, it'll fall on death ears with our dad," he mumbled as he opened his bedroom door.

"I can see why Bulma mostly spends time over her friends," Tarble sighed as he could hear his parents yelling at each other again.

"Yeah, but she always takes her mothers side anyway," he snarled and slammed the door behind him whilst fighting back his tears of frustration.

————————————-

Vegeta smiled as he walked into his bedroom of his new apartment. He was grateful Bulma had helped move him into one of the new builds close to the club. It had been a fortnight since Goku admitted his feelings towards him, the two felt more sexual tension between them as they had been busy with work and found it hard to find moments alone together when Chichi had been around. He found it frustrating as Goku had tried to sit down with her to end the relationship. Yet she was always so preoccupied on the phone, or fobbed him off with being too tired. If Vegeta had his way, he'd of just encouraged Goku to move in with him leaving her to figure it out herself. 

Goku followed Vegeta into the bedroom carrying in a box of Vegeta's clothes. He carefully placed the box on the floor and glanced over at Vegeta who's back was facing him.

"Thanks again, for helping me move into this place," Vegeta took his top off throwing it to the side, and started rummaging through the box of his clothes.

"I can't wait to move in here with you," he let out a small sigh enjoying the view of Vegeta's body. 

"Hm, you still need to talk to her it's been a fortnight since you said you would," Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Goku.

"I know," he let out a short sigh "I been waiting for the right time to-" he paused watching Vegeta take off his jeans, Vegeta's toned figure was fully exposed. Black low rise briefs was all that he was wearing in front of him, leaving very little to imagination as he could see the prominent bulge. Goku's quivering lips could not conceal his bedroom eyes. Vegeta was epitome of hot, his sharp alluring eyes locked into his with passion. 

"Well, you have booked a few days off work to help me move in, perhaps it would also be a chance to speak to her?" he suggested as he grabbed a pair of lounge pants to put on, he felt Goku's hand hold his wrist pulling it way from the pants.

"I prefer seeing you like this," he confessed as he brushed his lips against Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta's skin started to prickle, Goku's voice had cut through his heart stopping him in his tracks. His breathing went shallow feeling calloused hands roam freely down his exposed body from behind. A low moan slipped past his lips as Goku's warm breath brushed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Goku bit back a moan, as he felt Vegeta's warm skin stretched taut over muscles, his hands glided down to Vegeta's waist and encouraged him to turn to face him. Cupping his hand under Vegeta's chin he pulled him in crashing his lips against his. His hand moved from under Vegeta's chin, and snaked down Vegeta's back. They moaned into each others mouths between feverish kisses, as they walked towards the bed not breaking their kiss.

"Kakarot, I want more of you," Vegeta moaned between their parted lips as he started to unzip Goku's jeans. He parted their lips taking a step back and marvelled at the sight of Goku's body, as Goku quickly stripped down keeping a predatory gaze on him. Taking off his underwear keeping his eyes on Goku's gaze as he done so, his heart plummeting in anticipation. 

Goku bit his lips, looming closer to Vegeta both soaking up the view of their fully exposed bodies. Goku squeezed Vegeta's firm backside as he pulled him closer into him, rubbing their crotch together. He planted firm kisses down Vegeta's neck causing soft moans to erupt from Vegeta's throat. Goku could feel the moans vibrate against his soft lips, as he continued the firm kisses down Vegeta's neck towards his collarbone. His kisses trailed back up to meet Vegeta's lips, he gasped feeling Vegeta's firm hands pulling him on top of him as they landed on the bed.

Vegeta cupped his hands around Goku's face, hungrily trying to taste more of him as he explored Goku's mouth with fervor. He let out a small whimper as Goku broke from the kiss, "Kaka-" he groaned feeling Goku's thumb brushed along his lips.

Goku pulled his thumb away from Vegeta's soft lips. He slowly brushed his lips along Vegeta's toned abs, so drunk on pleasure. His hands slowly roamed with him, worshiping Vegeta's body as though it was a temple. Such brilliant structured body, truly captivating that he'd happily worship on a daily basis. Slowly, he made his way to Vegeta's crotch and planted delicate kisses towards the twitching cock.

Vegeta yelped in surprise, his hips bucked up instinctively, and moaned when a hot, wet mouth sunk down the first couple inches of his cock. "Oh- Kakarot..." he moaned, warmth started to pool in his lower abdomen as Goku started to suck firmly on his twitching cock. "Ah- fuck yes," he started to breath heavily combing his fingers through Goku's hair, his hips bucked more as pleasure surged down his cock. He glanced down seeing Goku's dark eyes bore into him, with wet reddened lips enveloped around his throbbing cock. 

Goku hummed around Vegeta's cock as he continued to suck vigorously. He slid a finger inside Vegeta's tight entrance, he moaned hearing Vegeta mewl and writhe in pleasure. 

Vegeta rocked his hips pleadingly, and tugged on Goku's hair, his back arched feeling another finger slide inside him. "Ah-yes!" he panted scrunching his brows together, his mouth gaped wave of pleasure coursing through his body. 

Releasing the cock from his mouth, Goku gazed at Vegeta, dark eyes never left his as he started to thrust another finger inside. The sight of Vegeta's cock dripping against his stomach, and constant stream of unintelligible words as he takes Goku's fingers over and over again, left Goku feeling in dizzy bliss. "Oh Vegeta, you sound and look so fucking hot right now," he hummed.

"Ahn- Kakarot, please," he moaned tilting his head back feeling the fingers massage against his prostrate.

Goku pulled his fingers out and planted delicate kisses along Vegeta's inside thighs, feeling them quiver at his touch. He gripped onto Vegeta's thighs as he positioned himself by Vegeta's entrance. Slowly he guided himself in and relished the way Vegeta's eyes fell shut at the contact. "You okay?" He asked in a soothing voice.

Vegeta responded with slight nod with scrunched brows, and gaped mouth. Small moan escaped past his lips enjoying the feeling of being filled. He gripped onto Goku's shoulders as Goku started to do shallow thrusts. He pulled Goku down, closer, their bodies flushed together. 

Goku covered Vegeta's face in ginger kisses each thrust he made. He groaned feeling Vegeta's heels dig into his thighs, pushing back in every thrust, encouraging him to thrust in harder.

"Kakarot," Vegeta begun to chant in each thrust, pleasure invigorating his insides threatening to combust there and then.

"Oh god," Goku's breath ragged as he thrusted in harder and faster. He loved feeling the velvet walls hug around his cock, and the sight of the Vegeta's body quivering beneath him, muscular legs holding him in place pulling him back in each hard thrust. His face started to flush from the exertion and heat, his eyes bored into Vegeta's in such fiery heat.

"Kakarot-I'm- fuck-I'm -close!" Vegeta moaned digging his fingers into Goku's broad shoulders. Spurts of his seed splattered against their stomachs.

Moments later, Goku moaned uncontrollably next to Vegeta's ear and pumping him full of so much cum that Vegeta was already leaking with it before he had even finished. Sweat dripping down his body glistening against his skin, he pressed the palms of his hands against the mattress pushing his upper body up glancing down at Vegeta.

Slowly catching his breath, Vegeta reached up with a trembling hand and ran his fingers through Goku's hair, before trailing them down the side of his face and holding it. "That was- amazing," he smiled staring contently into Goku's loving eyes.

"You're amazing," Goku smiled back and turned his face into Vegeta's palm and kissed the centre of his hand. He slowly lowered himself pressing his body against Vegeta's, bruising their lips together whilst slowly catching their breaths.


	16. Chapter 16

"We need to talk."

Those four words had somehow sent him into instant panic. He had wanted to do this, sit down and talk for a couple of weeks now. This wasn't quite how he'd imagine it to be. Chichi sat with a saddened look etched on her face, as she said the words he had planned to say to her. Heart rate flailing as he slowly sat next to her, perhaps she already knew about him and Vegeta. Bile started to burn the back of his throat, his chest tightening as he looked back at her with guilt. These feelings, the nausea, the chest tightenings, he deserved it he had been having an affair after all. He had only speculated she had cheated first. Doubts were enveloping his mind, what if she had been faithful in the relationship all along. His cloud of thoughts were invaded by Chichi's subtle cough and hand resting on top of his lap.

"I've been seeing someone else," she frowned quickly moving her hand away, seeing the tight lipped smile form on Goku's face.

Goku wasn't sure how to react, his blood buzzed in his ears from hearing her confession. He gave her a vacant look trying to register what she had said properly. He watched her lips move, and yet the words coming out were not forming sentences in his mind. "How long?" he asked with a dejected look. The pair had been deceitful to one another, and yet he felt hurt, annoyed, saddened by her confession.

"Sorry?" 

He cleared his throat and folded his arms whilst leaning back, "how long has it been going on for?"

"For a few months," she frowned casting her eyes down to the floor.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, but you been busy with work and-" she gaped as Goku cut in with a short mirthless laugh whilst shaking his head at her.

"I've been busy with work?" He retorted uncrossing his arms to point at himself whilst raising his brows at her.

"You're not the same person that I've fallen in love with."

He clicked his tongue glaring at her, apart from recent affair. He had always been loyal to her, and yet she always remained distant the further along they were in their relationship. Tapping his hands on his knees he drew in a sharp breath, "I haven't changed, don't put all this on me, don't try to use that as a justifiable excuse!" he blustered at her.

"Calm down," she crooned resting her hand gently on his arm.

He frowned pulling his arm away from her, "We're suppose to get married next month, I can see why you had postponed it now. I'm glad you did though, because I don't have feelings for you either!"

Chichi sighed and gave a nonchalant shrug, "okay." 

"I've also been sleeping with someone behind your back, I guess we are just bad as each other!"

"Who have you been sleeping with?!"

"It doesn't matter," he bit his lip, he was weary of how anxious Vegeta seemed regarding his sexuality. As far as Chichi was aware, Vegeta was straight.

"I have the right to know!"

"I haven't asked who you've slept with, and quite frankly I'd rather not know either!"

"I'd like to know if I need to get tested, because where you work I wouldn't be surprised if they are all infested with something!" She raised her brows at Goku as he rose from his seat staring back at her slack jawed. "Well it's obvious it's some slut in that disgusting work place!"

"I didn't take you for a prejudice person," he shook his head in disgust at her.

She quickly rose from the seat glowering at him whilst balling a fist. "So it is someone who you work with!"

"Why am I being treated as though I'm the only one who's done wrong in all this?!" He snarled kicking the end of the sofa.

"Okay, I think we both need to calm down," she started to massage her temples and sat back down. There was a slight pause between them, both engulfed in their own guilt, and avoiding each other's eye contact. She scrunched her brows hearing rustling of keys that caused her to snap her eyes over towards the noise. She gaped seeing Goku putting his jacket on and storming towards the corridor to put his shoes on. "Where are you going?" She frowned following him towards the front door.

"I'm going to stay with Vegeta," he croaked whilst putting his shoes on keeping his back towards her. He felt annoyed, and knew he was just as bad as her.

"Why him?" She pulled a face.

"Because-" he sighed, slowly turning to face her. How could he confess, it's because he loved him, because he can't stop thinking about him, because he feels complete with him as corny as that sounds. The one person he never thought in a million years could leave him feel such a way that was hard to put into words. Seeing Chichi stood tapping her foot impatiently awaiting for him to complete his sentence, he cleared his throat, "Because I know he'll return the favour and let me stay with him for a bit."

"You seem to of got more friendly with him recently, after how he had treated you in school," she tsked recalling the stories he and Bulma had told her, she had already made judgment on Vegeta based on that alone.

"People change," he sighed and turned towards the door.

"Are we going to talk about this?!" She sneered edging herself closer to him.

"What else is there to talk about? I need to clear my head, I'll be back for my stuff later."

"You know, you could just stay in the spare bedroom?"

Goku bit his lip, he felt sick for not being as honest to her. He opened the front door and glanced over his shoulder, "No, I think it's best I move out of here, I can't even look at you right now." 

"Oh yeah because you are all innocent?!"

Goku groaned closing door and spun on his heel to face her, "Look, we will talk about this again, just please give me a chance to clear my mind."

Chichi chewed her lip, her eyes locked into Goku's doleful look. She gave him a nod and ambled towards the front door opening it for him.

Goku glanced outside and looked back at Chichi, "Thank you," he smiled and gave a small peck on her cheek.

9 years earlier:

Goku groaned seeing Vegeta blocking his way out of the classroom. The teacher hadn't long left the class, and he felt uncomfortable knowing it just the two of them alone. He shoved his books into his bag, and glared towards Vegeta. "Move," he demanded as he stood in front of him.

Vegeta smirked pressing his arms against the door frame, he leaned towards Goku and let out a slight chuckle. "Make me," he bored his eyes onto Goku's.

"Alright," he glowered as he gripped Vegeta by his top pulling him off the door frame, and shoved him to the side.

"Any excuse to touch me," vegeta gave a look of disgust and crossed his arms.

Goku wrinkled his nose and turned to face Vegeta, "What?"

"Wow, did this gay just grope you?" Lewis raised a brow at Vegeta whilst gripping onto the back of Goku's top.

Vegeta swallowed hard seeing the group of his friends starting to crowed around Goku. "He did," he nodded and looked away as Lewis slammed Goku against the wall.

"I just pushed you out the way!" Goku snarled whilst pushing Lewis off him.

"That's not what I saw," Tiarnan scrunched his face giving Goku a filthy look.

"What the fuck? You weren't even there!" 

"Someone is feeling brave," Tiarnan started to crack his knuckles as the others held Goku in place.

"That's enough!" Vegeta exclaimed as he approached the group.

"Hm, I think we should start by messing up his face!" Lewis snickered wrapping his hand around Goku's neck.

"I said enough!" Vegeta pulled Lewis back.

"He touched you?"

"Yeah, and obviously he's going to get off over you guys touching him."

"Fucking gross," Tiarnan shook his head as everyone stepped back glaring at Goku. "You should go then before we change our mind!"

Goku rubbed his neck glaring at Vegeta who stood next to Lewis avoiding his glare.   
—————————————————-

Goku smiled as Vegeta answered the door, "Mind if I move in with you?"

Vegeta returned the smile opening the door wider allowing him to walk inside. "You told her then?" He glanced over his shoulder at Goku, who had stepped inside and started to take off his jacket.

"Yes and no," he admitted as he hung his jacket.

"What is that suppose to mean? You either did or you didn't?" 

"Well she confessed to seeing someone else, so I told her I been sleeping with someone behind her back. I just didn't tell her who," he turned facing Vegeta with a nervous smile.

"I see," he started to chew on his inside lip and casted his eyes down to his feet.

"Well I thought you'd not want anyone knowing about us yet?"

"So you haven't told her because of my stupid feelings?" He glanced up at Goku with a doleful expression.

Goku furrowed his brows, he slowly approached him and rested his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "Because I care about your so called stupid feelings a lot, because you're my boyfriend and I love you," he frowned seeing Vegeta's eyes started to water and quickly avoid his glance, he sighed cupping a hand under Vegeta's chin. "Hey, everything is going to work out, if you are happy for me to tell her about us then I-" Vegeta cut him off by tapping his hand off him.

"It's not that, it's what you called me," he rubbed his eyes looking away from Goku.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed we'd be properly dating now?"

"How long will it be till you leave me?"

"What? Look things weren't going well between me and Chichi to begin with so-"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, how long would you be able to cope not being able to physically hold my hand in public, or go on dates? You know, the normal couple stuff? Because I've told you- I can't give you any of that!"

"Look," he pulled Vegeta into him and cupped the side of his face. "These fears you have, we are going to tackle them together. I mean what I say, and that is I love you," he traced his thumb along Vegeta's soft lips, whilst staring deeply into the beautiful dark orbs that glistened into his.

"You're clearly overly optimistic if you think these fears will ever go away," Vegeta frowned resting his hand on Goku's that was cupping the side of his face.

"Are you wanting this relationship?"

"I do but-" he was silenced by soft lips brushing against his.

"Then trust me," Goku whispered before pressing his lips firmly against Vegeta's. The two closed their eyes in sync as their kiss deepened, wrapping their arms around each other as they continued their passionate kiss. In that moment, the world went still.


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling warm breaths brushed against the back of his neck, strong arm wrapped around him pulling him into a secure embrace. It's been a while since he had woken up in bed next to someone. Vegeta smiled staring at the digital clock illuminating 09:27 am, if he could he'd spend the rest of the morning in the spooning position. He sighed knowing the two would have to get out of bed, Goku had a job interview to attend and to collect the rest of his stuff from his ex's. It had been a week since Goku moved in with him, and he loved seeing his face every waking moment. He was grateful that Goku hadn't told Chichi who he slept with, or mention about their relationship. He did feel guilt for not being able to be honest with himself, for hiding his sexuality in fear of judgment, for stepping between a relationship. From an outsiders view, Goku's relationship with Chichi had already fizzled out before Vegeta had temporary moved in. Vegeta still felt some guilt, especially as she still didn't know it was him her now ex slept with. His thoughts were disturbed by feather like kisses traveling down his neck. His skin prickled, he felt as though his brain was being lit on fire spreading the warmth throughout his entire body. The kisses continued, slowly moving up towards his jawline. This was what he lived for every morning, without fail, his wake up call were soft delicate kisses against his skin. He craned his neck to face Goku. 

"Morning" Vegeta smiled broadly brushing his hand upwards to cup the back of Goku's head. More kisses were planted on his cheek, he slowly moved onto his back and pulled Goku on top of him for a passionate kiss.

Goku brushed his hand so delicately down the side of Vegeta's face. He leaned in, his lips hovered above Vegeta's , their morning breaths mingled as they paused staring at each other's lips. Slowly he bruised his lips against Vegeta's, wanting to taste more of him, he pushed his tongue inside Vegeta's mouth. Soft moan erupted from his throat as Vegeta combed his fingers through his hair whilst pulling him in for deepened kiss. Their tongues rubbing against each other, warm breaths enveloping their faces. He pulled back hearing Vegeta's phone starting to ring, he darted his eyes towards the phone then back at Vegeta who kept his glance on him.

Vegeta moved his hand from the back of Goku's head, he brushed back the stand of hair covering Goku's face. "If it's important-" he pulled Goku back down and planted a soft kiss on his lips and parted them as he whispered , "they'll leave a voicemail." He writhed feeling calloused hands roam down the sides of his body, as they continued their passionate kiss. Vegeta panted parting his lips to glance at the time, near 10am and neither were out of bed. He smiled feeling soft kisses travel down his neck, "I suppose we should get up."

Goku smirked "hm, in what way?" he asked huskily as he palmed his hand around Vegeta's hardened cock.

Vegeta chuckled and returned the smirk, his smirk soon vanished as his phone started to ring again. He turned his head to glance at the phone, "who the fuck is-" his breath hitched feeling firm strokes on his cock.He bit his lip glancing down at Goku's predatory gaze with a widened smirk, as he started to lick the head slowly.

Knowing he had Vegeta's full attention, Goku slowly sunk his mouth down the shaft. His lips met with his hand as he continued to stroke the base firmly. He kept his eyes on Vegeta, loving the facial expressions he pulled whenever he was pleasuring him.

"Mmph- don't stop!" Vegeta panted one hand gripped tightly onto the headboard, as the other rested on Goku's head. 

Goku pulled off and flicked his tongue across the tip of Vegeta's cock before sinking his mouth back down. He hollowed his cheeks so he could press most of the cock into the back of his throat. Feeling Vegeta's body writhe in the pleasure, he hummed around the cock rewarding him with soft moans from Vegeta. He pulled off again, licking down to the base as he continued to do slow firm strokes. He kissed and started to suck lightly on the balls.

Vegeta's toes curled, his back arched, pleasure surging through his body. His brows scrunched together as he felt strong tingling sensation travelling down his cock, as Goku started to suck his cock again. He groaned, his whole body tingled as Goku continued to suck firmly. His phone ringing in the background, he was too preoccupied receiving the most pleasurable blow job. Pressure slowly building, his legs quivered, he tugged at Goku's hair. "Kakarot-I'm ...oh fucking god!" He moaned and cried out incoherently as bursts of thick white ropes of his cum filled inside Goku's mouth. He panted resting his head back against the pillows, resting his forearm against his forehead as he released his grip from Goku's hair.

Goku swallowed and released the cock with a pop. He trailed his eyes up at his heavily panting boyfriend, licking his lips with a widened grin on his face. He crawled towards Vegeta's phone that was hanging near the edge of the bedside cabinet. "Here's your phone," he grinned seeing Vegeta's flustered face as he slowly caught his breath. "Was that good?" He purred as Vegeta moved his arm away from his head to grab his phone.

"Could be better," he smirked.

Goku chuckled and flicked Vegeta on the nose, "your face said otherwise," he grinned and gave Vegeta a quick peck on the lips, before crawling off the bed to get dressed.

Vegeta licked his bottom lip watching Goku stood in front of him, he could never get enough of his boyfriend's naked body, especially the firm backside. His eyes caressed over every part he could see, specifically the taut skin over the muscular arms down to the legs. He couldn't hold back his widened smile, knowing the man he first crushed on was now his boyfriend. 

"Who was calling you?" Goku raised his brows slowly pulling up his pants knowing Vegeta was busy gawking at him.

Vegeta cleared his throat pulling himself self out of his daze, as he pried his eyes off his boyfriends perfect body. He glanced at his phone and let out a groan seeing calls from the previous job. They had been trying to entice him back into work with offers of double pay, and he had declined each time. 

Goku furrowed his brows seeing Vegeta's now vacant expression staring at the phone, "is everything okay?"

"It's that bastard trying to entice me back into-" he cleared his throat and placed his phone down. "I won't ever go back into that work," he frowned and climbed out of bed. 

"Just block their number, they'll get the hint," Goku smiled over at Vegeta whilst buttoning up his shirt. He glanced at the time on his watch and sighed, "I may need to skip breakfast if I want to make it to that interview on time." 

"And who's fault is that?" He grinned as he started to put on his top whilst walking out the bedroom.

Goku smirked following him out, "you know, you could return the favour?"

Vegeta chuckled glancing over his shoulder as they walked into the kitchen, "do well at the interview, then we'll talk."

"You and I know I've practically got the job anyway, since your sister is all friendly with the boss."

Vegeta smirked as he filled a glass with water, "as true as that is," he reached for the small tub of pills that were left on top of the counter. "Still need to treat it as a normal interview."

Goku frowned watching Vegeta take the pills before downing the water. It was something he was used to seeing now, and yet it still left him slightly unsettled not knowing what or why Vegeta was taking them. He rubbed the back of his neck looking away awaiting for Vegeta to finish drinking.

Placing the empty glass on the counter, he wiped his mouth along the back of his hand. "Coffee?" He glanced over at Goku with a smile.

Goku met with Vegeta's glance, he smiled back and approached the cupboard where the cups were kept. 

After spending morning drinking coffee together, Goku had rushed out for his interview before heading over to Chichi's to collect the rest of his stuff. 

-  
Later on in the evening, Vegeta was stood smiling at his phone during his shift in the club. Bulma raised a brow at him whilst serving a customer, after collecting the change and handing the customer their drink. She strolled towards Vegeta and looked over his shoulder to see what he was smiling at.

"Hm, sexting whilst in work? naughty." She giggled as Vegeta jumped dropping his phone on the floor. "Who's the lucky guy then?"

"Will you shh!" He glared at her as he knelt down picking his phone up. "How much did you fucking see?" 

"Something about enjoying a blowjob," she raised a brow at him with a slight grin.

Vegeta checked his phone over before placing it in his back pocket, his cheeks glowed crimson avoiding Bulma's grin, "bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, someone gonna serve us?" A petite woman leaned over the bar with a large group behind her.

Vegeta groaned glancing back at the woman hanging over the bar, he looked back at Bulma, "you serve them."

Bulma gaped and blinked at him as he walked past ignoring the group of women, and went to serve someone else. She shook her head glaring at him and proceeded to serve the group of women.

"Hey stranger!" Zayden beamed waving a note in Vegeta's face. "Just give me whatever," he gave a half shrug.

"Sure, I'll just piss in a glass for you," Vegeta raised a brow at Zayden's bewildered look, "you said give you whatever," he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as Zayden started to chuckle. He was now wishing he was serving the group of women. "Look, just tell me what you are having, I'm not picking for you!"

"Alright, I'll have a pint of fosters then." He leaned on the bar watching Vegeta starting to fill the pint glass, "hey, you still doing that porn shit?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "no," he placed the pint in front of Zayden, he was so tempted to tipping it over. 

"How come?"

"If that's all you are having, I'll have to ask you to move so I can serve the other customers," he handed Zayden change resisting the urge to throw at him. He was annoyed being pestered by his old manager, to now deal with his old house mates questions agitated him.

"Did you not perform well?" He raised his brows in curiosity, he gulped as Vegeta leaned over gripping him by his top and pulling him into his face.

"It's none of your fucking business what I am or am not doing! What is with you fucking people?!" He snarled whilst shaking him.

Bulma caught glimpse of Vegeta snarling at Zayden, she smiled nervously at her boss who was stood behind Vegeta with his arms folded. She rushed over pulling Vegeta back, whilst smiling at her boss, "I'll take him to the break out area, if you don't mind covering for us?" 

The boss glared at Vegeta then looked back at Bulma and nodded, "make sure he calms the fuck down before coming back here to serve our customers!"

Bulma smiled nervously whilst dragging her step brother into the break out area. She rolled her eyes hearing Vegeta mumble profanities under his breath as he reluctantly followed her into the break out area. "What was that about?!" She spun on her heel and glared at him.

"He was sticking his nose into my business," he folded his arms looking away from Bulma's glare.

"Is it because I looked over your shoulder at who you were texting?"

"No, although I am pissed you did that. That was a private conversation," he sighed sitting down on hard stool that was next to the worn down pool table.

"Fair enough, I shouldn't of done that," she raised her brow watching him glance at his phone. "Who is it?"

"What?"

"I seen the way you were smiling earlier, all week you've come into work in a more upbeat mood. Have you got somebody?"

"No...maybe...No.. I-" he stuttered avoiding her curious glances. He groaned as she leaned towards him raising a brow with a small grin, "Fine, but please don't say anything to anyone!"

Bulma nodded her head grabbing the empty stool opposite bringing it closer to him. She smiled sitting down, "I promise I won't say anything."

"I um...well he's..." he gulped his face all flushed as he struggled to get his words out.

Bulma scrunched her brows watching how flustered he was getting, "is it someone I know?" She raised her brows seeing him snap his eyes up at her as he squirmed slightly. "Look I can see how uncomfortable you are getting with me asking, you don't need to tell me. So long as he looks after you because it's nice to see the changes already." She smiled tapping her hand on his lap and stood up from the stool. "I best go back help out there, you take as long as you need to calm down." She smiled and started to stroll out the room.

"It's Kakarot..." he swallowed feeling slight restriction forming in back of his throat, as Bulma spun on her heel slack jawed.

"Shut up!" She blinked in astonishment and rushed back towards him.

Vegeta bit his lip glancing down at the floor, "don't say anything."

"You guys have literally took kiss and make up to a whole new level, when did it happen?! Oh...wait...so you are the one he's been sleeping with behind Chichi's back?" 

Vegeta sighed looking back at her inquisitive expression, he gave a small nod and looked away.

"And he's going to be working here with you too, I don't want to catch you two groping each other." She giggled and quickly composed herself seeing him giving her a glare. 

"Don't say anything, I'm not ready to...be open about the relationship."

Bulma furrowed her brows seeing Vegeta's doleful look, "I won't say anything," she gave Vegeta a reassuring smile. 

Vegeta gave a subtle smile and rose to his feet, "lets head back out there then." He tucked his phone away and started to head towards the bar, his stomach churning as he felt sick from confessing. He glanced back at Bulma who had a small look of concern, he could only hope she wouldn't say anything to anybody.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple of days since Vegeta had confessed to Bulma about dating Goku. It was a surprise for Goku as he knew it wasn't something Vegeta felt comfortable to be open about. The two spent their day off work at the gym, before heading back home cuddling up on the sofa. Not being able to openly hug his boyfriend out in public was difficult, nonetheless he respected Vegeta's feelings. Goku chewed on his inside lip as he glanced down observing Vegeta's serene face, his eyes half lidded fighting to close. If Vegeta was able to open up to Bulma, perhaps he'd be able open up to other family members. Goku sighed contemplating on how he'd even start up such conversation, he didn't want to push Vegeta out his comfort zone as such. He brushed his fingers along Vegeta's arm that was wrapped around his waist. 

"So, now that Bulma knows, perhaps we could tell my parents?" he winced anticipating Vegeta to flail his arms in some form of protest.He felt sudden lightness from around him as Vegeta pulled himself up and glanced at him. "I mean, I could invite them over for dinner and-" he was silenced by Vegeta's scowl.

"Sure, why don't we go ahead and make banners too, as well as inviting over every Tom, Dick,and Harry over. We can make it like an annual event whilst we are at it!"

Goku furrowed his brows and puffed out his cheeks, "look, they wouldn't judge they are supportive. But if you are not ready to say then that's okay too."

"Then why even suggest it?!" he scoffed and stormed towards the kitchen.

Goku pursed his lips and briskly followed Vegeta into the kitchen, he paused by the door frame watching Vegeta making himself a drink. "Vegeta," he sighed as Vegeta slammed his cup down on the kitchen worktop. "I'm sorry, I just thought tha-"

"You thought what?! just because I reluctantly told my step sister about us, that I'd be comfortable to tell everyone else?"

"Vegeta-" he sighed slowly looming closer to him, "What is the worst that you think would possibly happen if they did know?"

Vegeta shrugged with a small mirthless laugh, "I don't know," he admitted as his eyes started to water, he pushed Goku back as he tried to comfort him. "Either way, they certainly won't be impressed to know their son is dating someone who bullied them in school. I remember all those times our parents were called into the office because of me. And as much as I wish for people to move on from all that, I know they would struggle to, I know you have."

"Honestly, they aren't ones to hold a grudge, you are thinking too much into it. I understand that's your anxieties talking and-"

"Whatever," 

"And, I think we should invite them over, they already know about my breakup, they will have some questions. The fact that you had opened up to Bulma is amazing and a step in the right direction, don't you think?"

Vegeta pressed his lips together refraining from saying anything negative, he knew he wasn't thinking rational his anxieties took over all that. He focused his attention back on his cup, "are you wanting a drink of anything?" he asked whilst his back was facing Goku.

Goku drew in a sharp breath as he stepped forward pressing himself against Vegeta's back. His hands rested lovingly on top of Vegeta's shoulders, "you know I love you right?" he felt Vegeta tense up, "I wouldn't force you into a situation you didn't feel comfortable in, I'm just suggesting allowing my parents over for dinner. Who knows, you may feel comfortable to say something, if not that's fine and I will support you what ever decision," he leaned forward and planted feather like kisses down the side Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta bit his lip whilst closing his eyes, his skin prickled feeling Goku's warm breath brush against his neck with the soft delicate kisses, his body trembled at the sensation. 

"Please trust me," he whispered whilst brushing his lips along Vegeta's ear. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

"All right," he conceded dejectedly.

Goku rubbed his hands along Vegeta's shoulders and kissed his cheek, "Everything will be fine," he smiled reassuringly.

7 years ago.

Goku glared over at Vegeta, who was sat next to his step mother opposite him . The two were called into the principal's office after one of the teachers had to intervene in the two fighting. 

"It seems every week I'm having to call you two in," the Principal groaned massaging his temples. "And that's why I've had to call your parents in as well."

"If you boys can't get along with each other, then I can only suggest you stay away and leave the other alone," Gine raised a brow at the two who sat slumped on their chair.

"He starts it, he's the one who keeps picking on me!" Goku exclaimed whilst pointing directly at Vegeta.

"Fuck off, you're the one who looks at me funny whenever I step into the room," Vegeta pulled a face ignoring his step mothers glare.

"I'm so sorry for his language, he doesn't get that from home," Vegeta's step mother let out a nervous laugh whilst placing her hand on Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta flinched at the contact and crossed his arms glaring to the side of the room.

"I understand your father is very poorly right now, and you are just lashing out, but-" The Principal was interrupted by Vegeta letting out a small chuckle and shaking his head at her.

"Don't bring my father into this, because of that dickhead," Vegeta jerked his thumb at Goku.

Gine raised her brows at Vegeta and then over to his step mother, "I bet you are so proud to be raising such a disrespectful person," she tsked as Vegeta scowled at her statement.

"Coming from you? Why's your son in here with him then?" Vegeta's step mother gave Gine a filthy look before looking away.

"Because your son has been bullying mine!" Gine seethed leaning almost out of her seat towards them.

Goku sighed watching his mother bicker with Vegeta's, the two glanced over at each other awkwardly before looking down at their feet as their parents continued to bicker between them.  
____________________________________

Goku happily sat on the sofa with Vegeta's legs resting on top of his lap, the two had a few bottles of beer between them whilst watching a movie. He smiled massaging Vegeta's calves,this was what he always wanted, to feel relaxed and happy in a relationship. To enjoy each other's company, he loved how they could sit in silence and not feel alone on doing so. There was a sharp knock and a ring from the door bell, that broke their silence and caused them both to glance each other before looking towards the front door.

"You're not expecting anyone are you?" Goku raised his brows at Vegeta, who furrowed his brows and shook his head in response.

Another loud knock was heard, Vegeta sighed and swung his legs off Goku. "I'll answer it," he leapt from the sofa and strolled to answer the door.

Goku paused the film they were watching and followed behind.

Vegeta answered the door to Chichi stood with a slight smile holding a box, he gave her an awkward smile allowing her to step inside before closing the door.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you," Goku exchanged a glance with Vegeta before averting his attention back on Chichi.

"Sorry, it's just I found this when I went into the attic, I thought you'd like to have them back," she handed Goku the box.

Goku glanced inside and smiled, it contained photo albums, alongside some class photos that his parents gave him to keep. They were mostly sentimental items that meant something to him. "Thanks," he placed the box down and smiled back at her.

"No need to thank me, they are yours after all," She rested her hand on her hip observing the pair wearing loose clothing, and subtle smell of alcohol between them. "So is this all you two do now that you are friends? Just sloth about drinking beer and bitch about women or something?" She raised her brows at the two who glanced at each other and chuckled. "What?"

"It's our day off work, so if we want to 'sloth' about then we shall," Vegeta smirked at her whilst folding his arms against his chest.

"Hm, fair enough," she shrugged and averted her attention on Goku, "so, are you going to tell me who it was you had been sleeping with behind my back?"

"Not this again," Goku sighed rubbing the back of his neck and avoided her glance.

"Yes this again, I'd like to know," she frowned as Goku looked over at Vegeta then down to his feet, "has he told you?" She raised her brows at Vegeta.

Vegeta gulped, he felt as though his chest was starting to tighten, he shook his head, "Sorry, I don't know," he lied, he felt the blood drain from his face as she looked at the two dolefully.

"Why can't you just tell me? I'm not going to go mad, I swear. I told you who I slept with," she frowned.

"I-I can't tell you, not right now," Goku gave her a half smile.

"Why?...was it a married woman or something? Their partner doesn't know that you two slept together?"

"Can we not do this right now, it's getting late," he gestured her to leave and sighed as she pushed him.

"Just tell me! I won't say anything, I just want to know who!"

"Why?"

"For some closure I guess," her bottom lip jutted out.

"We aren't together anymore, so it doesn't really matter."

"It does to me!"

"I don't understand why you are so eager to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"No," he bit his lip he felt terrible as he could see how upset she was over it. She openly told him who she had slept with, and assumed he'd openly tell her in return.

"He slept with me," Vegeta blurted his body trembling as the two glanced over at him. 

"W-What?" Chichi scrunched her brows.

"I'm so sorry," tears filled his eyes as he looked back at her then over at Goku's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm struggling to process this right now," she started to massage her temples glancing down at her ground. Slowly she glance back at Goku with a tight lipped smile, "Well I can guess why you didn't want to tell me." 

Goku was about to open his mouth to respond till he heard Vegeta starting to dry heave and rush to the bathroom. 

"How much did he drink?" She asked as she rushed towards the bathroom with Goku and stood outside, she sighed looking back at the worry etched on Goku's face as he leaned his ear against the door. 

Goku frowned listening in to Vegeta retching into the toilet, "we didn't drink that much," he spoke in a quiet tone as Chichi raised a brow at him.

"Go check on him, I'll leave," she smiled fighting back her tears, "I just wished you told me sooner."

"I wanted to, but-" he sighed listening into Vegeta coughing and retching some more, "he's um... he's not comfortable about coming out..."

Chichi pressed her lips together glancing at the door then back at Goku, she sighed and knocked on the bathroom door. "I know I wasn't too keen on you from the start, but that was because I heard all the stuff you had done in the past," she frowned, "May we come in?"

"Please just go," Vegeta croaked from the other side of the bathroom door.

Chichi sighed exchanging a look with Goku, "I'll leave, thank you for being honest with me," she smiled slightly and turned to face Goku. "I'm still pissed off about you cheating on me, then again least it wasn't with another woman," she shrugged and ambled towards the front door.

Goku scrunched his face up at her and waited for her to leave before pressing his forehead against the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" He sighed hearing quiet sobs and forced the bathroom door open, he frowned seeing Vegeta curled around the toilet with tears glistening down his flushed cheeks. "Hey- it's okay," he sat next to him on the floor rubbing his back.

"I-I can't do this, it's happening too fast." Vegeta sniffled wrapping his arms around himself.

Goku pulled Vegeta into him and wrapped his arms protectively around him, "I'm proud of you," he whispered and planted a soft kiss on the side of his face. "Everything is going to be okay," he soothed as he continued to hold Vegeta into a loving embrace. He cupped his hand side of Vegeta's face, wiping away the stray tears with his thumb whilst holding him close against his chest. He didn't realise just how bad Vegeta's anxieties were, which worried him more. It also made him adamant that he was going to help him as much as he possibly could, even if it meant he couldn't display public affection out in the open due to the anxiety. He was willing to go through that all, as he didn't want to give up on their relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

7 years ago:

Leaned against the door frame, Vegeta watched his step mother pour herself a glass of wine. This would of been her third bottle of wine already, she hadn't bothered cooking for any of them. Instead Vegeta had took initiative and had ordered in pizza for everyone. It annoyed him, his father ill in hospital and his step mother chose to sit there with a drink. instead of caring for him and his siblings. He awaited for his siblings to go to bed, and chose to head towards the lounge area. Where his step mother had barely moved from since they got home from school.

"I know you are standing there Vegeta, what do you want?" She inquired, at the same time stared blankly at her drink.

Vegeta moved away from the door frame and slowly approached her with a glare. It was her fault, all of it was her fault. He feared being open about his sexuality. After she had openly admitted her disgust on it. He resented her, for she tried to replace his deceased mother. Now his father ill in hospital, he couldn't help blame her for that too. Even though it wasn't anyone's fault, he just couldn't help but feel she was to blame for everything that went wrong. He stood by the arm of the chair she was sat on and folded his arms. 

"If you are going to go on one of your stupid rants about me drinking again, you can leave!" She scoffed and tipped her glass towards her mouth.

"I wish it was you in hospital instead of my father!"

Calmly, she placed her drink down on the side table, and glanced over at Vegeta. "Why would you say that?"

"Because-" tears welled up in his eyes as he kept his glare on her, "he'd do a better job caring for us more than you've ever done. You just sit here and drink!"

"Has it not crossed your selfish mind that I am struggling too? Watching your father slowly dying, is heartbreaking. And all you've done is cause trouble in school, you horrible self centred little boy!"

"And you are a horrible bitch!"

A loud clap sound echoed the room as her hand connected with his cheek, and left a red mark across his face. She glowered at him and barred her teeth. 

Vegeta placed his hand on the marking left from the slap, it was hot to touch and stung a little. In an instant reaction, he grabbed her drink from the side table and threw it at her. They both paused, and glared at one another, hatred boiled up inside them both. Rendered speechless from what had happened, they stormed off in opposite direction.

————————————————————

It had been a fortnight since Chichi had visited. whenever Goku mentioned about that day, Vegeta would change the topic. Not wanting to upset his boyfriend further, Goku chose to not bring it up again. They spent their afternoon cuddled in bed before their shift in work was due to start. 

Vegeta locked his eyes into Goku's with a fiery gaze. He trailed his fingers down Goku's muscular body, and kept his gaze onto Goku. Both naked in bed, they enjoyed to explore each other's bodies. Muscles tensed under his finger tips, he bit his lip and pulled the bedding away from them. Warm, wet lips pressed against the taut skin and trailed down to the belly button. He glanced back up at Goku and done languid licks towards his crotch, savouring the salty taste. His cheek pressed against Goku's thigh as he inhaled the subtle musky scent, his soft finger tips teased around the head of Goku's cock. Unable to put into words just how much he adored this man, how his heart somersaulted whenever they kissed, the warmth that pooled his insides. Dark eyes that stared deeply into his, awakening his soul and invigorated his insides.

"Vegeta," Goku muttered under his breath, his fingers combed through Vegeta's hair as Vegeta started to suck his cock. His eyes threatened to close from the strong tingling feeling that instantly relaxed his body. Vegeta's eyes kept locked onto his, which aroused him further. His cock disappeared and reappeared around Vegeta's wet reddened lips, each time Vegeta sunk his mouth down he'd take an extra inch. Goku opened his legs wider, and subconsciously rocked his hips whilst he fisted his hands into the sheets. Vegeta rubbed his tongue along the shaft, he savoured the taste of the skin from the hard pulsing cock inside his mouth. Goku's back arched as the sucks became more firm along his shaft. He glanced down at Vegeta and let out a low moan just from the sight of his cock buried in the warm wet mouth. 

Slowly Vegeta raised his mouth up to the tip, and sealed his plump lips around the head. His tongue brushed along the slit, as he palmed his hand around the bottom of the shaft and started do slow and firm strokes. Parting his lips away from the slick cock he smiled at Goku, seeing the pleasure etched on his face, he wanted to pleasure him more. "Lube," he held out his hand gesturing for Goku to grab the small bottle from the bed side.

Goku bit his lip, he handed Vegeta the small bottle of lube with a condom packet, and rested himself back as he felt soft delicate kisses along his inner thighs. "Oh babe," his breath hitched as he felt Vegeta's finger slowly guide inside his entrance. He opened his legs wider, and tilted his head back, warmth traveled through his body as Vegeta continued to pleasure him.

Vegeta slipped in another finger, whilst he stroked and licked the twitching cock. The tight hole, so warm and perfect feeling, he swallowed as he felt it give in to his pressure of his third finger, finding it's way inside.

Goku exhaled in pure bliss, his head buried into the pillows as Vegeta's fingers continued to rub his insides.

Vegeta licked his lips as he marvelled at the sight of his boyfriends body writhing in the pleasure. His hand twisted slightly as he moved his fingers, angling them up to find Goku's prostate. Once found, Vegeta stroked and teased it, causing Goku to rock his hips back into the touches. The sight of Goku's wet lips, his glazed eyes, and flushed cheeks made Vegeta's chest constrict. Oh how beautiful his boyfriend looked reacting to the pleasure he was giving him.

"Vegeta- uhn- don't stop," Goku rasped and rocked his hips pleadingly.

Vegeta stroked his own cock and slowly pulled his fingers out the tight hole. He grinned over at Goku who watched as he slid the condom down his cock. "turn on your side," he purred and lightly tapped Goku's leg.

Goku turned onto his side and glanced over his shoulder. His heart quivered, his breathing shallow as Vegeta rested his leg over his shoulder and slowly aligned his cock against his entrance. He let out a sigh of pleasure feeling the cock bury deep inside him.

Vegeta slowly started to thrust in at a steady rhythm, already he felt dizzy from the sensation. "F-fuck you feel good," he hummed and started to thrust in harder. 

"yes - fuck-yes," Goku mewled and palmed his cock to stroke in rhythm to the hard thrusts. His legs quivered each time he felt his sensitive area being rubbed. "T-there...keep hitting there!"

Vegeta leaned back onto his heels and angled himself to thrust in hard and deep, ensuring to rub against that area in each thrust. "like that?" he panted heavily, sweat started to form above his brow as he continued his thrusts.

"Yeah-like-that!" Goku said between his shaky moans.

The mattress moved and squeaked in sync to the hard thrusts, moans resonated between the couple. Sweat slicked their bodies, their cheeks flushed from the exertion. Heavy pants, and moans increasing as they got closer to their release.

Goku's body started to quiver, each time the sensitive area was rubbed, a slow burning pleasure built up inside, threatening to consume him entirely. "Oh god," he mewled, and rocked his hips against Vegeta. His cock surged, thick ropes of cum shot out and splattered over his hand and the bedding.

Vegeta slammed his cock in hard, his own body quivered as he rode out his climax, slowly he pulled out, his body still quivering as he let out a breathy moan. He smiled over at Goku who went limp against the mattress, his arm resting over his brow as he slowly caught his breath. He glanced down and felt his throat constrict. His heart rate trembling as he felt as though the room started to spin.

Goku slowly moved his arm away from above his brow and glanced over at Vegeta who had a doleful look, "What's wrong?" he sat up furrowing his brows.

"The condom has split," his voice broke slight, sadness clouded his features. He swung his legs off the bed, removing the ripped condom with a shaky hand.

A little confused by the reaction, he chuckled and crawled to him, placing a hand lovingly on his back, "It's okay," he soothed. his brows drew together as Vegeta nudged him off and grabbed a pair of lounge pants from the drawer. "hey, it's okay babe," he crawled off the bed,and rested his hands on Vegeta's shoulders.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he gave Goku a half smile, and briskly left the room as he wiped a stray tear away.

Goku chewed on his inside lip, and quickly threw on a pair of pants and rushed towards the bathroom. Since they started their relationship, Goku had learned just how bad Vegeta's anxieties were. He was also starting to learn certain things seemed to trigger Vegeta, causing him to lock himself into the bathroom. Never had he thought that Vegeta would be tackling his own problems, he always came across as confident, and would belittle others in school. Now Goku had witnessed Vegeta at a more vulnerable state, raw emotions expressed in front of him that he had never witnessed before. Stood against the bathroom door, he lightly knocked it, "May I come in?" the door opened widely allowing him to step in. 

Vegeta leaned against the sink staring blankly at the mirror, he didn't speak a word as Goku stood behind him.

"Okay,What's going on?" Goku sighed and crossed his arms, staring at Vegeta with deep concern.

"It's nothing, I'm just being silly."

"Had um...something happened at your previous job?" he raised a brow and chewed on his lip, he wasn't sure why Vegeta had reacted the way he did. 

Vegeta furrowed his brows at his reflection then darted his eyes at Goku. his heart beat drummed in his ears, he swallowed to relief the constriction felt on the back of his throat. "Y-yeah," he answered apprehensively. He wanted to tell him the truth, but each time his mouth had opened no words flowed out. He paused and frowned over at Goku.

"You don't sound so sure of yourself?" he knitted his brows and wrapped his arms around Vegeta from behind. "you know you can tell me anything?"

Vegeta sighed, he turned himself to face Goku and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Look, I'm just really emotional right now I'm slowly finding myself and accepting who I am.I know you're trying to get me to open up more and it's leaving me feeling very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to force you into something you don't want. If you are not ready to tell people, then that's okay," he soothed and planted a kiss on Vegeta's forehead. "Is that why you've been acting so weird? since Chichi found out I've noticed-"

"Yes, that's why- I'm sorry." He forced a smile and planted a kiss on Goku's lips, "how about you get our work clothes out ready in our bedroom, and then come join me in the shower?" he smiled as Goku nodded with a grin and pulled him in for a closer embrace. Wrapping his arms tightly around Goku, he fought back his tears and rested his head on his shoulder. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt safe in his boyfriends arms. He just wasn't sure how much longer he could carry on hiding the past from him.


	20. Chapter 20

"He's looking a lot healthier from when I had seen him at the gas station," Bulma acknowledged as she stood next to Goku, both glanced over at Vegeta serving the lively group of people at the bar.

"Yeah," Goku nodded affirmatively whilst passing her one of the clean glasses from the tray to put away. As much as he agreed with her comment, things from previous nights invaded his thoughts. It was difficult to stay focused in work. His eyes met with Vegeta's as he glanced over suddenly before directing his attention back on the customers.

Bulma looked at Goku pensively, she glanced back at Vegeta still serving the customers, before she followed Goku into the back room. "Everything okay with you?" She asked as he turned to face her, placing the now empty tray down on the side.

Goku pursed his lips, he frowned for a second whilst fighting his conscience on what to tell her. Since he started his relationship with Vegeta, he hadn't even told his family, respecting Vegeta's wishes for not telling everyone yet. It was getting difficult, he never realised just how serious Vegeta's anxieties were, and he wasn't quite sure how he could tackle them. Bulma had always been a close friend to him, even if it was her brother he was seeing, surely Vegeta wouldn't be too mad if he shared with her his worries. He sat down on the stool and rubbed his hands down his face before he glanced back up at her.   
"I'm just concerned about him, I was going to bring my parents over for dinner, then the whole incident with him confessing to Chichi happened," he sighed, Bulma was aware of her brother confessing to Chichi, she was still friends with her after all. Although, Chichi chose not to go around telling everyone else out of respect. It still bothered Vegeta, and he hadn't said much about it since. "So I have postponed inviting them over the now, because I don't think he's ready for that. Also, something happened a couple of nights ago that's left me a little puzzled."

Bulma chewed on her inside lip as she looked behind ensuring the two were alone still. And looked back at him inquisitively, "What was it?"

"It is something that really seemed to upset him. I asked if it's to do with something that may of happened in his previous work, and he said yes- I'm not the least bit convinced. I think it's something more to it than that."

"What happened?"

"I don't think I should say, I don't want him finding out I've gone behind his back like this."

"Oh, something to do with the bedroom area?" Bulma blushed a little and giggled as Goku quickly looked away. 

They heard footsteps from behind them, Goku glanced over the side and saw Vegeta stood scowling at the pair.

"Hey," Goku smiled over at him. 

"If you guys are going to talk about me, at least make it more subtle," he crossed his arms approaching them both who gaped back at him. 

"W-what are you talking about?" Goku tittered and raised from the stool, whereas Bulma returned the glare back at Vegeta.

"You were both looking directly at me and talking amongst yourselves, I'm not stupid!"

"So we can't look in your direction without you thinking we are talking about you?" Bulma rested her hand on her hip still glaring over at her brother. 

"Bulma, it's fine,"Goku reassured placing his hand on her shoulder, he glanced back at Vegeta and sighed, "It wasn't anything bad, I'm just concerned about you."

"So concerned you decided to talk about me whilst I'm in the same room?, least have the decency to wait for me to be in another room or something!"

He clicked his tongue, he hated the tension that was being built up in the room between them. "Alright," he gave a tight lip smile and tucked his hands inside his jean pockets.

"Anyway, it's your shift" he jerked his thumb towards the doorway, and gave Goku a dismissive glare. Noticing Bulma frowning at him in disgust, he scoffed and moved his glare onto her. "What?"

"He's just being a caring partner, and you are pushing him away like that. He has given up his relationship, moved out his home just to be with you, and you treat him like that?"

"How would you feel if you caught someone talking about you behind your back?"

"It wasn't anything negative, it was-"

"Doesn't matter, you should know better," he held his palm out to her with a quelled look as she was about to say something. He averted his attention onto his boyfriend and pointed his index at him, "you knew- I warned you and here you are discussing our personal matters," he crossed his arms against his chest and shook his head disappointedly at him.

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, she gave Goku a comforting smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll cover your shift, looks like you two have some talking to do," she shook her head at her brother as she started to saunter towards the door.

Vegeta gave an open mouthed smirk and licked his teeth as he spun on his heel to face his sister. "How convenient for you, talk behind someones back then leave when caught out!" He growled at her as she continued to walk away.

Goku sighed, he took a step toward Vegeta. He hated him when he was like this, all he could do was try to calm him down, "Look I-" he was cut off by Vegeta holding his hand up at him to silence him. He pressed his lips together and watched as Vegeta turned to face him.

"What goes on between us, stays between us!"

"Certain things yes," he raised his brows at him.

"Certain things?"he retorted with a mirthless smile and shook his head, "Who else have you talked to then, hm?" 

"No one else," he admitted and let out a short sigh. How he'd love to be able to talk to someone else about their relationship, not in a negative way. But he too was having some struggles and felt completely helpless.

"Keep it that way!"

"You know, this is hard for me too!"

Vegeta let out a short mirthless laugh and leaned against the wall opposite, "Oh poor you, it's not like you chose to be in this relationship in the first place....oh wait," he quirked a brow at him.

"I wish you'd stop being so difficult on times," he massaged his temples avoiding his boyfriends glare. 

"What was that?"

"It's not just you finding this hard Vegeta, I am doing my best to support you in any way I possibly can. But you've got to meet me half way here," he frowned at him, "You need to be more honest with me."

Vegeta gaped at this, he could see that Goku too was feeling the stresses. "I already am," he swallowed back the small lump that formed in the back of his throat. Guilt creeping up inside him as he done his best to keep a straight face, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly that caused Goku to raise his brows at him. 

"Are you though?" He slowly approached him. "Shall we talk about what happened a couple of nights ago?"

"I told you, and I will tell you again...I was just having a moment, my emotions had caught up with me," he bit his lip avoiding Goku's eye contact.

"Vegeta-" he sighed and cupped his hand under Vegeta's chin and swivelled to face him, "please, I can't help you unless you start being honest with me."

"Kakarot, I want to tell you- but I can't," his eyes started to water as he looked back at his boyfriends warming dark orbs. "I feel ashamed for what I have done."

Goku furrowed his brows at this, he watched Vegeta's body shake slightly and pulled him into a hug. "Shh, there is nothing to feel ashamed of- you can tell me."

Vegeta's bottom lip quivered as he done his best to suppress his tears, the tension dwindled between them as they stood in silence for a few minutes. "I-I can't talk about this..." he mumbled slowly pulling himself out of his boyfriends embrace.

"What is it you are scared of?" Goku frowned and wiped the stray tears from Vegeta's cheeks, "do you think I'll leave you?"

"No- I don't know. It's not something I want to talk about."

"Vegeta-"

"Kakarot please, I can't discuss this. I'd rather leave that in the past," he pleaded choking back more tears.

Goku sighed he could see how tensed up Vegeta was getting and didn't want to push him further. He gave him a gentle nod whilst forcing a smile before pulling him into an embrace again. He loved Vegeta, but he was starting to see just how hard these challenges he'd have to face were. It worried him more that he may have to go through this alone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Chapter contains mention of mild rape/taking advantage of for sexual favours- I may need to reword this, I’m really not sure how to word this as such without spoiling so much for everyone else. Anyway, if such subject is offensive to you, you may want to stop reading. It is your discretion if you wish to continue to read on. ****

Exhausted, was how the two felt after what had been transpired the previous night. Goku dropped questioning Vegeta further after observing his perturbed expression. He hadn't realised just how bad Vegeta's anxieties were, and all he could do was comfort him. Cuddled on the couch watching a film together, Goku glanced down at Vegeta with brooding eyes. Vegeta was expressionless, it was difficult to tell just how he was feeling in that particular moment.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked in a soothing tone, he brushed his hand along Vegeta's arm whilst awaiting for a response. 

Vegeta barely nodded in response, his eyes were starting to close. He buried his head in Goku's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, these moments, these hugs were his antidote that he never wanted to let go.

Goku sighed, he averted his attention on the tv. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, his mind was mostly being invaded from what Vegeta had said at their work. What was it he was hiding, and why didn't he want to tell him? A loud repetitive noise broke his cloud of thought. 

Vegeta had jolted, and sat up rubbing his eyes before glaring towards the door. "someone is persistent" he said mid yawn, the knocks had continued, he smiled at Goku who was about to answer the door for him. "I'll answer it, it's probably someone trying to sell something," he groaned and crawled off the couch to answer. As he approached the door and narrowed his eyes on his watch. He thought to himself how it was rather peculiar for someone to knock on their door at 10pm just to sell something. His anxieties started to kick in and he reluctantly answered the door. That moment his throat felt as though it was constricting, his heart convulsed as he was face to face with his step mother.

"Did you honestly think you could hide away from me forever?" she glowered at him and pushed him back allowing herself to step inside.

"H-how did...w-what even..." Vegeta stammered, he swallowed hard trying to ease the constriction felt at the back of his throat. 

His step mother observed the surroundings and raised her brows back at him, "well, this seems like a nice place so you obviously have money to pay for somewhere as decent as this."

"Is everything okay?" Goku strolled from the living room and raised a brow over at the step mother.

Vegeta bit his lip glancing back at Goku before trailing his eyes back at his step mother. 

"Aren't you that boy who fought with my son in school?" She inquired whilst giving Goku a filthy look.

"I'm not your son," Vegeta scoffed at her and stood next to Goku. He flinched as Goku subconsciously wrapped his arm around him.

"You two seem to be close," she grinned seeing the discomfort on Vegeta's face. 

Vegeta frowned at her and shrugged Goku off him, "Who gave you my address?"

"You can thank your sister for that one, at least out of the three of you she has been the most loyal," she tsked and placed her hand on her hip, "So, what is the deal with you two now then?"

Vegeta clicked his tongue and scowled, his stomach churned as he felt his insides heat up in anger, "That isn't your business."

"Whatever, I'm not here to show interest in your pathetic life, I'm here for the money that you still never repaid."

"I'm not going to talk about this, you know full well why I will not pay you back money that you bribed me with!"

Goku scrunched his brows with confusion etched on his face, tension was starting to build in the room, and it felt as though walls were slowly closing in on them. Whilst the two continued their argument, Goku chewed on his lip, his heart beating rapidly, he dulled out the conflict going on around him. He was aware that Vegeta somehow owed money from what Bulma had told him before, however he wasn't aware that Vegeta had been bribed, unless he was lying. He glanced over at Vegeta who's face was red in anger as he continued to hurl insults towards his step mother, his step mother just laughed which angered him more. He sighed pulling himself out of his thoughts and glared at the step mother, "I'm not sure what is going on here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"This is a private matter between me and my son," she scowled at him.

"As you can tell- he doesn't want you here either, so please just leave!"

"Kakarot just keep out of it!" Vegeta snarled at him, his anger pent up inside, any second he could feel himself close to being blind with rage as his step mother laughed mockingly.

Unable to articulate a response, Goku frowned at him. He pressed his lips together refraining himself from blurting out about their relationship.

"Looks like it's you, who isn't wanted here," she emphasised on the 'you' and chortled at Goku.

"No, it is you who isn't wanted here. I want you out, out of my sight, out of my mind, just out of my fucking life!" Vegeta chided as he gave her a glowering look. He felt her hand crack across his face throwing him off balance and fall against the wall behind him.

Goku rushed over to him, his eyes darted towards the step mother as he rested his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He never knew what kind of relationship Vegeta had with his family, and it was now coming to light just how bad Vegeta had it at home. "Get the fuck out, before I force you out myself!"

"Are you threatening me?!" She sneered at him and crossed her arms, watching as he turned his back on her to check Vegeta over. She pursed her lips observing the way the two glanced back at each other and shook her head with a grin, "So much for stating you were cured," she directed her glare on Vegeta.

Goku glared back at her about to question her comment, the door was pushed open from behind her as Bulma ran in and shook her head at her mother.

"Just leave," she pointed towards the door gesturing for her mother to leave.

Her mother frowned at her and scrunched her face, "Who's side are you on?"

"Not yours, after what I heard from the other side of that door, I now believe it's you who is the one with a problem. So just leave," she gulped anxiously watching her mother walk past her whilst giving her a side eyed glare.

They all froze glancing back at each other as the step mother left without saying a word. Bulma felt guilt as Vegeta glared back at her with tears shimmering in his eyes. He pushed Goku off him and stormed into the bedroom, the two could hear his muffled sobs.

"Why did you tell her where he lived?" Goku asked Bulma as he leaned against the bedroom door. 

"She cornered me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of had my job to begin with."

Goku sighed as he heard the room go quiet, he exchanged same concerned look with Bulma and slowly opened the bedroom door. Vegeta was sat on the edge of the bed cuddling a pillow whilst staring blankly at the floor. Tears dripped from the end of his nose and landed on the pillow he held tight against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it, or would you like us to leave you for now?"

Vegeta snuffled, "I've done something stupid."

"Haven't we all?" Bulma smiled slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for telling her where you-"

"It's fine."

"But I-"

"I said it's fine," he rubbed his nose along his hand and sighed. His stomach tightened, his mouth started to go dry as he glanced back at the two concerned faces. "I don't owe her money."

"Don't worry about that," Goku sat the other side of him and rubbed his hand down his back. 

"I slept with her a handful of times when our father was in hospital," he confessed and buried his face into the pillow.

Bulma opened her mouth in bewilderment, she glanced over at Goku then back at Vegeta, "you're lying right?"

Vegeta pulled his head up and tittered, his eyes welled up as he looked back at her, "why else did you think I didn't care about her pregnancy?"

"I....I...w-what?" She stammered.

"Vegeta, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Goku scrunched his brows at him.

"Why would I want to?...it's a fucking mess!"

"I...I don't understand..." Bulma sat with a pensive look.

Goku pulled Vegeta into an embrace, he bit his lip fighting back his own tears whilst Vegeta sobbed into his shoulder.  
—-  
7 years ago:

Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed and glanced down, his hands shaking, as he felt bile rise in his throat. 

"What's wrong?" His step mother sat up next to him and started to drink from the open bottle of wine.

"T-the...condom ripped..." he gulped. He knew what they were doing was wrong. He felt confused with his sexuality as it was, and he felt sick for what he had just done. He frowned glancing over his shoulder at her simply shrugging and offering him the bottle of wine. "No," he pushed it away.

"I don't know why you are acting like this now, you were the one who started all this," she raised a brow at him, she sighed and reached over to her purse to hand him some cash. "How much is it you are needing this time?"

Vegeta bit his lip and glanced up at the ceiling, if he didn't have a decent amount on him, he'd be a target for his friends. "The same as last time..."


	22. Chapter 22

"I still don't understand," Bulma had kept her pensive expression and began to chew on the end of her thumb, the silence in the room almost grew tangible. As the three sat on the bed collecting their thoughts.

Vegeta pulled back from Goku's embrace and wiped the stray tears that trickled down his face. He wasn't expecting Bulma to understand, she had always been close to her mother. Even when she had witnessed the occasional arguments, she always took her mothers side. Her reaction was inevitable. Such secrets could never remain silenced for it slowly ate its way through his conscience. Observing the way both Goku and Bulma sat pensively, he could tell neither knew how to express how they felt. Now unable to cope with the heavy blanket of silence around the room, as it built an unwanted tension. Vegeta cleared his throat to break the silence barrier between them. The two looked directly at Vegeta awaiting for him to say something, but no words could flow out. Instead he just sat, with his mouth slightly ajar making some incoherent sounds. 

Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's lap and sighed, "it's okay, you don't need to tell us any more."

Vegeta frowned, he kept his eyes on Goku who didn't have the expression he had expected. Goku's face was etched with care, no sign of judgment. Either that, or he was simply good at hiding his true feelings. He rested his hand on top of Goku's that was still rested on his lap.

"When?" Bulma sighed and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She fumbled with the button on her jacket, unable to look at her step brother as she asked.

Vegeta scrunched his brows glancing back at Bulma, "Sorry?" 

"When did this all happen?" she changed her focus to the button on her jacket, twisting it with her fingers.

"I don't think we-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta squeezing his hand, he was about to continue till Vegeta cut in.

"I told you- when my father was in hospital." Vegeta sighed, he could already tell Bulma was having some conflicting thoughts. He felt contractions in his stomach, it was difficult enough to confess to something that happened seven years ago. Now sat in a room with the person who he had bullied, and step sister. He wouldn't blame if either wanted to walk out that room and not speak to him. He felt disgusted in himself, so it wouldn't be a surprise if that was precisely how they both felt. 

Bulma pressed her lips together studying the button she was playing with, she took in a sharp breath and slowly drew her attention to Vegeta. "So when you were seventeen you slept with my mother? ...just why?" she frowned as he let out an audible gulp and avoided her eye contact. "You know, I just don't know what to believe anymore. You not long told me you were gay, and now you're telling me you've slept with my mother?!"

Goku chewed on his lip seeing the hurt on her face, he glanced over at Vegeta who leaned forward burying his face in his hands. "Bulma, I don't think-"

"Do you realise how effed up this sounds?" Bulma shook her head, tears filling up in her eyes she ignored Goku trying to console her as she glared directly at Vegeta. "Are there any more secrets you haven't told us?"

"No," Vegeta leaned back, and moved his hands away from his face. His mind had gone through different scenarios of what may happen if she had found out about his past. None had prepared him for this sort of reaction as such. She seemed calmer than he had expected, then again he could tell by her expression she was rather sceptical.

Unsure what to say, Bulma let out a small laugh of disbelief. She rose to her feet and rested a hand on her hip. Glancing down at Vegeta who sat looking back up at her tight lipped. 

Not liking the tension felt between them, Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta, and glanced up at Bulma. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in right now but-"

"It's fine," Vegeta cut in and tapped Goku on the leg. He forced a smile and glanced up at Bulma again, "the group I hung around with, well....I'd of been a target if I didn't have any money, when we hung out after school-"

"What's that got to do with my mother?" Bulma crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

"Because I asked her for money!"

"So?..."

"So, she -she asked me for something in return..." Vegeta choked back some tears, unable to look at Bulma. He felt sick, his hands started to tremble and he felt himself being pulled into Goku's embrace again.

Bulma pursed her lips whilst looking towards the ceiling, fighting back her own tears as she knelt in front of the couple. She looked at Vegeta and held his hand, "Vegeta, I'm sorry. This is rather difficult for me-"

"Believe what you want to believe, I don't care!" Vegeta snapped wiping back his tears and glared directly at her, his face all flustered as tried to break from Goku's embrace. He yanked his hand away from Bulma's grip, "I willingly slept with her for money, I did it to protect myself from being a target!" He spat not allowing Bulma a chance to say anything further as he smiled mirthlessly at her, "I'm disgusting, I'm horrible, I'm whatever else you wish to throw at me!"

"Babe, calm down," Goku soothed and pressed Vegeta's head against his chest. He sighed as Vegeta shoved him off and crossed his arms glaring directly at Bulma again.

"I don't believe you are any of those things, I'm just in shock right now. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bulma frowned and rolled her eyes as Vegeta chuckled.

"Because," he composed himself, and shook his head at her, "you wouldn't of believed me." Vegeta sighed watching Bulma sat with her mouth slightly ajar, he could tell that she knew he was right. There were other reasons as to why he hadn't told anyone sooner, but he didn't want to upset Bulma further. He glanced over at Goku who smiled at him slightly and rested his arm round him again.

Bulma sighed and raised to her feet, "it's getting late," she said and glanced at her watch then back at the couple. 

Goku smiled back at her and nodded lightly, before giving Vegeta a quick peck on the cheek. He followed Bulma towards to front door, the two exchanged their goodbyes whilst Vegeta sat still, his eyes casted down to the floor. Bile slowly rising in his throat, his heart shuddered, and his hands trembled. Surely he should feel relief after confessing, instead he was feeling the exact opposite. Worries flooded his mind full of what ifs? Expecting the negative to happen. Forcing a smile as Goku entered the room, pretending to be okay, hoping Goku would believe he was doing okay. His smile soon changed as Goku looked back at him with brooding eyes. There was no hiding from him, he knew from his boyfriends glance that he was not doing a very good job at pretending. His lips quivered and he started to sob, "she doesn't believe me, she hates me," he sniffled.

Goku shook his head and crawled into bed, pulling Vegeta into him, "no, she's just in shock. It's okay," he soothed, wiping away Vegeta's tears. "I'm proud of you," he smiled and cupped Vegeta's chin with his hand. "And I love you, I will help you," he brushed his lips gently against Vegeta's, slowly their lips connected into a passionate kiss.

Vegeta felt something ignite inside him as their lips had connected. It was that feeling of warmth, comfort, and knowing he wasn't ever going to tackle these emotions alone. He felt safe and connected, he felt loved which was all he had craved for. This was simply just the beginning of his journey of acceptance.


	23. Chapter 23

After the events that had unfolded with Vegeta's stepmother, where he had explained how the sickening relationship started, and who fathered the baby she was carrying. Vegeta took a few days off of work to stay at home and bring himself back together from the mess that had happened. Goku was there with him every step of the way being patient with him, giving love and affection he yearned for so long in his life. 

Goku had got the day off work from Bulma, she wanted him to spend more time with Vegeta ensuring he was okay. Vegeta spent his days off work sat on the couch, watching tv as usual from what Goku saw. Goku would usually join him, allowing Vegeta to cuddle into him embracing the warmth and safety Goku provided, that he hadn't received from anyone else. Vegeta hadn't spoken much, not that Goku was going to push him to say anything. Knowing just his presence was enough for him. 

Whilst Vegeta was curled up on the couch watching tv, Goku was in the kitchen washing the morning dishes. He done his best to keep himself busy around the apartment, as well as comforting Vegeta, not wanting him to see he too was struggling with Vegeta's anxieties. Occasionally, he'd peak his head through the doorway to check on Vegeta who hadn't moved from the position he was in. Goku let out a short sigh and continued washing the cups in the sink. His phone started to ring, causing him to stop what he was doing and dry his hands to check the caller ID. Seeing it was his father calling him, he pressed his lips together and quickly answered. No doubt it was about the meal they were suppose to have, that he had put off for Vegeta's sake.

"Hey dad," Goku answered in a lowered voice, as he slowly approached the living room to check on Vegeta.

"Is everything okay?" Bardock questioned, with slight concern in his voice.

Goku smiled as Vegeta glanced up at him with a half smile, "yeah, everything is okay," he assured.

"Right, so when do we have this family meal that you been planing then? - your mother and I have the evening off, and she was wondering if possible for us to visit tonight?"

"Um," Goku gulped glancing down at Vegeta who was now scrunching his brows at him. "Is it okay if I call you back?" He asked with a small titter.

"Okay, speak to you soon," Bardock ended the call, there was still some concern heard in his voice.

Goku knew he couldn't put his family off forever, at some point they are going to have some questions. He pressed his lips together and tucked his phone in his pocket. Rubbing his palms together, he slowly knelt in front of Vegeta with a nervous smile.

Vegeta knitted his brows together, his eyes narrowing on Goku's nervous smile. He pursed his lips as he slowly sat himself upright, "What is it?"

"My dad called, he's asked if they can come over tonight," Goku gulped seeing the look of worry etched on Vegeta's face. It was rather difficult to tell if Vegeta was either going to run off and lock himself in the bathroom, or rant in protest to such idea.

Vegeta remained quiet pressing his lips together as he kept his focus on Goku's nervous expression. He was aware Goku had kept postponing the meal for him. It baffled him how Goku was willing to go through such troubles, and hadn't simply left him for being complicated. 

"Look, if it gets too much I can kindly ask them to leave," Goku said in a soothing voice and rested a hand on Vegeta's lap.

There was a small pause of silence as the two looked at each other. Vegeta sighed, he pushed back his own feelings on the matter and placed his hand on top of Goku's, "okay, just- please don't men-"

"I know, I promise I won't tell them Vegeta, I know you're not ready," Goku leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Vegeta's, "If you get uncomfortable just tell me, or squeeze my hand or something- I'll then ask them to leave." He brushed his lips against Vegeta's, staring deeply into his eyes. Their kiss started off tentative, a sweet distraction from all worries. Soon their kiss became deeper and lustful as Goku leaned more forward, whilst their fingers entwined. Their eyes closed in harmony, enjoying the sweet passionate kiss. Slowly their lips parted, catching their breath, Goku smiled and rubbed his nose against Vegeta's before leaning back to pull his phone out his pocket. 

Vegeta's eyes directed over to Goku's phone, and chewed on his inner lip. He then trailed his eyes to meet with Goku's and instantly he felt safe, knowing Goku wouldn't do anything that would upset him. "I guess you'll have to call your dad back."

"You sure?" Goku raised his brows, as he had his phone ready to dial his father. His heart raced, as Vegeta smiled and nodded. Things were slowly moving in the right direction, and he couldn't wait for the day they could both comfortably walk out in public as a couple; with no anxieties clouded over them. Not that Goku had any anxieties on kissing Vegeta in public, it killed him that they had to act just as friends when around other people. However, the love he has for Vegeta made all the current struggles worth it. He could see Vegeta was trying, the fact he was starting to be more honest with himself, made Goku proud of him. 

Goku called his dad back whilst holding Vegeta's hand. They organised a time for his parents and brother to visit, it had been a while since he'd seen his brother for his brother had been working away from home. So the fact even his brother was visiting made this particular day even more special. 

_______________________

The evening had arrived , and the two sat waiting for Goku's family. Vegeta had spent the rest of the afternoon procrastinating, his mind had raced with negative thoughts and worries. The last time he had seen Goku's parents was when they were called into the school office, for he was bullying their son. The closer it got towards the evening, the more anxious he had become. And the fact Goku's family were now running a little late, didn't help his anxiety either. He continued to put on a brave front for Goku, although he could tell Goku could see right through his act and was growing concern. A couple of times Goku offered to cancel, part of which Vegeta wanted to agree. However, he felt guilt for Goku had continued to put him first, sitting and having a meal with his boyfriends family was the least he could do.

"You're doing it again," Goku glanced over at Vegeta sat at the table.

Vegeta placed his hand on his lap, as attempts to settle his nerves, his leg was twitching subconsciously, and heart beating rapidly against his chest. He scrunched his nose up at Goku, "doing what again?"

"You keep staring into nothingness, You sure you are okay?" Goku placed the salad bowl down on the centre of the table and frowned at his nervous boyfriend. 

"You ask me that one more time, I swear I'll-" he froze as he heard a knock at the door, and glared as Goku raised his brows at him. "Just answer the door," he folded his arms avoiding Goku's glance at him.

Goku sighed shaking his head and smiled, he found it cute seeing Vegeta getting all flustered. "If you start to-"

"I know, just answer the door!"

Goku nodded and rushed to answer the door. Soon as he opened the door, his mother pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheeks.

"We were beginning to think you were purposely avoiding us," Gine furrowed her brows at her son and stroked the side of his face.

"N-no I ...um..." Goku started to stammer and rub the back of his neck.

"Ah, we aren't going to judge you about the whole break up thing. To be honest, your mother and I didn't think she was good for you." Bardock stepped in and patted his son on the shoulder. He glanced at Gine who gently nudged him and shook her head, "What? - I kept my mouth shut long enough Gine. We both weren't happy when he proposed to-"

"Hey stranger," Raditz cut in pushing past his parents to give his brother a hug. He glanced over seeing Vegeta stood leaning against the doorway leading into the dining area. With a slight grin on his face he stepped back from hugging his brother, and raised a brow at Vegeta, "so, you two are friends now?"

Goku gulped and looked over his shoulder at Vegeta then back at his family, "what happened in school was-" he was silenced by his mother placing her finger over his lips whilst she smiled over at Vegeta.

Vegeta froze, his mouth slightly ajar unsure what to say as the family glanced over at him. That moment he wanted to run, yet his legs remained stiff. 

"It's okay sweetie, it's nice to see you both getting along." She moved her finger away from Goku's lips and started to take her coat off, "so, where are we sitting?"

Vegeta cleared his throat and stepped aside allowing Goku's family to walk into the dinning area. Goku glanced back at Vegeta, both exchanging a smile as they followed each other in.

During the meal, the atmosphere was rather pleasant. There were no awkward silence, the room filled with laughter as the family reminisced their family holidays together. Vegeta actually felt comfortable being sat round the table with his boyfriend and family. He felt himself starting to relax, and listen intently to their conversation. In a way he felt saddened for he couldn't recall the last time him and his own family had smiled and laughed together. 

"I remember being called into the school office as you two were fighting,"Gine sighed and shook her head.

Vegeta could feel his throat starting to constrict and started to take a sip of water. He felt Goku's hand gently squeeze his under the table, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your step mother is a bitch," Gine said so abruptly as she finished her meal and carefully placed her cutlery on top of her plate.

Vegeta almost choked on his drink and started to smile. Whilst Bardock raised his brows at his wife and chuckled.

Bardock composed himself and jerked his thumb towards Gine and smiled, "There she goes telling me off earlier about what I thought of our sons ex, and she just casually tells you what she thinks of your-"

"I agree with her, although bitch is probably too polite," Vegeta smiled over at Bardock and placed his glass of water down.

Gine smiled and nodded in agreement, "take it you don't talk to her anymore?"

Before Vegeta could respond.Raditz quickly stood up as his phone started to ring. He glanced around the table apologetically at them.

"Sorry, it's my work- mind if I leave the room to answer?" Raditz glanced over at his brother who smiled and nodded. He quickly left the room whilst answering the call.

"So, mind giving me a tour of this place?" Gine smiled over at her son.

Goku glanced at Vegeta, rather hesitant to leave Vegeta alone. He felt a squeeze from Vegeta's hand as Vegeta gave him a half smile reassuring him he was going to be okay. Goku let go of Vegeta's hand and smiled at his mother, "sure," he glanced over at his dad who was leaning back on his chair. "Are you wanting a tour around the place too?"

"Nah, I'll have a look later son. Needing to sit here and digest my food," Bardock smiled at his son whilst rubbing his stomach.

Goku nodded and bit his lip glancing down at his boyfriend, Vegeta seem relaxed so hopefully he'd be okay sat alone with his dad. He placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and looked over at his mother, "alright then, I'll show you the kitchen first."

Gine smiled linking her arm with her sons as he guided her towards the kitchen. The two chatting away about how lovely the area is, and how their day had been. 

Bardock watched as Gine and their son left the room, before cupping his hands and resting them on the table. "How long you two been dating then?" He raised his brow and watched as Vegeta went slack jawed, "Don't worry, we won't judge or nothin' the past is the past and all that."

"I-I...don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"I saw the way you two been looking at each other, and caught you holding hands under the table." Bardock furrowed his brows watching Vegeta tugging at his top frantically. "Are you okay?" He asked as he rose from his seat. 

Vegeta wasn't able to get his words out as he started to hyperventilate. The room started to go black, and all he could hear was buzzing in his ears, his chest felt as though it was tightening, restricting him to breathe freely. He felt as though he was going to collapse there on the spot as Bardock looked over at him in worry and started to call his name.

———————————————————————————-

Big thank you to ChronicleKing13 for helping me with the recent chapters/ and giving drafts to start them. Also for believing in me when I've been close to quitting this book... 😅


	24. Chapter 24

Vegeta felt as though the room was spinning.  
Thoughts accelerating in his head, as he felt his heart hammering inside his chest. He could hear his name echoing in the background whilst he was trying to pull himself back into reality. His mind still hazed, his vision could just make out an outline of a figure stood in front of him. Within an instant he clung onto the figure as he had assumed it was Goku. He felt himself being pulled into an embrace with some comforting words reassuring him it was going to be okay. Vegeta leaned into the embrace, it was comforting and warm, providing that feeling of protection.

"Thank you Kakarot for doing this for me," Vegeta whispered, stray tears rolled down his cheeks as he clung onto the figure more. "I love you Kakarot, I'm sorry that I couldn't hold it together for you...y-you've done so much for me," he whispered again, and pulled back to wipe away his tears. That moment his field of vision slowly returned, revealing the figure he had just clung onto was Bardock.

Vegeta froze in shock, his blush seared through his cheeks and felt as though his face was on fire. His mouth slight ajar, embarrassment heated through his body as he watched Bardock chuckle lightly and smile at him. In that moment, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He had tried to say something, but all that slipped past his lips were some incoherent words. 

"Is everything okay?" Gine asked as she returned with Goku. They both noticed the tear stains down Vegeta's flushed cheeks, with Bardock stood in front of him.

Bardock pressed his lips together, he glanced down at Vegeta who had panic etched on his face. He crossed his arms and glanced back at his concerned wife and son, "I was just talking about when I used to work with his father," Bardock smiled at his wife and stepped aside as she rushed towards Vegeta.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Gine spoke in a soothing tone, and brushed the back of her hand against Vegeta's cheek.

"I'm...I'm fine," Vegeta forced a smile, his voice brittle as he fought back more of his tears. He found some comfort in Gine's soothing voice. It made him feel sick, no way did he feel he deserved such kindness they had shown him.

Whilst Gine fussed over Vegeta ensuring he was okay, Bardock gave Goku a look as if to say that was not what really happened. It was that certain look, that Goku knew he'd have to talk to his dad later. He gulped as he glanced back at Vegeta then back at his dad, the two gave each other a curt nod. He then approached Vegeta as his father pulled his mother in for a loving embrace, allowing him that short time to ensure Vegeta was alright.

"You okay?" Goku asked resting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. He smiled slightly as Vegeta shrugged his hand off and gave him a nod. As his parents sat back down by the table, he gave Vegeta a reassuring smile before quickly rushing towards the kitchen to grab the dessert.

A few minutes felt like hours to Vegeta, sat in silent opposite Goku's parents who were talking about how nice the place is. He was relieved they weren't asking questions regarding his family, only recent had he been building a relationship with his step sister again. He hadn't spoken to his brother since he moved away. Seeing how close Goku's family were together, left an emptiness feeling, something he regretted that he never made an effort with his own family. Too caught up on his own fears of being rejected from his family if he were to confess his sexuality, he found it easier to become estranged. His cloud of regrets were cleared as he heard Goku enter the room and started to serve one of his favourite desserts, banana cream pie. He loved the little details that Goku had paid close attention to. Such as the fact he could only sleep if the bedroom window was open, Goku preferred the opposite however he never complained, and simply grabbed himself an extra blanket. 

Raditz returned seeing them all eating dessert. He grabbed himself a plate and joined the family. "Sorry about that," he said as he sat down and started to tuck into his dessert. "I had a call from work, then had another call right after. Which reminds me-" he glanced over at Goku whilst taking another bite of the pie. Everyone awaited for what he was about to say as he finished chewing, "could you babysit for me whilst my partner and I are at work?"

There was a moment of silence as Goku and his parents furrowed their brows and gaped at Radtiz, "What?!" they all gasped in harmony.

Raditz stared back at them whilst chewing, "what?...it's just a question."

Bardock placed his fork down and raised a brow at Raditz, "Why didn't you tell anyone you have a kid, let alone a significant other?"

Vegeta raised a brow observing the way the family reacted to Raditz news. Goku's hand rested on top of his lap as they waited for Raditz to respond. He felt slight nervousness, as the atmosphere around them had changed.

Raditz swallowed his food and glanced back at his dad, "We've been dating for a while."

"You've had a kid while you were dating?" Gine knitted her brows as she inquired.

"I didn't get them pregnant, we adopted a kid as we...couldn't have one of our own so to speak." Raditz cleared his throat avoiding making eye contact with his parents.

"So who is this partner of yours then?" Gine asked before taking a sip of her drink.

Vegeta observed the way Raditz was getting rather flustered. He remained silent as he kept watching Raditz look around the room rubbing his hands together, whilst looking uncomfortable with the questions. It was a reaction he knew all too well, it made him curious as to what Raditz could be hiding.

"They are great and we have a really good relationship, they are just really shy and didn't want to reveal our relationship yet, you know?" Raditz let out a small nervous laughter still avoiding everyone's glances.

"What's your partners name?" Vegeta questioned and watched as Raditz looked away whilst letting out an audible gulp.

"I c-can't say," Raditz replied and rubbed the palm of his hands together.

Before Vegeta could say anything else, Gine got up from her seat and hugged Raditz. He bit his lip watching how affectionate she was despite the fact her son had kept a secret.

"Well, I'm just glad you are happy and I hope we get the opportunity to meet your partner one day," Gine smiled hugging her son more firmly.

Bardock nodded in agreement, "congrats son, but next time try to tell us sooner, and don't rush so quickly to get a kid."

Vegeta finished his dessert and left to put his dish in the sink, whilst the family were congratulating Raditz. It confused him how not one showed a negative response. After all Raditz hadn't only hidden the fact he was dating someone, but also the fact he only now told everyone he has a kid. He furrowed his brows in deep thought as he placed the plate in the sink, curious as to why Raditz wasn't very clear on who it was they were dating. 

"You okay?" Goku whispered as he approached Vegeta from behind, causing Vegeta to flinch slightly.

"Yeah," he spun on his heel to face Goku and sighed, "earlier your dad ...he's found out about us, I sort of had an attack as he confronted me about it."

"I gathered it was something more than him mentioning your father," Goku chewed on his inside lip and looked over the direction where his family were sitting. "So, how do you feel about the babysitting offer?" He directed his attention back on Vegeta leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I don't mind babysitting for him, although I believe he's hiding something about his partner," he crossed his arms glancing towards the door way, as he could hear Goku's family laughing together from the other room.

Goku furrowed his brows at the serious expression on Vegeta's face, "what do you mean?"

"It's the way he used gender neutral pronouns, and how he reacted when asked questions about his partner. I think he has a boyfriend." Vegeta quirked a brow at Goku's bewildered look. Not that it mattered who he was dating, he was curious why Raditz reacted the way he done considering how supportive the family seemed.

"That maybe true Vegeta, but my brother is probably trying to be discreet. Our parents have always been supportive of us either way," he watched as Vegeta frowned slightly casting his eyes down to the floor. "Hey," he rested his index finger under Vegeta's chin, coaxing him to look up at him, "you know they will be just as supportive about us."

"As true as that may be, I'm...I-"

"It's okay," Goku soothed and wiped away the tears that started to form in Vegeta's eyes. "You don't have to babysit with me if you don't want to."

Vegeta let out a short sigh and gently moved Goku's hands away from him, for fear of someone walking in. "I'll do it as a thanks to you for getting my favourite dessert. I wouldn't mind getting a banana cream pie tonight in bed," he smirked and ran his tongue along his teeth seductively.

Goku returned the smirk, they could hear Gine calling for them from the other room. He gave Vegeta a wink as they both walked back into the room. Raditz glanced at the two whilst putting his coat on, "we were just talking about whether or not we can babysit, and we are both able to babysit for you."

"That's great, I'll text you my house address later," Raditz pulled Goku in for a hug thanking him.

Vegeta watched as Goku exchanged his goodbyes with his family. He was taken by surprise as Gine pulled him in for a hug whilst telling him how nice it was to see him. Even after all he done to her son in the past, she seemed very forgiven. Just as he parted from her hug he was pulled into another hug with Bardock. 

"I'm glad you are well," Bardock smiled patting Vegeta's back, before he pulled him in for a tighter hug and whispered, "sorry for bringing that up earlier, I won't tell anyone. Just take care of yourselves okay." He parted from the hug and smiled.

The family all left after thanking them for the meal and telling them to stay in touch. Goku sighed in relief and pulled Vegeta in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you for being able to sit and enjoy a meal with my family. Even after you had that attack, thank you," Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta softly on the lips.

"I actually haven't felt this happy in a while, its nice to see how caring your family are," he confessed, it had been an eye opener for him but he certainly felt comfortable in their presence.

"I love you Vegeta," Goku hummed and nuzzled into Vegeta's neck, before pulling back with a slight grin, "are you interested in that banana cream pie now?" He waggled his brows suggestively and cupped Vegeta's backside.

Vegeta chuckled at this and pulled Goku closer into him, his hand cupped the side of Goku's face as he brushed his lips against Goku's. "I love you too," he pressed his lips delicately against Goku's and slowly parted from the kiss, "to answer your question," his other hand snaked down to grope Goku's crotch "yes." The pair chuckled into their kiss before rushing to the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

After they spent the morning mentally preparing themselves for babysitting. The two climbed into the car, not much was spoken between them as they focused on the journey ahead.Dark heavy clouds followed them along the journey to his brothers house. Calming rhythm of raindrops hit the car windows as he drove onward. His mind started to focus on the soothing splashing droplets hitting the car surface than of anything else. He felt Vegeta's hand rest on his lap and slowly rub closer to his crotch. Doing his best to remain focused on his driving, he hummed and gripped tightly on the wheel as Vegeta started to rub between his legs. He glanced at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes and bit his lip as Vegeta gave him a suggestive look. Glancing at the time shown on the dashboard, they were still relatively early. Vegeta applied pressure on his crotch and rubbed firmly. Eager for more intimate touches, Goku drove to a secluded area that overlooked tall trees that stretched as far as they could see. As soon as he turned the engine off, Vegeta leaned in for a fiery kiss. Heavy downpour of rain bounced against the car, as the two heavily panted between their kiss. Ambience of the heavy rain from outside and their lips smacking together only excited them further. Their kiss became more sloppy and needy. 

Goku parted from the kiss, his breathing became heavier, Vegeta's fingers fumbled with the zip of his jeans. Low moan rumbled from the back of his throat as he kept his glance on Vegeta. His cock twitched at the touch of cold finger tips brushing along the shaft. Their lips locked into another heated kiss. Vegeta's hand palmed around his cock and started to give the shaft slow, firm strokes.

Rivulets of rain ran down the windows, the outside became more obscured as the heavy rain pour continued. The windows slowly started to mist up, not that either were paying attention to what was going on around, their attention was all on pleasuring each other. Goku gently pushed Vegeta back onto the passenger seat, not breaking from their kiss he slowly reclined the seat back. Vegeta started to fumble with his own jeans,soon as his button was free Goku helped him tug them off pulling them down his legs. They grinned into their kiss, rubbing their cocks together, Vegeta cupped his hand back of Goku's head. Their tongues intertwined between their fiery kiss. Slowly their lips parted as Goku slid his fingers into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta kept his eyes locked into Goku's as he started to suck his fingers. His hands roamed down Goku's back as he sucked firmly, twirling his tongue around them. Knowing it would arouse Goku further, he let out small moans pushing the fingers deeper in his mouth.

Goku brushed his lips against Vegeta's neck, feeling Vegeta writhe and whimper as he pulled his slick fingers out his mouth. "Shh," he kissed down the side of Vegeta's neck and started to massage his entrance. "I-love-you," he whispered between his light kisses that caused Vegeta to shiver in pleasure. Feeling the tight muscle starting to relax at his touch, he slowly pushed in one of his digits as he continued to kiss the side of Vegeta's neck. The touch, and the taste of skin in his mouth left him feeling delirious.

"Kaka- ah," Vegeta panted, opening his legs wider. And wrapped his arms around Goku's neck whilst thrusting himself against Goku's finger. Another finger slipped inside causing him to whimper and moan, he loved the feeling of being slowly stretched and filled.

Goku slipped another finger inside Vegeta rewarding him with soft moans, that were dulled out from the heavy downpour outside. He pressed his lips against Vegeta's who returned the kiss with more fervor, fingers thrusted in harder ensuring to rub the sensitive area inside. He loved these spontaneous moments, watching the various expressions his boyfriend pulled whenever they were intimate. 

Melting away in their embrace, his body engulfed in heat from the pleasure. All his worries, and stresses faded away into their kiss. Feeling the fingers slowly pull out from inside him, their lips parted. Staring deeply into each others eyes, nothing but love, comfort, and passion was felt in that moment alone. How much he'd love for this sweet moment to last forever, not breaking from their eye contact as Goku slowly inserted his cock inside him. His heart raced and his skin started to tingle all over; was this what love felt like? because he simply couldn't get enough of these touches nor simply how beautiful he found the man on top of him. Their lips locked in for another rough kiss, as he tried to suppress his moan feeling the cock buried deep inside him. It left him feeling dizzy from almost forgetting to breathe, soft firm lips delicately pressed against his, Goku's warm breath brushed against his face as he started to breathe more heavily between their kiss. 

Thick, heavy droplets of rain continued to crash around them from the outside whilst inside they were panting and moaning in pleasure. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Goku's waist pulling him in for deeper thrusts. The car creaked and rocked slightly in rhythm with their movements. Their fingers entwined as the thrusts got deeper. 

"Kakarot...f-fuck I'm ..." Vegeta tilted his head back, he couldn't hold back anymore as his orgasm rippled through him during his release. 

Heavily panting, Goku buried his face against Vegeta's neck as he rode out his own climax. His body quivered against Vegeta's, beads of sweat slowly trickled down his flushed face. The two remained still, listening to the rain bouncing off the car roof. If they didn't have babysitting to do, they could quite happily fall asleep where they were. 

After catching their breaths, Goku pulled himself up and stroked the side of Vegeta's face. His heart fluttered, and stomach went in knots just soaking up the image of his boyfriend laying beneath him. He adored Vegeta, even the small imperfections, just everything about him left his body feeling weak. He leaned in planting a soft delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips before climbing over whilst getting his lower half dressed. As Vegeta was pulling his pants back up, Goku quickly glanced at the time illuminating from his watch, fortunately they still had some time before his brother would probably start texting asking where they were. Although he didn't realise they had lasted fifteen minutes, he could only hope there wasn't any heavy traffic along the way. Mentally he cussed at himself, he hated being late for anything and he really didn't want to let his brother down either.

"That was fun," Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

Goku chuckled and shook his head at him whilst starting the car.

The weather had started to clear as they finally drove up to the house, they both gaped in amazement. Vegeta thought the house Goku used to live in with Chichi was beautiful, however it had nothing in comparison to the house in front of them. It was huge, two storey house with tan coloured walls and ruby red tiled roof. They both exited the car whilst still observing the place. As they approached closer to the house, they saw a beautiful large garden filled with different colourful plants. Vegeta kept gaping at the place leaving Goku to knock the front door, with the believable story the two came up with on their way to the house. 

Raditz opened the door and glanced at his watch then back at Goku, as a slight hint that they were late.

"Yeah sorry..." Goku glanced back at Vegeta then back at Raditz. "Traffic."

Raditz pressed his lips before giving his brother a curt nod and inviting the pair in. "I'd give you guys a tour around the place, but I'm running a little late now."

"Sorry about that," Goku tittered and exchanged a guilty look with Vegeta as they followed Raditz into the living room.

"Don't worry, you can't exactly control traffic," Raditz said as he approached the corner sofa where his son was sat watching tv whilst drinking apple juice. "This is your nephew Trunks," he ruffled the boys hair and chuckled as the boy whined at him pushing his hand away. "He's four going on thirteen by the way he behaves, I'll show you where everything is kept in the kitchen." He gestured for the two to follow him into the kitchen.

After spending five minutes being shown where things were kept, Raditz exchanged his goodbyes with his son and rushed out leaving the couple alone with the four year old. 

Two hours in on babysitting, Vegeta was slumped on the sofa whilst Goku was sat on the floor painting with Trunks. Vegeta hadn't really said much, and remained on the sofa occasionally watching the two doing crafts together. 

"You okay?" Goku asked Vegeta, he observed the way Vegeta hadn't really participated in any of the activities and would respond with a slight titter and smile. A sign that he knew Vegeta was out of his comfort zone. 

"Yeah," he looked over at the four year old who was holding a painting out towards him. "I'm not really...how do you say it.."

"Sociable?" Goku guessed as he started to collect the paint pots and brushes to wash.

Vegeta forced a smile accepting the painting from the giggling child and watched nervously as they climbed onto the sofa to sit next to him. "sort of like that.."

Goku tittered watching Trunks climb on top of Vegeta for a hug, which Vegeta reluctantly returned. "I'll be right back, just going to wash the paint off these" he held out the pots with brushes and made his way to the kitchen.

Finishing up cleaning the brushes he was startled by Vegeta rushing into the kitchen and quickly closing the door behind him. Goku spun to face him and was rather confused by the slight panic etched on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Okay, he fell asleep and I managed to carefully place a cushion underneath him."

Goku raised his brow at Vegeta who kept glancing back at the kitchen door, as though he was expecting someone to kick it open, "and?"

"Soon as I tiptoed away he started to move...so I ran in here," he frowned as Goku started to chuckle. He opened his mouth about to say something else till they heard the front door open and Trunks calling out saying his daddy was home. 

A little confused as they weren't expecting Raditz to arrive home yet, Goku opened the kitchen door to see Tarble stood in the hallway hugging Trunks. He froze for a second as Tarble looked back at him and smiled, returning the smile he furrowed his brows as Tarble's smile quickly dropped and colour slowly drained from his face. Goku glanced over his shoulder to see Vegeta gaping back at his brother, ominous silence started to fill the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Not liking the awkward silence between them, Goku cleared his throat and smiled over at Tarble who remained frozen in shock. Trunks glanced around the place in silence whilst clinging tightly onto Tarble, a heavy tension occupied the room and calmly Goku took a step forward whilst peering back at Vegeta who too remained frozen on the spot.

"How have you been?" Goku asked he wasn't certain what else to say, he was just as stunned to see Tarble as it had been a while since he last heard from him.

"Get out," Tarble said in an indistinct voice, his eyes remained fixed on Vegeta stood behind Goku.

"What?" Vegeta responded and stepped forward, he frowned as Tarble took a step backward whilst holding Trunks closer to him. 

"I said get out!" Tarble yelled, tears rolled down his cheeks as he kept his glare on his brother. He shook his head at Vegeta as he gave him an obscure look, "are you deaf? Get out!." He exclaimed.

Trunks tugged at his dads top with a worry etched on his face, "daddy they are friends." 

"Tarble, what's wrong?" Goku asked whilst he tried to edge himself closer in hope to console him.But each slight step forward he had made caused Tarble to take a wide stride back. 

"Just get out!" Tarble reiterated as he raced down the corridor with Goku and Vegeta pursuing him with worry expression. Tarble dashed into a room, and locked himself in with Trunks who kept questioning what was going on.

Vegeta felt his heart constrict, as he leaned against the door with Goku listening to his brother crying the other side of the door. Overwhelmed by his brother's reaction he wasn't sure what he could do or say that would help, guilt wracked his body as he hadn't stayed in contact after moving away. He slumped down by the door listening to his brother sobbing whilst Trunks questioning why he was upset. It crushed his heart hearing his brother sounding so upset, and he felt quite helpless. 

Goku pressed his lips together staring down at Vegeta slumped against the door, he drew in a sharp breath and tapped on the door. "Tarble, what's wrong?" 

Vegeta could hear Tarble speaking to someone, he glanced up at Goku exchanging the same curious look as they pressed their ear against the door to listen. Tarble's voice was muffled and what they could make out between the faint voice and sobs was him pleading for Raditz to come home. Goku leaned back from the door and softly tapped on the door again. Vegeta frowned listening to his brother sobbing from the other side of the door, he rose to his feet and pulled Goku back from the door. 

"Tarble, it's me your brother please talk to me, I don't understand why you are being like this?"

"Go away, just go away Vegeta!" Tarble croaked.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because I hate you, I despise you both, you both left me there to rot and suffer!"

Vegeta pressed his head against the door, forcing back his tears as he listened to his brother crying. He could hear Trunks starting to cry alongside his dad, which left him feeling more helpless.

"You left me there Vegeta, you left me with her and your little gang of friends who saw me as their new target. I hate you." Tarble croaked before he started to calm his son down.

Those three words were as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He believed he warranted it; he deserved any kind of hatred from his family. Even if it was from his brother, he failed at protecting his brother. Realisition surged in, all the insults he had endured from his stepmother, Tarble had probably gone through too. He dropped onto his knees, looking at the door. Within an instant he felt Goku's arms wrap around him from behind to comfort him. Still looking at the door, Vegeta processed what his brother had said not only had he dealt with their step mother, but he was tormented by the gang who he hung out with. His brother had evidently suffered a lot, and the fact he had been alone during that hit Vegeta hard. Tears glistened down his cheek. His brother said he hated them both and as he heard Goku humming into his ear in attempts to calm him. He realised it wasn't his boyfriend Tarble was referring to; it was himself and Bulma as they had left him to fend for himself. At that moment all went still, no sobs, voices, just silence that dawdled in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. The silence gnawed at his insides.The silence was like a gaping void, desiring to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The longer no words were uttered, the more of that heavy feeling was felt in the pit of his stomach. The silence was shattered by a raucous slam of the front door that caused Vegeta and Goku to jolt up.

"Tarble where are you?!" bellowed a familiar voice.

Frantic foot steps made their way towards their direction causing the two to look over and notice Raditz stood by the entrance of the corridor. Tarble could be heard starting to break down again, Raditz face contorted from worry to fury as he glowered at Vegeta and Goku.

"What did you two do to him?" Raditz asked in a low and sharp tone.

Vegeta's heart stuttered, as he gaped at Raditz uncertain what to say. His mind overflowed with regrets, and he noticed Goku still had his arms around him that caused him to nudge him off. His body trembling due to the tensed atmosphere . A gentle palm rested on his shoulder assuring him he was safe, he tried to slap the hand back but deep down he knew that he needed that comfort. 

Goku looked back at his brother and lightly squeezed Vegeta's shoulder reminding him that he was safe, "we didn't do anything, Vegeta and I were talking in the kitchen and then Tarble arrived, when he saw Vegeta he got very upset."

Raditz pursed his lips. His expression softened as he gave the two a curt nod and gestured for them to step aside as he knocked on the door. “Tarble open up, it’s me,” the door swung open, Tarble leaped towards him hugging him tightly with Trunks. Raditz held them into a comforting embrace “it’s okay” he soothed and glanced back at his brother and Vegeta. “Mind waiting in the living room?”

Vegeta followed Goku into the living room, leaving Raditz to console his brother. His mind raced, processing all the information on how his brother reacted and what he had told him. If only he was there to protect his brother against his old group of friends and their stepmother, sadness and regret consumed him and it ached so much more than physical pain. It was a greater pain that he couldn’t even describe it; it was just there and it lingered for a while. Witnessing the way Goku is with his family was something he had always craved himself. Not long after the two had sat down, Raditz sauntered in and seated on the recliner opposite them with his hands clasped together.

“I got the rest of work off since I said it was an emergency so don’t worry about that,” Raditz sighed and leaned back on the chair.

Goku looked over at Vegeta sat next to him before glancing back at his brother, “is he okay now?”

Raditz nodded his head and exhaled, “I’m sure you both have some questions, so if you’d like to stay for dinner hopefully Tarble would be in the right frame of mind to talk to you,” he drew his attention directly on Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced back at Raditz and let out an audible gulp. His jaw twitched and his chest tightened. All he could do was give a concise nod in response as he tried to remember how to breathe again he dragged his nails along his jeans whilst trying to remain focused.

“You remembered your medication?” Goku leaned in and whispered whilst resting his palm lovingly on top of his.

Vegeta forced a smile knowing Goku meant well. He composed himself withdrawing his hand away from Goku’s. “I-I would,” he cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling, “I’m happy to stay for dinner.” 

“Great, I’ll make a start on it shortly. Thank you both for babysitting, sorry about what happened, I’m happy to explain everything.” Raditz smiled at the two and stood up from the recliner. “Would you like a drink?”

“Um, I think a glass of water would be fine,” Goku grinned and waited for his brother to leave the room, he turned to face Vegeta and held on to his hands. “You’re doing great everything will be okay,” he soothed as Vegeta stared back at him with tears glistening in his eyes. 

“My brother hates me and I don’t blame him,” his voice trembled as he tried to hold back his tears.

“You don’t know that.”

Vegeta scrunched his face up at him, “did you not hear what he said?”

Goku opened his mouth about to say something else but could hear his brother strolling back into the room. The two separated their hands and rested back as Raditz walked in and handed the two a glass of water.

“You guys okay?” Raditz asked as he observed the way Vegeta was sat anxiously with tears forming in his eyes.

Goku chewed on his inside cheek as he glanced at Vegeta before letting out a sigh, “I guess we all have something we need to talk about,” he glanced back at his brother as Vegeta frowned at him . “Only if it’s okay with Vegeta,” he averted his eyes back on Vegeta.

Vegeta swallowed the hard lump he felt at the back of his throat. So much was happening all at once, and he knew what Goku was proposing, but he wasn’t certain if he was ready.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lengthy chapter, and I just couldn't cut it as so many emotions going on in this chapter. A large chunk of this was written by ChronicleKing13 I love it so much I just couldn't shorten it. Thank you for your continued support even when I didn't ask for it, and also for being there when I was at my lowest moment. You are an amazing friend, and I love you. ❤️

After they had a brief discussion with Raditz agreeing that they should all talk after the meal allowing Tarble more time to calm down. Goku volunteered to help with prepping the meal but Raditz insisted he was fine and for him to wait in the living room with Vegeta. Which Vegeta was grateful for, as he didn't like the concept of being alone in the living-room absorbed in his own thoughts.

"It's going to be okay," Goku hummed and held Vegeta close to him.

No matter how many times he tried to reassure him it would be okay. Vegeta just couldn't help but dwindle in the thoughts of what he had done wrong. He didn't blame his brother for shunning him, he should have been there to shield Tarble from the abuse, and he felt angry that the group he had hung around with had given his brother a hard time in school. Breaking from Goku's embrace, he studied Goku's face, so much devotion and care shown towards him. It left him feeling more guilty, how could Goku forgive him for the hell he had put him through in school. He felt he didn't warrant all this kindness, support, and love.They were seated in the living room for what seemed like hours as they awaited to be called through for dinner, and despite Goku's best attempts to keep him calm, the longer they were sat in the house where he didn't feel welcomed- left a more tense feeling in his gut.  
—

Raditz peered his head through the door way smiling at the two, "Dinner is on the table, I'm just going to get Tarble and Trunks, and we will join you both." Raditz spun on his heel to walk out, only to turn back and give the two a stern look. "Oh, I know what happened earlier wasn't your fault. But can I just ask if you two could try not to say or do anything that may upset him more. We can all talk about it after food if that's okay?"

"We understand, so long as he's okay." Goku said with a smile.

Raditz returned the smile and gave him a curt nod before leaving the room.

Vegeta exchanged a glance with Goku as they both stood up from the couch, the warming aromas from the kitchen enveloped his nostrils, it was a delightful smell and it had left him feeling hungry. As they made their way to the dinning table, Vegeta couldn't help but look in awe. The table was small but plenty of room for everyone to sit round, condiments sat in the centre of the dinner table with a white runner going horizontal over the multi coloured patterned table cloth. The tension he had felt slowly eased as he admired the presentation of the food, Goku pulled out a seat gesturing him to sit down. He sat down, worry was overflowing his mind as he could hear his brother talking to Raditz, their voices were muffled but from what he could make out, his brother wasn't keen on the idea of sitting in the same room as him.

Goku gave Vegeta's shoulders a soft squeeze as he leaned in and whispered, "everything will be okay, trust me." He kissed his cheek before pulling out a chair next to him to sit down.

—

A heavy silence settled over them during the meal. Tarble would occasionally make glances over at Vegeta and immediately look away whenever eye contact was made. There were occasional smiles whenever Trunks giggled and smiled over at everyone else, unaware of how thick the tension was between Vegeta and Tarble. Raditz suggested that perhaps the two should talk in a separate room. This didn't seem to settle well with Tarble as he shoved his plate aside and rushed out the room. After the meal, Vegeta agreed to try and talk to his brother. 

Raditz pointed Vegeta to the stairs. "Walk up the stairs and the third door down the hall is mine and Tarble's room, and he'll be in there but please try to not cause him to get too upset that's all I ask." he smiled at Vegeta and patted him on the back. 

Vegeta just nodded his head and went up the stairs each step bringing him closer to his brother. When he got up to the second floor, he noticed how spacious it was and there were multiple doors, he was fascinated by how Raditz and his brother could afford a place like this. Eventually, he came to the door that Raditz said to go to, and he was hesitant to go inside and confront his brother, but he had to know what happened to his brother. He knocked on the door and the silence that followed made Vegeta uneasy until he heard a small voice saying "Come in."

Vegeta sauntered into the room, he gaped at the size, it was a large spacious room. He looked and found that there was a king-sized bed, and he saw a small form on the right side of the bed bundled up in blankets, his brother did use to have a habit of wrapping himself up in a cocoon of blankets whenever he was stressed. Vegeta just walked to the foot of the bed and seated at the edge. The heavy silence just continued with Tarble having his back to him swaddled in his blankets. Vegeta didn't know how to start talking to him and the silence just reminded him of Tarble's words from earlier, and they just kept stabbing him repeatedly in the heart about how he left him alone with that woman and then the news about how his gang tormented him how did that come to pass and if only he had been there to help him. 

"How have you been?" Vegeta asked, the question had slipped out of his mouth, and he didn't even realize it. Silence only followed the question and there was no answer to his query whatsoever.

"Why are you here Vegeta?" Tarble asked in a shaky tone. 

Vegeta just took in a deep breath and exhaled to keep his emotions in check and not to have them all pour out. "I'm here to talk to you Tarble and when I was here before I was babysitting with Kakarot." 

"Well now, your job is done so get out of my house!" 

Vegeta glanced at Tarble and saw he was now sitting up and staring at him, holding back tears and glaring at him. He trailed his eyes down to see a hedgehog plushie that Tarble held in a firm grasp, before clearing his throat and looking directly into his brothers watery eyes. "Tarble just calm down I just want to talk to you." he soothed.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to me! You abandon me with that awful woman and your stupid gang of friends just hurt and tormented me every day at school!"

Vegeta was taken aback from the fact he said all that and yelled at him, again the guilt crept up on him but he had to know. "What did they do to you Tarble?" he asked struggling to keep tears from falling down his face. 

Tarble just stopped completely and his brother sank into the bed with a defeated look on his face and a tear went down his face. "Why won't you just go away?"

Vegeta turned himself, so he could face his brother more, "Because Tarble I need to know what happened to you." He responded trying to hold himself back.

Tarble sat up and inhaled in and out for a bit and then reached under his side of his bed and brought out a water bottle and uncapped it to take a sip. After drinking it all he placed the bottle on his nightstand and faced Vegeta who remained patient. "Fine I'll tell you." He pursed his lips, "I guess I'll start with your old gang, they tormented me practically every day but one day when they were beating me up and insulting me Raditz came and saved me." when he said that last part he smiled.

——————————————————————-  
Flashback:

It was just behind the high school but if you went there, you would see a gang of boys beating on another boy as he sat there being kicked and punched and crying his eyes out begging them to stop. 

"Come on, you piece of shit going to keep denying what you really are!?" Tiarnan said as he kicked Tarble in the side. The blow felt terrible, and he knew it would bruise there. 

"Though I have to say who knew Vegeta's little brother would be a faggot?" Lewis asked as he then stomped on Tarble's nose causing it to break and start bleeding out of it. 

"Well you know Vegeta he was always soft on his little brother so it's obvious he would turn out a fairy." Tiarnan sneered at Tarble. 

"P-please stop I b-beg of you stop." Tarble's voice was so low barely above a whisper. 

"What was that you little fucktard?" Tiarnan asked. 

"I think he said 'please hit me more I deserve it for being a queer' " Lewis said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Tiarnan just chuckled,"Well lets take him up on his offer guys he did say please after all, and we're polite guys."

The blows proceeded one after another; the pain was excruciating and every kick and punch was just another explosion of pain on his body. It went on until a voice rang out yelling "Hey what the hell do you bastards think you're doing!?!?" The hits ceased as the gang presumably stopped to look at the person who said that. Tarble could hardly open his eyes, but he saw a figure approaching. 

"What the hell are we doing, who the hell do you think you are!?" Lewis said venom dripping from his voice at the stranger who dared to interrupt their 'fun'. 

"Who the hell am I, I'm the guy who's about to kick your ass for hurting him!" The stranger yelled at Lewis. 

"Oh you're going to kick our ass huh? Well, I would like to see you -AHHHH!!!" 

Tarble could see the figure punch Lewis right in the face, and he could see red on his face. 

"You piece of shit you broke my nose!!!" Lewis screamed at the figure. 

Tarble's vision was slowly getting better, and he could make out the figure better now. They were a big person easily towering over the others, and he had a long mane of hair covering his whole back. Tarble recognized him as Goku's older brother, Raditz. Tiarnan made a move to hit Raditz behind his back though he just turned around and kicked him straight in the gut causing him to fall over clutching his stomach and after that happened Tarble saw as the other guys of the gang tried to fight Raditz, but he just dodged them and hit them causing them to stop and run away.

Lewis stood there holding his nose as it was still bleeding and Tiarnan was still clutching his stomach while laying on the ground and Raditz just stood there glaring at them. "You goddamn motherfucker how fucking dare you come here and ruin our fun." Lewis yelled at Raditz.

"You sat there hurting a person I knew, you're going to pay for that." Raditz said. 

"Well he deserved it for being nothing more than a godless q-" he was interrupted as Raditz punched him in the stomach and continued to beat the crap out of him until he wasn't able to move and was just lying on the ground. 

Raditz turned around and stared at Tiarnan and said "You want some too or do you want to take your friend and leave?" 

Tiarnan just shook his head and picked up Lewis and ran with him in his arms. 

Tarble just laid on the ground awed by what happened, and he noticed that Raditz was now approaching him and picked him up bridal style. "Are you alright?" he asked Tarble and he whimpered in pain of his wounds of getting beaten up. "I have a first aid kit in my car, I'll clean up your wounds and then take you home." At the words of taking him home Tarble tensed up and Raditz walked to his car and opened the passenger side and placed Tarble in it, he went to the other side and got into the driver seat the opened the glove box and pulled out a first aid kit. Tarble just watched him wondering why he was helping him, when he spent time with Goku and his family he never really interacted with Raditz as he usually spent time studying but now he was in his car having his wounds treated by him. He had spent so much time in thought he didn't realize Raditz had already treated his wounds and had just finished wrapping his nose in some medical tape and already cleaned and dressed his wounds. "I got all that I could cleaned up and bandaged but I think once you get home you should check yourself further and see if there are more wounds."

Tarble's body stiffened at the mention of home, he didn't want to go back there, back to that woman. Raditz buckled Tarble and himself and started the car and started driving luckily he remembered where Tarble's house is when their dad used to drive them all to school and then drop them off. Tarble just sat there his eyes widened in terror as he now thought of going back home, being bullied and tormented at school then back home for abuse from the woman he once called his mother. They finally arrived in front of Tarble's house, and Raditz then parked the car. It had started pouring rain outside and Raditz just sighed and looked at Tarble who was now looking at his house with a look of horror on his face. He would be in massive trouble for arriving home so late, and he didn't want to deal with that. Raditz saw now that tears were going down Tarble's face and Tarble turned to face Raditz. 

"Are you alright Tarble, what's wrong?" he asked honestly at a loss for words. He then heard a click of the seatbelt unbuckling and Tarble leaping onto Raditz and hugging him, sobbing into his chest. 

"P-please d-don't make me go back inside the house with her, p-please I can't stand her." 

Raditz was shocked about what he was hearing, and he just embraced him and hugged him tightly as Tarble just cried and cried, talking about how terrible his life is and that he's sick of it all. Raditz could do nothing but hold him as Tarble sobbed and eventually he stopped crying and realized the position he was in, and he blushed, but he found that Raditz hugging him was nice, it was comforting and for once in a long time he felt safe in Raditz's arms, and then he fell asleep in his arms and snuggling into the warmth Raditz provided. He woke up and found himself in Raditz's arms still, it seems they both fell asleep while hugging each other and Tarble realized the awkward position they were in and when he moved it caused Raditz to stir from his sleep and look straight at Tarble and blush.

Tarble sat in the passenger seat again red in the face remembering what had happened and how Raditz hugged him and then waking up in each others arms it was quite awkward to say the least for both of them. They both sat in silence until Raditz cleared his throat and said "Well that was something wasn't it?" he chuckled nervously and Tarble just smiled and then Raditz looked at him with a serious expression. "Look if those kids give you a hard time again just tell me and I'll deal with them and also I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me picking you up and dropping you off from school since I know they will give you crap about it." Tarble was shocked that Raditz was offering this to him. "I'll even pick you up from school and drop you off here if you want, or we could go somewhere else since I don't think you want to be at home." Raditz's face burned red as he said all that. 

"I would be happy to do that and thank you for helping me yesterday and for uh comforting me." Tarble said to him, he opened the car door as he knew he had to go inside now, and he knew there would be consequences, but he felt better now and well Raditz made him feel better. 

"I thought you didn't want to go back there?" Raditz said to him with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't want to but I have to and I've calmed down now thanks to you and again thank you." and as he said that he kissed Raditz's cheek and got out of the car and closed the door before Raditz could say anything and Tarble blushed so much as he approached the door and took out his key to unlock the door, and he stepped inside the house but for once, he felt comforted, and he could deal with this but that spirit would soon be crushed once he got inside the house fully.

————————————————————————

"It hurt when they did that to me, I honestly thought that I was going to die but then Raditz came in like a knight in shining armor and helped me and made me feel safe and secure from all the stuff I had to put up with and be hurt by but he was there for me." Tarble said to Vegeta blushing, making his whole face red. 

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears as he heard about what that his gang did to his brother, the guilt was eating at him and when he heard about how Raditz saved Tarble from that gang he felt gratitude to that man for protecting his brother when he could not but as much as he felt that; he feels guilty even more that he should have been the one to protect him, but he had to know now what did that bitch do to his brother. "Tarble what did she do to you?" he asked quickly the question itself was fleeting but it made Tarble stop and made his mood go down. 

"She did so many things to me and it hurt to be around her, I hate her so much it was every day and when I upset her it got worse." 

Vegeta noticed his brother started to cry, and he wanted to cry as well, but he had to know what happened.

———————————————————————-  
Flashback

Tarble sat in his room, it's where he spent majority of his days when not at school. Anything was better than to sit in the living room with his step mother who'd sit there drinking a bottle or wine whilst complaining how unfairly treated she had been by his brother. His bedroom was his sanctuary, and he glanced up at the shelf with his neatly stacked plushies that he had collected so far. A loud bang was heard as his bedroom door swung open and there stood his step mother glowering directly at him. Tarble frowned seeing some of the plushies had fallen from her harsh intrusion into his room.

"School called me and told me that you were attacked again, why can't you just keep yourself out of trouble?!"

Tarble glanced back at her with a solemn look, "I didn't do anything." He picked up one of the plushies that had fallen avoided her eye contact.

"Well maybe if you stopped playing with these," she yanked the plushie from him and threw it out the room. "Then you wouldn't get picked on, you are eighteen now and still have that crap on your shelf." She scoffed at him.

Tarble fought back his tears, he knew not to argue with her. Last time it happened she had slapped him, he had to lie to her as rumours in school spread about him being gay. Although he lived in fear of her finding out he had lied. She had always lectured him and his siblings how being gay was sick, dare either of them spoke up about it they'd be hurled abuse. He crouched down and picked up one of the plushies that Vegeta and Bulma had bought him, this caused his step mother to laugh at him.

"You think your brother cares about you? He hasn't been in contact with either of us since he left! You are nothing to him, he's embarrassed knowing his brother is probably gay." She stuck her nose up at him.

Tarble fought back his tears as he gently sat the plushie up on the shelf and turned to face her. He wasn't sure why she was so homophobic, why she put so much fear into them about it. Perhaps she was right in a way, his brother didn't stay in contact with him, maybe he is embarrassed and this hurt him more than the harsh insults the woman stood in front of him would hurl towards him.   
——————————————————————————-

Vegeta swallowed the hard lump forming in the back of his throat. Whilst he was living in fear of people finding out he is gay, his brother was also feeling the same fears except he was also getting abused in school. He glanced down at the hedgehog plushie that Tarble held tightly onto as tears glistened down his cheeks.

"I haven't seen that one before," Vegeta pointed at the plushie Tarble held so close to him. He smiled at him, remembering the small collection of plushies he had in his room.

"Raditz got me this one when we were on a date, he won it for me at a carnival game."

"Do you still have the plushie that I had got you for your birthday?" 

Tarble glanced over at the wardrobe then back at Vegeta, "I put it inside a box with other things that remind me of some painful memories. It's in there-" he pointed at the wardrobe.

"Could I have a look?"

Tarble nodded and looked away as Vegeta climbed off the bed and made his way towards the wardrobe. His heart racing as he opened the wardrobe door and seen a box rested at the bottom. He lifted the box out and glanced back at Tarble and he could see the sadness in his eyes. He glanced back at the box as he took the lid off and saw assortment of objects inside it.He recognized some of the objects inside some stuff that Bulma gave Tarble and stuff he gave him as well. He moved those objects around looking for the plushie, looking at those other things only reminded him of the past and it hurt to look at them. He then found it, it was a plushie of a monkey and Vegeta felt a small tear trickle down his cheek as he remembered the day he gave it to Tarble. 

———————————————————————————  
Flashback:

It was Tarble's birthday and Vegeta while he didn't like birthdays he enjoyed celebrating his brother's birthday and seeing him get all excited about it like a kid in a toy store. It was about time for Tarble to come out and to have his cake and blow out the candles. 

"Do you have your present for him Vegeta?" he could hear Bulma ask him. "Yes I did, get off my back Bulma." He scoffed at her, their parents hadn't long started dating, and he was having to get used to his fathers girlfriend and her daughter living with them.

He heard her scoff behind him and mumbled something probably a insult. Bulma was rather a handful but she was nice and kind to everyone but the same could not be said about her mother and thinking about her made Vegeta grimace. That woman was a self absorbed, selfish bitch he couldn't see why his father liked her so much especially since all she does is sit their and talk crap but today was Tarble's day so no thinking bad thoughts. He got out the cake and put it on the table and everyone except the bitch put their presents on the table. 

"Vegeta would you go get your brother now it's time." his father said to him. 

He nodded and went to his brother's room and opened it up and saw his brother bouncing on the bed and giggling. "Come on Tarble it's time." Vegeta said smiling at his brother who immediately raced to his side and hugged him. 

"Is the cake big? How many presents? What kind of cake is it?" his brother said asking questions so quickly Vegeta had a hard time keeping up with him. 

"Slow down Tarble and you'll see." he said to him and Tarble calmed down and just nodded his head and he led him to the kitchen to the table where the everyone and everything was for his birthday.

Tarble then sat at the table excited and everyone sang happy birthday to him except the bitch but Tarble didn't care that she didn't he was just so happy. They got done singing and he blew out his candles, "So what did you wish for Tarble?" Bulma asked and he just giggled and said "That's a secret."

He then got passed his presents but asked if he could open Vegeta's last. He opened up Bulma's and it was a brand new game for him to play, he opened up his father's and it was some books and he loved them. He then got to Vegeta's present last and Vegeta could see his little brother shaking in anticipation about what it might be and finally he ripped off the wrapping and gave a squeal of happiness. It was a monkey plushie, Vegeta knew Tarble loved plushies and got him another one to add to his ever growing collection. 

"Who the hell gives a boy a plushie he's not a damn girl." Vegeta heard the bitch say and his anger rose up at that. 

"It's fine he's still just a boy and well having stuff like that is just a part of growing up." he heard his father say to her. 

"Yeah and the way he's growing up he's going to be another queer." she sneered and before his father could say something back to her Tarble raced by and hugged Vegeta and took them all by surprise. 

"I love it big brother it's so great thank you so much!" he said and Vegeta just smiled at him. 

He heard a scoff in the background but he ignored it and said "Well I'm glad you like it so much Tarble you deserve it for being so good." 

Tarble just giggled and hugged Vegeta tighter and said "I love you big brother, you're the best." 

Vegeta couldn't help but take those words to heart and he felt tears going down his face and he hugged his brother. "I love you too Tarble and I'll be there for you to help you and care for you if I didn't what kind of big brother would I be?" 

Tarble just looked up and smiled at him and nodded and they shared that moment not knowing what would come to pass later in their lives that would make it to where that promise would not be kept.  
——————————————————————————-

As he remembered all that happened on that day of his brother's birthday he could feel tears going down his face. He left his brother there alone with that horrible woman and then his dumbass gang of friends had tormented him, went to school to get bullied only to go back home and be abused. All of it crashed down as Vegeta let out a strangled sob. "I'm sorry Tarble, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you there all alone." He struggled to get the words out as he kept sobbing. "Had I stayed there I could've protected you, you didn't deserve to have all that happen to you. I deserve all the pain not you!" he then heard Tarble get up off the bed and get near him. Vegeta kept crying still willing to take anything his brother dished out at him because he deserved it, he left him there knowing how terrible that woman was and he could never forgive himself for leaving his own brother to suffer all alone. He then felt arms embrace him and he looked up and saw his brother's face he too was crying. 

"I do hate you for leaving me there Vegeta, everyday was suffering and everyday it hurt so much to have to deal with all of it." he said to him. The pause in between that was long only their crying could be heard. "The Raditz came into my life and he made me feel safe again and kept me comforted. He put up with me and helped me every step of the way until I finally calmed down." Tarble said all this while the tears continued to stream down his face never stopping and Vegeta continued to cry as well hearing all this. "When I saw you everything came rushing back at me so quickly and I just reacted so quickly and so much and I just wanted you to leave and go away but you stayed and you listened to me and you even found your own person for yourself." 

Vegeta gaped a bit, Tarble had really figured him out and his relationship with Kakarot. 

"No matter what though" Tarble said strengthening his embrace around Vegeta. "You always be my big brother" he said smiling at him.

Vegeta just didn't know what to say or do at this moment in time except raise his arms and embrace Tarble as well they hugged each other tightly. "I love you big brother" Tarble said to him. "I love you to Tarble." Vegeta managed to say and there they sat on the floor hugging each other and crying pouring out their emotions but both couldn't be happier as they finally reunited as brother's again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written by myself and Chronicleking13

Goku sat on the couch next to his brother, with Trunks happily seated between them colouring in. He smiled at his nephew then glimpsed back at the direction of the hallway. He couldn't help feel some worries about Vegeta. It was unbearable thinking of Vegeta being upset, and the fact he wasn't in the same room as him ensuring he was okay was chewing away at him. As tempting as it was for him to excuse himself just to check up on his boyfriend, he knew Vegeta needed that time alone to reconnect with his brother. Subconsciously he glimpsed back towards the corridor a handful of times , whilst his brother was speaking to Trunks their voices came stifled as he was more concentrated on listening out for Vegeta. 

"So how long have you and Vegeta been together?" 

Goku froze as the question had pulled him out of his distraction. He trailed his eyes back to his brother who was staring at him awaiting a response. "How did you know?" his voice trembled a slight as panic was building up inside. Mainly due to the fact that Vegeta didn't look comfortable when he had suggested that they too had something to say. His thoughts coursed through his mind at an erratic pace, those thoughts immediately diminished when he heard and seen his brother click their fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Raditz lifted an eyebrow and let out a slight chuckle as it was apparent by Goku's expression that he hadn't. "I said it is kinda obvious I mean you guys are living together and you seem very protective of Vegeta."

"Yeah, could you not say anything for the time being?" Goku glanced down and smiled at Trunks who smiled up at him, pressing his finger against his lips.

Raditz chuckled at his son and ruffled his hair, "don't worry, we won't say anything," he exchanged a smile with Trunks before they both beamed back at Goku. "I understand why you both don't want to say anything at the moment. I know the sort of upbringing he and Tarble had," he rested his hand on his brother's shoulder giving him a consoling smile.

Goku grinned back, he forced back some tears that were threatening to emerge and cause him to crumble. He didn't want to reveal that it had been hard so far, he adored Vegeta and didn't want it to seem that he had any regrets on their relationship. He wanted to remain strong for Vegeta, even if it meant he fought back his own struggles and emotions. "So um... you and Tarble then?"

Raditz pressed his lips together as he studied his brothers pensive look, he could tell his brother was purposely avoiding the topic, but chose to not interrogate, "I saved him from those scum bags at school, from there I picked him up and dropped him off. Whenever he wanted small break away from home life I spent time with him." 

"So when did the relationship actually start?" Goku asked while he subconsciously accepted and held on to crayons for Trunks who giggled at him as he placed more crayons in his hand.

"I guess it started when he came into my work to do some shadowing," Raditz smiled to himself recalling that day.

————————————————————————-

FlashBack:  
It was another tedious day at the office for him just to sit in front of a desk and calculating numbers and making signatures. His mind was elsewhere as he sat there, mainly he was pondering about Tarble and what he was doing. It has been a long while since that day he helped Tarble from those assholes and drove him home and then had that breakdown that lead to them falling asleep in each other arms. Raditz blushed as he recalled that and about the offer he made and then Tarble kissed him on the cheek, his face just grew redder if that was possible as he recalled all this. It had been a while, and he had been picking up and dropping Tarble off from home to school and school to home while making sure those jerks left him alone; he didn't know why he felt so protective over him but damnit just thinking about Tarble just made him feel happy and protective of him. But now just thinking about Tarble and how cute he is, 'Wait cute?' Raditz thought he then banged his head on his desk. He's turning into a lovesick guy over Tarble. 

He kept smacking his head on his desk and didn't notice that someone had entered his office until he heard them say "What are you doing Raditz?" he glanced up and saw that it was Nappa his boss. 

"I'm trying to get something out of my head right now." he replied now starting to feel his head hurt from where he carried banging it. 

"Well I have a job for you to do and well maybe it can take your mind off of whatever is bothering you." 

Raditz sat up in his chair, maybe this could help him get his mind off Tarble. "Okay what is it you want me to do?" he asked. 

"Well we have a high schooler here and well it's for the job shadowing stuff that they do, and he decided to come here and well you're going to be letting him shadow you." Nappa said smiling.

Raditz groaned he really didn't want to be followed around by some wide-eyed high schooler asking him questions about everything but it was his job, and he does whatever his boss asks. "Alright then I'll do it" he said. 

Nappa clapped his hands. "Wonderful I'll take you to them right now." 

Raditz got up and accompanied his boss out of his office, and he was led all the way to the ground floor and was told to wait while his boss got them. He stood there tapping his shoe on the ground and saw Nappa coming back and froze as he recognized who was following him. It was Tarble who was going to be work shadowing him.

"Raditz this is Tarble, he's the one who'll be shadowing you, try to do a good job of showing him around and how we work. Well I'll leave you both to it." Nappa said and he left them both there with each other. 

Raditz was red faced as was Tarble, he cleared his throat "Well come this way and I'll show you around." 

Tarble just nodded and began to follow Raditz. He was shown the main floor of the building, the breakroom, the storage room and everywhere else, after the tour around the building they then approached Raditz's office. 

"Here's my office" he said as he opened his office door and they both entered the office. "Usually I work in here and calculate the numbers the other workers put through and sign documents and giving my approval to certain company projects."

Tarble just nodded and glanced around in amazement. He looked like a wide-eyed kid in a toy store. 'He looks so damn cute.' Raditz thought to himself and then went crimson at what he just thought. Tarble glanced at him and giggled looking at his face. He sat in his chair still red-faced "Well make yourself comfortable in here." Tarble nodded in response and found a chair and sat in it. It was then Raditz just realized how small Tarble was even when Raditz was sitting he still was taller than him. Raditz knew he was freaking big but still he towered over the little guy, he just sighed and then asked "So how have things been, have those jerks been giving you any more trouble?" 

Tarble just shook his head "No I've been mostly fine they haven't bothered me all that much usually just making an insult than leaving." 

Raditz growled, 'Those pathetic little punks how dare they still insult my Tarble.' he stopped himself for a second 'My Tarble where did that come from' he thought to himself. 

"Raditz are you okay?" he heard Tarble ask.

Raditz looked at Tarble and saw that he had a look of worry on his face, and he calmed down. "It's nothing, I'm just mad that they still insult you. You don't deserve that at all." he said, and he looked at Tarble's face blush a bit.

"Well thank you, that's very nice of you to say." Tarble smiled, his cheeks still glowing red.Raditz just stared at him blushing and wondered why anyone would ever want to hurt someone so cute and precious. "Also I wanted to thank you again for that one day" Tarble said interrupting Raditz's thoughts. "You saved me that day and I can't thank you enough for that and then you even went out of your way to drive me home." he continued blushing even more. "Then even when I broke down you didn't push me away and you comforted me and well you made me feel safe and protected and I loved it so much." 

Raditz got up and approached Tarble, he didn't know why he got up but he did and Tarble just continued.

"I felt nice and warm and I was able to forget all my worries" tears were falling down his face as he continued talking. "My brother and sister left me there to suffer at that awful school and with that horrible bitch" he had started sobbing at this point and Raditz was now standing in front of Tarble who was still sitting in his chair and as he sat there he then proceeded to say "You were there for me and helped me and you've been so nice and kind and I don't see why you would go out of your way to do that, I'm nothing my brother and sister left me there to rot and no one cares about me." 

Raditz didn't know why he did what he did but he went and picked up Tarble and brought him close to him and kissed him.Tarble was shocked, Raditz could tell he was but then felt him relax and melt into it. The kiss was sweet, loving and passionate and Raditz loved it all, Tarble tasted sweet and absolutely divine. Raditz then pushed his tongue into Tarble's mouth and explored it and he heard Tarble moan into the kiss and that drove Raditz to kiss him even harder and more passionately. They broke apart breathing heavily Tarble's eyes were half lidded and he looked dazed before he shook his head "Why did you do that?" he asked. 

Raditz just kissed him again quickly on the lips "Why? I wonder why anyone would want to leave someone so precious, cute and sweet as you behind to suffer." Raditz puncuated every word with a kiss he didn't know why he felt this way but just looking at Tarble right now he wanted nothing more than to protect him and love him like no other, it was such a powerful feeling and no one else made him feel this way before, is this what people call love? Tarble just couldn't help but stare at Raditz wide eyed with his entire face red and eyes full of tears as he wondered what did to deserve such affection and love from someone as good as Raditz.

"I don't deserve this Raditz, I can't accept this it's all too much." tears slid down Tarble's face, his voice trembled as he made such statement.

Raditz kissed him again and then stopped to look at Tarble with love and adoration in his eyes.

"Tarble you do deserve it all, the love, the affection, the adoration and you deserve to be treasured and cared for. You've done nothing wrong to not deserve all this." he paused as he continued to stare at him. "Everytime I look at you I can't help but feel protective of you and its made me so happy and you make me feel things I have never felt for other people and I think that what this feeling is for you is love. I love you Tarble." he finally said it to him and what he felt about him. He could see Tarble staring at him in shock and he noticed something else in his eyes "I know it seems weird but ever since that day I helped you deal with those assholes and I picked you up and helped you and then you hugged me I felt this feeling and it won't go away and I don't want it to go away. I want nothing more than to help you and love you and protect you and give you all the things you deserve." Raditz said and waited with bated breath about what Tarble might say to him but he found himself being pulled into a kiss and he was shocked Tarble was the one who instigsted it and it was slow and loving. They broke it off and they both were panting .

"When you came and saved me that day you were like my knight in shining armor and you helped me out so much and made me feel safe and comforted and I loved that feeling and I too never want it to go away." Tarble confessed as he gazed back at him lovingly.Raditz was shocked by what he was hearing but was going to wait for him to finish what Tarble wanted to say first. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Raditz." Tarble said smiling at him and when Raditz heard that he felt like he was in heaven and he kissed Tarble and it was so full of love and passion and it was something that neither would forget.  
————————————————————————————

"That moment is what started my relationship with Tarble and I've never been happier than I have with him and now we've got our own house and have this little rascal as our kid" he ruffled Trunks hair and the kid just giggled and pushed Raditz's hand off his head. 

Goku was just silent from all he heard and it genuinely astonished him that Tarble went through all that by himself. It was no wonder why he felt angry at Vegeta. They then heard a strangled sob from upstairs and Goku recognized that as Vegeta. He got up, and he saw Raditz get up and tell Trunks to stay on the couch and to keep coloring. They both went upstairs and followed the crying. Raditz moved ahead and went in front of the door, and as he opened the door he noticed that Vegeta and Tarble were on the floor hugging each other. They both stopped in their tracks and saw that Tarble had now fallen limp against Vegeta, and he picked him up and when Raditz stepped forward to say something Vegeta just said "He just passed out, he'll be fine."

They saw Vegeta bend down to pick up a monkey and hedgehog plushie. He sauntered towards the bed and lay Tarble in it then tucked him in. He gently placed the plushies right next to his brother who in his sleep grabbed both and held them closely. "I know I wasn't there for you before but I'll be here for you now," he said to him as he tucked the blanket in tightly for him and kissed his forehead and said "I love you little brother." Vegeta than walked away from Tarble and went over to Raditz. "Thank you for taking care of him, he really loves you a lot." 

Raditz just smiled "It was my pleasure to do so and I know he still cared about you still even when he would claim to hate you." He then hugged Vegeta who was shocked but hesitantly hugged back, he could see Goku smiling at him and he let go of the hug and they went out of the room then went downstairs to the living room where Trunks was at and was still coloring. 

"Well" Goku said as they got down the final step "I think me and Vegeta better get going home, it's rather late and well there was a lot of excitement today and I'm sure we're all tired today." Raditz just nodded as did Vegeta. 

"Wait you're leaving already" they heard a little voice say and they looked to see Trunks staring at them with saddness in his eyes. 

"Well little buddy it's late for them and have to get home." Raditz said and then they saw the kid scrambling with what he was drawing and then he rushed over to Vegeta. 

"Here Mr. Vegeta I drew this for you and I hope you like it." Trunks smiled as he gave the paper to Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed the picture from Trunks and looked at the picture Trunks drew it was of all of them together Raditz, Tarble, Trunks, Goku and Vegeta. 

"Drawing dad was hard because of how much hair he has." he said and was looking at his feet and shuffling them around. 

Vegeta stared at the picture with a smile it was great and he loved it. "Thank you Trunks I love it" he said as he bent down and gave a hug to him,Trunks hugged him back and then they parted. Vegeta stood up he then folded the picture and put it into his pocket. Goku and him went to the door and began to put there shoes on.

Raditz smiled over at the two, "Feel free to stop by and visit I know Tarble and Trunks here would appreciate it if you did." Trunks nodded his head smiling. 

"Well we'll try to visit every now and again if we can, we have a busy work schedule." Goku said to him, they finally got all their stuff together and opened the door they were about to go out until Vegeta stopped and turned around to face Raditz. 

"Raditz does she know Tarble is here?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz raised a brow "Bulma? No she doesn't know" Vegeta shook his head and Raditz's face hardened "You mean her don't you" Vegeta just nodded. "Yeah she does know that Tarble lives here with me she stops by and bangs on the door screaming and threatening and shouting insults before I kick her off the property." Raditz said venom dripping from his voice. 

"That mean lady said bad things about me and my dads, I hate her." Trunks said. 

Vegeta was shocked as was Goku upon hearing this information. 

"She showed up the first time when we first got Trunks and we were bringing him home and she was waiting outside our house when we pulled into the drive way." Raditz said as his face hardened into a glare. "She started harrasing Tarble and I was yelling at her to get off the property then she spewed some insults at me and then started screeching at Tarble and Trunks and then she said some insulting things to both of them and I snapped." Raditz paused and drew in harsh breath, "I broke her wrist and then kicked her off the the property." 

Vegeta was surprised about what he just heard and so was Goku. "You really did that to her?" Vegeta asked he felt elated at the moment. 

"Yeah I did and even if she did report me to the police, she was standing on my property throwing insults and making threats towards us so she can't do anything to me or anyone here." Raditz said with a grin on his face "Don't worry though I'll be here and I'll make sure she never gets to Tarble." 

Vegeta just sighed in relief, he was glad his brother had found someone to protect him and care for him. "Thank you again Raditz for helping him and protecting him."

Raditz just chuckled "Like I said it was my pleasure to do it and I love Tarble and Trunks and I'm happy to protect them from awful people like her." 

Vegeta just nodded his head. They all exchanged their goodbyes before Vegeta and Goku go into their car. 

"Are you doing alright Vegeta, are you okay?" Goku asked him with concern. 

Vegeta looked over at him and smiled. "I'm fine Kakarot, I'll admit today was rather full of emotions and I was scared and shocked and supirsed but in the end I'm happy." he just looked at Goku with love and adoration. "I reconnected with my brother and I feel great about it and lifted a weight I never realized I had and was weighing me down." he looked out the windshield he glanced up at the stars in the sky admiring how they sparkled in far distance. "It's thanks to you really Kakarot despite me being a asshole to you and making your life miserable you still stuck by me and helped me reconnect with myself and my family." Vegeta looked at Goku with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was a jackass to you in high school and thank you for being with me through all this" he leaned over to Goku "I love you Kakarot" 

Goku just smiled and before their lips could connect he cupped his hand side of Vegeta's face "I love you too Vegeta." Their lips connected again, it was full of love and passion for each other. They pulled apart from one another and sat back in their seats as Goku started the car, they drove off back to their home under the star filled sky.


	29. Chapter 29

Goku had arrived at his parent's house in the morning after his dad called to invite him over as he wanted to talk to him. Knowing it was presumably in relation to his dad finding about him and Vegeta, he wanted to check if Vegeta would be okay with him discussing their relationship with his dad. Vegeta's reaction to it was a variety of good and bad, Vegeta knew Bardock would not judge and that he had a sincere care for how Vegeta was doing, but he still felt hesitant. Goku assured him everything would be okay and if he really didn't want him to go, he won't. It was then Vegeta reassured him he'd be fine and encouraged him to go. 

There he was seated in his parents house, his mom was out for the day with some friends, so it was just him and his dad. Goku's eyes skimmed around the place as nostalgia from his childhood came flooding in. Seated on his parents couch awaiting for his father to return with a drink for the two of them. His eyes meandered over at the family photographs hung proudly on the center of the wall, so many pleasant memories, that he felt disheartened realizing that Vegeta never had such loving environment growing up. The home was extremely spacious; the living room being the largest room in the house. Even with two couches, and three chairs with an oval coffee table situated in the middle, the room was still large enough to fit a couple more chairs in. Goku glanced out the enormous window that overlooked the well-kept garden outside. He smiled recalling the times he and his brother spent most of their summer playing in the garden and the many family barbecues his parents would host. 

"How'd the babysitting for your brother go?" Bardock asked as he handed Goku a cup of coffee.

Goku trailed his eyes over at his father as he accepted the drink. His stomach twisted at the question. A lot of emotions had happened. It was nice to see Vegeta reconnect with his brother and for him to also spend some time with his own brother. But he felt anxious when his brother had worked out that he and Vegeta were dating. He hadn't mentioned it to Vegeta for he didn't want to upset or cause panic. But it had been slowly burning through his mind, he noticed his dad remained stood there with a look of concern as he hadn't answered straight away. "Yeah, it went well," he forced a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your mother and I can't wait to meet your brother and his family," Bardock said with a smile, he held his glance on Goku as he sat on the chair opposite. "Anyway, why didn't you tell us sooner? You know we won't ever judge we never have."

Goku pressed his lips together and peered down at his coffee, he could feel the overwhelming emotions build up threatening to erupt. "I know," his bottom lip jutted out slightly as he tried to force back the raw feelings.

"It's not like you and your brother to keep things like this from us, is everything okay?" Bardock furrowed his brow in concern as he watched Goku place his cup down on the coffee table and bury his face in his hands. He placed his coffee aside and ambled towards Goku. "Son?"

"It's hard... I'm trying..." Goku sobbed. He couldn't force back his tears even if he tried. The barrier he had built up had tumbled and allowed the emotions to flow out of him. So many feelings he pushed aside, was now overflowing at such a rapid pace. His eyes burning as they continued to well up, and tears fell down his cheeks like tiny rivulets. 

Bardock sat next to his son and rested an arm over him. He pulled Goku's hands away from his face and cupped his hand under Goku's chin to angle it up, so he could face him, "What's hard?"

"I love him dad," Goku sniffled and wiped away his tears, he did his best to compose himself. Another flood of tears ran down his cheeks as he saw the concern etched on his dads face. "I wanted to tell you... I really did..." he broke down and wrapped his arms around his father, he buried his face into his dads top. The tears burned his cheeks as they continued flow out at an unsteady pace. He tried to stop but it was no use. He had held back these emotions for too long.

Muffled sobs echoed the room, as Bardock rubbed Goku's back and whispered some soothing words to try help him. 

"It's okay son, let it out," Bardock hummed and continued to rub his sons back. The sobs began to quieten down, and he could hear his son do slow steady breaths to compose himself. Slowly, he pulled away from their hug and helped dry the stray tears away that rolled down his sons reddened cheeks. "I'm happy you have found someone you love, and I seen the way he looked at you, it's clear he loves you too. But I can tell something is bothering you and I'd like to help."

"I just want him to be happy." Goku leaned back and exhaled then looked back at his father, "I'm doing my best to help him... I've forgiven him for those times he was a dick to me in school even though I can see he still hasn't forgiven himself..." he drew in a sharp breath as he fought back his tears, "he means so much to me."

Bardock sighed and crossed his arms, "is there anything your mother and I can do to help?"

"No," Goku started to play with the ends of his sleeve as he looked back at his dad with a doleful expression. "It's something he needs to tackle at his own pace."

"Does he know how you are feeling?" 

"Yes and no," He sighed as he could see his dad scrunch his face and was about to say something but paused as Goku continued. "It kills me I can't hold his hand out in public, but he means the world to me that it's worth going through this."

"Excuse my ignorance—" Bardock leaned forward and uncrossed his arms as he raised a brow at his son. "Why can't you hold hands in public?"

Goku smiled a little, he could feel his eyes water again as he looked at his father confused expression. "He's ... scared." Was all he could respond as he looked up at the ceiling fighting back his tears.

"Scared?" Bardock scrunched his brows together, his face slowly softened and he glanced back at Goku. "I want you both to know, that no matter what— you have us who will support you. Who cares what some minor being think." He pulled Goku in for another hug as he could see he was fighting back his tears. "Please, don't ever feel you two can't come to us. We love you no matter what," he soothed and rubbed Goku's back, all Goku could do was break down and cry again.  
————————-

Goku felt better after emptying his feelings. He spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about his childhood with his dad. Reminding him that despite some tough obstacles in his life, there were so many positive moments that outweighed the tough times. It felt good to finally get things off his chest, allowing him to be able to think more clearer. It also made him realise just how much Vegeta meant to him, and how determined he was to help Vegeta. He walked into his apartment with the weight no longer on his shoulders. As he ambled into the corridor he could hear a familiar giggle that caused him to saunter towards the living room and peep his head through the door way. He noticed Bulma sat on the end of the sofa with a small box containing some photographs, Vegeta had his back towards Goku and was holding onto one of the school year photographs. Bulma glanced over at the doorway and smiled directly at Goku, she then gestured for him to join them as they continued to look through some old photographs.

Goku ambled into the room and sat next to Vegeta who quickly glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him. "Heard you laughing as I walked in, take it there's some good photos in there?" Goku raised a brow over at Bulma with a grin.

Vegeta glared at her as she held out a photograph of him and Tarble wearing lipgloss and eyeshadow with a bemused look. "You bitch!" He scoffed at her with a slight grin. He shook his head as could tell Goku fought back a laugh. "We allowed you to do that because you brought on the crocodile tears."

"It worked didn't it," Bulma winked at him and handed Goku the photograph to have a closer look.

Goku pressed his lips together as he stared at the photograph doing his best not to laugh, he felt a hand rest on his lap and he glanced over to see Vegeta leaned more towards him. His eyes casted down on Vegeta's hand rested on his lap before wandering back to face Vegeta who smiled at him.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked, whilst ignoring Bulma who was going through more photographs whilst talking about where they were taken. 

Goku rested his hand on top of Vegeta's and nodded, "have to say, it suits you," he grinned mischievously as he held the photograph in front of Vegeta's face.

Vegeta scrunched his nose up and yanked the photograph off Goku's hand. "Shut up," he grinned then leaned in to kiss him.

A little taken back Goku pressed his lips delicately against Vegeta's, his heart plummeted and he smiled into the kiss. The kiss was short and sweet as Vegeta quickly pulled away and cleared his throat. Goku's eyes watered in happiness, and they spent the rest of the evening looking at photos that Bulma had brought over.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been a week since the two babysat for Raditz and Tarble, since then, they had stayed in touch and even planned for the next visit. Vegeta promised he wouldn't mention to Bulma that he was in contact with Tarble. He respected that his brother still wasn't ready to face her, let alone talk to her. And he understood how his brother felt, wanting to push the past behind them, just locking the door and throwing away the key. It was just so much easier to do than tackling those raw emotions heads on. He had tried to persuade his brother to at least message Bulma as he explained that she no longer talks to her mother, but he could hear the uncertainty in his brothers voice that he chose not to push it for they only just started building their relationship again. There were some things he hadn't told Tarble, and he knew he would presumably have to tell him some day. One of them being who their stepmother had an affair with. Just the thought of made him feel apprehensive.

Now back at work, Goku was in the back room helping with the stock whilst Vegeta was left with Bulma serving a lively group of customers. He hated working on Saturdays, but couldn't complain he preferred this than the previous job.

Vegeta glimpsed at the couple who were groping one another by the bar, it left a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could barely hear himself think let alone understand what the customers were ordering thanks to the obnoxious music blaring in the background, he narrowed his eyes on their lips in attempt to lip-read, but it was a challenge in itself as he could tell they were slurring their words. If he had his way, he wouldn't serve those so heavily intoxicated, particularly the ones who couldn't even keep a steady balance against the bar. He had tried to avoid the couple who groped each other between the legs and tongue kiss in front of everyone. It always left him feeling irritable, even at his previous job he detested it, and he knew it was down to his insecurities. It was something he hated displayed in front of him. Perhaps it was envy he was feeling? He reflected to himself as he observed the male shove his tongue down the woman's throat that induced him to grimace. Reluctantly he served the couple as they ended up just pointing at the liquor on the shelf behind him, he fought himself from peering over at them as he grabbed a couple of glasses although he could just make out the two making out from the corner of his eye; it was difficult to even create a blind spot to it. 

"I've got it," Bulma stepped in and snagged the glasses from him.

A short exhale of relief passed his lips. He smiled and nodded at her, so thankful she had stepped in when she did, for he wasn't certain how much more he could take watching intoxicated beings feast off each other's faces. It was then he recognized the melancholy imprinted on her face, she glowered over at the corner of the bar that Vegeta followed his eyes towards the same direction. Their manager had some random female against the wall and grinding against her as they made out. Vegeta furrowed his brows as he faltered his eyes backward to Bulma who looked back at him with a compelled smile before she glanced away to serve the couple. He could identify by her expressions it hurt her. His hand balled into a fist as he darted his attention back on the manager. A gentle pat on his arm snapped him from his current distraction, Bulma had caught him scowling at their manager and enunciated the words 'leave it'. It was difficult for him to remain impassive when he wanted to snap their managers neck, he knew Bulma had been sleeping with the manager, and she was infatuated as he had filled her with idle promises. Despite Bulma doing her best to pretend not to be hurt by this, her face expressed otherwise. 

-

Vegeta wandered into the staff room for his fifteen-minute break. His ears still ringing from the raucous music, and vision rather disoriented from the flashing strobe lights. It was fairly quiet in the staff room even though the music was somewhat heard and it was like a vexing repetitive thud pulsing through the walls. Footsteps were heard behind him that led him to glance over his shoulder and bite his inside lip. His boss was behind him and beaming at him, which irritated him further. No matter how much he assured Bulma he wouldn't say anything, the complacent smirk on this guys face made it near enough impossible.

"Not a bad shift so far," he heard the manager chirp from behind him. "Your sister is quite popular with the customers," he added and cleared his throat. "You doing okay Vegeta?"

Vegeta's knuckles turned white from clenching his fist too hard, and he gritted his teeth from the effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid — burning, slicing, potent. His face was crimson with suppressed fury, and when his manager even set a finger on his shoulder, he swiveled around and mentally snapped. 

"You think it's okay to play with my sisters emotions like that?!" He jeered and clutched onto his managers shirt twisting the material in his hand as he slammed him against the wall, "think I'd sit back and allow you to hurt her like that?!" spit sprayed out his mouth as he had hollered. 

The manager held his hands out in defense and babbled under his breath, his eyes staring back at him in fear.

"Well?-" Vegeta snarled and leaned his face into the managers, "Speak up!"

"It was just some fun," he stammered and let out an audible gulp.

Vegeta pursed his lips and then chuckled, "Just some fun?! Listen, and you listen closely! — you ever do so much as touch her and I will bury you six feet underground — alive!"

"Vegeta what are you—" 

Vegeta peeked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend stood taut with a dismayed expression. 

"This asshole thinks it's okay to upset my sister," he scorned, and he slammed the manager against the wall again.

Goku's facial expression hardened, he crossed his arms and glared at the manager. "Oh really?"

"Come on, I didn't mean to upset her," the manager was close to tears at this point, his bottom lip quivered as he glanced at the two men apologetically.

"Just as I won't mean to jar your head in a microwave!" Vegeta snarled as he dragged the manager by his shirt towards the microwave.

"What?!" The manager's eyes expanded as Vegeta opened the microwave door and hauled him closer towards it.

Goku pressed his lips together as he witnessed the manager pleading for Vegeta to not smack the microwave door into his face. "Vegeta... stop," he sauntered over and rested a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"No, who does he think he is?!" Vegeta snarled and shoved Goku back, he growled as Goku strode forward again and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off their manager.

"Your manager!" The manager exclaimed as he adjusted his shirt and glared directly at him.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" Vegeta snarled, he felt Goku's arms wrap around him firmly as he tried to break free from his grip.

"I get that. And I too am not happy about him upsetting her," Goku softly whispered into Vegeta's ear, "But this isn't the right way to go about it," he calmly freed his arms from around Vegeta as he felt him no longer restraint from his hold.

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath, he kept his glare on his manager and bared his teeth at him. Something had clicked inside him, that he just struggled to hold back, years of pent up rage threatened to pour out like lava on anyone who even looked at him the wrong way. He could feel the heat from his anger slowly leave his body as he continued to take a few deep breaths. The door behind them squeaked open and they heard Bulma behind them.

"Guys— what the hell?!" She exclaimed and ran towards the three men, she raised her brow over at the manager.

"Your psychopath brother threatened me!" he scoffed and pointed at Vegeta.

"serves you right," Bulma responded nonchalantly and ambled towards Vegeta. "You okay?"

Vegeta glanced at the manager and smirked at their bewildered expression, before nodding.

"What?!" The manager scrunched his nose up at her as she had her back faced towards him.

"You heard her... it serves you right!" Vegeta snarled and felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Vegeta- stop he isn't worth it," Goku soothed and gestured him to sit on the stool he had pulled out for him.

"I can get you fired for this!" The manager sneered.

"Just like I can get you fired for sleeping with your members of staff in the workplace," Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms.

There was a heavy blanket of silence that filled the room as they all exchanged a glare, before the manager pulled a face and stormed out the room. Bulma sighed as she watched him storm off in a distance before turning to face Vegeta with a widened smile.

"Thank you," she beamed and hugged him.

Vegeta reluctantly returned the hug before furrowing his brows at her, "for what?"

"For being you," she whispered before she pulled back from the hug and smiled at Goku. "I'll let you help him to calm down some more, I'll cover your shift. Don't worry... I doubt our manager will say anything," she grinned and sauntered out the room.

The two watched as Bulma headed out the room, before Goku spun to face Vegeta with concern, "how you doing?"

Vegeta glanced up at Goku and smiled, looking back at Goku's onyx eyes that stared deeply into his with so much love and care made his heart quiver. He gripped Goku by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him, their foreheads pressed together and they didn't break eye contact. "I'm feeling better as you are here with me," he whispered as their lips brushed against each other. He felt his heart thud hard against his chest, but for the first time he ignored his anxious thoughts as he collided his lips against Goku's. The two wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss deepened. At that moment, he didn't care who was to step in and see them, his main focus was on that kiss and not wanting to break from that, for he felt warm and secure in that kiss alone. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt himself melt away into the kiss. 

Goku slowly parted their lips and wiped Vegeta's tears away, "I love you," he smiled and he felt himself being pulled back in for another passionate kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been a regular day for the couple. They didn't have work, so had spent the day in their apartment enjoying the other's company. What Goku admired the most about their relationship, was the fact the two could sit in silence and still feel connected, knowing the other loved their company. Goku couldn't cease grinning, his whole face beamed reminiscing the kiss from last night, it was still so fresh in his mind. That kiss meant a lot to him. It was a sign that Vegeta was pushing himself more, and a sign of just how much he meant to him. It's not invariably the words, but the actions that speaks volumes on just how much love and devotion someone has. Goku appreciated that Vegeta wasn't always one to show affections; but when he did, he cherished them.

Goku hummed to himself as he brought out two small glasses from the cupboard and poured fresh orange juice in them. His eyes faltered at the small pill bottle that was on the kitchen counter, he reached his arm out and grabbed it then twisted the lid off . Gingerly he tapped the bottle till one of the pill slipped onto the palm of his hand. He could hear Vegeta approach the kitchen whilst speaking to someone on the phone who Goku could only speculate was their boss from a previous job, he was aware Vegeta was getting regular texts and voicemail from them. 

"Look, I will think about it okay?!" Vegeta sneered on the phone whilst he pinched the bridge of his nose. He glimpsed at Goku and almost dropped the phone in shock as Goku held a glass of orange juice, and in his other hand held out Vegeta's medication for him. Vegeta hadn't paid attention to what was being said in the other end of the phone, the corner of his lips curved into a smile, "I'll call you back when I've made my decision," he replied to the caller before ending the call.

"Was that uh-"

"Yeah," Vegeta confirmed and took the pill from Goku.

"What were they wanting?" He asked whilst handing Vegeta the glass of orange juice. He noticed Vegeta's vacant expression and could tell he was holding himself back from giving a witty response. "Well, I kinda guess they wanting you back, but what is it they are so eager to have you for?"

There was a brief silence between them as Vegeta swallowed his pill and drank his orange juice. Goku sipped his own, he maintained his glance on Vegeta he tell by his expressions that whatever they had asked him to do had bothered him.

"What do you think?" Vegeta murmured and placed the empty glass on the counter, he wiped his hand along his mouth and glanced back at Goku. "They've offered to pay a large sum of money if I agree to do gay sex for some porn film they will be shooting."

Goku pursed his lips as he observed the indecisiveness etched on Vegeta's face, "and I take it you can't make your mind up if you want to do it or not?"

Vegeta leaned against the counter with his arms folded, he stared off into the distance and sighed, "we could get a decent house or something-"

"Vegeta,"

"Hell, maybe get a new car,"

"Ve-"

"Maybe a vacation somewhere, you fancy a vacation? I know I do, or maybe-"

"Vegeta stop!" Goku cut in as he approached Vegeta and rested his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. Their eyes connected, and the two fell silent for a second before Goku continued. "Take money out of the equation is it something you honestly feel comfortable to do?"

Vegeta pressed his lips together and deterred his eyes away from Goku's glance. "Would you stay with me... if I-" Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward in an attempt to push back the tears that formed in his eyes. "If I did it... would you think less of me?"

"What?" Goku knitted his brows together and moved his hands to cup the sides of Vegeta's face, dark glistening orbs connected with his that made his heart flutter. "I would never think any less of you, I love you and just want the best for you. I will support you on whatever decision you make."

Vegeta shook his head a little and gave a short mirthless laugh. "I don't deserve the love you've given me."

"Yes you do," Goku frowned. It hurt whenever Vegeta was so negative on himself, he placed his knuckle under Vegeta's chin and lifted his face to plant a delicate kiss on his lips. "I hate when you think very little of yourself." He said and pressed his lips delicately against Vegeta's who returned the kiss with more fervor.

The two held each other in a loving embrace, the warmth of their bodies woven together, and they felt their hearts thumping against the others' chest. The two inhaled the fresh spiced scent that still lingered in their skin from when they had a shower in the morning. They nuzzled into each other's necks before separating from their embrace and smiled lovingly at each other.

"You know— you never answered my question," Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at Goku, the corner of his mouth curved into a smirk as he watched Goku's face contort into a perplexed expression.

"What question?" Goku folded his arms as he asked, uncertain if it related to they had just discussed or something else.

"I'm not the first guy you slept with?"

Goku blinked in consternation— why had Vegeta brought up such a question. Then again it was presumably to divert Vegeta from reflecting about his previous work. "No,"he confirmed and rubbed the back of his neck whilst he avoided Vegeta's curious glare, "you're not the first guy I slept with."

"Thought as much," Vegeta grinned and wrapped his arms around Goku's waist. "so... who was he? is it someone I know?"

"Yeah it's someone we know," his eyes moved back to meet Vegeta's glance.

"Who?"

"Well... it was a few years back."

"Just tell me who it was, I'm not judging I'm just curious is all," Vegeta said and nuzzled into Goku's neck.

Goku swallowed hard. He could feel Vegeta's hands massage his backside whilst he still nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and pulled him in closer, "you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise," Vegeta crooned and brushed his tongue against Goku's neck that caused Goku to quiver in reaction.

"Broly, it was Broly," he blurted as he felt Vegeta's warmth breath tickle the side of his neck, and caused his skin to prickle in excitement. He felt sudden cold air as Vegeta leaned back and raised a brow at him in surprise.

"You slept with Broly?!" he asked in shock.

Broly was a year above them in school it was well known around their school that he was gay, though Vegeta knew better than to bully him after he had witness him attack his group of friends after one homophobic slur was directed towards him.

"I uh..yeah," Goku let a small nervous titter.

"When, how..?" Vegeta gaped at him.

"It was at a house party, we started kissing and well one thing led to another." Goku could feel the heat emitting from his cheeks as he recalled that evening.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years ago.

They were at some friends house party, Goku hadn't planned to stay for long. He had noticed Broly leaned against the wall on his own, he was aware that Broly didn't have an easy home life and hadn't really approached him before. Goku grabbed another bottle of beer and ambled towards him.

"Hey, I thought you could do with some company," Goku beamed and offered Broly the bottle of beer he had grabbed for him.

Broly hesitantly grabbed the drink from him and smiled in return, he then raised a brow as he watched Goku take a sip of his beer. "you're the one that those pricks picked on often."

Goku almost choked on his drink and glanced back at him with a curt nod, "yeah," he cleared his throat. "I haven't seen any of them in a while, particularly that one bastard," he sighed and leaned against the wall next to Broly. 

"I'm guessing you're referring to their little ring leader?" he snorted.

The two exchanged stories about their time in school, they ended up sat on the stairs drinking a few more beers between them, oblivious to the glares from others as they had to awkwardly climb the stairs around them. 

"Can I tell you somethin' that I've never told anyone else?" Goku asked his cheeks reddened as Broly glanced back at him inquisitive. "I actually fantasied about one of them pricks in school I guess they were partly true with the stuff they said about me." he quickly glanced away and gulped as he realised what he had confessed to.

Broly shook his head and grinned, he tapped Goku on the shoulder and waited for him to glance back at him. "Thank you."

Goku scrunched his brows and looked at him confused, "You're welcome.. I think?"

Broly chuckled, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Goku's lips he quickly pulled back, "So sorry...I didn't mean to-" he was silenced as Goku returned the kiss. The two started to make out, before they followed each other to one of the spare bedrooms. 

They weren't sure what the time was, if anyone had seen or heard them as they were in bed performing oral on each other. Time moved at a fast pace, and the next thing Goku knew they were both naked in bed, his legs hooked around Broly's waist as he thrusted into him. Resounding bed creaks followed by heavy panting muffled the music that pounded in the background. Goku gasped, his body coated in thin sheen of sweat as Broly continued to thrust into him hard. His head bumped into the headboard of the bed, not that he cared. feeling the cock piston inside him sent ripples of pleasure through his body. It was something he had never experienced before, a couple of times he had to remind himself to breath as his body quivered in pleasure, and left him feeling dizzy.

"Please.. don't stop!" Goku arched his back and gripped tightly onto Broly's shoulders, he felt firm hand stroke his cock that caused his breath to hitch, different sensations wracked his body and he loved it. "harder, harder... I need it!"

Broly steeled his jaw and thrusted in harder, his balls slapping against him as he drove himself deep inside earning a loud moan from Goku. The bed moved to the rhythm of their bodies, each thrust causing it creak more. The air heated around them, and the sounds of their bodies coming together became drowned out by the loud creaks and thuds from the bed frame. 

Moans and grunts resonated around them as the pace of the thrusts got faster. Goku's eyes rolled back, he had never experience such intense pleasure, he basked in this moment. His hands roamed down and groped onto Brolys ass pushing him in, wanting to feel it deeper inside him. He was surprised how good it all felt, the initial penetration was slightly uncomfortable, Broly had allowed him time to adjust which made it easier and more pleasurable for him. Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen, and each time he felt the cock inside him rub against his sensitive area intense pressure tingled along his cock. 

"I think I'm close.. oh my god," Goku let out breathy moans and squinted his eyes shut. 

Broly rested his hands either side of Goku and started to thrust in faster, sigh of relief and low moans rippled through Goku as spurts of his cum splattered on his stomach. Broly leaned in and bruised his lips against Goku's as he rode out his own climax. He parted his lips as he felt his release, a low groan rumbled from the back of his throat. The two exchanged a grin and light chuckle before they locked lips again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We kinda switched after that. I don't think we got any sleep," Goku blushed.

"And you think you know a guy," Vegeta shook his head and chuckled.

"shut up," he playfully shoved Vegeta.

They both proceeded to playfully shove each other till Vegeta's phone started to ring in the background. They both froze and exchanged a look then trailed their eyes back towards the phone that rested on the counter next to the empty glass.

Goku smiled, "suppose you should answer that." He stepped aside allowing Vegeta to leave the kitchen to answer his phone. It was something he had been used to do when he was dating Chichi, whenever her phone rung she'd drop everything to answer. 

"If it's important-" Vegeta pulled Goku into him, "they'll leave a voicemail," he continued before he kissed Goku passionately.

Goku felt his heart pound hard against his chest, his eyes began to water as he returned the kiss with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

The room drowned in orange and yellow hues from the morning sun that glowed through the slight gaps between the curtains. Goku had been awake for a while and watched the natural light blanket Vegeta's serene face as he remained in a peaceful slumber. Goku rested the palm of his hand on the side of Vegeta's face and gently swept his thumb across Vegeta's cheek. His heart fluttered and stomach flipped as Vegeta smiled in his sleep in reaction to his gentle touch. Slowly, Goku traced his thumb over Vegeta's soft lips and observed as Vegeta pouted his lips in response. Bedsheets were tangled around them, essence of their love and lust intermingled in the air a reminder of what they had done last night. 

It was almost time for them to get out of bed and as much as Goku could contentedly leave his boyfriend to enjoy their tranquil slumber; they had errands to do. One of which Vegeta needed to attend an interview as he had accepted the job that was offered to him yesterday. Goku knew that he was feeling stressed about the interview despite Vegeta stating otherwise it was the idle expressions he had pulled and the heavy silence that was a sign it was playing on the back of Vegeta's mind. Vegeta remained restful in his sleep. He only twitched a little when Goku brushed his fingertips along his bare chest. 

Goku then leaned in, inhaling the musky scent from Vegeta's body and planted feather like kisses down Vegeta's toned abdomen. Vegeta only stirred when Goku lifted the sheet that covered his lower half. His eyes remained closed as he settled again. Goku let out a brief chuckle, they had exhausted themselves from their intimacy last night. So, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Vegeta hadn't woken up to the harsh breeze as he had removed the blanket. He ran his tongue down from below Vegeta's navel to his cock. He then kissed and licked along the semihardened cock and watched as it hardened under his ministrations. 

Soft gasps and moans rumbled from Vegeta's chest as he stirred. Goku glimpsed up at him and rubbed Vegeta's cock, and observed his lovers face contort into pleasure as Goku licked the end of his cock. He then ran his tongue around the head then delved his tongue into the slit. 

Vegeta opened his eyes and peered down at Goku, dark obsidian eyes glared back up at him, his body trembled in ecstasy as Goku nibbled and licked up and down his pulsing shaft, it felt incredible, a surge of adrenaline pumped through his veins as Goku began to caress his balls. "Oh god," he panted and rested his forearm across his brow.

"You okay?" Goku asked with a smirk before he planted more kisses down the shaft.

Vegeta smirked back as he combed his fingers through Goku's hair, "keep going."

"Enjoying the wake up call are we?"

A short sigh passed Vegeta's lips when he felt his cock engulfed in warm heat, he glanced down at Goku who raised his eyebrows at him whilst sucking lightly. He could see the smug grin on his face that induced him to snicker, "shut up," he grinned, his grin quickly faded soon as Goku sunk his mouth further down the shaft and sucked with more firm.  
"Yes Kakarot, yes!" he moaned out in approval.

Goku hummed and proceeded to suck firmly, he sunk his mouth down further feeling the cock hit the back of his throat. His own arousal pulsed as he listened to Vegeta's moans and rubbed his tongue along the underside of Vegeta's cock.

Vegeta groaned, his hips jerked forward, and he twisted the sheets in his hands. It felt like his body was melting away into the pleasure; they made a steady rhythm with him thrusting his hips into Goku's inviting mouth and Goku sucking firm whilst caressing his balls. Sweat formed, his body quivered as he neared his release.

"Oh-fuck," Vegeta panted and tugged at Goku's hair, his cock tingled and his legs trembled as pressure built up — close to his release he arched his back and chanted Kakarot's name that soon devolved into moans and shuddering gasps.

Goku continued the firm sucks, he proceeded to massage his tongue under the shaft of Vegeta's cock. He listened to the breathy moans from his boyfriend, which aroused him further. Wanting to give Vegeta more pleasure he slid his index finger inside the tight entrance. There was a brief silence from Vegeta before he let out a whimper. Vegeta's body shivered as he convulsed his hips against him. Beautiful sounds erupted from him that Goku couldn't hold back his moan, he thrust his finger hard and fast.Velvet walls clamped down on his finger a sure sign Vegeta was near climax.

"Oh-my-god-Babe-I'm..." Vegeta's eyes rolled back as he felt powerful orgasm ripple through him, his body convulsed, and he moaned out loud due to the sheer intensity. Spurts of his cum pooled inside Goku's mouth. He gripped hard onto the bedding and writhed as he released more before his body went limp, and he lay there trying to catch a breath.

Goku licked his lips, and gave Vegeta an alluring glare. The two exchanged a smile as he crawled towards him and hovered his lips above Vegeta's, their lips scarcely touching. Warm breaths melded as they both stared passionately into each other's eyes "Morning," Goku whispered and pressed his lips tenderly against Vegeta's.

Vegeta beamed in their kiss and gradually parted his lips, "Can we arrange that wake up call every morning?"

A soft chuckle rumbled from Goku's chest, he rubbed the tip of his nose against Vegeta's "We'll see," he replied with a playful grin. 

The two smiled and chuckled before they kissed again. Their fingers intertwined as they kissed tentatively and passionately. They distributed soft sighs and warm breaths between them as they both shivered in gratification from their kiss. Hearts beating hard against their chests in sync, devotion, love and affection is all they felt at that moment. Neither wanted to separate from the kiss. The alarm shrieked out its undulating sounds that broke the couple from their daze. 

"Guess we best shower and get ready to head out," Vegeta smiled up at Goku and cupped the side of his face with his hand.

Goku felt his heart leap as Vegeta looked back at him admiringly, it felt as if it took every ounce of his breath from his lungs and soared into the air like midnight smoke. He observed the way Vegeta knitted his brows together, his face etched with concern as he hadn't replied straight away. 

"I'm sorry, I can't stop admiring the beautiful person below me," Goku smiled before he kissed the crook of Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose, his cheeks went crimson, and he playfully shoved Goku, "Shut up," he snickered.

"It's true though," Goku nuzzled into Vegeta's neck. His hand glided sensually down Vegeta's sides.

Vegeta sighed in bliss, he'd gladly stay naked in bed and indulge in the affection Goku was showing him. He squirmed as he felt Goku's warm breath tickle down the side of his neck, "Babe get off we need to get ready," he nudged Goku and laughed as Goku tickled under his arms, "Babe... please..." tears streamed down his cheeks as he laughed more.  
———

After their passionate morning, the two eventually climbed out of bed and showered. The atmosphere between them shortly altered as they headed towards the car. 

Vegeta remained silent. Thoughts lurched in his mind. They got into the car and were heading to the interview. Vegeta was dreading it. He looked at Goku who had a calm expression as he was staring forward whilst driving. He was still worried about what Goku would think even after he had told him it was all right Vegeta felt bad about having to bring Goku down like this because of this stupid job offer that puts him back into the porn industry yet again and Vegeta was already regretting accepting the interview. He then felt the car stop and felt a hand on his and saw Goku was now holding his hand.

"It's all right Vegeta I'll be there with you and you know that I won't think any less of you for this." Goku spoke to him in a calming voice.

Vegeta looked into his eyes and saw so much love in them, all of it directed towards him. Vegeta just nodded at him and the car moved again but Goku's hand never left Vegeta's it remained there whilst Goku continued driving with only one hand. Vegeta was grateful Goku's hand didn't leave his, and it made him feel better about what was to come as they approached the familiar place where they both had previously worked at.Vegeta felt Goku's hand tighten and as it gripped his harder to comfort Vegeta now that they were here. Goku parked the car in the deserted lot and unbuckled his seatbelt, then unbuckled Vegeta's as well and faced him.

"I'll be here right by your side Vegeta you can do this and no matter what I love you" Goku kissed him as if to punctuate his words. The kiss was sweet and passionate and Vegeta loved it he felt almost all his worries melt away with the kiss, almost all of them.

They parted lips with some heavy breathing, Goku smiled at him and opened his car door he strode around and opened Vegeta's car door, he got out of the car as well and Goku closed both doors. They began the walk to the place Vegeta stared at the familiar place and noticed that not much had changed as they finally approached the director's office. Goku knocked on the door, they heard a muffled "Come in" and they went inside Vegeta couldn't help as his body was wracked with anxiety, and he was worried about the whole situation still he pressed forward as Goku smiled at him and that gave him confidence in all this as they trudged forward and sat in the chairs in front of the director's desk as the director sat behind it awaiting the two of them. 

They sat there for a while until the director cleared his throat, he picked up some paperwork and shifted it, "So we're here to discuss your contract Vegeta and about if you want to do this new project that could get you more money than what you previously worked on before you left." the director said in a rather cool tone.

Vegeta shifted in his seat being uncomfortable with hearing this again, he looked at Goku who was sitting across from him, and he gave Vegeta a smile. Vegeta just turned around and nodded towards the director, he heard him click his tongue before he turned to Goku.

"And why are you here Mr. Son I'm afraid you can't have your job back as it has already been replaced." The director raised a brow at him.

Goku shook his head "No I'm not here for that I'm here as Vegeta's ride and as his friend." 

The director nodded as he picked up a some papers and handed them to Vegeta who took them reluctantly then looked at the papers and saw that it was the contract that explained what was expected from him.

"We don't have a co-star yet for you to do anything with yet so that's going to take some time to do but we would like it if you filled out the contract by the end of the week and turn it in" the director finished up.

Vegeta wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. He was happy he didn't have to jump into this whole thing if he signed the contract, but he was also conflicted about wanting to do this because he just didn't know if he could handle it and then there was Goku who had told him it was okay, but he still felt wrong for doing this. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a throat clear, and he stared and the manager and then looked over and saw Goku staring at him with concern on his face. Vegeta was quite anxious now that he was the center of attention, and he was shifting around in his seat and biting his lip slowly breaking down he heard the manager speak up.

"Well you seem rather conflicted on it and I know it's not like the greatest thing to be doing but you can do it and make quite a bit of money off of it and you know what if you want I'll even let you do the shoot with Mr. Son here if you want?" The director glanced at the two and leaned back on his chair.

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears at what he just heard, even Goku was curious as to what the director just asked, "What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked ever so quickly almost too instantaneously and he was beginning to worry that his relationship with Goku was extremely obvious and if it was —how many people knew? Vegeta started breathing more quickly and could feel everything come crashing back to him as if their relationship was this obvious how many people have figured it out and were judging him and condemning him.

The director glanced at his watch then back at Vegeta, "Just think about it and let me know," he said as he then gestured for the two to leave the office.

Vegeta exchanged a glance with Goku and swallowed back the small lump that formed in the back of his throat. His hands trembled holding the contract.

Goku pressed his lips together as he glanced back at the director, he was about to open his mouth to question the director knowing Vegeta was fearing that it was obvious they were dating.

"Look, I get it. You two are friends and well," the director shrugged "it's just anal sex guys, we can supply some muscle relaxers if needed, all you two got to think about is the money."

Goku rolled his eyes, he smiled over at Vegeta who sighed then pulled a face at the director. Neither were keen on their old manager, for all he cared about was making money and he was known to degrade the cast with not much interest on their wellbeing. Goku didn't understand why Vegeta was willing to put himself through this, but regardless he would support him no matter what.

"Well if that's all, then we will be leaving," Vegeta glanced back at Goku and nodded his head to the side as a suggestion for them both to leave.

"Hand in the completed the form soon as you can, and let me know on your decision," the director smiled as he lend over to shake their hands.

Goku followed Vegeta out the office, he could tell he was feeling tense, perhaps worried on what he would say. He pursed his lips as they made their way towards the car, "I don't mind."

Vegeta scrunched his brows and glanced back at him, "you don't mind what?"

"I don't mind taking him up on the offer," he saw Vegeta frown and glance away from him, "Vegeta, I just want to make sure you are happy. If it's easier being with someone you can trust then I really don't mind."

Vegeta sighed he glanced at the door handle of the car and waited for Goku to unlock it. The two climbed into the car and buckled their seatbelts before they glanced back at each other. 

"I think it's something we both need to talk about later," Vegeta moved his glance onto the contract he held before he folded it and placed it inside the glove box.

Goku smiled and nodded, he rested his hand lovingly on his lap whilst he started the car. "Just know I'll support you no matter what."

"I understand that... it's just... there's a lot of emotional crap involved in it and I don't want to put you through that pressure." Vegeta clicked his tongue and stared out the window, "let's just get the shopping out of the way and we can discuss this later okay?" He kept his glance out the window as conflicted thoughts ran through his mind.

The two sat in heavy silence during the car journey towards the supermarket,Goku respected Vegeta needed time to process everything so he didn't mind the silence. 

When they arrived outside the supermarket Vegeta sighed and grumbled how he hated shopping. Goku chuckled for he agreed with him, and always found it entertaining whenever Vegeta would ramble on about his dislikes. He was taken by surprise as Vegeta held his hand, his heart convulsed and he had fought back some tears. Vegeta usually ensured they kept a short distance between them for fear of people noticing they were a couple. 

It wasn't easy for Vegeta, part of him wanted to run and hide as he felt people were watching them. He was on edge glancing around as they done their shopping walking hand in hand. He couldn't relax, and he appreciated Goku done his best to ensure he was okay. As they approached the cashier lady, she smiled at the two, he glanced instantly directed towards their hands intwined. Vegeta quickly pulled his hand away from Goku's and glanced away, his heart rate soared as he could feel her glance on him.

"You two a couple?" She beamed as she started to scan their items. She raised a brow as Goku responded with a curt nod. "Who's the top and who's the bottom?" she grinned widely whilst she roamed her eyes over the two.

Walls felt as though they were closing in on him, Vegeta felt restricted and needed to escape. Such question left him flustered, he felt more people staring at them. "I'll be outside," he said as he glanced back at Goku before he ran out the store.

"I'm so sorry," the cashier said as she glanced at the direction Vegeta ran off.

Goku drew in a sharp breath a forced a smile, "it's okay," he chewed on his inside cheek as he waited for her to finish.

—-

Vegeta inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air, slowly his nerves started to calm. He heard his name being called out from behind, reluctantly he pivoted round to see who was calling him, he gaped to see Lewis stood with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"You know I'm surprised Vegeta, here I spot you in a car while I was on my way here and I was thinking 'Maybe I should go talk to him catch up on old times on how we used to beat those queer kids silly-" Lewis let out a short snicker then glared directly at Vegeta "but then I saw you with him and imagine not just my shock of seeing you with him but then you holding hands with him. You really surprised me there but you went to their side Vegeta and became just like them and just like your queer little brother." Lewis scoffed and pulled a face at him.

Blood roared in Vegeta's ears as he glared back at him, all the past hurts and torture flooded into his system. His heart raced and hands trembled, he felt helpless as Goku was still inside the store. He clenched his jaw as Lewis stood there with a mirthless smile. Conflicting feelings crashed through him, regret for not being there to defend his brother, for joining in on hurting others. Sadness and hatred swirled inside him as Lewis remained stood there mocking him.

"Wait till I tell the others— Vegeta, the guy who joined in beating the crap into the queers is in fact a faggot himself."

Every word that slipped passed Lewis lips like venom pierced and stung Vegeta, fuelling the fire that had been slowly burning inside him. Every word was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and jaw rooted.


	33. Chapter 33

No matter how often Vegeta had tried to run away, the past always crept up and consumed him again. Those painful memories are so sharp that they cut right through every time he thinks about those times.

There Lewis stood with an egotistical grin. A few more insults slipped past his lips like toxin, Vegeta could hear his pulse that drowned out the cruel remarks.He kept a glare on Lewis as he proceeded to spew out hatred. Homophobic slurs continued, and Vegeta felt his subconscious mind snap as adrenaline fuelled his hatred.

“Get the fuck off me!” Lewis spat, his face red in fury as Vegeta had him pinned to the floor.

Tears ran so freely down Vegeta's cheeks, all he could see was his pure hostility towards this person below him. Or perhaps it was the hatred he feels towards himself. He raised his fist and with his free hand had Lewis top twisted in his fist darkness consumed him as he punched Lewis in the face over and over. The painful cries were drowned out by his inner voice reminding him of all the bad stuff he'd done, the times he should have been there to protect his brother, the times he had been awful to Kakarot despite him forgiving him now he can't forgive himself. All those horrible memories flood in at once as he continues to throw punches, onlookers begin to crowd round them, but he was too deep in his pit of hatred to even notice. 

“Vegeta... stop!” Lewis' voice cracked, tears streaming down his cheeks and his crimson blood seeped out from the corner of his mouth and another sharp blow to the face almost knocked him unconscious.

All those times he had hurt others were relaying in the back of his mind, as if his insides were being cut by fragments of glass. The memories never left him, his worst kind of nightmare he tried to lay dormant. No matter how many times he tried to hide from them, they would come back stronger. He continued to throw punches all the pent-up anger was flowing through his veins that he just couldn’t stop punching Lewis.

Guilt wrapped itself around him from all the times he had hurt others for his own selfish reasons. It tries to take him down the familiar path that he refuses to walk as he had modelled himself around what others expected from him and that path would lead him down to the person he had kept hidden all along. He didn't want to walk that path again, never again. He could still hear how those kids screamed as they begged for them to stop and they screamed for help but nobody helped them, they suffered at his and that stupid gang's hands. 

So many sleepless nights he had as all of the bad things he did to those innocent people and to Goku and then after he left they hurt Tarble. Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the ragged breaths of the bastard below him. "You made me hurt so many people!" he punched Lewis in the face again, tears coming out of his eyes and obscuring his vision but he still kept punching him. "So many people I hurt because of you and their screams for help I hear them everyday and it hurts!!"

He kept punching sometimes missing and hitting the concrete below but it didn't matter to him the pain was nothing compared to the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling right now. "And you made me hurt the one I loved most and made his life a living hell!!!" he saw red in his blurry vision and Vegeta didn't know if it was his blood or Lewis's but he didn't care. "Then you and the rest of those idiots had the nerve, the audacity to hurt my little brother, he didn't deserve that!!!!" 

The punches continued and blow after blow landed. Everything was obscured in that moment as all his emotions were finally being poured out. All the sadness, anger, guilt, sorrow, and rage all of it combined together and it fueled him to keep going until this bastard was paid in kind for all that he had done to him, Goku and to Tarble.

“Vegeta!” a recognizable voice cried out from the crowd behind him and snapped him from his stupor.

Vegeta glanced down at the small pool of blood next to Lewis' face. A sharp sting along his knuckles caused him to wince slightly and direct his attention on his swollen bloodied knuckles. Voices chanted around him as people crowded them with their phones out. Heart rocketed in his chest as he looked up at the people who clearly found this entertaining. He heard the familiar voice calling out his name again and turned his head to the side to see Goku pushing his way through the crowd. A tight constriction was felt in the back of his throat as he saw Goku pause and gaped at him. ‘He’s going to leave me,’ Vegeta thought to himself and squinted his eyes shut expecting the imaginable insults for attacking someone.

Goku narrowed his eyes on Lewis who propped himself up on his elbows and was glaring directly at him. He shook his head and rushed to his boyfriend, “Vegeta are you okay?” he wrapped his arms around Vegeta to comfort him.

Whilst the crowd of people started to vanish, Vegeta held on to Goku’s arms in a firm grasp, not wanting him to let go as his emotions poured out of him. The tears kept running down his reddened cheeks, and he felt himself being lifted in Goku’s arms as he continued to cry. Lewis sat himself up more and spat blood that had pooled inside his mouth.

“I don’t want to see you near him again,” Goku spat at Lewis with a glowering look as he inched himself closer to him with Vegeta in his arms. “It's assholes like you that’s the real problem,” he kicked Lewis knocking him back down to the ground. 

A couple of people who were part of the crowd turned around and started to watch again in amusement. 

Lewis glared up at Goku and then at Vegeta who had his face buried into Goku’s shoulder as he continued to sob. “You know you’ll end up getting hurt more for this, especially when it’s found out you are both a couple!” He hissed through his teeth.

“Honestly Lewis, the ones who are mostly hated are homophobic bastards such as yourself!” Goku scrunched his nose up at Lewis in disgust as he kicked him again before he headed towards the car ignoring the crowd behind them who were starting to cheer.

————————————————————————-

7 years ago:

Vegeta pressed his lips together as he glanced at the corner, his heart beating thousand beats per second as his eyes directed back onto the classroom door and caught Goku starting to leave the room, he followed him down the corridor looking around to ensure it was clear before he pinned him against the wall.

“Will you just leave me alone?!” Goku scoffed and pushed Vegeta off him.

The two glared at each other before Vegeta glanced at the corner again, seeing Lewis about to head towards them. He signalled with his hand for them to stop, then focused his attention back on Goku.

“You know it’s not safe to be gay around here, such a filthy thing,” he shoved Goku against the wall again.

Goku raised a brow at him and let out a brief chuckle, “is there something you want to confess,Vegeta?”

“Shut the fuck up!” he snarled as he threw a punch.

The two ended up throwing punches at each other, and a crowd of people formed as they continued.

“You are a pathetic fag!“ Vegeta scoffed and punched Goku in the face. He gasped as he felt a sharp punch in the gut and then a kick that threw him backwards.

“The more you call me and others that, the more I’m led to believe it’s you and your gang that are clearly in denial!”

Vegeta let out a mirthless laugh and lunged forward, grabbing Goku by the throat and pinning him against the wall. “Don’t be so ridiculous-“ he squeezed his grip around Goku’s throat enough to allow him to breathe, but to cause discomfort. “Such acts with same sex are sick! You are -“ he felt arms pulling him back and watched as Goku was being pulled away from him by one of their teachers.

“That’s enough from the pair of you!” The principle exclaimed as he gestured for the crowd of people to leave with a stern glare.

“We saw it- Goku started it all!” Lewis bellowed as he rushed towards Vegeta with the gang following behind.

“Bullshit!” Goku snarled and tried to break free from the teacher's grip. He glared at Vegeta and gave him a look of revulsion, “I hate you and I can’t wait till I leave this place!”

“Feelings mutual, you prick.” Vegeta scoffed at him before the pair were pulled away in opposite directions.

—————————————————————————-

Vegeta watched Goku wrap a bandage around his injured hand. He couldn’t recall much of what transpired, nor the journey to their home. Feeling drained and embarrassed from all the crying he did, he had reflected a lot on his past, and he couldn’t shake off the guilt from the times he hurt others including Goku. 

“How does that feel?” Goku asked as he smoothed his fingertips tenderly along the bandaged hand. His glance shifted onto Vegeta’s tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes, “hey, it’s going to be okay,” he soothed, cupping the side of Vegeta’s face and brushed his thumb along his cheek.

There was a small pause between them as Vegeta rested his hand on Goku’s, they stared deeply and both smiled before Vegeta averted his eyes away and let out a short sigh. “I don’t deserve this.”

“We’ve been over this,” Goku furrowed his brows seeing the sadness imprinted on Vegeta’s face, with his free hand he cupped it under Vegeta’s chin encouraging him to glance back at him. “You do deserve all the love and kindness, you’re not a bad person.”

An exasperated sigh slipped through Vegeta’s lips as he moved Goku’s hands away, “you’d of been married to Chichi by now, and I ruined that for you.”

Taken back by what he was hearing Goku frowned at him and shook his head, “no,” he leaned in pressing his forehead against Vegeta’s, his hands smoothed down Vegeta’s sides. “We both lost interest towards the end, I kept fooling myself it was going to work out. You’ve been the best thing that’s happened to me Vegeta, in a long time.”

“Have I?-“ Vegeta let out a small laugh, his eyes started to water as he could feel himself on the verge of tears. “I’ve done nothing but brought drama into your life. You hated me and I don’t even blame you for that… why are you even with me?”

“Because I love you.”

“What is there to love about me?” Vegeta gently pushed Goku back and dried his eyes.

It hurt seeing his boyfriend upset like this, if he could he’d take all the sadness away, all he was able to do was be there to comfort and reassure him. He leaned in again, his lips just touching Vegeta’s soft lips, “you are a good person, I love how strong you are-“ he gave Vegeta a quick peck on the lips before he continued, “I love looking into your eyes everyday,” he kissed Vegeta’s lips again, this time more firm and sensual. “I love how caring you are, most of all Vegeta -“ he swept away the stray tear that formed under Vegeta’s eyes, “I love all of you, and I am so proud of you every single day you push yourself further.”

Vegeta stared back at Goku with nothing but love and devotion, he smiled and cupped the back of Goku’s head with his hand pulling him closer. “I love you so much, I really do,” he whispered before locking his lips into Goku’s.

Goku returned the kiss with more fiery passion, and wrapped his arms lovingly around him. There was no other place right at this moment that the could be other than in each others arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Following the assault outside the store yesterday, Vegeta had spent the day reflecting on his actions. One minute he seemed okay, then the next he would become reticent, as though he was lost deep in his thoughts all while he paced the length of their living room.

Goku knew to leave Vegeta whenever he was like this, concurrently he worried and didn't like to see him closed off, not while he was making progress. It was a concern that he may fall back to how he was before they got together, and it wasn't something he wanted to happen, not after seeing how much happier Vegeta had become. He ambled towards Vegeta and observed the way Vegeta's brows were furrowed as he was muttering some words under his breath. 

"I know you are feeling guilty about yesterday," Goku spoke in a tranquil tone as he approached him.

Vegeta rubbed his lips together and spun to face Goku, their eyes connected, and he could see the look of worry inscribed on his lover's face. Their love is intangible that neither had to speak a word to know precisely how the other was feeling. Vegeta recognized this, and he realized he couldn't deny that what Goku said was correct — he was feeling guilty.

"Look, I just want you to relax while I make dinner okay?" Goku hummed and wrapped his arms around Vegeta. "Things will get better, I promise." He gave Vegeta a tender kiss before he drew away from their sweet embrace and cupped the side of Vegeta's face with his palm. 

The two smiled at one another before they locked lips for a fiery kiss. Neither wanted to break apart from their kiss as they exhaled in bliss, feeling as though their breaths were being taken away in the passionate moment.

Vegeta separated from the kiss, his eyes drawn on the soft plump lips that had connected with his, and he let out a smile. "Want me to help with making dinner?" He asked and glanced back at Goku's beautiful dark orbs. 

"No, I want to do this alone for you, I think you'll like it." Goku winked at him, he could see the curious glint in Vegeta's eye that made him smile more before he started to walk out the living room and towards the kitchen.

It was the minor affirmations Goku made that Vegeta appreciated the most and making dinner for them both really meant a lot to him, for he knew that Goku would put a copious amount of effort into whatever he was doing for them. 

While Vegeta sat in the living room, Goku prepared their meal. He smiled widely as he brought out the ingredients and hoped that what he was making would brighten Vegeta's day. 

Occasionally Goku would check up on Vegeta between attending to their food, just as he finished setting up the table his phone rang and a quick glimpse on the caller ID made him knit his brows together. He hadn't actually spoken to Chichi in a while, so to see her name show up on his phone was a surprise to him. With curiosity, Goku answered the phone while he strolled back into the kitchen to serve the food. 

"Hey," he responded with hesitance.

"How are you?" Chichi replied.

Goku sighed as he was struggling to keep the phone balanced between his shoulder and ear, "hang on I'm going to put you on speaker." he placed the phone down on the kitchen worktop and tapped the speakerphone then brought out the plates from the cupboard, "sorry I can't stay on the phone for long as I'm just serving dinner for me and Vegeta." 

——

Vegeta strolled into the dining room and smiled seeing two lit candles placed on the center of the table, cutlery and napkins were already set neatly by where they would be sitting. His eyes directed towards the small pile of crumpled napkins near the end of the table, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle knowing Goku had probably tried to fold the napkins into a certain shape but gave up halfway through. He then noticed a small place card with his name scribbled on it and as he picked it up to read the small note written inside he could hear Goku speaking to someone in the kitchen. He frowned as the person he was talking to sounded familiar; he sauntered towards the kitchen and peeped through the slight gap of the door to listen in.

"I'm telling you Goku, he is not mentally stable, no adult would behave like that!" Chichi chided from the other end of the phone.

Goku rolled his eyes as he placed the dirty saucepans aside to wash later, "look you weren't there so you really can't make a comment on it." He groaned as he could hear her let out a heavy sigh, she had somehow seen a video of the attack.Of course she had only called him to stress her concern.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested, you can't just go attacking people in public like that!.... he isn't good for you Goku, you had said it yourself ... he was horrible to you too. People never change!"

Vegeta felt his heart sink as he observed Goku's pensive look, she was probably right, his mind filled with racing thoughts believing she actually would convince Goku to leave him. He casted his eyes down on his bandaged hand as he felt a sharp pain from his knuckles down to his wrist which caused him to grit his teeth and hold it close to his chest while he listened in some more.

Chichi's voice reverberated in the kitchen as she pursued to tirade about the attack. Tension was growing, forming a heavy atmosphere that even unsettled Vegeta from outside the room. He studied Goku's posture and could see his patience was wearing thin.

"Shut up!" Goku snarled and scowled at the phone. He drew in a sharp breath as she went mute. Rarely had he lost his temper, but he couldn't bear listening any more negative remarks towards his boyfriend. Unaware Vegeta was stood by the door, he leaned onto the counter and sighed, "you are judging him based on what I had told you, and I was wrong- "

"It wasn't just you it was-"

"If you let me finish," he snapped and let out an exasperated sigh, "I did hate him mainly as he had hurt me, but I've learned that wasn't him, that's not who he is."

"Yes but —"

"I love him!" Goku interrupted, then continued as she went silent. "And I will dedicate the rest of my life to him ensuring he is happy, and that he is no longer afraid to be who he is because he deserves that. You have no idea of the struggles — he is a good person and I will not let you or anyone else state otherwise!"

The call ended and Vegeta heard Goku let out a heavy breath of frustration before he heard him proceed to serve the rest of the dinner. Hearty spiced aromas could be detected from the kitchen which piqued Vegeta's interest because it was a comforting smell just as he went to peep his head in further to glimpse the food he paused as a hard knock was heard from the front door. In panic, Vegeta rushed into the dinning room before Goku had discovered that he had been lurking by the doorway. He stood by the table and picked up the place card. Goku stumbled out of the kitchen to answer the persistent knocking, he glimpsed over to see Vegeta standing by the dining area.

"You okay?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded his head and smiled, "yeah I'm alright."

The corners of Goku's lips curved into a smile, "Good," his attention directed back towards the door knocking and he clicked his tongue before glancing back at Vegeta, "I'll answer it and tell them we are busy then I'll serve dinner." he smiled again at Vegeta then headed towards the front door.

Vegeta sat down on the chair with the place card still in his hand, he flipped it open and read the small note inside.

'I love you, and so proud of you, I will always support you no matter what.  
X

Vegeta's heart convulsed and a tear started to form in his eye, he kept his glance on the note with a broadened smile. His state of bewilderment was disturbed by a light tapping on the table, and his eyes trailed up to meet Goku who had a nervous smile as Bulma stood behind him with a look of concern. An awkward silence quilted the room around them, neither broke eye contact from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are continuing to read this story, it’s been quite a journey and it’s not near the end as of yet. 
> 
> I am updating my books mostly on wattpad and on here as well. :)
> 
> Hope you are all doing okay.  
> X


	35. Chapter 35

The brief silence that hung in the besieging air expanded and fractured when Bulma cleared her throat to break off the heavy tension and gave a serene smile.

“I’m sorry to disturb you both, I saw a video that had been posted online and I had to check if you’re okay,” she directed her attention onto Vegeta who had his eyes cast down on the table. 

“I’m fine,” Vegeta murmured and glanced up at her. He noticed her eyes fixated on his bandaged hand and immediately moved his hand away. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“They let me have the day off and my mom called. She saw the video as well.”

Vegeta gave a short humorless snort. It hadn’t surprised him to find out that his stepmother had seen the video. “Of course she has,” he clicked his tongue and leaned back the chair.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Bulma, “I’ve actually made enough food to serve you some if you like?”

Bulma smiled, but shook her head "No it's fine I don't want to impose on you guys." 

Goku just chuckled at her, "It's okay Bulma, please stay I insist" she didn't want to argue about it and she nodded her head, Goku then proceeded to go and get another chair to set up at the table.

Bulma was left with Vegeta and she looked at him and noticed the pensive look on his face, "Are you sure you're alright Vegeta?" 

She asked tenitavely and Vegeta just nodded at her and then asked, "Can I see the video?" Bulma was taken aback by the question, she pulled her phone out and turned it on, then she looked at Vegeta and asked "Are you sure you want to see it?"

He just laughed at her and shook his head, "I already lived through it Bulma, it'll be fine"

She nodded and looked at her phone closely and went to her apps and went onto the video app and found it once more and she put her phone on the table and slid it to Vegeta.

He looked at the phone and moved it more to himself, so he could see it better and he played the video. It had some dumb intro to it and then the video began to play showing Vegeta exactly how he looked and what he did and said in that moment.

He could feel his bandaged hand tingling as he saw in the video of him punching Lewis and sometimes the ground. He winced as he then heard himself in the video screaming about all that he had done and Lewis had done as well. 

He then saw how Goku came up to him and how he was embraced and he felt a surge of pride as he saw in the video how Goku kicked Lewis putting him back down on the ground and then walked away with him.

The video ended and Vegeta swallowed and then looked at Bulma, who was giving Vegeta a concerned look, they then heard Goku enter the kitchen with a chair in his arms, "Sorry it took me so long to get the chair, it got stuck in the closet and there was also a ton of stuff on it so that took me a while to clean off"

Goku paused as he looked at Vegeta and Bulma's expressions, he set the chair down "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he then looked at the phone that was in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta just pushed the phone to Goku who then clicked the reset button and saw the video and Goku's expression changed throughout watching it as did everyone else's. At the end Goku just stared at the phone and then sighed and looked at Vegeta.

"I'm sorry Vegeta" he said as he sat down, "Sorry that wasn't there to help you deal with that bastard" he whispered.

Bulma was about to say something but she didn't as she saw Vegeta reach over and grab Goku's hand and held it. "It's not your fault Kakarot and don't be sorry, I was scared in that moment when he confronted me and then I just let all of it out, everything that I kept inside and well beat him senseless as you saw."

He was holding both of Goku's hands now as he looked him dead in the eye, "I thought when you got me from there and helped me from that situation that you were going to leave me but you didn't and you stood by me and comforted me and I can't be more thankful to have such a kind and caring person like you by my side as my boyfriend. I love you Kakarot and don't be sorry."

Goku smiled and looked in Vegeta's eyes and saw all the love and affection in them and he leaned in for a kiss until they heard crying and saw Bulma tearing up and wiping tears off her face, "That was so beautiful and sweet and so loving"Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Just had to cry and ruin the kiss huh?" he said and Bulma wiped all her tears and just said "Shut up you jerk" 

They all laughed and then Bulma sat in her seat and Goku served dinner and it was wonderful, they talked about old times and had fun during it and Vegeta was happy to be here with two people he cared about in his life and that he knew cared about him.

They ate dinner and then Bulma had to leave and they bid her farewell as Goku then went to clean up the dishes and Vegeta also helped him clean up. They put the dishes in the dishwasher and then made their way to go get cleaned up themselves.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The two were in the bathroom now getting ready to shower together. Vegeta observed the way Goku unraveled the bandage around his hand with great care. When cold air touched his wounded hand His eyes fixated on his knuckles, they had deep cuts that were gradually healing but still looked red and inflamed, he then noticed Goku’s pensive look as he was also gazing down at his hand.

“It’s just some bruising, nothing I haven’t experienced before,” Vegeta reassured him while he pulled his hand away from Goku and placed his other hand on the side of Goku’s face to grab his attention. “Thank you.”

Goku smiled and leaned forward resting his forehead against Vegeta’s. He observed the way Vegeta’s eyes would glint and dilate whenever they made eye contact. Those eyes that love so profoundly and thawed his heart. His love of his life, smiling back at him, making his life feel complete. 

He then guided Vegeta to the shower and pulled open the sliding door, and they both stepped inside. Goku turned the knob, and the water poured out and onto them, cascading down their bodies, making them feel refreshed.

Goku traced his fingers along Vegeta’s firm, toned body while marvelling at the rivulets of water slicking down it as well. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist pressing their bodies closer and began kissing the crook of his neck tenderly that induced Vegeta to writhe and moan when each tender kiss that landed on his skin, sending a surge of pleasure through his body.

Listening and feeling Vegeta’s body react to his delicate touches, he groped Vegeta’s ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze, earning him a satisfying moan from Vegeta.

Vegeta started to grind himself onto Goku's cock and gasped at the feeling as pleasurable jolts raced throughout his body. He wrapped his hand around his and Goku’s hardening cocks holding them together and started to do firm, languid strokes up and down the shafts. 

Synchronized gasps resonated between them while they remained pumping their cocks simultaneously, the warm water trickling between added to the ferocity of the pleasure and left the pair in a sheer euphoric high.

Goku cupped Vegeta’s chin with his hand and the other hand palmed their cocks, mirroring Vegeta’s strokes while they grinded against each other. Feeling a moan erupting from the back of his throat, Goku bruised his lips against Vegeta’s and moaned into their open-mouthed kiss. He massaged his tongue against Vegeta’s lightly between their kissing and breathy moans.

Running water continued to ricochet off their slick bodies all while they continued to grind against each other and hastened their strokes along their pulsing cocks.

Vegeta’s eyes traveled over Goku’s toned torso. He couldn’t resist trailing his fingers over his six-pack that was taunt and lean. Yearning for more he stared into Goku’s eyes with a wanton look. They locked their lips into a passionate kiss once more before Vegeta pulled back and sunk down onto his knees. His hands kneaded into Goku’s asscheeks as he licked along the shaft.

“Oh Vegeta,” Goku rasped and closed his eyes, one hand rested on the back of Vegeta’s head while the other reached for the shower head.

Vegeta gently caressed his fingertips up the shaft of Goku’s cock and enjoyed watching it twitch excitedly. A drop of pre-cum glinted at the tip of Goku’s cock. Licking his lips, Vegeta placed his thumb and index finger to the frenulum and the other side of the cock tip to squeeze out more of the pre-cum. He then brushed his thumb gingerly over the surface of the slick head, polishing the cock with its own brand of lube. Goku’s back arched, and Vegeta glanced up to see his eyes rolling in pleasure. He smiled, seeing his boyfriend like this under his caresses.

His fingers curled around the rock-hard erection and gently moved up and down. The foreskin moved over the frenulum and encouraged more pre-cum to leak from the tip, lubricating his actions and resulting in gasps from above.

Working the shaft with his fingers curled round, Vegeta enveloped his lips around the tip. He curled his tongue around the head of the cock savoring the salty tang from the initial connection with his mouth. With his other hand he cupped and massaged his balls.

A low moan reverberated through Goku’s chest. He combed his fingers through Vegeta’s wet hair and bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress another moan. Staring intently at Vegeta sinking his mouth down his shaft, the warm wet mouth travelling down his cock was sensational. It left a pleasurable chill down his spine each time Vegeta sucked firmly around the head. When their glances were met Goku smiled down at him while gently bucking his hips into Vegeta’s mouth. Watching his cock disappear then reappear from his boyfriend's lips drove him to gasp and moan before biting on his lip harder. 

Vegeta sucked on Goku's cock, reveling in the wonderful sounds coming out of Goku’s mouth, knowing that what he was doing was giving the one he loved pleasure. While he was doing that he trailed his hands behind him and felt the water from the shower head cascading on his back and went to his ass where he began to gradually insert his finger and he was thankful for the water as it helped his fingers slide in more swiftly and with ease. His eyes rolled back and he moaned around the cock while he proceeded to stretch himself, imagining the cock in his mouth penetrating him hard and deep. 

“Vegeta…this is amazing,” Goku said through breathy moans as he combed Vegeta’s hair back. He loved the spontaneous moments like this, that left them feeling deeply connected. Both would go out their way to ensure the other was receiving pleasure than just fixating on their own gratification. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Vegeta's throat induced him to gasp and let out quietened moans, “Oh wow babe,” he exhaled in bliss.

Vegeta slipped his lips off the throbbing cock to catch his breath. He rocked against his fingers feeling himself stretch and panted while he gazed up at the pleasure inscribed on his lover's face. He smirked as he noticed Goku’s face contort into realization that he was fingering himself.

Goku’s cock throbbed and his body trembled while he watched Vegeta pleasure himself and started to stroke his cock as he continued to watch.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta mewled out as he thrusted his fingers inside him faster. Goku watched, almost hypnotized watching his boyfriend do that to himself, he reached down and grabbed Vegeta's arms and pulled him up into a passionate kiss.

Vegeta's fingers left his hole as he embraced Goku and enjoyed the passionate and loving kiss he was being given. "Kakarot" he managed to breathe out during the kiss and Goku nodded knowing already where this was heading to and didn't need Vegeta to tell him to do it. 

Vegeta turned his back towards Goku and pressed his palms flat against the cold tiled walls. He drew in a sharp breath and writhed, feeling Goku’s warm slick hands roam down his sides. Water streaming down their bodies as they continued their heat of passion. He felt a gentle tug encouraging him to lean forward.

Delicate kisses trailed down the back of Vegeta’s neck, eliciting a soft moan while Goku slowly inserted his cock inside Vegeta. The two exhaled in satisfaction as the cock stretched and pressed against the inner velvet walls. 

Goku leaned in and brushed his soft lips against the shell of Vegeta’s ear, “I love you,” he murmured into his ear, and drew his cock out to the tip before he plunged back in.

Vegeta threw his head back, his eyebrows scrunched together while his mouth was ajar as each thrust was more intense than the last. His body convulsed as Goku quickened the pace, his warm breath from his rhythmic grunts brushed against the crook of Vegeta’s neck causing Vegeta’s skin to prickle. Loud slaps from their skin connecting resounded around them.

“Kakarot… harder!” Vegeta pleaded and started to push himself against Goku’s thrusts. “Fuck,” he rolled his eyes back when Goku held onto his hips and angled himself to go deeper before proceeding to thrust his cock hard inside. 

“Yes!” Vegeta moaned out in euphoria as Goku continued. His heart pounded and his legs quivered as the hard pulsing cock rubbed along the inside of his walls and hit against his prostate, causing him to moan loudly.

“I’m almost there,” Goku hummed into Vegeta’s ear and started to quicken his thrusts.

Feeling close to undone, Vegeta rested his head back against Goku’s shoulder panting. Goku reached around and grabbed Vegeta's cock and began jerking him off causing him to moan out more and Goku continued thrusting as he finally felt his release and hearing Vegeta's voice go up in pitch he knew that he was cumming as well.

Vegeta’s orgasm rippled through him as he felt thick warm fluid fill inside him whilst Goku bucked his hips wildly against him while he continued to release. 

Both men panted as they rode out their orgasm highs and Goku pulled out of Vegeta and turned him around and hugged him, holding him in a loving embrace. Vegeta's legs felt like jelly and was thankful Goku was holding him up and he leaned down and rested his head against his chest listening to his beloved's heartbeat and both simply basked in each other's embrace loving the moment and each other.

"I love you Vegeta and I'll keep loving you no matter what" Goku whispered in his ear and Vegeta could hear it even over the sound of water coming down from the shower head on them.

"I love you too Kakarot and I always will" he whispered back and the two stood there embracing each other listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats and the water that poured on and around them.


	36. Chapter 36

Vegeta awoke from his slumber, he was blinded as he felt sunlight streak across from the window and onto his eyes, he rubbed his face tiredly with one of his hands and with the other he felt around the bed and then stopped cold.

He opened his eyes and looked over and found the other side of the bed vacant, Goku wasn't there, his heart began to beat faster as worry kicked in his mind, and he felt himself begin to panic.

He got up and looked around the room hoping to find signs of Goku somewhere in the room, he looked and saw that some of the dresser drawers had been opened and some stuff had been moved around and his mind feared the worst.

Did Goku leave him in the middle of the night, he remembered the phone call Goku had gotten from ChiChi the other night, maybe Goku got sick of dealing with his problems. A part of his mind was trying to say that Goku would never do that to him and that Goku loved him but his worry, off set that voice of reason, and he raced to the door of the room and opened it and walked out and looked into the living room and saw that he wasn't there and more worry began to enter his mind and then a smell hit his nose and it was familiar, he made his way to the kitchen and felt his heart and mind set at ease as he saw Goku standing in there humming to himself as he was cooking.

A smile crept across his face and he exhaled in relief while sauntering into the kitchen. When Goku glanced over his shoulder and smiled at him, he felt his heart leap and all his worries leave him. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Goku asked as he turned the hob off before turning to face Vegeta completely. 

“I’m fine, what are you making?” Vegeta opened one of the cupboards to grab an empty glass, he gasped as he felt the glass swiftly pulled out of his grasp, and he glanced over to see Goku grabbing a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured some into the glass.

“Are you sure you are fine?” His eyes locked onto Vegeta’s while he placed the carton down and handed Vegeta the glass of orange Juice. “Because you were shouting out some things in your sleep, I tried to calm you but -“ he hitched as he reached for the small pill bottle and opened it to take out a pill before twisting the lid shut. “You were in a deep sleep or something, you wouldn’t let me touch you.” 

Vegeta observed Goku’s concerned look as he reached for the pill from Goku’s hand, and sighed before swallowing the pill and washing it down with the orange juice. 

“Must have been a bad dream,” Vegeta said while wiping his hand along his mouth. His glance shifted to the cooker then back onto Goku’s worrying glance. “So, are you going to answer my question of what it is you are making?”

“You know you can tell me anything right? I’m always here for you,” Goku kept his glance on him while pulling out a couple of plates.

Vegeta bit his inside lip as he averted his glance away from Goku, he wasn’t sure how he could explain the recent nightmares to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell him, he would just rather try to forget about it.

While rubbing the back of his neck, Vegeta casted his eyes to the ground, “I know that,” he glanced over at Goku who was buttering some toast and smiled, “I just don’t remember much of the dream,” he lied.

Goku pressed his lips as he glanced back at Vegeta from the corner of his eyes, he could tell Vegeta wasn’t telling him something but didn’t want to question it further. He inhaled deeply before smiling at him, “I’ve made some scrambled eggs and toast, I’ll be seeing my parents later you can join me if you like?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve seen the video, they probably think less of me as it is and I don’t blame them.”

“Vegeta,” Goku sighed and furrowed his brows at him. It hurt to hear his boyfriend speak so little of himself. “I wish you would stop talking so negatively about yourself, you are not the same person who I first met at school.”

“I can’t help it and ever since I found out the crap my brother had to put up with when I wasn’t there, I feel even more guilty,” Vegeta leaned against the counter and glanced away from Goku’s pensive look, “I’ve told you before, you can say you forgive me, but I can never forgive myself.”

Goku sauntered towards Vegeta with a smile and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist. “You will one day,” he planted a tender kiss on his head.

Vegeta closed his eyes as he received the kiss and smiled. “Always so optimistic,” he hummed.

A low chuckle reverberated from Goku’s chest as he planted another kiss on Vegeta’s head before parting from their embrace, “Take a seat at the table, I’ll bring our food through once I’ve done serving it all.” 

—-

They both sat at the table together eating their food, and exchanged a few words as they ate through their breakfast. The silence was broken finally when Vegeta's phone went off in his pocket and as he pulled it out, he saw a text from Tarble wondering if he would like to come over today.

Vegeta swallowed hard in his throat as he saw it and could only think that once he got over there his brother who no doubt had presumably seen the video would ask him questions about it, and he knew Raditz would probably ask questions too.

Goku saw Vegeta's face change as he looked down at his phone, and he reached over and grabbed Vegeta's hand breaking him out of his stupor and making him look at his boyfriend in the eyes, “Are you okay?” he asked him pensively.

“My brother messaged me.”

“Is everything okay?”

Vegeta pursed his lips as he glanced back at his phone before placing it back in his pocket, “He’s asked if I could come over.”

His glance shifted to Goku who kept his pensive look, and he let out a short sigh. During their breakfast he had agreed to go with Goku to visit his parents, it wasn’t like he had anything else planned for the day and he wasn’t keen to stay on his own. He didn’t want to let his boyfriend down, but at the same time he was only now building back his relationship with his brother. He snapped out of his thoughts as he watched Goku’s face soften into a warming smile.

“Well, I can give you a lift to theirs whilst on my way to see my parents if you’d like?” Goku beamed at him and started to stack the empty plates and cutlery.

“If you don’t mind?” Vegeta smiled back at him and could feel his heart flicker as Goku’s smile extended, Goku leaned over to give him a kiss to which Vegeta happily accepted, kissing him back more fiercely.

Slowly their lips parted, and Goku’s eyes gazed at Vegeta’s softened lips, “I wouldn’t have offered.”

Vegeta grinned as he playfully rubbed his nose against Goku’s then brushed his lips sensually along his, “Thanks babe,” he whispered into their kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------

They had gotten themselves ready and made their way to the car and Vegeta stared out the window of the car as Goku started it up and began driving.

He just stared on watching as different things went past them as they continued to drive and Vegeta's thoughts began to wonder as he stared out the window and wondered what Tarble would ask and say to him.

More than likely about the video and he knew that what was probably was going to be asked and he was prepared for that line of questioning though he wondered if he should tell Tarble about what happened with his stepmother and his throat tightened as he thought about doing that.

He had just started rebuilding his relationship with his brother and he worried telling his brother this would ruin what they just got back but he knew he had to tell him, he told Bulma and it was only fair he told his other sibling and hopefully Tarble will not react badly to it all and shun him out of his life again.

He was finally broken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder and he looked over at Goku who was smiling at him, "We're here" and Vegeta saw that they were parked outside Tarble and Raditz's house.

He was surprised, was he really thinking that long that they got there without him noticing, he opened the car door and was about to step out until he felt Goku grab his arm and he looked at him.

"Are you going to be okay while you're here?" Goku asked with a worried expression on his face and Vegeta nodded at him.

"I'll be fine Kakarot and if I have any problems I'll call you.”

Goku gave him a hesitant nod in affirmation "Be sure that if you don't want to be here anymo-" he was cut off as Vegeta gave him a kiss, it was loving and kind and he melted into it. As sudden as it came it was gone and Vegeta stared at him with love in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Kakarot don't worry and I'll call you if anything bad happens,” he reassured with a smile while taking a step back from the car and spun to face the front door of his brother's house.

He heard the car door shut and Goku driving off and as he stared at the door, he took a deep breath then knocked on the door and waited with bated breath until it opened at he saw Raditz who was staring at him with a smile, "Hey there man, are you going to come inside?"

Vegeta nodded and stepped inside the house remembering how it looked and still baffled about how his brother and Raditz managed to pay for such a big house. While staring around the house in awe he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and glanced behind him to see it was Raditz pointing towards the living room.

“He’s in there, just walk through. I’ll make the two of you a drink,” Raditz smiled while lightly nudging Vegeta forward.

“Thanks,” Vegeta smiled back at him before facing the doorway leading to the living room. He felt his heart restrict while cold sweat formed above his brow. ‘He’s going to hate me again’ was all that reeled through his mind over and over while he sauntered towards the door before lightly tapping it.

“Come in,” Tarble softly spoke from the other side of the door.

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath as he opened the door and stepped inside. There he met his brother sitting on the armchair facing him with a welcoming smile. It calmed his nerves slightly as he sat on the couch and clasped his hands together.

“How are you feeling?” Tarble asked while looking down at Vegeta’s hands.

Vegeta lifted a brow at him and noticed Tarble’s glance on his bruised hand before he swiftly leaned back and tucked his hands in his pocket. “I take it you’ve seen the video?”

“I have, and I just wanted to see you to make sure you are okay.”

Vegeta let out a meager sigh while staring at the family photo of Tarble, Raditz and their adopted son. They were all smiling and looked so happy, he couldn’t help but feel warmth and contentment for his brother. “I’ll be fine,” he said as he turned to face his brother. “Thank you for asking, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re my brother and I do care, I saw the video and watched as you broke down,” Tarble frowned and stood up from the armchair to sit next to Vegeta, “thank you for standing up for me,” he smiled.

Vegeta rubbed his lips together with his eyes cast to the floor. He felt his brother's hand rest on his lap, and he couldn’t help but feel the guilt eat away from inside him again. “I should have been there to protect you,” he blurted while maintaining his glance on the floor.

“It’s okay, I know you needed to get away from that horrible woman. I forgive you,” Tarble withdrew his hand from Vegeta’s lap and placed it on his back to comfort him.

A hard knot formed in the back of Vegeta’s throat as soon as Tarble mentioned their stepmother and his eyes started to form tears. He shifted his glance away from the floor and back at Tarble with a solemn expression, knowing he couldn’t bottle up his past forever and at some point would have to confess to his brother. Vegeta opened his mouth about to speak till the door interrupted him as it opened behind them and the two glanced towards the door to see Raditz walking in holding a cup of coffee for them both.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Raditz smiled at the two and gently placed the cups on the coffee table, “I’ll be in the dining room if you need anything,” he leaned towards Tarble and kissed him on the lips before leaving the room.

Vegeta let out a light chuckle as Tarble’s cheeks went crimson after Raditz left, “it’s nice to see you happily settled with someone,” he said with a smile while playfully nudging him in the arm.

“Thanks,” Tarble said with a small titter as he reached over to grab his coffee. “I can say the same about yourself and Goku, you two seem to be going strong too.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee and raised his eyebrows at Vegeta staring at the family photo again pensively, “do you think you both will raise a child together in the future?”

Vegeta quickly shot a glance at his brother before shaking his head with a faint chuckle and reached for his beverage, “don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t really have the patience nor the time to raise any.” 

He felt his heart convulse as flashbacks engulfed his mind recalling when their stepmother announced her pregnancy. Bile ascended to the back of his throat, leaving an appalling aftertaste, and he started to take sips of the coffee to counteract the taste.

Tarble narrowed his eyes on Vegeta’s trembling hand, clutching the cup of coffee rigidly, and let out a brief sigh while placing his cup down.

“What's wrong?” Tarble asked and placed his hand on Vegeta’s knee to grab his attention. He frowned as Vegeta put on a fake grin that despite them not being in contact for years he could tell he was masking something behind that compelled smile. “Something is bothering you brother, and I’d like to help.”

“I..” Vegeta swallowed hard and looked dolefully at his coffee, he inhaled while tears started to trickle down his cheeks. What will his brother think of him? he had to put his own feelings aside for once in order to free himself from his past. “Tarble, there is something that I should have told you from the start,” he exhaled and placed his coffee down, he tried to keep his trembling hands still as he looked back at his brother. “I already told Bulma and-“ he paused, wiping the tears from his face. “Damn it!” he buried his face in his hands doing his best to compose himself.

“What is it?” Tarble frowned leaning closer to Vegeta and rubbing his back.

Vegeta slowly pulled his hands away from his face and glanced at Tarble from the corners of his eyes, he could see his brother was showing concern and he wasn’t sure how he’d react once he'd told him about what he had done.

“Remember when that bitch of a stepmother fell pregnant and our father—“

“Our father knew it wasn’t his?” Tarble furrowed his brows and leaned back as Vegeta sat up straight and nodded. “Do you know who it was?”

Vegeta chewed on his inside lip avoiding Tarble’s glance, he inhaled deeply and rested back on the couch, “I… I slept with her Tarble, I slept with her a couple of times while our dad was ill in hospital.”

Tarble looked at him with some surprise before giving a warming smile, “it’s okay,” he soothed and pulled Vegeta in for a hug. He felt his shoulder getting wet as Vegeta sobbed into his shirt. “I’m not going to think any less of you, you are my older brother and I’m not going to let her step between our relationship again.”

The two didn’t speak a word as Vegeta continued to cry into his brother's shoulder. Though Vegeta was relieved by his brother's reaction and that he hadn’t ruined their relationship. For so long he has kept these emotions concealed away from everyone. It felt as though he could breathe again with no heavy burden laying heavy on his chest.

Slowly the two separated from their hug, and Tarble helped dry his brothers tears away. The two smiled at each other before grabbing their cup of coffee.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did it happen?” Tarble finally asked after finishing his coffee.

Vegeta pursed his lips and traced his finger along the rim of the cup, “I needed money for when I hung out with those bastards, if I didn’t have money on me I’d be a target. I also did it to make her believe I was cured,” Vegeta stopped tracing his finger along the rim of his cup and paused. He glanced over at his brother who raised a brow in confusion. “She had found out I had interest in men, and you know her bullshit beliefs that it’s a disease. She’d show me stories about gay people being cured, and even showed me stories of those who were stoned to death.”

“I remember her showing me those stories as well...”

“I haven’t actually told Kakarot much about it, I’ve been having nightmares about it too.” He looked at Tarble with fear set in his eyes, “I’m so scared.”

Tarble knitted his brows together and leaned closer to Vegeta, “Scared of what Vegeta?”

“Of being attacked, the hatred, basically all the things you and Kakarot had to deal with in school.” he managed to say as he turned his head down and faced the coffee cup staring at it.

"I have had nightmares like that too Vegeta" Vegeta heard Tarble say and he looked up and saw his brother's face contorted into one of sadness, "I had them for a while and they scared me as well though when Raditz came into my life they became more and more rare though they still happened."

Tarble gripped his cup harder and sighed, "I know they're tough to deal with and that you're scared but you have to remember Vegeta no one would try to do that to you and you have people who care about you and would never let that happen in the first place."

Vegeta could only stare on at his brother as he continued talking and he saw how he struggled with talking about it but how he continued on, "In the end they're just nightmares and nothing more brother, if you believe in what people like those asshole guys you hung out with in school say or that woman then you give them the power.”

Tarble then looked Vegeta right in the eye, he could see sadness in his brother's eyes and he offered him a small smile, "My point is Vegeta is that don't believe in those nightmares or anyone says anything negative about it and if you're scared then come to us and we'll be there for you and trust me we'll all be there for you because we love and care about you no matter what happens"

Tarble finished talking and he gave Vegeta another hug and Vegeta felt warmth after all that his brother had said to him and embraced him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for slow updates, I’ve been battling fatigue and it’s been a challenge to write. I’ve had help from a good friend recently which I’m really grateful for all his help. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and wattpad with the user name : Pyschokisses


	37. Chapter 37

Flashback- 8 years ago

Goku sighed knowing he was being watched by Vegeta and his group of friends.He had been meandering around the school yard waiting for the next lesson to start, if it wasn’t him they’d have a go at it was someone else. Usually they’d target the ones they’d assume were weak.

“I swear they are watching us,” Krillin said while glancing over at Vegeta who glared back at him.

Goku puffed out his cheeks and quickly looked over his shoulder at Vegeta before changing his focus on his friend, “stay here.” He said before he started to walk towards the school building.

“You’re not going to try to fight them again are you?” Krillin frowned as he reluctantly gazed back at Vegeta and the gang who slowly started to move towards the direction Goku was walking.

“Look, I’ll meet the rest of you in class okay, I’m just needing to use the restroom is all,” he smiled back at his friend who gave him an inquisitive look then shrugged and nodded at him.

As Krillin rushed back to join the small group of their friends, Goku kept glancing towards the gang ensuring they were following him into the bathroom. He knew Vegeta would volunteer to go in and attack him, he’d then call for backup whenever Goku had him pinned down. 

When he finally reached the bathroom Goku rolled his eyes as he heard footsteps walking in from behind him, he didn’t need to look over to know who it was especially when he heard the small mirthless chuckle.

“What is your problem with me Vegeta?” Goku slowly turned to face him and crossed his arms, “you’ve been watching me all day, it’s almost as if — you have a crush on me.” 

Vegeta pulled a look of disgust as he eyed Goku up and down, “you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He shook his head and sauntered towards Goku so that they stood toe to toe. “Bet you have sick fantasies about me too,” he scoffed and shoved Goku against the wall.

Goku shook his head and let out a chuckle, “always make such assumptions about me, I’m flattered but I’m not interested,” he said as he shoved Vegeta back.

The two glared at each other and Vegeta lunged forward, gripping Goku by the throat, he gasped as Goku gripped him by the hair. Neither of the two were willing to let go as they threw in some punches and lost their balance causing them to fall to the ground, Vegeta gripped onto Goku’s shirt and raised his fist about to lay in more punches till they heard a cough and glanced over to see the gang giving them both a questionable glance.

Vegeta looked down to see he was straddling Goku on the floor, he moved his slow glaze to his friends. A couple were snickering behind Lewis, though Lewis gave Vegeta a disgusted look.

“You turnin’ into one of them fags?” Lewis asked while folding his arms.

Vegeta could feel the heat spread across his cheeks and quickly lept off Goku, “as if!” He scoffed and kicked Goku in the ribs. The gang all laughed and cheered him on, just as Vegeta was about to kick him again he felt a hard grasp around his ankle pulling him to the floor. 

Goku managed to roll on top of Vegeta and managed to punch him in the jaw the second time he tried to punch Vegeta managed to catch his fist and the two wrestled on the ground glaring at each other, fury burning in each other's eyes.

Both continued to wrestle and hit one another neither willing to give in and admit defeat until they found themselves being pulled apart by teachers and the headmaster who then proceeded to drag the two out and into the main office where they were sat to await their punishment for fighting.

Both sat in silence giving side glares to one another not speaking a word to declare their hate for one another, as they waited bitterly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Vegeta opened up to his brother about his fears and worries. Since then, Vegeta had fewer nightmares and started to feel more open about his sexuality. Not long after finishing their long hours shift in work, the couple were quick to strip down and make out on the couch. Wanting to feel their bare bodies pressed together, to hold each other in a loving embrace and not letting go.

Goku leaned his head back on the couch while resting his hands on Vegeta’s hips, encouraging him to bounce more. Background noise from the television behind them was quelled by the lovers moans and creaks from the couch. The two were soaked in perspiration kissing between their moans and sighs of bliss.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta moaned out loud and gripped tightly on Goku’s shoulders as he continued to bounce himself on the cock harder. “Babe… god so.. amazing,” he said between his breathy moans.

“Uh-Huh...gods Vegeta.” Goku said between his shaky moans.

He watched Vegeta’s face contort to various expressions of pleasure, and he could feel himself closer to coming undone each time Vegeta pushed himself down on his cock. Needing to feel more of the pleasant wave that travelled down his cock and increased the pressure building up inside him. He held a firmer grip on Vegeta’s hips and helped him bounce quicker that simultaneously elicited a gasp of relief and bliss from them. Vegeta moaned out something incoherent and when Goku looked back at him, he could see the whites of Vegeta’s eyes as a jolt of pleasure travelled up their spines. 

Vegeta could feel his heart beating faster as his adrenaline increased, more sweat trickled down and slicked his body while Goku started to thrust upwards to meet with him thrusting down the throbbing shaft. “Yes babe... fuck yes!” he leaned in burying his face into the crook of Goku’s neck and started to rock his hips into him to feel the cock plunged deeper inside him.

“Don’t stop Vegeta,”Goku said under his shallow breaths and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist. “you’re so good.” he groaned and felt Vegeta suck the sensitive part of his neck that left his skin tingling everywhere.

They started to slow down, holding their slick bodies close while Vegeta continued to grind himself against Goku, before he leaned back and seen Goku looking back at him with heavy-lidded eyes and mouth agape, and he cupped the side of Goku’s face with his hand doing sweeping motions along his cheekbone with his thumb before he leaned in to lightly nip and suck on Goku’s lower lip.

“How about we switch?” he whispered between sucking and grazing his teeth along Goku’s lip.

Just the thought of his boyfriend's cock inside him evoked a small moan from him, and he pulled Vegeta closer to him for an open-mouthed kiss, massaging their tongues together. When they separated from their fiery kiss, the two exchanged a seductive grin. Vegeta could tell by the way Goku had moaned and his alluring glances that he was willing for them to switch. 

He climbed off Goku and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been knocked off onto the floor during their intimacy; he held a glance on Goku while slicking his cock with the lube and bit his lip in anticipation watching Goku go into position over the arm of the couch for him and was already fingering himself while moaning out his name.

Vegeta then went behind Goku who out of the corner of his eye saw him and stopped fingering himself, waiting in anticipation for his boyfriend to enter him.

Vegeta aligned his cock with his boyfriend's entrance, pressing in slowly, listening to Goku’s pleasurable sigh. When he was finally fully inside he waited for Goku to adjust to the feeling before starting to do shallow thrusts. The two let out a low moan as Vegeta continued the pace and smoothed his hands along Goku’s firm back.

Strong surges of pleasure coursed through Goku’s body each time his prostate was hit, his cock twitched, and it drove him further into a euphoric high. “Wow babe... oh shit... harder... please harder!” he pleaded and dug his fingers into the arm of the couch.

Hearing his boyfriend's pleading moans led Vegeta’s body to involuntarily shudder in pleasure. He leaned back to thrust in at a different angle before pulling out to just the tip and slamming it back in. Loud smacks from their bodies connecting echoed around them along with their shuddering gasps and low moans.

“Ah god yes!” Goku mewled and moved one hand away from the arm of the couch to stroke his now leaking cock. “D-don’t s-stop!... yes... god yes!” 

Vegeta bit down on his lip hard, almost tasting a coppery taste of his blood as he did his best to keep the rough thrusts going. He was sure Goku was closer to the edge now especially feeling the inner walls clamping down on his cock. His lips curved into a confident smirk when he heard his boyfriend's blissful cries as he was starting to cum.

“V-Vegeta I’m cumming! Oh god I’m cumming!” he rocked himself against Vegeta just to feel the cock inside him rub in deep and continue hitting his sensitive area. 

His body shuddered and hips bucked while he released before collapsing onto the couch. It was an intense feeling that left his body a quivering mess. Vegeta gripped onto Goku’s hips letting out rhythmic grunts while riding out his climax, he did one last thrust in ensuring he was fully empty before pulling out.

The two panted heavily catching their breaths, Vegeta leaned back allowing Goku space to turn onto his back. While slowly catching their breaths they smiled at each other wiping away the excess sweat from their foreheads.

“Your legs are still quivering,” Vegeta said with a smirk as he leaned in, smoothing his hands along Goku’s quivering thighs.

“It was pretty intense,”Goku chuckled and rested the palm of his hand on Vegeta’s chest. “Your heart is still racing.”

Vegeta placed his hand on top of Goku’s while his other hand splayed across Goku’s chest. “So is yours,” he whispered before moving their hands away to lean in and kiss him.

Slowly their lips parted from their delicate kiss, and Goku smiled while he smoothed the side of Vegeta’s face with his fingers. His heart quivered when Vegeta’s alluring eyes met with his. For once, he felt content with his life knowing he was sharing it with someone who wanted to be a part of it every step of the way. He let out a blissful sigh and pulled Vegeta into him to hold in a loving embrace.

“I’m exhausted now,” Goku said while trailing his fingers along Vegeta’s smooth back.

Vegeta smiled, closing his eyes and pressed his ear against Goku’s chest to listen to his heartbeat that always lulled him. “We should really think about getting ourselves cleaned up.”

“Later, for now let’s just enjoy this cuddle.” Goku soothed and wrapped his arms reverently around him.

“Sure.” Vegeta smiled feeling safe in their embrace, till thoughts started to spiral in his mind and his eyes snapped open. “Kakarot,” he hummed as he slowly glanced up to see his boyfriend’s serene face.

Goku cracked an eye open and looked back at Vegeta’s inquisitive look, “Hm?”

“When we... well after we do this porn shoot together. I was thinking of making a joint bank account to save the money we make from it.”

“Okay?”

“I’d like to buy a smaller house that we can call our own home than this apartment.”

Goku smiled and held Vegeta closer to him, “I love that idea, somewhere around here so we are close to work still.”

“No.”

He furrowed his brows at Vegeta’s blunt ‘no’, was he not wanting to settle down close to their friends and family? 

“What?” Goku asked and rubbed his hand along Vegeta’s back.

“I want to move away from here, it holds too many bad memories. We will still be in driving distance for families..”

“So, you’d like to settle down with me?”

Vegeta sighed and propped himself, “I’m not saying that, I’m just wanting to move away from here,” he chewed on his inside lip after he said that especially when he saw Goku frown at him.

“But you said you want to get a place with me, to set up a joint account so we can save money towards our own home?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that practically you looking to settle down with me?”

Vegeta turned his head to the side to avert his glance away and drew in a sharp breath before he answered “No.”

“Why?” Goku looked back at Vegeta with brooding eyes, and rested an index finger under his lover's chin to gently swivel him to face him. “Are you scared of what others will think or say about us being together or something?”

“No.” Vegeta tried to pry his eyes away from his boyfriends, captivating dark orbs. No matter how hard he was trying to look away, he was drawn in further.

“Then what is it Vegeta? Because I love you and can’t see myself with anyone else,” he soothed and reached to hold onto Vegeta’s hand that was resting on his chest.

“Is that what you used to say to Chichi?” Vegeta quickly snapped and pressed his lips together on realising what he had just said. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay I’m sorry. I shouldn’t try to pressure you into something you don’t want, besides we’ve only been dating for a good few months now, it is probably still early days.”

“Kakarot, you don’t need to be sorry. I feel the same way, I really do but the same time I’m scared of you leaving me,” Vegeta’s voice broke as he admitted how he felt, it was something that had been eating it’s way at him for a while, voices telling him how he didn’t deserve this and that Goku will eventually leave him.

Goku could see tears slowly trickling down Vegeta’s cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. No matter how many times he’d reassure Vegeta that he wasn’t going to leave him, he knew it was still one of Vegeta’s biggest fears.

“Hey,” Goku cupped the side of Vegeta’s face and smiled. “I’m not going anywhere, I have never felt this way before and I sure as hell don’t want to lose it.”

“I love you, and I don’t plan on going anywhere either, I would love to find a house for ourselves that is away from this place, like a fresh start,” Vegeta leaned in pressing his forehead against Goku’s as they gazed deeply into each other’s eyes that were filled with so much love and comfort for one another.

The corner of Goku’s lips curved into a smile and he raised his brows slightly at Vegeta. “So... you’d say that maybe us saving money together for a house is -“

Vegeta cut in with a chuckle, “maybe it is,” he smiled back feeling Goku’s hand cup the back of his neck as he held him closer.

“Vegeta-“ Goku paused hovering his lips by Vegeta’s, his eyes started to water as he felt a burst of happiness knowing that Vegeta was looking to settle with him. He had never known love quite like this and never wanted to let go of it as it felt him with warmth and joy. “I-I love you and-“ he felt a finger press against his lips to shush him, and he looked back at Vegeta’s warming smile.

“Shh,” he pulled his finger away and brushed his lips against Goku’s before whispering “I love you too baby.”

The two held on to each other as they started their fiery, fervent kiss, neither wanting to let go from the other and held each even closer, if that was even possible. From all the negatives, the hard times that they had endeavored, they were no longer having to face the bleak obstacles alone.

During their loving embrace, neither had heard Vegeta’s phone that reverberated off the table flashing an unknown caller ID, as the phone landed on the floor the call had ceased and highlighted a voicemail. The couple proceeded their kiss unaware of the phone that reverberated again with another call.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by a good friend of mine, I been in/out of hospital and also have an injury so I’ve been drowsy from all the pain medication I’m taking at the moment. He has helped out with previous chapters too and I really do appreciate his help. He done this for me to allow me more time to rest and focus getting better.

Vegeta rested on the couch after he had eaten his breakfast that Goku had made for him when he got up, he told him he didn't have to do all that for him, but he had the same response that he had gotten before that he didn't mind doing that for him.

Vegeta was content as he was now sitting on the couch feeling full from the breakfast, and he remembered last night how intense and passionate it all was and how much he loved it.

He was broken out of his stupor as he heard the front door open and his boyfriend in the doorway who was fitting in his shoes and stood up facing Vegeta.

“Ah I gotta turn in the paperwork for that shoot we're doing, so I figured I get it out of the way now rather than later.”

Vegeta felt his mouth go dry as he remembered that offer and how he was going to go back there to that place again back behind the camera once more and not only that he was doing the shoot with his boyfriend.

Goku pressed his lips together. He watched Vegeta give a concise nod with a compelling smile while he stared at the completed form then back towards him. He smiled back at Vegeta and tucked the paperwork under his arm.

“I know you don't want to go back and that there are a lot of painful things you've gone through— “

“I’m fine,” Vegeta interrupted and again imposed a smile, though he knew Goku could see right through it. “I wouldn’t have voluntarily signed it if I didn’t want to do it, besides its money towards getting a new place together.”

Goku gave a sad smile and nodded he was halfway through the door when he looked back at Vegeta, "I love you Vegeta no matter what"

Vegeta felt a warmth in him and saw the affection and concern in his boyfriend's eyes, "I love you too Kakarot" 

Goku's smile widened and he blew a kiss at him before he closed the door and Vegeta chuckled at his boyfriend and how he can be at times but he loved it and he loved him.

He thought about all this with his smile still on his face as he leaned into the couch and felt comfortable and nice, he then lazily scanned his eyes around the room and saw his phone on the ground.

He leaned over to pick it up knowing that it probably fell off the couch from him and Goku's sex last night, just remembering last night sent a shudder through his body though he pushed those memories away as he saw on his phone that he had missed calls from a unknown number and apparently they had left a voicemail as well.

He rolled his eyes knowing it was probably some idiot who was trying to prank call or some stupid crap though he went to his voicemail and played it just wanting to get it over with whoever had left him a message and he instantly regretted hitting the play button on the voicemail.

Vegeta felt a shudder through his whole body as he heard that familiar voice of that awful woman, "You know Vegeta you really are a piece of work you know that, I spent all that time and money for you to be cured and it seems it was nothing but a poor effort really as you still are quite sick it seems"

Vegeta couldn't help but feel anger burning within his body at those words and it continued to burn brighter as he heard her continue talking, "Trust me Vegeta I will get my money back from you, one way or another and you can't keep hiding behind your little bitch of a sister, your queer little boyfriend or even that pathetic excuse for a little brother you have and it seems you spread your sickness to him as well though then again for someone like him being a queer was to be expected from him"

Vegeta grit his teeth and he felt his grip tighten on his phone and he knew if he gripped any tighter it would break, "And don't think your little publicity stunt would help you in any way though I will admit you put on quite a show"

Her laughter rang through the phone and he couldn't take it anymore and he threw his phone across the room, "Shut the fuck up you bitch!!!"

He knew it was just a voicemail he yelled at but he couldn't take hearing that bitch's voice anymore, he gripped his hands tightly feeling his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand as he breathed heavily through his mouth, taking deep breaths each time.

Finally managing to calm himself down a little bit he heard his phone from across the room begin to ring and he could feel his whole being sink wondering if it was that bitch calling him again.

He stood himself up and sauntered over to his phone and picked it up, Vegeta dreaded if it was her but as he flipped the phone over and let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was Tarble calling him and he swiped on his phone answering the call.

"Hey Vegeta" he heard his brother's voice come through the phone though there seemed to be some noise in the background of the call but he chose not to question it.

"Hey Tarble, how are you doing?" he managed to say back to his brother, "Well I'm doing fine though I was thinking that we could hang out today and try to have some sibling bonding time I guess is what it would be called"

Vegeta pursed his lips but it would be nice to hang out with his brother again and perhaps help keep his mind off that bitch, "Sure I wouldn't mind I think that would be fun."

He heard Tarble chuckle on the phone, "Well thank god that's your response as I'm already like three fourths of the way there and before you ask I had Raditz text Goku asking for your guy's address and he told us, so that's how I know"

Vegeta was a bit flabbergasted that his boyfriend went and told them that without telling him but he didn't really mind, "So I'll be there shortly and then we can hang out so see you soon"

"Alright then, see you soon" Vegeta answered back before ending the call and walking back over to the couch and sitting on it thinking what all could he and his brother do to spend time together today.

Then unexpectedly he heard his phone begin to ring again and he pulled it up to his face and saw that it was Bulma calling him to which he answered her call, "Hello Bulma"

"Hey Vegeta, how's it going?" he heard Bulma ask through the phone

"It's fine so far" Vegeta answered back not wanting to tell her about the voicemail

"That's good though I managed to get off work for today and I was thinking we could hang out for today, would that be okay?" Vegeta felt his throat tighten as he thought about how Tarble was on his way here but now Bulma was wanting to come over as well.

He bit his bottom lip wondering how his little brother would take to seeing Bulma again and he didn't know how he might react, he was pulled out of his thoughts hearing Bulma on the phone saying his name.

"Yeah that should be fine for you to come over" those words left his mouth before he cursed to himself for saying that

"Well that's good since I'm already in the car and I'm about a quarter way there so I should be arriving shortly" Vegeta pursed his lips as she said that.

"Alright then can't wait to see you" he managed to say, "Alright see you then" 

He ended the call and let out a sigh, how on earth was he going to tell Tarble about all this and if telling him about it would ruin their relationship.

He shook his head of those thoughts for now and could only wait and tell Tarble when he gets here and see what will happen, he got up off the couch and began picking up the apartment making it as neat as possible for when his brother and sister arrived.

\--------------------------------------------------

It was around fifteen minutes that Vegeta was cleaning up and making the place look more presentable that he heard a knock on the door, he brushed down his shirt and went to the door and opened it, seeing his brother giving him a small smile.

Vegeta returned the smile and stepped aside to let him in and Tarble went inside and as Vegeta closed the door he felt arms wrap around him in a loving embrace and he saw his little brother was the one giving him the embrace and he returned it wrapping his arms around him enjoying the moment.

They let go of each other's embrace and they walked to the living room and both sat down on the couch, Tarble was looking around the place taking it all in, "So this is where you guys live huh?"

Vegeta nodded at his little brother, "Well it's pretty nice, a bit small but it has that nice, homely comfy feel to it" Vegeta just nodded again, "We're planning on getting a house and moving from here but we'll still be close by to everyone"

Tarble just stared at him with a inquisitive look on his face, “Why are you moving?”

Vegeta held his hands together and looked down at them with a frown, “I just want to make a fresh start, there’s a lot of bad memories here that I want to move away from,”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked and saw Tarble giving him a sympathetic smile, “I understand, if you don’t mind me asking — how are you and Goku going to get the money to move out?”

Vegeta pursed his lips and gave his brother a sad look, “There’s something else I haven’t told you,” he paused and saw Tarble's face go back to his inquisitive expression and Vegeta could only gulp and felt weight in his chest, “Kakarot and I are hoping to earn enough from a porn shoot we will be doing together.”

Tarble raised his eyebrow at him, “How did you both get into the industry in the first place?”

Vegeta stared at his brother's face and didn't notice any negative reaction whatsoever when he told him what he and his brother seemed to be more curious if anything, “I used to work there and Kakarot was a security guard. It's how we met again.”

“What was it like working there?” he heard Tarble ask him and he couldn't believe that his little brother was asking him that though he supposed it was only natural to be curious about it all.

“It was awful,” he said and Tarble stared at him wating for him to continue, “I was tired and sore all the time, they offered muscle relaxers to some actors who weren’t comfortable doing anal, it’s all fake some scenes we have to repeat in order for the director to get decent shots from different angles, you can just imagine how exhausting and uncomfortable that all is.”

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in as he said all that and Tarble was giving him a concerned look but he continued on, “But I’m willing to go through with it one more time after being promised a high pay check, and Kakarot agreed to do it with me which suits the directors as we are both comfortable with each other, it saves them extra paperwork.”

Vegeta let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, “Only downside is it may take longer than usual to film as I have to direct Kakarot what he has to do along the way.”He felt arms wrap around him in a loving embrace and Vegeta glanced at his brother. 

“Thank you for telling me Vegeta, I’m still proud of you no matter what.”

The arms left from around him and looked at his brother's face and his smile at him though that brought Vegeta back to reality and remembered that Bulma was coming over as well and he had to tell Tarble, “I hope you don’t mind Tarble, but our sister is coming to visit too. She called me to say she was on her way and she should be arriving anytime soon,”.

Silence followed after he said that and he only gave a nervous gulp, “Is that okay?”

Tarble's face didn't really change much until he let out a laugh that left Vegeta confused, wasn't he supposed to be upset in any way?

"Ah it's fine Vegeta, I knew one day I would have to confront her as well and it seems today is the day" Tarble rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said that.

Vegeta didn't really know what to say as he was expecting his brother to get mad at him and storm out of here not speaking a single word to him again but instead he got the opposite though he did enjoy this and that his brother wasn't mad at him.

His thoughts were whisked away when he heard his phone go off and he checked it and saw Bulma had texted him saying she was here and Tarble looked at his phone and saw the text message and both brothers shared a look.

It was only a while until they heard a knock on the door and Vegeta slowly stood up from the couch and he looked at his brother who gave him a solemn nod.

Vegeta went up to the door and took a breath and then opened it to see Bulma's smiling face, "I was wondering what was taking you so long to answer the door" 

She then walked inside and stopped as she looked forward and Vegeta followed her vision and saw her looking at Tarble who had gotten up off the couch.

Bulma smiled at him though Vegeta noticed Tarble's body stiffen and his face seemed stony to him, “Well hey stranger,”

She then walked over and hugged Tarble and Vegeta noticed he didn't return the embrace but Bulma didn't seem to notice as she continued to embrace him, "I haven't seen you in so long and well seems Vegeta managed to see you first and I've just missed you so much"

Bulma pushed back on the embrace and noticed the look on Tarble's face and her smile went away noticing her brother's somber expression as it seemed he was trying to hold back something.

Vegeta saw his little brother gripping his hands and noticed his eyes as well and tears building up there, he went over to try and hopefully comfort him and try to say something to Bulma who was now confused wondering why her little brother was reacting this way to seeing her.

As soon as he neared Tarble though he got stopped, "I'm fine" he heard him say but Vegeta heard how his voice broke in parts and Vegeta nodded at him and then he saw him turn around and then walk back to the living room.  
that  
Vegeta knew that his brother needed a bit of time to try and process all of this, Bulma turned to him and confusion probably with a million questions about what just happened and why Tarble acted like , "Bulma I know you have a lot of questions but please don't ask them now and wait for him to feel better and then he'll answer them"

This didn't seem to sit well with Bulma at all and Vegeta knew it wouldn't have, "Why not ask them now, I don't see him for so many years and I give him a hug and he reacts like that, I want answers right now"

Vegeta frowned at her and sighed, "Look he just has gone through a lot and he's going through some stuff right now, I'll leave it up to him to explain it to you"

Bulma's expression seemed to soften as he said that, "Wait he's been through a lot? What does that mean?" Vegeta sighed again and she seemed to see that she wasn't going to get an answer from him so she sighed as well.

They walked to living and saw Tarble sitting on the couch hugging a cushion to himself and he seemed to be squeezing the poor thing to death as he looked up and saw both of them.

Vegeta sat next to Tarble on the couch and Bulma next to him and kept his brother and sister separate from each other and they sat in silence for a while until Vegeta cleared his throat breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Are you feeling better, Tarble?" he asked and he received a slow nod in response though he noticed his brother's eyes were on Bulma and not him.

They seemed to be back to the silence again until Bulma broke it once more, "Are you sure you're okay little brother?"

Tarble stiffened at her voice but she kept talking, "I don't know exactly what's going on and why you reacted like that though Vegeta said you went through a lot"

Tarble shot a look to his older brother who seemed to slightly back down from his stare but then he looked back at his sister, "Y-yeah"

His voice broke almost as if he was about to break down and cry but he didn't and Bulma reached over and grabbed his hand with a concerned look on her face, "What happened little brother"

Tarble broke down and cried but as he did he talked about everything that happened to him, all of what happened after they both left and left him with that awful woman who insulted.and hurt him daily and how Vegeta's old gang picked him and beat him up as their new target and how he met Raditz who helped him and offered him a escape and now they're dating and have adopted a child.

He stopped himself, out of breath and out of tears as he finished explaining all of what had happened when they left him by himself, Vegeta felt that familiar feeling of guilt as his brother told them all that had happened to him.

The silence was heavy on all of them and Vegeta put an arm around his brother holding him to himself listening as his brother sniffled a bit from letting all that out then they both heard crying and looked over to see Bulma in tears crying her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry" she managed to get out and both just stared at her as she continued talking, "I'm sorry for both of you, you both have gone through so much and have suffered and I've done nothing but sit back and be ignorant to all of your guy's problems"

She was sobbing at this point and Vegeta went to reach over to try and hug and comfort her but he was held back by Tarble who was looking on with a somber expression on his face as Bulma continued talking, "First with everything that was happening with you Vegeta and my mother and you being gay and that stupid gang all that weighing down on you all the time and I just sat there and made it worse by calling you a asshole and not even trying to think about why you hated my mother so much or why you were even with that group in the first place."

She looked at him, tears falling down her face and Vegeta felt tears well up in his eyes as well and felt them fall down his face then Bulma faced Tarble who had tears beginning to well up in his eyes again.

"And now I finally hear all of how you've been mistreated by her and that stupid gang and I just left you there to suffer and be hurt so much and I just hate myself for being so stupid and not noticing that you both were being hurt so much" Bulma couldn't even speak much anymore as she was now hysterically sobbing saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Vegeta felt more tears going down his face and saw that Tarble was now crying too but his little brother stood up from the couch and hugged Bulma who slowly returned the embrace.

Vegeta felt warmth inside him as the two hugged each other and he even put his arms around both of them embracing both of them as much as he could as they all cried.

None of them knew how long they were like that but they knew it stopped when they had all finally run out of tears to shed and they let go of each other's embraces and stared at one another.

"I'm sorry Tarble" Bulma managed to say her voice cracking a bit Tarble gave her a sad smile, "It's fine, in the end we can't change what happened to any of us"

"B-but.."

"It's alright Bulma, really it is, I got all of that off of my chest and conscious and you got all your stuff off your conscious as well and I'm glad really that we all got to see each other again" Tarble said still giving his sad smile to her.

Bulma sniffled, "But when did you see Vegeta?" she asked then Tarble and her looked at him and he felt himself shrink a bit at both of their gazes and he cleared his throat.

"Well I met Tarble again when me and Kakarot had to go and babysit for Raditz and he came back home and well a lot of stuff happened but in the end we finally reconnected" he rubbed the back of his head as Bulma gave a inquisitive look to him and his brother.

"Wait babysitting and I remember you said before you were with Raditz but you guys have a kid now? I have a nephew or niece!?" her expression seemed to do a complete turn around as she was now all happy and Tarble and Vegeta could only chuckle at her reaction.

"Yeah you have a nephew, me and Raditz adopted him a while back and we're all pretty happy" Tarble said with now a bright smile on his face and Bulma returned the smile and Vegeta couldn't help but smile too.

They all talked some more about their lives and different stuff that has happened, good and bad though in the end they were all sat on the couch watching a random movie from their childhood as Goku came in from the front door and spotted all three of them on the couch.

He was a bit surprised Bulma and Tarble were here but he pushed that away as Vegeta gestured for him to come sit by him and he smiled and took him up on that offer and as he sat down he felt happy for Vegeta that his family had finally reconnected and then he laid back and put his arm around his boyfriend with a content smile on his face and began watching the movie with feeling that everything was finally alright with the world for them.


	39. Chapter 39

“You need to relax,” Vegeta hummed into Goku’s ear while kneading his hands into Goku’s shoulders.

The spotlights shone bright onto them. It was near impossible for him to concentrate when cameras and lights were constantly on them and all he could see were silhouettes of the director and the cameramen.

They had a couple of intervals, so they could get different angles for the cameras, and photo shoots. It was all surreal to be at the front of the camera rather than behind it, like he was used to. His body was exhausted, and he was practically spent. But he knew this was the last shoot as he watched them reposition the camcorders and one of the men sat on the edge of the bed with a handheld camcorder ready to take close-ups.

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. His ex would not be impressed finding out he was doing exactly what she detested all the time he had been with her. Not that it mattered, she seemed content with her new partner and occasionally when they had seen each other in public they’d exchange an awkward smile.

All that mattered to him now was making sure Vegeta was happy, they had already been looking at different houses and his parents seemed content with their relationship and their plans to move away from the area. 

“Okay,” he heard the director's voice and opened his eyes to see him standing in front of them, “this is the last scene needed, if we all work well together and ensure we get that angle perfected you guys will be free to go.”

Goku opened his mouth to respond but was quelled by soft lips pressed against his, and he hummed into the kiss as he felt Vegeta straddle him, their kiss deepened, and he could hear the director clapping his hands vigorously to pull their attention away from the kiss.

“Fuck sake, will you stop kissing and get into position, so we can all hurry this along?!”

Vegeta parted his lips and smiled stroking Goku’s cheek, then shot a glare at the director as they clapped their hands again to pull them away, “Can’t I kiss my boyfriend without you trying to interfere?”

Goku’s heart constricted and his eyes welled up, perhaps not the best of circumstances to have such a heartfelt moment but to hear Vegeta publicly announce him as his boyfriend rung in his ears and made his heart swell as that word replayed in the back of his mind. He couldn’t be any prouder of the fact Vegeta was finally coming out more and comfortable in his own skin. 

“Yeah, yeah… just keep your sentimental moments in your own bedroom and not here,” the director groaned and sauntered back to his chair.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Goku’s neck, “you okay?” He asked and lightly nibbled on Goku’s bottom lip.

Their moment was interrupted by the cameraman sitting on the bed tapping a bottle of lube between them, Goku sighed and watched Vegeta snatch the bottle off him then applied some on his hand.

“Alright, hurry up and sort yourselves ready we got the cameras on standby and are ready when you are,” The director called out and started to whisper orders to one of the men standing behind the camera.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After their final shoot was done, the pair made their way into the dressing room to get changed. Goku didn’t realise just how thirsty he was as he downed the bottle of water in a matter of seconds before flopping himself down on the chair. He glanced over at Vegeta slouched in the corner wearing his hoodie while staring pensively at his phone, someone had been calling and leaving voicemails for over a week now, and Goku hadn’t really questioned it but it seemed to be bothering his boyfriend now.

He propped his feet up on the table to tie his laces, and then grabbed their bags before ambling towards Vegeta and cleared his throat. Vegeta glanced up at him with a forced smile while he shoved his phone inside his pocket.

“Hey,” Goku softly spoke and crouched down resting his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Vegeta replied in a quiet tone.

“Is it about the constant phone calls you’ve been having?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen the worried expression on your face whenever you look at your phone, who’s harassing you?...it’s obviously not these guys since we’ve just, you know?” he let out a small nervous titter looking around the room then back at Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled and moved Goku’s hand off his shoulder, pulling it to his face to place a delicate kiss before pulling himself up to stand. “Did you know the crew members sometimes use fake --”

“Fake cum in their coffee?” Goku raised a brow and grinned, “I swear I told you about this before.”

“You have?” Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and frowned.

“Vegeta,” Goku sighed and cupped his hand under Vegeta’s chin, “I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I thought I could deal with this, that it wasn’t going to affect me as much as it has,” Vegeta rested his head against Goku’s shoulder and felt a hand rub along his back, “she keeps calling me asking for money I apparently owe her.” he said in a brittle voice and wrapped his arms around Goku’s waist.

Goku bit his tongue as he listened to Vegeta, it annoyed him that no matter how much he tried to move forward in his life, the past found its way to crawl in and try to pull them back. “Let’s go home,” he hummed and lightly tapped Vegeta’s back, hinting for them to walk out the room. “We can talk about it at home, and plan how we are going to deal with the bitch.”

Vegeta scrunched his brows and leaned back looking at him in shock, he opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a finger pressed against his lips.

“You do not have to tackle this alone anymore, not with me here to help. I won’t let anyone bring you down if I can help it,” Goku brushed his thumb along Vegeta’s lips before leaning in to bruise his lips into his for a passionate kiss.

Slowly, they parted from their kiss and recoiled as they noticed the director stood by the doorway waving a brown envelope. They composed themselves and held each other’s hand as they walked towards him.

“This isn’t all the pay, expect some more once the film has been edited and uploaded,” he grinned at the couples shocked expressions as they both glanced inside the envelope. 

“Think that’ll cover the deposit?” Goku whispered to Vegeta and watched Vegeta’s face contort to amazement and nodded his head to respond while holding back his tears.

The director rolled his eyes and watched the two hug each other tightly while trying to conceal their excitement. “Alright, if you got your stuff you can both leave now,” he gave them a dismissive wave and gestured for them to leave.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived back at their apartment, Goku ran them a bath and they both stripped down and climbed inside the bath together. The warm water soothing their aching muscles, Vegeta leaned against Goku and exhaled in bliss feeling hands massage his shoulders and slowly moved towards his back.

“I never realised just how exhausting your job was,” Goku moved his hands to Vegeta’s sides, kneading his thumbs into Vegeta’s lower back. “Not till today that is, I’m exhausted and sore, I can only imagine how you felt during each shoot,” he buried his face into the crook of Vegeta’s neck and lightly suckled onto the skin that elicit a small gasp from Vegeta. “I love you,” he whispered between lightly suckling on Vegeta’s neck.

Vegeta bit his lip and closed his eyes tilting his head to the side allowing Goku further access to kiss along the sensitive parts of his neck, he loved the shockwaves of pleasure when the soft firm lips attacked his neck leaving his skin to tingle and prickle all over. “Thank you,” he murmured between his low moans as Goku continued to kiss along his neck.

“For what?,” Goku hummed and traced his tongue along the shell of Vegeta’s ear.

“For believing in me,” he said with a small chuckle as Goku’s warm breath brushed against his ear and tickled along his spine. “Stop it, you bastard,” he chuckled more feeling Goku tickle under his arms. He craned his neck to face Goku and was met with a soft sensual kiss.

Goku wrapped his arms protectively around Vegeta as the two leaned back more as their kiss continued, and slowly he parted his lips and whispered, “I’m always here for you, don’t worry about your step-mother we’ll sort it out.”

Vegeta smiled resting his hands on top of Goku’s arms that were wrapped around him, “I know,” he quietly said and inhaled closing his eyes as he embraced this moment.


	40. Chapter 40

“Why have you brought us here?” Vegeta asked as he did a slow gaze around the school field. 

It left an unsettling feeling deep inside him, and he could feel his stomach lurch when he looked directly at one area of the field. It was as if the place had been untouched since he left it, like a memory frozen in time everything laid still and left him feeling light-headed as he was drawn to that area and tried to pull his gaze away from it.

——————————————————————————————————-  
Flashback-

Vegeta stood in the field's corner watching the guys doing their warm up and stretches. He could feel his heart flutter and a warmth pooling inside him maintaining his focus on them, he just couldn’t look away, and he felt a fear of these emotions he was discovering knowing his family wouldn’t be supportive. A calloused hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

“Enjoying the view?” Lewis sharply whispered into Vegeta’s ear that made his skin crawl. “You’ve been staring at them all for a while now, we’ve all noticed. Somethin’ you wanna share with us?” He chuckled and spun Vegeta around to face the rest of the gang.

There was an unsettling unity of Snickers from the gang as they all sneered at him, Vegeta crossed his arms returning the sneer before strolling towards them, “I should be asking you guys the same question considering you’ve been watching me from behind?” He felt a harsh jolt as a hand gripped him by the neck and forced him onto the ground. 

He gulped and glanced up to see them all cluster round him with their mirthless grins, Lewis leaned towards him, his hand still tight around his neck.

“Now I know we all have not long started in this place, but you got some balls to backchat us. We don’t take kindly to your kind and will make sure your time here is a livin hell!”

Vegeta scrunched his brows registering what Lewis was saying to him, his throat was hurting as he gasped for some air and clawed at Lewis’s hand to break the tight restriction around his neck, but it was no use the more he tried to break free from his grip the tighter Lewis squeezed making his heart beat rapidly and eyes well up as fear began setting in.

“Please… let go,” Vegeta pleaded in a hoarse voice, and drew in a sharp breath as he could feel the grip around his neck slowly loosen.

“Alright, then tell us… what were you lookin’ at?” Lewis raised a brow at him, “and don’t try to deny you weren’t looking at the guys.” He scowled when Vegeta let out a short chuckle.

“Nah,” he croaked and smacked Lewis’s hand away before slowly propping himself up on his elbows, “you know that kid my sister hangs out with?” he smirked seeing their faces lighten in curiosity. “H-he,” he gulped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Goku smiling and laughing with a small group of people.

“He what?!” Lewis snapped at him and gripped his top to pull his attention back on him.

“He’s been eyeing me up recently… I was waiting for him to be alone as I plan to beat the shit into him for—“

“Woah, that’s why you were watching him?.. we need to get this bastard on his own,” Lewis clicked his tongue, exchanging a look with the rest of the gang while helping Vegeta back on his feet. 

—————————————————————————

“I know this holds some bad memories Vegeta, but… it is where I first met you and I grew these feelings.” Goku smiled and rested a hand on top of Vegeta’s. 

Vegeta turned his head to face Goku, and gave him a brooding look while fighting back his tears. He couldn’t understand why Goku brought him here, too many unpleasant memories that he tried to push back were now evading his thoughts. They hadn’t long moved away from this area, and were adapting to their new life away from his painful past. After their short shift in work, Goku had driven them here and set up a small picnic with small candles to light up the small area around them. The night sky above them was clear with the stars flickering and blinking above them leaving a warmth feeling in coldness enveloping them. Usually he’d enjoy sitting under the stars with his boyfriend but of all places he had to pick — why here?

“Kakarot, I hurt you here the assholes I hung out with — they… I-I let them hurt you.”

“I know, and I hated you for it Vegeta, I swore I never wanted to see you again.” Goku sighed and slipped his fingers between Vegeta’s giving a light squeeze. “But then you came back into my life at a good time,” he beamed when Vegeta gaped at him and wiped a tear away with his sleeve.

“I did?”

“You did,” Goku leaned in and kissed Vegeta on the cheek, then pulled out a punnet of grapes from the picnic basket. “Grape?” He smiled, holding out a grape.

Vegeta grinned and allowed Goku to feed him a grape, he then looked around at the small picnic Goku had set up for them, they were sitting on a thick red blanket with a woven basket of food seated between them, the flickering lights from the candles placed carefully around them made it more intimate, minus the fact they were seated in the middle of their old school playing field. He wrinkled his nose at it all, concealing an extended smile. 

“You are such a hopeless romantic,” he chuckled as Goku fed him another grape.

“Would you change me?” he smiled in response and threw a grape into his mouth.

————————————————————————-  
—————————————————————

Flashback- 

Vegeta rubbed his lips together as he caught Goku on his own wandering around the field, all he had to do was throw in a few punches possibly the odd insult and hopefully the gang would no longer bother him he sauntered towards Goku while cracking his knuckles and froze when he saw Bulma run to Goku and wrapped her arms around him.

Feeling agitated by his sister’s perfect timing he gritted his teeth and watched the two intently. It was then he noticed Bulma was crying, and he swallowed back a hard knot in the back of his throat as he watched Goku comfort her. 

He couldn’t hold back a smile seeing how caring Goku was, but he soon caught a glimpse of the gang waiting around the corner of the school building and started to feel nauseated knowing what he was expected to do. Not wanting to show his true emotions Vegeta smirked back at the gang and stormed straight towards Goku he could see Bulma frowning at him and stepped between in front of Goku.

“Move!” He scoffed trying to pull Bulma away.

Goku sighed and gently pulled Bulma back, then crossed his arms, “you don’t have to show off in front of them, they aren’t your friends.”

Vegeta could feel the warmth in his cheeks as they made eye contact, he quickly shifted his gaze and laughed mirthlessly at him. 

“That’s what you think,” he shoved Goku backward and growled as Bulma stepped in again giving him a judgmental glare, “just fucking move!” He snarled at her, tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Why are you picking on him?!” Bulma snapped back.

“Vegeta, I know you don’t want to be a bullying prick like them,” Goku frowned at him as Vegeta shot a glare.

“Don’t you dare!” Vegeta sneered and clenched his fist, “don’t you dare make assumptions about me!” He threw in a punch and gasped when he felt a sharp blow in the wall of his stomach as Goku threw in a kick before he had a chance to hit him. 

He took a step backward and coughed clutching his stomach, then shot a glance over at the gang now running towards him, “I’m sorry,” Vegeta mumbled as he kept his eyes on the gang making their way towards him.

Goku furrowed his brow at him then switched his glance on the gang.

—————————————————————————-

Vegeta gasped and placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart thudding, his eyes welling up recalling that day and how painful it was to watch with guilt wracking his body.

“You okay?” Goku held Vegeta’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed and rested his head on Goku’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Goku whispered back and rubbed his hand along Vegeta’s back, “I’m sorry that this has brought back some painful memories, I stupidly thought this would be a nice place to sit and reminisce the good times here.”

Vegeta sighed and leaned back, wiping away his tears, “what good memories could we possibly have here?”

“If it wasn’t for this place… we wouldn’t have met each other,” Goku smiled and cupped the side of Vegeta’s face with his hand, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. “I’ve learned that wasn’t the real you, you were scared and the things you had done was due to peer pressure.”

“Don’t make excuses Kakarot, I was a coward,” Vegeta sniffled and cast his eyes to the ground.

“Hey,” Goku moved his hand to rest under Vegeta’s chin. He smiled at him as his eyes locked onto his, “you are better than them, they’re the cowards not you.”

“What I done was—“

“I know, but we can either dwell in it or we can continue what we are doing and moving on in our lives.”

Vegeta chewed on his inside lip and moved his gaze onto Goku’s lips, there was a harmonised pause before they both locked lips into a fervent kiss in the midst of their kiss Vegeta felt something being tied around his finger, and he broke from the kiss glancing down to see a small blue ribbon tied in a bow around his finger. He looked back at Goku confused.

“Vegeta, I can’t see myself with anyone else but you. You make my life feel complete, and I am so proud of you as I’ve witnessed the obstacles you have tackled -“

“What are you doing?”

“You deserve the world and all the good things it has to offer. If I fail to find that world for you, I promise to give you mine,” he held Vegeta’s hand and lifted it slightly, brushing his thumb over the ribbon.

“Kakarot. What is this?” Vegeta asked, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile.

“I love you, I never wish to be parted from you,” Goku said with tears building up in his eyes.

Vegeta swept the tears from Goku’s eyes away and smiled, “I feel the same way,” he leaned in to kiss him and was stopped as Goku cupped a hand under his chin, holding him in place.

“Will you marry me?” 

Vegeta could hear his heart beating through his ears, and he widened his eyes in shock, “W-what?” 

“Marry me?”

Vegeta leaned back, his mouth ajar, unable to coherently respond, and he stared back at Goku in shock with tears trickling down his cheeks. What could he say?...


	41. Chapter 41

Vegeta could feel his heart beat pounding hard, it felt as though his heart was about to break out of his chest as he remained there with his mouth ajar and eyes welling up. Goku had quite literally left him in shock. All different emotions mingled and saturated his entire body, leaving him frozen. It was like he had forgotten to move entirely as he tried to find all the words he wanted to say.

Remembering to breathe, he took slow deep breaths while trying to register all that had just happened and looked at the ribbon tied around his finger. His stomach fluttered and his heartbeat slowed down, never had it crossed his mind that he’d be proposed to and it felt nice. That feeling of being wanted by someone who has continued to show love and devotion even during his difficult times. 

“Vegeta?” Goku’s voice rang through his ears and pulled him out of his inner thoughts.

“I-I…” he sputtered while holding back some tears.

Goku knitted his brows together with a look of concern engraved on his face, “What's wrong?” he asked in a softened tone, and smoothed his palms along Vegeta’s arms in a way to comfort him.

“Yes,” was all that Vegeta could muster as tears started to cascade down his cheeks.

“What?”

“Yes!” Vegeta choked and placed his hands on the sides of Goku’s face pulling him closer towards him, “Yes I’ll marry you,” he gave Goku a quick peck on the lips and brushed his thumbs along Goku’s smooth cheeks as he looked passionately into the midnight eyes that glimmered in the moonlight, he could feel his heart surge as he almost lost himself in his lovers tender gaze. “I love you,” he whispered into a kiss and more tears started to pour out as Goku returned the kiss with more fervor.

Slowly their lips were parted as Goku whispered, “I love you too,” before returning to their fiery kiss in the place they had first met with the stars twinkling brightly above them. 

At that moment it felt as though the earth was at a standstill and they held onto each other extra close while extending their kiss.

———————————————————————

Vegeta wasn’t sure how long they had both stayed out there for nor recall all the endearments that were whispered to him between sensual kisses. One thing he was certain of was how content he felt in his life and sharing it with someone he loved was an extra bonus. 

Many positives were transpiring that were a little overwhelming to him, from finally getting a house together to being proposed to. Vegeta couldn’t help but have a niggling feeling in the back of his head that something was bound to go wrong. He wasn’t used to all good things happening to him, and he still felt guilt. Did he really deserve all this?

His heart constricted and stomach lurched as they were parked outside Goku’s parent's house, he didn’t want to show Goku his anxieties and ruin this perfect moment between them. They both climbed out of the car and strolled towards the house with their fingers intertwined.

Goku smiled softly at Vegeta as they approached the front door. “Ready?” He asked and watched as Vegeta gave him a quick nod in response before he rang the doorbell. 

Vegeta drew in a deep breath and squeezed Goku’s hand when the door swung open and Gine smiled widely at the two, she cast her eyes down on Vegeta’s left hand seeing the ribbon on it and her eyes welled up as she then pulled the two in for a hug that started to calm his nerves and felt the welcoming atmosphere around them.

She pulled back from the hug, wiping away the stray tears on her sleeve before gesturing the two to walk in. Vegeta felt his heart faltering as everything was silent inside, and as they made their way towards the lounge, there was a deafening cheer from family members, mostly from Goku’s side. Among the modest congregation was Tarble and Bulma which induced Vegeta to tears, he had all he needed around him and it all felt unreal.

“Congratulations!” The family all yelled in unison while setting off party poppers.

Streams of multicoloured paper hovered above them, and Vegeta smiled at the excited faces before turning to face Goku and pulling him in for a small kiss that evoked another deafening cheer from their family.

“It’s so nice to see you this happy,” Goku whispered to Vegeta as they broke off their kiss. 

Vegeta then looked to Goku's family and Tarble and Bulma and cleared his throat, “I know some of you are aware of our history together, and how often our parents would be called into school due to our fighting.” 

He paused listening to the silence for a minute before continuing, “What I did to not just Kakarot but others in that school were… inexcusable, it was because I was afraid to speak up about my sexuality.” 

“Well, if you don’t know already — ” Vegeta swallowed and then saw Goku give him a smile and then held his hand encouraging him to continue to which he did, “I am gay, and I am now engaged to the most caring, supportive man who I am proud and thankful for my family stepping back into my life when they did.”

Vegeta held Goku's hands into his and looked him in the eye, “I love you so much Kakarot.”

“Vegeta… I don’t know what to say other than how proud I am of you and—” Goku began to say his smile and eyes holding so much love before Vegeta cut him off.

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Vegeta said and pulled Goku in a passionate and loving kiss.

\--------------------

The celebration for what had happened kept going for a while with everyone taking their turn congratulating Goku and Vegeta for their engagement and being proud of Vegeta's confession.

Everything was going fine when someone tapped Vegeta on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Raditz and Trunks smiling at him.

Though his nephew seemed to be nervous as he held out a piece of paper to him, “Uncle Vegeta.”

Vegeta smiled at him, “Hey.”

“I drew this for you,” Trunks said as he gave the paper to Vegeta, and he saw it had a drawing of everyone in the family, and they all had smiles on their faces, “We’re all smiling cos we’re finally a big family.”

Vegeta couldn't help the emotions that went through his body and a smile grew to his face, “It’s lovely… thank you.”

Vegeta heard sniffling and looked to his brother who had tears flowing out of his eyes, “Tarble, are you okay?”

“I’m just really happy,” Tarble said as he began wiping away his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

Vegeta sighed, a smile came onto his face as he opened up his arms, “Come here.”

Tarble smiled and went over to his brother and walked into his arms as they both then hugged one another, tears still going down Tarble's face.

Tarble let go of the hug as Vegeta saw him look down at Trunks who held his arms up, “Daddy can you pick me up, I want to give a hug to Uncle Vegeta too.”

Tarble smiled and nodded at his son as he picked him up and almost immediately Trunks hugged Vegeta who hugged back enjoying the moment.

They let go of the embrace with Trunks giggling and then being put back down onto the floor where he ran off and Tarble gave another smile to Vegeta and then went off after his son.

Vegeta looked around and noticed that Raditz wasn't where he last was standing and looked across the room and saw him and Goku talking with one another, and he walked over hearing some of their conversation as he got closer.

“I mean all you have to do is come in for an interview it's all just formalities and when you get the job, you'll get a really good pay and all sorts of other benefits along with it,” Vegeta heard Raditz say and Goku nodded at him and smiled as Vegeta got closer.

Raditz gave a smile to Vegeta then turned back to his brother, “Just call me and I can schedule the interview for my work anytime you want to have it.”

Goku just nodded at his brother once more as Raditz than left them to go find Tarble and Trunks to which Vegeta then faced his fiancé with a questioning look.

Goku gave a smile and hug to Vegeta quickly before holding his hands in his, “Raditz offered me a job at his work and as you probably heard it pays well and great benefits, and I was thinking of getting it but what do you think?”

“I think you should take it, it'll be a good job and well get some good money.Besides you might get a reward for doing it,” Vegeta said with a wink to his fiancé who gave him a grin.

“Well I'll look forward to that,” Goku said, grabbing Vegeta's hand and bringing him back to everyone as they enjoyed the rest of the night with their wonderful family.


	42. Chapter 42

“You sure you don’t want me to join you?” Goku softly spoke and rested his hand on Vegeta’s lap.

Vegeta pressed his lips together as he focused his attention on his childhood home. Some happy memories infused with an abundance of anguish ones deluged his mind. It was as if he was staring at a photograph as the house looked exactly the same from when he moved out. 

There was something he had to do in order for him to move on in his life, he couldn’t allow his past to weigh him down anymore nor could he keep running away from it. He rested his hand on Goku’s. They had been sitting inside the car with the engine running for the last five minutes that it had caused a few neighbours to pop their heads out of the windows. 

He knew if he kept sitting there that he’d eventually talk himself out of it. A gentle squeeze on his lap brought his attention back on Goku, and he smiled at him as he could see the look of concern etched on his fiancé’s face.

“I need to do this alone, I’ll be okay,” he reassured him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing out of the car.

Each step Vegeta took forward to the house echoed in his mind. It was as if the entire world around him had gone quiet and it was only him there making noise. 

As he heard each stride he began to think on everything that happened and how it all started here at this house because of that awful woman.

He remembered every moment from when he found out he was gay to when his stepmother found that he was gay and attempted to 'cure' him, and she gave him money that he handed out to the gang at school that he joined in order not to be targeted.

He stopped for a moment and hesitated in his step as all that had happened rushed to his mind and the horrid flashbacks began to play of all that he had done and made others suffer through.

Hurting people and his fiancé with that gang, sleeping with his stepmother for his 'cure' and money and abandoning his brother and so much more.

However, he started to walk once more, even as he felt all those feelings of despair, hatred and guilt he continued forward as remembered how despite all that people came to him and helped him and supported him no matter what had happened and how he acted with them.

He smiled now as he remembered how he rekindled his relationship with his sister and his brother and how both supported him now and how he had met Goku once more and made up with him, and he was always there supporting him no matter what and comforting him and making sure he was okay and that he was happy.

He approached the door and took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob and grasped it and turned it, opening the door to where that woman laid in wait in the place where it all began.

The door creaked as he pushed it open, revealing the hallway that led to the kitchen with the stairway on the left-hand side and the door to the living room on the right. A familiar voice from the kitchen caused his stomach to churn and tighten. 

He had to do this, he couldn’t keep bottling all these emotions inside anymore. He drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as he closed the front door behind him. As the door clicked shut, the kitchen door swung open.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” his stepmother jeered and leaned against the door frame. 

“And look what the dog threw up,” Vegeta retorted and made a side glimpse on the paintings hung on the wall.

Everything looked untouched, if the dust on the frames were anything to go by. His stepmother took pride in the house, but it was apparent to him she had neglected maintaining the place as soon as he and his siblings moved out. For the first time in his life, he felt sorry for her. She was evidently lonely.

“What do you want, it’s obvious you aren’t going to pay me back the money!” She snapped at him and glared as he switched his attention back on her.

“It’s funny,” he folded his arms and shook his head while taking small steps towards her.

“What is?”

“You haven’t changed, you’ve remained horrible and bitter, I don’t know what my father ever saw in you.”

“Because you’re such a saint,” she sneered.

“Far from it, I know I’ve hurt people in the past and I can’t change that,” he sighed and stopped just inches away from her. “But you didn’t help with that, you made me afraid of being myself, you made me believe I was sick, I felt guilt for all the feelings I had.” 

“Poor you, do you know how hard it was for me watching your father slowly die?!” She said with mirthless laughter in her voice.

“Yes!” Vegeta hissed, his eyes near welled up, recalling such painful memories of witnessing his father’s health deteriorating.

There hadn’t been a day that had gone by where he wasn’t thinking about his father and how much he would love to listen to his voice once more. Especially during the moments in his life that he struggled the most. He had learned over time to suppress those feelings, accepting his father was gone for good. The more he thought back on his father's time spent in hospital the more he was saturated in guilt.Vegeta glared back at his stepmother who sneered at him, and he gritted his teeth.

“I know how hard all that was, and how guilty I felt the fact we slept together while he was fighting for his life in hospital!” He bit his tongue, averting his glare from her.

“Oh, like you showed any care back then!” She laughed, “You didn’t even care when I lost the baby.”

“Of course I cared!” Vegeta shook his head with his eyes cast on the floor, he didn’t expect her to bring that up. “It hurt me too,” he admitted while shifting his attention on her bemused expression. “It was a fucked up situation anyway, and you’d have raised them, making them believe my father was their dad. And I’d have to watch them being raised by a homophobic, alcoholic crazy bitch like you!” 

A sharp slap burned across his cheek and rang in his ears.

“How dare you.” She shrilled.

“For speaking the truth?” Vegeta let out a small chuckle and glared back at her while rubbing his now reddened cheek. Whenever he had said something that she didn’t like, her last resort would be to slap him. 

“You are lying, you showed no emotions when I miscarried!” 

“Yes, I was relieved when you lost it, but I also did feel some sadness for it too!” He furrowed his brows as her mouth gaped in surprise. It was the first time he had ever admitted to her how he felt about the loss. “Do you honestly think it would have been a good environment to raise a child in any way?!”

Silence sat heavily between them, their glares softened, and they just stood staring at one another as though waiting for the other to speak. Vegeta pursed his lips and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching his stepmother saunter towards the kitchen table.

“What do you want Vegeta?” Her voice now quiet as she asked.

“I don’t want you to ever harass me or my brother again, if you want to still talk to Bulma all I ask is you do not hurt her or bring up anything to do with me or Tarble.”

“Oh, like she wants to talk to me now, she’s taken your side and hates my guts,” she leaned against the table and frowned at him.

“Do you blame her? You showed your true colours!” He scoffed and sighed as she stared at him pensively. “Though I know she misses you, and I will not step between that.”

“Is that all you’ve come here to belittle me for?”

“You and I both know I do not owe you any money, but because I feel so sorry for you,” he pulled out a roll of cash from his pocket. “I’m giving you this,” he stretched out his hand holding the cash gesturing for her to take it.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, I also came to tell you how I’m getting married next month.”

She pulled a face while accepting the cash from him, “I’m not going to that,” she stated matter of factly and shoved the cash in her pocket.

“You’re not invited.”

“Your dad would be shaking his head in shame if he were still alive,” she scrunched her face at him while giving him a once over before turning her head away from him.

“No he wouldn’t, he supported us no matter what and I know you hated that about him!” Vegeta folded his arms and furrowed his brows as she let out a short laugh. “I believed you, I believed you when you said that all the family would be disappointed in me finding out I was gay, but looking back on it. It was mostly you and the minority of family members who had an issue.”

“That’s what you think,” she glared back at him.

“It’s what I know, I am no longer ashamed to say that I am in love with another man and there is nothing wrong with that!”

“Get the fuck out my house!”

“I’m going anyway!” He retorted and spun on his heel, taking a couple of steps forward before pausing and smirked over his shoulder. “Oh, and by the way, that money I gave you? — Came from a porn shoot I did with my fiancé.” He chuckled as she gasped at him. “Enjoy,” he said while flipping her off and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

His chest tightened, and eyes watered as he made his way back towards the car, feeling rather lightheaded as he processed all that just happened. He could hear his heart pounding against his rib cage, and his body shook. He did it. He finally faced his past and yet — he felt annoyed he hadn’t done it sooner. It was as if weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he could breathe again, no longer carrying along that heavy burden that lay dormant inside him. A smile formed, and he couldn't hold back the tears that were now trickling down his cheeks.

“You okay?” Goku asked as he watched Vegeta climb into the car, shutting the passenger door and fastening his belt without speaking a word.

Vegeta pressed his lips together and wiped away the tears cascading down to his chin, “I will be,” he said in a brittle voice.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Goku placed his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and scrunched his brows, “What did she say to you?!”

Vegeta sighed as he glimpsed at his face from the rearview mirror. His cheeks were flushed and eyes were slightly bloodshot from the tears. “I finally did it,” he answered with a smile and more tears trickled down his face recalling all that was said, he looked back at Goku’s look of concern. “She... brought up the miscarriage.”

Goku pursed his lips, “Oh,” he unbuckled his belt and leaned towards Vegeta, wrapping his arms lovingly around him. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered and rubbed Vegeta’s back.

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” Vegeta hugged Goku back and felt comfort in his embrace. He knew that everything was going to be okay now that he had all that he needed in his life right in front of him.

“You sure?” Goku pulled back from the hug, resting his hands on Vegeta’s shoulders, and frowned. “You know, it’s okay to feel sadness about it regardless how messed up the situation was the baby was still—“

“I know,” Vegeta cut in and sighed. “Kakarot, I have tried to put on a brave face for as long as I can remember, but all it’s done is left me numb in some places and it’s painful to think back.”

“I will always be here by your side Vegeta, no matter what,” he smiled wiping Vegeta’s tears away with his sleeve and then cupped the side of Vegeta’s face with his hand.

“And that’s one of the things I love about you,” Vegeta smiled, his eyes trailed down to Goku’s soft lips and slowly their lips connected for a loving kiss before parting again.

“You are probably sick of hearing this now, but I am—“

Vegeta cut him off by pressing his finger against his lips, “Proud of me?” he smiled as Goku nodded his head, and he pulled his finger away.

“Yeah,” Goku tittered, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m proud of us,” Vegeta pulled Goku in for another kiss, they smiled between their kissing till eventually Vegeta parted his lips from him. “Thank you for being there for me ensuring I was okay when you first noticed my living arrangements.”

“And thank you for showing me what real love feels like,” Goku softly spoke and held Vegeta’s hand, bringing it close to his face to plant a delicate kiss on it.

“Stop — you’re going to make me cry again, you bastard,” Vegeta chuckled and rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

“Always with the name-calling,” Goku smiled and leaned back, putting his seatbelt back on, “anyway, I think we should go away from this place. We’ve stayed here long enough.”

Vegeta smiled and nodded his head. He gave his childhood home a final glance before looking ahead as Goku started to drive at a sedate pace.


	43. Chapter 43

A week had passed since Vegeta saw his stepmother, and Goku noticed how more relaxed Vegeta became since that visit. 

From Vegeta confronting his stepmother, to their wedding date creeping closer. Everything was saturated with happiness and love, the heavy burden lifted from them, and they could finally focus on the present. Even though there were still challenges the two faced, such as Vegeta’s anxieties and work-related problems. They were content they could tackle it all together. 

Goku smiled and hummed to himself, reflecting about all the positives happening in his life as he opened the front door to their home. He hadn’t long returned from his job interview and was excited to share the news with Vegeta.

He sauntered into the house and took his shoes off by the door with a smile eternally stained upon his lips. As he placed his shoes onto the shoe rack, he heard a door open and glanced over to see Vegeta standing by the dining room with a glass of wine and wearing a silk robe that draped down to his thigh. 

“Hey,” Vegeta smirked and watched Goku’s eyes roam over his body with his mouth agape.

“H-hey,” the corners of Goku’s lips twitched, his smile not diminishing as he studied the silk robe that accentuated Vegeta’s sinewy body.

Vegeta’s skin looked so smooth and shiny, and the silk material looked really nice on him. Honestly, whatever Vegeta wore Goku found him attractive in, but tonight in particular made his heart flutter and filled his mind with lewd thoughts. When his eyes met with Vegeta’s deviant gaze, he just knew he had something planned. 

“How was the interview?” Vegeta asked before taking a sip of the wine, his gaze not leaving Goku’s as he did so.

“Y-yeah,” Goku cleared his throat and took his suit jacket off. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from his fiancé as he felt for the coat hanger with his hand and hung his jacket up. “I got the job and I start next week,” he grazed his teeth over his bottom lip, basking in the view of Vegeta once more.

Vegeta smirked, and he motioned for Goku to follow him towards the bedroom. Without a second thought, Goku followed him, his heart faltering, anticipating what was next to come. He paused and glanced down at the floor as he felt something under his feet and noticed red rose petals that were scattered in a trail leading to their room. Vegeta’s chuckle brought Goku’s attention back on him, and he commenced following him to their room again.

Goku entered their bedroom a moment after Vegeta did and shut the door gingerly behind him. He paused for a brief second, taking in the scene of the dimly lit room from the candles Vegeta had carefully placed around the room. His eyes met with Vegeta’s in a lustful glare as he guided him closer to the bed before he placed his glass of wine on top of the bedside table, as he got closer he felt Vegeta’s hands run up his chest and rested on his shoulders. Their gaze never left as Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist, pulling in close, their hips touching.

No words were required. Their lustful gaze was enough. When Vegeta’s warm lips met his, he returned the kiss more passionately. The kiss was tender, sweet, sensual and arousing. Hungry for contact, Goku rubbed himself against Vegeta as the kiss increased in ferocity.

Soft moans slipped past their lips as they could feel the other's arousal, their kiss became more fiery and passionate, their tongues rubbed together between the soft and delicate kisses. Goku roamed his hands up along Vegeta’s back, the smooth silk material moving fluidly along his palms. He could feel the firm body behind it that only fed into his desires more.

His lips left Vegeta’s mouth and kissed down Vegeta’s neck. He halted as he felt Vegeta’s fingertips move down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

“So,” Vegeta softly whispered “since you did well in your interview,” he hitched pulling back from their embrace as he slipped Goku’s shirt down his firm arms and smirked, “I thought of a way we could celebrate.”

Goku raised an eyebrow as he made a swift glimpse around the room before meeting with Vegeta’s lustful stare, “oh you have?” He asked with a faint chuckle.

His chuckle soon dwindled into a euphoric sigh when he felt Vegeta kiss his shoulder while throwing his shirt to the floor. Goosebumps raised a moment later as the kisses travelled towards his neck. He placed his hands on Vegeta’s waist and his lips sought Vegeta’s again, tasting and exploring, while his hands roamed upwards grazing the silk material along Vegeta’s sides inciting a sound from Vegeta that might have been a gasp or sigh if his mouth had not been engaged in their heated kiss. Gently breaking the kiss, Goku pulled back slightly to look in Vegeta’s eyes.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes as he felt Goku move away, the raw emotion in his stare was invigorating. He felt himself hold his breath as Goku moved his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks with his palms and brushing over his eyes and brows with his thumbs. Vegeta dropped his hands to Goku’s hips, struggling to steady himself as he reeled in response to his warmth and tenderness. His heart beat drumming hard against his chest, and eyes welled up as he didn’t break away from the loving stare in Goku’s eyes. To know that this man adored him and always had ways to show how much he cared for him, it made this moment even more special. This was all he ever wanted and needed in his life.

Goku pulled Vegeta closer and planted a tender kiss on his lips before parting again, “I love you,” he whispered with a smile.

His hands roamed down to Vegeta’s chest and slipped inside the robe. Fingers lightly skimming over Vegeta’s taut nipple, and he rolled them between his thumb and finger that brought a moan to Vegeta’s throat. The sound affected Goku profoundly. He kissed and sucked on the tender skin between Vegeta’s neck and shoulder. Vegeta grasped Goku’s hips and pulled him closer while he relished in the sensations. 

Skillfully, Goku slid his palms down Vegeta’s sides, opening the robe in the process and into his underwear, sliding them down his legs. Vegeta kicked them aside as Goku worked his way back up his legs, rubbing and fondling. While he continued to lightly suck and kiss Vegeta’s nape. 

Vegeta bit his lip and smoothed his hands over Goku’s chiseled chest. Once he felt Goku’s lips move from his sensitive area he started to kiss Goku’s neck, biting gently and sucking firmly that elicited quietened moans from his fiancé.

“Oh god,” Goku whispered, breathless and throaty, running his hands down Vegeta’s back and down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Vegeta moved back to smile at him, then dropped his hands to Goku’s belt, watching his expression as he unbuckled it, his eyes closing slowly in anticipation. With the snap and zipper undone and out of the way, he timidly slid his pants down, kneeling before him. After removing his socks, he helped him to take them off as he held his shoulders for balance. He kicked his pants to the side, leaving just his boxers remaining. As he continued kneeling, he ran his hands up Goku’s legs, inside his loose fitting boxers, teasing very near where he wanted his hands the most. 

Not able to wait any longer, Goku started to push his boxers off, and Vegeta quickly took over the task. Vegeta touched his lips, feather soft to his lover's thighs, working his way to his arousal, kissing and licking once he arrived. Goku groaned quietly and Vegeta could hear his breathing become rapid as he slid his mouth down the pulsing shaft, moving slowly but with purpose. 

Without conscious thought, Goku reached out and touched Vegeta’s head, winding his fingers in his hair. Vegeta sped up his movements, relishing his reaction.

"Vegeta…” he gasped inaudibly. “Vegeta...” he repeated, with just enough sound to get his attention.

Vegeta pulled back and gazed up at him lovingly, then gradually he stood up, and pointed at the bed behind him. “Perhaps we should make ourselves more comfortable?” He asked with a confident smirk while slipping his robe off and throwing it to the side.

Goku only nodded his head at this with his eyes staring back at him as he made his way towards the bed. He was taken by surprise as he felt Vegeta push him backward onto the mattress. Rose petals scattered around them, their eyes glimmering in the dim light from the flickering candles.

Vegeta smiled and leaned into him, his lips hovering by his as he whispered, “I’m going to take care of you tonight.”

This made Goku shudder in ecstasy, he gulped while nodding his head before their lips connected, and he returned the kiss more passionately, wantonly, and simultaneously he moved himself further up the bed with Vegeta following not breaking from their kiss.

Vegeta kissed him softly then slowly moved towards his neck, then to his shoulders, eventually kissing his way to his firm pecs. He flicked the nipple with his tongue, causing Goku to squirm. His reaction encouraged him to move to the other nipple, licking and grazing his teeth over it while pinching the other with his fingers.

He inhaled deeply to steady his eagerness as he kissed lower, brushing his stomach with his lips. Goku gasped as he kissed lower still, realizing where he was headed. 

Vegeta paused, and he glanced up at Goku’s anticipated look with a smirk. “Don’t move,” his husky voice penetrated Goku making his skin prickle.

Goku watched Vegeta move towards the dresser and opened a box that was placed on top of it. He saw him pull what seemed to be a butt plug from it and watched as his fiancé turned around to face him, toy in hand.

His heart faltered as Vegeta approached him, coating the toy in lube that was placed next to the toy on the dresser. He smirked and gave a light chuckle as Goku’s eyes widened in excitement.

Vegeta maintained his smirk and gently spread Goku’s legs. He planted delicate kisses along his inner thighs while caressing his hole with his fingers, earning him low moans from him.

Goku’s skin prickled, and he bit back his moans watching and feeling Vegeta plant feather like kisses against his skin, his breath hitched when he felt a pressure inside him as the toy slid inside and pressed against his prostate. 

A small chuckle ascended from the back of Vegeta’s throat as Goku let out a gasp and moaned as the toy vibrated inside him. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Vegeta asked between kissing and sucking on Goku’s inner thighs closer to his throbbing erection.

Goku nodded his head frantically, his legs trembling and cock twitching in reaction to the powerful vibration inside him. He rolled his eyes back and let out laboured breaths as he felt Vegeta’s warm wet mouth glide down his shaft till the head of his cock was pushed to the back of Vegeta’s throat. He let out a blissful sigh, feeling the restriction surrounding his cock while Vegeta’s tongue massaged along his shaft, the vibrations ceased as Vegeta continued and hooked his arms under Goku’s quivering legs as he picked up a steady rhythm of sucking his cock.

Nearing his climax, Goku subconsciously bucked his hips, the vibrations from the toy started again mixed with Vegeta’s incredible job of sucking his cock he felt close to blacking out, succumbing to the intense pleasure he was receiving. 

Then it all stopped at once, and Goku arched his eyebrow at Vegeta’s complacent smirk. Before he could say anything he felt the vibration again more vigorous this time. Moans reverberated from the back of his throat and his eyes watered in bliss. He moaned out something incoherently that he believed was Vegeta’s name alongside some compliments as Vegeta started to suck his cock again.

“Oh, god … Vegeta,” Goku whispered pleadingly.

He could feel his need for release building, and he grabbed at the sheets, bucking his hips and quivering his legs. Vegeta stopped abruptly and kissed his way to his lips, smiling at his obvious disappointment.

“I love you, Kakarot,” he hummed softly in his ear, removing the plug gently out of him.

“I—love you too,” Goku softly spoke and angled his hips, resting his legs over Vegeta’s shoulders and helping to guide Vegeta’s cock inside him.

The two let out a blissful sigh soon as the cock breached him, and he grabbed at Vegeta’s biceps desperately, needing to feel him inside, desiring to feel that oneness. Vegeta kissed him hungrily as he entered him moving slowly, easing further and further with each gentle thrust. 

Goku could feel his climax building once again as Vegeta made love to him, attuned to his wants and needs, fulfilling them completely. 

Their breaths mingled between their quieten moans, all other sounds were mollified as they focused heavily on each other. Vegeta moved Goku’s legs from off his shoulders while retaining a gradual pace with his thrusts, his heart beating through his eardrums, and tears of exhilaration and pleasure cascaded down his cheeks as he maintained his focus on the love of his life. 

Goku’s breaths became more unsteady, his body quivering more and Vegeta knew he was close, as was he. He sped up his movement, holding him tight to him, their bodies melding together as one. They both cried out with a myriad of grunts and groans as their orgasms shook their bodies, a perfect feeling of bliss following moments later.

Coming down from their euphoric highs, the two held each other in a loving embrace, Vegeta rested his head on Goku’s chest listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal, and he smiled hearing him let out a small contented sigh.

“Vegeta,” Goku hummed, smoothing his fingertips over Vegeta’s back.

“Yes?” Vegeta asked, placing a delicate kiss along his chest.

“Aren’t you going to be late for work?”

Vegeta grinned and propped himself up to look at Goku giving him a modest smile, “Bulma is covering for me, I told her I was needing to sort things out for our wedding.”

Goku shook his head and chuckled, holding Vegeta closer to him, before he let out a sigh. “She won’t be happy if she were to find out the real reason you wanted her to cover for you.”

“Are you going to complain?” Vegeta smirked as he heard Goku let out another short chuckle.

The two remained cuddling in bed, feeling content and knowing that they had each other for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go.


	44. Chapter 44

“I don't know if I'm ready for this Bulma,” Vegeta managed to say as he watched his sister finish tying his bow tie and straightening it out before she looked at him with a modest smile.

“It's going to be okay Vegeta, you can get through this.”

He could only sigh as his sister chuckled at him, “But I mean I just-”

He stopped when Bulma put her finger on his lips, shushing him, “You'll be okay, you're just nervous that's all. It's your big day today, well, yours and Goku's big day.”

Vegeta could feel and hear his pulse rushing through his body, his stomach lurching and gurgling as Bulma fastened his white lily buttonhole. He got little sleep on the days leading to this special day, and despite telling Goku that he wasn’t feeling nervous while pulling a calm demeanor. There was no way of him masking the fact he was anything but calm right now. The breathing techniques he had learned in the past hadn’t prepared him for this day and he tried his best to take slow, deep breaths to calm his trembling nerves.

“You are going to be okay,” Bulma reassured him again, and she took a step back to give him a once over glance, ensuring he looked ready.

His eyes cast onto the mini calla lily buttonhole that contrasted against his royal blue suit, a flower he recalled as his late mother’s favourite. He shifted his gaze back at his step-sister with the corner of his lips curling into a loving smile. 

“Thank you,” he beamed.

“You’re welcome, that’s what I’m here for after all, making sure that you are—“

“No,” he interrupted and sauntered towards her, placing his hands gingerly on her shoulders. “I mean thank you,” he smiled, tucking a small strand of her hair behind her ear. “Thank you so much for all of this,” he quietly spoke with his eyes welling up.

“Vegeta, what are you talking about?” Bulma gave him a hesitant smile,with a slight look of confusion etched on her face.

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be standing here getting ready to marry the love of my life.” 

“Vegeta, you don’t need to thank me for that,” Bulma said giving her brother a bigger smile, “I had nothing to do with you two falling in love.”

“But it was you who pestered him to help me,” Vegeta insisted to his sister.

Bulma frowned at him, “Because even when I was annoyed with you, I cared about you, you’re my brother and I love you, you were looking so unwell and it really worried me and —“

“You went to the last person I would have gone to,” Vegeta managed to say, cutting his sister off, “I was horrible to him, I didn’t think he’d have forgiven me let alone help me. I love him— always had feelings for him. And it’s thanks to you Bulma, that I had that chance to connect with him again.”

Bulma smiled again at Vegeta, her eyes welling up and she pulled him in for a hug, “It makes my day to see you looking this happy, and thank you for bringing this family together again.” She sobbed happily and quickly pulled back to dry her eyes, “silly me, almost ruined your suit with my make up,” a small giggle rumbled from her chest as she pulled out a handkerchief from her purse.

Seeing how emotional his sister was getting made him realise just how much she always cared, and he had pushed her aside too as though she and Tarble meant nothing to him. That was far from the truth, but it didn’t stop the regrets he felt for doing so. His throat constricted, feeling guilt spread through him, and he gazed back at his sister.

“Bulma,” he said, getting his sister's attention again as she had gotten done wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be like this especially since it’s your special day. I’m just so happy for you and—“

“It’s fine,” Vegeta said, cutting her off, “would you-“ he swallowed nervously as Bulma gave him a inquisitive expression, “could you walk me down the aisle?” his sister raised a brow at him and gave a small smile “You and Tarble are all I have, and I would really like if you could walk me down, you don’t have to but it would mean a lot to me if you—“

“Of course I will!” Bulma nearly shouted at her brother giving him another hug, Vegeta returned the hug, but let go quickly and as did his sister who looked over him once more.

"You look all ready to go now and the ceremony is going to be starting soon." 

Vegeta gulped as he tried his best to calm his nerves, breathing deeply in and out of his nose, before letting out one final breath through his mouth, it was now or never to do this.

Bulma offered out her arm to her brother and he hooked his arm with hers as they made their way to the ceremony. They sauntered towards their nephew hiding nervously behind Tarble who was beaming at them. Vegeta felt his heart racing rapidly, tears welling up in his eyes, his brother and sister by his side again. He didn’t care about the fact the rest of his family didn't bother with him, he had the two most important beings in his life, supporting him and being by his side despite him walking out of their lives before.

“You ready?” Tarble softly spoke, resting his hand against one of the large double oak doors with Trunks squeezing on his other hand.

Unable to find the words to say at this moment, overwhelming emotions flooding his system, knowing as soon as those doors open he will be facing his soon-to-be husband, his life changing for the better. Vegeta gave a short nod, and he gently pulled himself closer to Bulma, holding her close to him, nerves getting the best of him, watching the door gradually open, his legs felt like jelly, and almost as though he couldn’t remember how to walk.

He watched his nephew give him a small smile before he started to walk in front with his father. Light, ambient music started to play, it was soothing and helped relax him, he felt a gentle squeeze from Bulma and glanced back at her.

“You’re going to be okay,” she whispered, and he nodded with a small smile and looked on ahead.

They walked down the aisle arm in arm, everyone stood up from their chairs, Vegeta looked over the sea of faces recognizing them and seeing the comforting, happy smiles on the faces.

He looked around as he walked admiring the venue noting the blue hue in the room and the way it clashed with the white of the ceiling and walls and tables making them appear a light blue color.

Overhead were several lights that gave the whole of the room more atmosphere and brought out the blue hues that were around the whole area. His eyes met Goku’s, it was like that moment they first confessed their feelings, eyes sparkling and skin glowing with so much love felt for one another. His nerves calmed down a slight, and it was as though the room became empty with just the two standing inches away from each other. 

Soft arms wrapped around him that broke his attention away from Goku as he glanced back at his sister again, he returned the hug before parting and holding her hands he smiled, thanking her and watched as she stepped backward directing him back onto Goku who had a radiant smile.

Everyone sat down as the wedding began and both Vegeta and Goku were side by side at the altar.

While the Vows were being read, Vegeta zoned out, lost in his lover's eyes as they held hands, not breaking their eye contact. His heart beating steady and tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. Despite all the negative thoughts he had informing him how he didn’t deserve happiness, he knew he couldn’t live in his pit of guilt forever. He’s made amends, and for once in his life he feels elated, secure, loved. All of which he has always wanted. 

A thundering wave of cheers and applause resounded around them when they exchanged rings and kissed each other. The kiss rekindled a fond memory of their first kiss, arms wrapped around each other longingly, they could feel their hearts beating in sync as they held each other close during their fervent kiss.

They broke off their kiss and stared at one another, the cheering and applause deafened as Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes and was mesmerized by the onyx eyes staring at him.

He felt a smile come to his face and feeling tears go down it as well as Goku reached out and brushed away Vegeta's tears as he then pulled him into a warm embrace.

“I love you, Vegeta,” Goku whispered to him in his ear.

Vegeta embraced his husband back, “I love you too, Kakarot.”

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch, everyone congratulated Goku and Vegeta for their happiness and wished for them to have long happy years together.

The attendants of the wedding went about sitting at their respective tables and awaiting their food.

Bardock rose from his seat, tapping a spoon against his glass to grab everyone’s attention. He smiled down at his son and Vegeta, then back at Gine before glancing back at everyone sitting at their tables.

“Now, most of us know these two didn’t always get along, the number of times we were called into school because of them fighting,” he chuckled and strolled behind the married couple, resting his hands on their shoulders. “But that aside, I have seen how much happier my son has become since Vegeta stepped back into his life. The two have been through a lot, but have both have supported one another regardless, and I am proud to welcome Vegeta into our family.”

Vegeta glanced up at him, fighting back his tears as he held on to Goku’s hand and smiled. 

“As you can plainly see,” Bardock concluded, “these two bring out the strengths in each other. That is the purest form of love that persists between soulmates.”

There was awing that followed along with cheers and applause as Bardock then sat back down and the food was brought out and everyone began to eat.

Vegeta sat back as he finished his meal and looked around, everyone was smiling, talking and laughing and having a good time. He never expected to be at this point in his life. Growing up there was little happiness and only misery, misery for his family, for himself, for the people he hurt.

He frowned thinking about all of it, Vegeta knew he couldn't go back and stop those things from happening and that they would always be in his mind, however despite all of that he had done and what had happened he was finally happy now.

A hand grabbed his and he looked at Goku who gave him a bright smile to which he returned to his husband. He never thought that he would get to this point in his life and marry the man he bullied and hurt in High School.

He smiled widely, he had never felt happy until he met Goku again, and he helped him come out of his shell and confront his demons and reunite his family. 

Vegeta could never thank him enough for doing all that and for granting him all the happiness and love in the world.


End file.
